


The Neighbors

by ArcadiaMahler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blackouts, Blood and Gore, Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, Drug Dealing, Excessive Cursing, F/M, Fighting, Forced Prostitution, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Illegal Activities, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Organ Theft, Organized Crime, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Snipers, Suggestive Themes, Tattoos, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 166,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadiaMahler/pseuds/ArcadiaMahler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple life was all Erwin asked for, and all he wanted. Eren, a troubled child from the apartment over, and Levi, a single parent forced into prostitution to support his small family, slowly but surely become Erwin's closest friend. Yet when a organized crime ring known as the Titan's emerge, threatening the small neighborhood, Erwin will do whatever it takes to maintain the peace and safety he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Letter Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by fanartist who helped me with character design ideas. Strong inspiration from The Man From Nowhere, as well as Léon: The Professional, Vengeance, and Death Wish. The characters are from the manga Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin). I do not own any of these creations. This is a fanmade story. Written for my friend who really wanted to see a Prostitute AU.

"Christ, that's a big bruise." the words left Erwin Smith's lips before he could stop himself. Standing before him, a tall, blonde, medium-build client named Eld had pulled his shirt off, revealing a large sickly purple black bruise on his chest. Eld just gave a short laugh, and shrugged his shoulders.

            "Yeah, well, at least I'm not dead." Eld replied.

            "Not yet." Erwin added, and settled down in his chair, slipping on a pair of gloves and searching for black ink to cover the needle in. Eld settled on the chair, rubbing the hair on his chin contemplatively. "Are you sure you want a tattoo right now? It can wait."

            "Ach." Eld hissed, waving his hand dismissively. "It's just on the shoulder." As Eld turned to face his back he showed off his back, decorated with tribal-like tattoos and colourful designs, all familiar to Erwin. He settled the ink cup against the table, leaning in to look Eld over.

            "I was thinking of getting a sleeve, but I need the bullet wound to heal." Eld continued, lifting his right arm to show stitches climbing up his arm just above his elbow.

            "What happened to you? Is it classified?" Erwin asked, trying to keep his tone mellow. He knew if he acted nice around Eld they would let him in on what was going on ever so often. Eld gave another snort of a laugh and shook his head.

            "Not anymore. We fucked up last night. The sting went bad and the perp got away." Eld explained as Erwin started to clean with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol around Eld's skin. "You know the one Gunter and Aruro had been planning? We saw it, the drug transaction, the dealing, the money collecting, we were so fucking close and they got away. The Titan's kingpin really are something else. If I wasn't wearing a vest this bruise would be a big fucking bullet wound."

            "So you decided to come get a tattoo instead of resting?" Erwin asked.

            "It's my day off." Eld huffed. "I won't get much time to get a tattoo any other time. We've been busting out asses to get these cases together. That fucking Annie is a piece of work..."

            "Annie?" Erwin asked, raising his brow, examining the tattoo Eld wanted on his arm.

            "Fuck." Eld hissed. "Damn it, you did it again." he gave Erwin as dismissive smirk. "I'm not supposed to give you any sort of information on the kingpins around here. I'm a cop Erwin, you know I shouldn't have told you. I shouldn't have even told you about the sting- not like the news isn't all over us. The Titan's are all over, we don't want information slipping into the wrong persons hands."

            "You can trust me." Erwin assured, and lifted the needle. "I'm starting." He informed, and Eld let out a sigh, leaning on his chair. "This is going to hurt you know. Your shoulder is a big bone."

            "I know. I do it on purpose." Eld remarked, and leaned forward, wincing at the bruise on his chest. "Well, I guess I can't hold back now. Annie Leonhardt, is the drug cartel in this neighbourhood. Lovely gal, she also does organ trafficking. So sometimes men and women coming home from nine to five jobs just go missing... and then they show up with their organs scooped out like someone took a shovel to them. Disgusting work, she's very clean about it. Bodies always show up in plain sight. On the side of the road, on someone's doorstep, as if to say she's done with them. And you wonder why people never leave home around here."

            "I think there's a lot of reasons as to not leave home around here." Erwin remarked. "Why do you come to my tattoo shop anyway? Isn't there good ones in the 'better' side of town?"

            "Yeah... but they aren't you." Eld remarked, wincing a bit, Erwin eased on the needle, Eld's skin already red around the shoulder from the tattooing. "They're never you... You're an interesting guy you know. Why do you have a tattoo shop out here anyway? Why don't you move to some mall in town? It's better than... uh... low income property." Eld tried his best to put 'ghetto' nicely.

            "I like it here. Kingpins, prostitutes and all." Erwin replied. Eld gave a snort of a laugh, and then flinched again at the needle on his shoulder.

            "I guess a cop like me would be more terrified. You're a tough looking guy. They'd skin me alive. I don't have much muscle on me." Eld remarked.

            "I'm not scared. I don't care if the people here are part of the Titans or any other gangs around, they're still human beings." Erwin remarked.

            "Pfft." Eld scoffed. "You haven't seen the shit I've seen. Annie? Her friends? They ain't human. No. They've done too much to be considered human beings anymore."

            "Trust me, I know what you mean." Erwin remarked vaguely, his eyes flickered to look at Eld for a moment before returning to the tattoo.

            "You know, I never asked. You've only been here a few years. Where are you from anyway? I've never heard of the Smith's, and I'd figure there'd be a lot in this town. Did you move from somewhere?" Eld asked, turning his head.

            "Mhn... I came from a bad place. Worse than this place." Erwin retorted, keeping his gaze away from Eld's. "Any place was better than that place. That place was hell."

            "And what's that place exactly?" Eld asked, raising his brow.

            "I'd rather not say." Erwin replied.

            Eld gave a sharp exhale. "Man, I told you things you shouldn't know. Can't you tell me a thing or two?"

            "Sure. But I'll have to kill you afterwards."

            Eld gave a scoff of a laugh, assuming he was joking. Erwin didn't make a noise.

            "You're a real mysterious guy, huh Erwin?" Eld hissed.

            "Who needs to know?" Erwin returned.

            Another laugh. Eld continued to think Erwin was good at joking around, and Erwin continued to hope that Eld stayed that way.

* * *

 

            Erwin pushed the heavy wooden door to the entrance of the apartment, plastic bags of groceries crinkling at the side of his leg. The apartment complex was big and old, and the wooden door creaked loudly as he opened and shut it. In the front was the desk that was never open, checkered black and white tile floors covered in dust. The wooden staircases whined under each step. Erwin paused, hearing the stairs to the basement squeaking and stop suddenly. He walked away from the stairs leading up to the floor above, and instead, looked down the basement steps.

            The room was dark, as it always was. The basement was only a little place with storage units for the residence above. No light was ever on, Erwin just assumed it was broken. Something darted around in the darkness, he could see a figure, like a ghost, gliding through the darkness, as if it wasn't walking. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, but nothing he did helped. He stiffened, noticing the figure was now standing in the middle of the room, staring right back at him.

            "Come out." he snapped, his voice boomed on purpose. The figure didn't waver. Not even a blink. Erwin sighed, and narrowed his eyes, trying to see better. "Come out or I'll shoot you." He threatened, knowing that usually did the trick for people hiding underground.

            A small brunette boy popped up, his face was pale except for the bruise on his cheek.

            "Really?" the boy asked.

            Erwin rolled his eyes.

            "Eren, what are you doing in the basement?" Erwin snapped a question at him, folding his arms.

            "I dunno." Eren responded, rubbing his big green eyes. "It's dark down there."

            "I know, so you shouldn't be in there, unless you're with an adult." Erwin remarked. He lifted his plastic bag to his chest, holding it close. "Come on, you go home now. I'll take you upstairs."

            "There's nothing to do though!" Eren whined, walking up to Erwin. The boy was only tall enough to be face to face with Erwin's stomach. He looked up at Erwin, examining the tattoos on his arm. "Did you just finish work?"

            "Yes." Erwin replied. "Where's Levi?"

            "Mom? He's out working again." Eren replied.

            Erwin tensed a bit. Levi had been well known for being the prostitute of the apartment complex, he would take anyone for a price, and he worked constantly. Erwin rarely ever saw Levi, but he lived down the hall, Eren however, was constantly around, often lurking in the corridors or by the fire escape. Erwin had been able to exchange names that way. He had never believed Levi was a prostitute until about a month ago, when he brought his work home. Eren was walking around the hallway, and down the stairs, waiting for his mother to 'finish'. Erwin pitied him, but he knew that there was no helping it. Whether or not Levi did it in desperation or lust, he didn't care. Despite what he saw, he didn't really believe the rumors. Perhaps Levi had just had a one night stand.

            "Shouldn't you be in school?" Erwin asked, looking down at Eren. "It's only two p.m. School ends at three right?"

            Eren pursed his lips together tight, and shrugged his shoulders. He was quiet as they started to climb up the squeaking stairs before Eren finally let out a sigh, and folded his arms.

            "I got suspended." he mumbled.

            Erwin furrowed his brows, and looked down at Eren.

            "How old are you again?" Erwin asked, wondering how a child could be suspended.

            "Eight." he answered.

            "What did you do?" Erwin asked.

            That produced a big grin on Eren's face. He puffed his chest out proud and looked to Erwin.

            "I punched my teacher in the face!" he replied.

            Erwin knitted his brow.

            "Your teacher? Not a student?"

            Eren nodded.

            "Why?" Erwin asked. Eren blinked a few times, and looked down, his smile faded quickly, an angered look on his face. He folded his arms, slouching over. He looked irate for a moment, and he gave a short huff of breath.

            "He called my mom a whore."

            Erwin stopped in his tracks and looked to Eren.

            "Your _teacher_?" Erwin asked.

            "Yeah... well... I punched this kid in the face cause he said his dad got a blowjob from my mom, and the teacher pulled me aside and told the kid to leave me alone, and that my mom couldn't help being a whore. So I punched him too. Then they took me to the principal and I got suspended." Eren mumbled, and Erwin watched him, hearing his words. "He slapped me back, so I punched him in the balls. Mom said to do that if someone pisses me off."

            Erwin looked to him in shock for a moment, noting the bruise on Eren's face.

            "Your teacher slapped you? He should've been arrested for that... Is that where the bruise came from?" Erwin asked, pointing to his face.

            "Yeah..." Eren mumbled, looking up at Erwin. "But I got him good."

            Erwin found he was already at his apartment door, and he pressed back against it, looking down the hall. Eren stayed with him, a sullen look on his face, and his expression lit up, looking to Erwin.

            "Is that steak?" Eren asked, pointing to the bag of groceries on Erwin. Erwin looked down and nodded his head in affirmation. Eren stepped back, looking down the hall to his apartment. "Oh. I like steak too."

            Erwin looked over the kid for a moment, feeling Eren was about to leave. He knew he would probably go back to running around the halls, or lurking in the basement. He sighed softly, and pulled out his key, opening the door. "Why don't you come inside?"

            "Really?" Eren sounded shocked.

            "Sure. I'll make you something to eat." Erwin replied, offering the steak out in a small gesture before heading inside.

            The apartment was fairly small, the door bumped into a table when he opened it, and he had to snake around to reach the kitchen, which led to the living room, which was a couch pressed to a wall and a sliding glass door in the corner where the balcony and fire escape was. The other way was the bedroom, the bed was large for the small room so one would have to climb over the bed to reach the closet or the bathroom, whose door could also not open all the way due to the size of the bed. Eren looked around amazed at pictures on the walls and fruit sitting in a bowl on the kitchen counter.

            "Wow... your house is really clean mister." Eren huffed.

            "It's not that bad." Erwin agreed, and set down the groceries on the table. "Come, sit here." Erwin pulled out a chair by the table, making the door nearly impossible to open. Eren climbed up on the chair, rubbing the bruise on his cheek, and sighed softly.

            "You're  a nice guy, mister." he continued. "You're a lot better than most people around here."

            "A nice guy?" Erwin scoffed. "Why would you say that?"

            "You don't call my mom a whore." Eren replied. "Do you know what a blowjob is? I still don't know what that kid was talking about..."

            "Eren.."  Erwin hesitated, looking down. "Eren, that word isn't important. And nobody should be calling your mother anything. That's a very rude word. You shouldn't be saying it at all." Erwin set a pan on the stove, filling it with oil, and started to scan the cabinets for salt and pepper. Eren just sighed at him, and drummed his fingers on the table, looking around at all the books on the bookshelves.

            "Why?" Eren whined. "All the kids in school say it. And the teacher did too. The only person who doesn't say it is you."

            "Because it's rude. And all the kids at your school and your teacher is rude. So don't say it okay?" Erwin sighed, and started to season the steaks, placing them on the foam plate that they had come in. Eren looked down at his hands and sighed softly.

            "Fine. Only 'cause you don't say it." Eren replied. Erwin started to fry the steaks in a pan, blood bubbling up from the mean and fat drippings burning in the oil. He pulled a pair of tongs out, waiting for the meat to fry. Eren sighed again, fairly bored with staring at books and slid of the chair, placing his hands on the counter and pressing his chin to the edge, staring at Erwin.

            "School sucks." he huffed. "If it wasn't for food, I would _never_ go to school."

            Erwin looked to Eren, his big green eyes locked on the sizzling steaks. Erwin raised his brow, flipping the meat over in the pan, and faced Eren.

            "Eren... do you eat outside of school?"

            "Not too much. Getting suspended sucks." Eren huffed, leaning on the counter. "Sometimes my mom takes me out to the fast food place at night when it's really late. But that's after he gets paid... I like it there. Thomas says that fast food is bad for me and for poor people, that's why we go."

            "Who's Thomas?" Erwin asked, stepping back to pull the steaks off the stove, noticing they were slightly burnt on one side.

            "He's in my class... He's the guy that said his dad got a blowjob from my mom."

            "Well, then you don't listen to Thomas okay? He's just trying to irritate you." Erwin replied, placing the steaks on plates, and pulled out some vegetables, large broccoli stalks and tomatoes. He sliced them in half, pouring balsamic vinegar on them, and squeezing lemon on the broccoli. He wasn't much of a chef, but he learned a thing or two from trial and error.

            "Ew. Broccoli is gross." Eren whined.

            "If you don't eat the broccoli you don't eat the steak." Erwin remarked, holding the plate up. Eren sighed, placing his face on the table.

            "Fiine..." He mumbled. Erwin set the steak down, sitting to the side of Eren. Eren lifted his head, grabbing the steak with his hands and taking a large bite out of steak. Erwin sighed sharply.

            "Use your fork Eren." He ordered. Eren chewed on the bite of steak he had taken and swallowed hard.

            "Okay..." Eren stabbed the steak with a fork and bit down again. Erwin started cutting up his own steak, leaning back in his chair, sighing softly. Erwin tried to eat more orderly, hoping Eren would possibly catch on, but it was pointless, and he gave up on it entirely. They ate in silence, the sound of utensils hitting plates, and not much more. When Erwin ate, he ate, there wasn't much more he wanted to do in that moment. Eren had taken at least three bites out of the broccoli, which tasted a bit better with lemon juice on them. He ate at least half of the tomato, and nearly all of the steak.

            "You've got a big appetite, kid." Erwin commented, and earned a grin from Eren. Eren leaned back, hugging his stomach.

            "You're a good cook." Eren complimented, and Erwin shook his head.

            "I learned from my wife." Erwin explained, running his fingers through his hair.

            "Oh, the pretty lady?" Eren asked, leaning in. "Is she out working?"

            "Yeah, she's been out working at the car show that's happening downtown." Erwin explained.

            "She works on cars?" Eren asked.

            "No, she a model." Erwin explained. "Though she could definitely teach about how to work a car. She's smart... much smarter than me."

            "Really? She must be really smart then. You seem.. like, really smart." Eren replied.

            "Nah. I'm not too smart. I didn't go to college." Erwin explained.

            "My mom didn't either." Eren replied.

            Erwin tilted his head, looking to Eren for a moment.

            "Eren, why do you say Levi is your mom?" Erwin asked.

            "I don't know... I've always called him my mom. I... I guess... Cause he's my mom. I don't know anyone else. I never met my family." Eren explained, his words became slow, sensitive, and Erwin decided against pressing to him anymore. Eren probably didn't want to talk about it, and he felt he could understand that much.

            "That's fine." Erwin spoke just so Eren understood, and he relaxed. Eren drummed his fingers on the table, and he looked up at Erwin, placing his hands on his forearm.

            "Who's Mike Zacharias?"

            Erwin froze.

            "Excuse me?"

            "It's on your tattoo."

            Erwin gave a soft sigh of relief. He looked down at the tattoo on his left arm. It was pretty common, and it didn't stick out considering the other tattoos that decorated his arms. It was a heart with wings, a ribbon banner that had the name, sure enough, Mike Zacharias. There were a few other names scrawled down on ribbons, and they were around the tattoo of a voluptuous looking woman, her breasts exposed. Beneath that, tribal tattoos and other decor. Eren looked to Erwin and he hesitated again.

            "He's a friend of mine.... He's.. gone now." Erwin explained, looking down at his arm.

            "Did he die?" Eren asked quietly.

            Erwin nodded.

            "I'm sorry. That sucks." Eren mumbled. "I think your tattoos are really cool. Did you do them to yourself?"

            "No, I had a friend help, I drew them out." Erwin replied, taking the plates and scraping the leftover food into a container before setting the plates in the sink. Eren stepped in next to Erwin, and started washing his hands, his head barely reaching to the counter, and he stood on his tiptoes, trying to get his hands to the water.

            "Do you have gloves?" he asked, scrubbing the soap on his arms, leaning in close to wash his hands.

            "Why?" Erwin asked.

            "I wanna do a tattoo for you." Eren replied. "I'm gonna do tattoos just like you someday. I even got my own gear."

            "Is that so?" Erwin raised his brow.

            "Mhnm." Eren shoved his hands into his pockets, and pulled out some colorful pens and a skinny glass tube. "See? I even have a needle."

            Erwin visibly stiffened as Eren pulled out a skinny needle. Erwin could recognise it, it was a needle usually used by diabetics, and the occasional drug user. He tried to will those thoughts away, not wanting to believe anything about what the needle might be used for.

            "That's not the kind of needle you should be using." was all Erwin did in a way to correct Eren. "Where did you get that anyway?"

            "My mom's room." Eren replied, "He has a small little box with cotton balls and alcohol wipes and needles and rubber bands and stuff. Do you think my mom wants to be a tattoo artist too? I asked if I could have a box like that, but he said I shouldn't touch it... I don't know why. I'm not dumb, I can use a needle just fine."

            "You should listen to your mother. And put that needle away, you shouldn't keep it out in the air. You might hurt yourself." Erwin said sharply, trying not to think the obvious, a drug taking kit. Sounded like it anyway. Eren looked a little irritated, but he capped the needle again and set it down on the table, as well as all his pens.

            "I'm not going to hurt myself... why does everyone think I'm dumb?" Eren hissed.

            "I never said that. Even I could hurt myself with a needle if I'm not careful... I didn't say it because I think you're not smart." Erwin hesitated, wishing to switch the topic. "What's this design you had anyway?"

            "For the tattoo?" Eren asked, his voice perked up again. "Can I draw it on you? I wanna put it on your arm right there." Eren pointed to the blank patch of skin just next to the tribal tattoo on Erwin's upper arm.

            "Sure. You can draw whatever you want- with the pen, not the needle." Erwin replied. Eren nodded firmly, and leaned in, pulling out a green and blue pen and started to draw a symbol on Erwin's arm.

            "I wanted to make a superhero costume one time, but my mommy says superheroes don't exist." Eren started to explain as he drew out a quick but detailed symbol with blue and white lines steepled together in a sweeping wave. He detailed the lines in black, and decorated the outer parts in green.

            "I think if I was a superhero I would make this my symbol." Eren said. "But my mom says I should be something realistic like a lawyer. So I'm gonna be both." Erwin produced a small smile.

            "Is that so?" Erwin replied, looking over the drawing on his arm. The design wasn't too bad in his opinion, considering how detailed it was. He leaned back in his chair, and looked to Eren. "You'd be a good tattoo artist too, you know."

            "You think so?" Eren replied.

            Erwin nodded. "Of course."

            "If I made a superhero I think he would be really cool looking when he got a disguise." Eren explained. "Like superman when he hid. I think that'd be cool. He still was really big and strong though, even when he was pretending to be a normal person." Eren leaned in, looking to Erwin, his eyes wide, and he blinked a few times, settling against his arm.

            "Are you a superhero in disguise?" he asked quietly.

            Erwin gave a small laugh in return, and couldn't help patting Eren's head in a simple gesture.

            "No. Not even slightly." Erwin replied. "I'm not a very nice person to be honest. I could be a better person."

            "My mom says that nobody is a nice person. Not even superheroes. Do you think that's true?"

            "Not necessarily..." Erwin replied, and looked down at the drawing on his arm. "What would you call this anyway? Artist usually name their artwork, right?"

            "The superhero? I dunno. I like to call the design the Wings of Freedom, but someone said that that name is lame."

            "Don't listen to them. You call it whatever you want." Erwin comforted. "It's not their prerogative."

            "What's a prerogative?" Eren knitted his brows.

            Erwin leaned in to answer when there was a loud knock at the door.

            " _Eren!?_ Are you in there?" came an irritated sharp voice. Eren's eyes got wide, and he slid off the chair, grabbing his pens and shoving them in his pockets. He stepped back, looking to Erwin.

            "That's my mom.." he mumbled, his voice scarce. Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but there was another knock at the door, more urgent, louder.

            "Open the goddamn door! I know you're in there Smith!" Levi shouted.

            "I'm not supposed to be here..." Eren muttered under his breath, and suddenly he took off, jumping over the couch in the living room and sliding open the glass door to the fire escape. He took off outside before Erwin could say a single word, and Eren said only one thing before leaving.

            "Don't tell him I was here!" he hissed, and ran down the fire escape.

            Erwin turned back to the dining room, the entrance was rattling on its hinges. Erwin marched over, throwing the door open. On the other side was a slender smaller man. Erwin realised he had almost never seen Levi up close before, and this was the first time he stood still for him to see. He had black hair shaved on the underside, but the bangs long enough to fall over his forehead and frame his narrow tired eyes. Levi had on a dress with long sleeves, but the dress was short, barely covering his thighs, not to mention his crotch. His thong was so slightly visible, and the thong suspenders were attached to the garters on his stockings. He wore fishnets, and tall heels that made him stand just at Erwin's chest. His eyes were unable to hide the weariness in them, but they were sparked with anger, and his face was scrunched up only to sell the emotion more.

            "Where is he?" Levi snapped, arms folded.

            "Who?" Erwin asked.

            "Don't  _who_ me. Where's my son? I heard his voice a little while ago." Levi snapped. "Where is he?."

            "He's not here." Erwin replied.

            "Bullshit. I know my son when I hear him. Where is he?" Levi snapped. "I swear to god if he's in your house... Open the door and let me in."

            Erwin bit back the desire to say no. He didn't want Levi in his house, he had a distinct feeling something might end up missing, and sold to a pawn shop. But he knew turning him away would only be suspicious. He stepped back and opened the door, allowing Levi to look inside, but he didn't step back, not giving him any way to get in. Levi scowled at him, and looked over Erwin's shoulder.

            "Eren?" He called, looking around. "Damn it... I could have sworn... He was... What? Were you just talking to yourself?"

            "Sometimes I do that, yes." Erwin replied shortly. "You know, maybe you should take a day off when your son is suspended so you know where he is."

            "What the fuck are you talking about? My son wasn't suspended." Levi snapped.

            "Are you sure about that?" Erwin asked, folding his arms.

            Levi narrowed his eyes, and stepped closer, his heels clicking on the wood floors.

            "Don't act like you can tell me how to raise my child. I don't need your help." Levi hissed, his eyes sparked with more anger, turning into a flame of grey eyes. "And I swear to god, if I so much as see my kid and you in the same room, I'll kill you. I see you and your pretty little wife around. So what? What is it? Did you get bored of her? Feeling up my son make you feel better?"

            Erwin stared at Levi in disbelief for a few painfully silent seconds before he finally recovered from the shock of what Levi said.

            "You think I'd hurt your son?" He said, his own voice starting to fill with anger at the accusation. "You think I'd touch him like that? I love my wife, thank you very much. I'm very comfortable with my life, I don't molest kids if that's what you're thinking. Now get out of my house and stop accusing me of things I didn't do. And you know what? While you're at it, take this." Erwin stepped back and grabbed the syringe on the dinner table, holding out to Levi, his hand balled in a fist as he dropped the syringe into Levi's hands. "Your son dropped this. Maybe if you were actually looking after him you'd know that he was holding onto this. I don't care what it's for, don't tell me. Just get it out of my house."

            Levi only looked extremely agitated, and threw the needle down into the hallway, the glass breaking on the floor.

            "You motherfucker. Where's my son!?" Levi pushed him back into his apartment, looking around wildly. "Eren? Eren!" he stepped around, looking at everything in the kitchen and dining room. Erwin had half a mind to hit the man, but he stopped himself, he tried to calm himself down. He took a sharp breath, and just watched as Levi started to examine his house. He stepped into the kitchen, heels clicking on the tile floors. He looked down into the sink, and stared back at Erwin.

            "You ate with someone?" Levi asked, pointing down at the two plates in the sink. Erwin's stomach tightened, and he leaned back on the table, trying to seem calm.

            "My wife." he lied. "She left a little while ago."

            Levi looked around a bit more, and turned to Erwin.

            "Did she leave through the fire escape?" He asked, pointing to the sliding glass door, the door was still opened halfway as Eren had left it upon his escape. Erwin grit his teeth, and spoke.

            "Our lunch got burned, I opened it to let the smoke out. Is that a problem?" he asked again, keeping his arms folded, his voice as calm as he could.

            Levi whipped his head back, and looked around the dining room again one more time before turning back to Erwin.

            "Have something important planned today?" Levi asked, the topic shifting.

            "Why?" Erwin responded. Levi gave a quick jerk of his head to point something out on the wall. Erwin looked to see his calendar, the date was circled, and some gibberish letters written down in the middle of it. Erwin pursed his lips, and gave a curt nod of his head.

            "I'm meeting someone tonight. Do you care?" Erwin replied.

            Levi gave him an irritated look, and slow, but sure enough, gave a soft sigh and relaxed his shoulders.

            "I guess Eren's home..." he muttered under his breath. He then looked up to Erwin, and stepped forward. He spread his legs just a bit, taking a wide stance, and placed his hand on Erwin's shoulder. Erwin had a feeling if he was sitting down, Levi would have straddled his hips, considering how provocative he was making himself out to be. However an angry, bitter voice left Levi's lips.

            "Look. I don't know who you are, or who you think you are. I don't know if you came fresh out of prison, but I don't like you. Leave my kid alone. He's a good kid. I don't want anyone fucking him up."

            "Why do you think I'll fuck him up?" Erwin hissed. "Because I have tattoos? Because I have piercings? Or do you just not like me personally?"

            Levi grimaced again, and scoffed. "I don't know if you have a gang or some bullshit and that's why you got all the tattoos, but I don't give a shit either. I don't know where you're from, so I'm going to play it safe. You seem nice enough, I'll let it go. Is your wife not putting out too much? I can help you with that. You need your dick sucked? Well, go ahead and call me, I'm just down the hall. But if you fucking lay a hand on my son, I will come into your apartment, in the middle of the night, rip off your dick, and shove it down your throat, are we clear?"

            "Crystal." Erwin retorted. "And you can take your offer somewhere else. I have a wife. I'm not interested."

            "Really? Cause I know a lot of married men who've been shoving their dick inside me for years. Being married didn't seem to stop them." Levi snapped, and looked to Erwin, his hand squeezing against his shoulder. "Be lucky you're good looking... You got just enough charm to take advantage of people. But not me." he hissed against Erwin's ear. Levi stepped back, turning away, and scoffed, strutting out. "See you around." he hissed as a goodbye.

            "Hopefully not." Erwin snapped back, and shut the door behind him. Levi's heels clicked against the wood, he sounded angry in his walking. Erwin kept close to the door, listening to Levi as he walked away before pausing abruptly. On the other side of the door, he could hear Eren's voice picking up.

            "Mom, what were you doing in there?" Eren said, acting oblivious.

            "Eren! Where were you? I was looking for you!" Levi snapped.

            "The fire escape." Eren replied, and walked up to Levi, hugging his fishnet covered thighs. "I was waiting for you to come home..."

            "And what's this about you getting suspended?"

            "Who told you that?"

            "The creep down the hall. You didn't go into his apartment did you?"

            "Nu-uhn." Eren shook his head.

            "Good. Don't go near him okay? He can hurt you if you're not careful."

            "Okay mom..."

            Erwin couldn't help himself from propping the door open a crack. Levi was trotting down the hall, Eren bouncing behind him and still clutching his colored pens, shoving them in his pockets. He looked sweaty and his face was pale. Erwin had a feeling he ran down and had to run all the way back up the stairs to make his entrance. Before Levi opened the door to his apartment, he knelt down, and ruffled Eren's hair a bit, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Eren turned red, pressing to his mother, and hugged his waist tightly. Erwin sighed softly, and shut the door. At one moment, he thought the world was full of crazies. And yet, in the next moment, it seemed so unfortunate to be sane.

* * *

            Midnight was pitch black, the only lights were orange streetlamps casting dark shadows over the city. Erwin was sitting on the bus, one of the only four people that ever rode the bus at night. The others was a crazy old lady who kept mumbling to her cat, which was always in her coat. A teenage boy who seemed to be far too young to have a job, but his uniform said otherwise. And a middle aged woman who had come home from working as a maid to much more privileged people. Erwin knew the back stories, especially about the people that lived nearby. The neighborhood wasn't the nicest, and he knew it was best to keep his eyes focused on his shoes, never look anyone in the eye. The bus ride was two hours long, and found himself dosing at the vision of restless city life. Cars shooting up and down the freeways, the people slipping in and out of the shadows of street-lamps like ghosts, or old blurred black and white images. Soon city turned to suburbs turned to country-side. Erwin didn't like to travel much, but he had to this time.

Today was a red-letter day.

            The bus stopped by the train station. Erwin was the only one who got off. He walked down the station, but most places were closed, except for a little convenient store that sold flowers. Erwin knew that store. He bought a small vase of flowers with a bottle of water, and caught the next train. It would be a two hour ride. He knew that. He had been on this route before. Around three other people were on the train with him, head's down, either in a cellphone or hand-held game. Erwin just kept his gaze at his feet, tracing the tattoo Eren had drawn on him.

            His stop came.

            Once again, Erwin was the only one to get off the train.

            Another bus ride, and by then, Erwin had left the city, around him was miles of fields of corn and other plants out to be harvested. No streetlights, no cars, no pedestrians. Nothing but the sound of the bus shuddering, and the breaks squeaking as a rush of air left it at every stop. There was an extremely small town, more like a village, that the bus came to a stop at. Erwin got off the bus, holding his vase of flowers curled close to his chest. He walked down the street, gravel roads marking places that had never gotten pavement. Still developing, lost in old farming communities. It was dark, there were no lights on this street, but Erwin knew his way around. There was a church at the corner road, stained glass cracked and dusty, wood creaking and straining at every touch. And behind such a place was what he was looking for.

            A cemetery.

            Erwin milled around, viewing the headstones in the darkness, being careful not to trip over them, or get tangled in the overgrown grass. He knelt down at a very particular grave, third row down, twelfth headstone. He got on his knees, and started picking the grass and tangled weeds away, cleaning the grave, and poured the bottle of water over it. The words came up clearly when he did so. Mike Zacharias. He set the vase down on, and leaned back, sighing softly. His eyes were glowing wet, but Erwin refused to cry. There was no need for that. It didn't make anything better. It just hurt.

            " _There you are._ "

            A flashlight hit the back of Erwin's head, and he turned to see a beam of light, and two figures standing behind in its shadow. He grit his teeth, and rose from the grave, dusting off his knees.

            "Are you the new agents?"

            "Are you Mister Smith?"

            Erwin could tell from the voice that the man, or boy, was young. He rolled his eyes. Of course they would send a newbie to him. Because that was what he deserved.

            "No. I'm  not. I just so happened to be at the place Mister Smith told you to meet him at, and knew you two were agents." he retorted.

            The two said nothing. So much for jokes.

            "Where is Misses Smith?"

            "You mean a-"

            "Shh! Don't say your names aloud!" the agents came closer, standing next to Erwin, and he stood over Mike's grave protectively, as if he didn't want anyone else to touch it. The flashlight turned off, and Erwin's eyes adjusted to the darkness. The agents had on suits and ties, so common to their character. One had black hair, the other blonde, both similarly cut in a bobbed hairstyle. A red scarf around the black haired one. The blonde one had bright blue eyes.

            "This town is familiar to you. If you use your names aloud, someone might overhear. I don't even know why you want to meet here." the black haired one spoke.

            "All places we've relocated you to have been at least five-hundred miles within this city. You have an attachment to this place, yes?" the blonde one asked.

            Erwin looked down at Mike's grave.

            "Yes. I have an anchor here." Erwin hissed. "Who are you? You're the new agents right? Our old agents retired."

            "My name is Agent Ackerman." Ackerman spoke.

            "My name is Agent Arlert." Arlert added.

            "Do you have first names?"

            "Better not to say them." Arlert huffed.

            "Oh, for fucks sake." Erwin hissed. "What are you, eighteen? You're a bunch of newbie's right? Look. We've been living just fine in our new location for seven years, the only problems we've had is coming to meet you idiots once a year."

            The agents hesitated.

            "Witness protection needs to be as cautious as possible. You know that Mister Smith. Maybe your old agents were a bit more lenient with you. We were told to be as strict as possible. And we are doing our best to listen to orders." Ackerman spoke. "Yes, we are new, but we are doing our job. We understand that you may not appreciate lack of information, but as witness protection goes, we think that would be best. We're not here to make friends, Mister Smith."

            "Witness protection." Erwin spat out the words like poison. "My ass. I don't need protection, people need protection from me. You know what I did, right newbie's? Tell me. Do you know?"

            "If you could call us Agent-"

            "I won't." Erwin snapped. "Tell me your names and I'll stop calling you newbie."

            Arlert hesitated, and pulled out a folder, flipping it open and clicking his flashlight back on.

            "My name is Armin. This is Mikasa Ackerman." Armin spoke, deciding not to fight Erwin in his arguments. "And yes. We have all the information on your past. We were very impressed, Mister Smith. You were a legend, your wife included."

            "Yeah. I know." Erwin hissed. "What's your mission?"

            "To assimilate you and Misses Smith into a normal civilian life." Armin answered.

            "So don't call it witness protection. I didn't witness anything. I was the one that was doing everything." Erwin hissed. "All you're doing is teaching a mutt of a dog to be tame again."

            "So be it, Mister Smith." Mikasa spoke. "We just want to do our job well. We will only be meeting once a year, just the same as your old agents. However, if any trouble pops up, we will relocate you and your wife again as soon as possible. This town you've relocated in is full of gang rivalry. Are you sure you wish to stay here for very long?"

            "I'm positive. I like where I live." Erwin replied. "I haven't come across any trouble."

            "Good..." Mikasa hesitated, looking to Armin, and back to Erwin. "Excuse me for asking this, but you haven't been... up to anything...? Right?"

            "No. Why do you ask?" Erwin snapped.

            "Recently today, your civilian file was attempted to be accessed by a police officer. It was locked of course, so it doesn't seem like the officer tried to pry. But he put in your name and your location of employment. A tattoo shop, yes? Do you know why?"

            "No. I haven't done anything with the cops." Erwin admitted. "Why would they be trying to access my records?"

            "Well, we don't know. All we know is the officer who logged in at the time was Officer Eld Jinn-"

            "Eld?" Erwin snapped. "I should have figured..."

            "You know him? Have you told him anything suspicious?" Mikasa asked.

            "Yeah, I know him. And no. I didn't tell him anything. I think he was just curious. It's not a big deal. Eld comes by and gets tattoos ever so often. I didn't do anything. All I did was ask him about the Titans-"

            "You're not involved with the Titans are you?" the two agents asked, almost violently, and stared at Erwin with something like fear.

            "No. I've been out of the loop for a long time. I don't know what the Titans are, just that they're vicious. I swear I don't know anything else." Erwin hissed.

            "Don't even chance it. If you have any inclination that the Titan's are in the area you're living in, we have to pull you out as soon as possible. They're more than a gang, more than an organized crime. They're near terrorist organizations. Not any better than the people you used to fight... back in the day." Armin hesitated. "I'm sure you know what I mean."

            "Sure. And no. I like where I live. I just made a friend. I have no intention of leaving." Erwin folded his arms, stepping back.

            "We'll still be keeping a close eye on you Mister Smith. Please understand, the last thing we want is for you to be in trouble again." Mikasa added, and stepped back as well, seeming to make an exit. "We will come back again soon so we may speak to Misses Smith. Perhaps next week would be best?"

            "Whatever you think is best. You control my life now, right?" Erwin hissed.

            "Please don't be frank with us. We just want to give you the best chance at living a normal life. After everything you've been through, we know it's difficult. But if you comply, we will do our best to give you back everything you lost during your years of fighting."

            Erwin looked down at a small vase of flowers on Mike's grave.

            "You'll never give back everything I lost." Erwin mumbled. "And I don't want you to give me anything. I want to earn it."

            Armin and Mikasa were silent. They looked unsure as what to say, and before they could say anything more, Erwin was walking through the cemetery, and off into the darkness of the old farming village. The distance they had trekked was long, and the sun was already stretching rays of light over the horizon. The dark sky was pierced with purple-blue light. People of the tiny town still hadn't awoken from sleep. A simple town, just small enough to hold all the right secrets. The two agents wondered if they should call out to him, beckon him to come back, but they knew better than to ever speak Erwin's name aloud in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment or kudos and look for me on my tumblr, arcadiamahler. More updates will be coming soon.


	2. Escort

"God _damn it!_ "

            Erwin jumped back against the door of his apartment as a projectile came flying at his head. He kept stiff against the door, his hair still tousled from rousing from sleep, still wearing boxers and a tank top. The morning was still early, and he had been hearing a commotion coming from the halls for a few minutes before he finally decided to figure out the source of the noise.

            Levi was standing in the hall, the same outfit, a long sleeve black dress but with an incredibly short body that didn't cover his crotch fully. A thong with suspenders strapped to his fishnets. He was cussing and shaking his head, gripping his hair and pulling tightly. His hair looked like it had been combed through with product, it had such a sheen. Erwin looked down at the little projectile Levi had chucked across the room. A flip-shut cellphone, luckily it could take a beating, and from the looks of it, Levi had thrown it around before. It was black, covered in scratches from hitting the wooden floor, and had a little cellphone charm on it. Erwin picked up the small device. He wondered if he should say anything, seeing Levi was busy cussing and shaking his head violently before he folded his arms, and held the phone out.

            "You dropped this... across the hall." Erwin said, waiting for Levi to look up.

            Levi froze, his eyes slowly examining Erwin for a moment and he snatched the phone away from his grip, opening the device. Erwin assumed he was checking the phone to see if it still worked. It did. Levi shoved the phone in a little clutch purse he held.

            "Hell. What are you doing up?" Levi snapped.

            "I don't know. You see, there's this crazy man screaming and throwing his stuff around outside my apartment. You wouldn't have happened to see him, have you?" Erwin hissed.

            "Oh, shut up." Levi snapped, and folded his arms. Erwin rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

            "What's wrong?" Erwin asked.

            Levi hissed a breath at him and turned away.

            "Don't act like you give a shit, I don't want to tell you... I... I'll figure it out on my own goddamn it-" Levi did looked distressed as he looked tired, and Erwin reached out, resting his hand on Levi's shoulder. Levi flinched, which worried Erwin, but he then went limp, looking to Erwin's tattoo covered arm.

            "Just tell me. Let me try to help you." Erwin offered. Levi looked a little irritated, and he gave a sigh. The concealer and light pink blush that he had spent time putting on his face did not hide his disappointment anymore.

            "You can't help me..." Levi snapped. "It's my fucking driver. He broke his goddamn leg and now he can't come drive me."

            "How did he break his leg?" Erwin asked.

            "Who gives a shit!?" Levi snapped. "If he isn't here to drive me today, I have to cancel my appointments and that's going to piss off my fucking clients, and that means I might lose someone, which means I'm not making any fucking money!"

            All right, calm down, Christ.. I know how to drive a car." Erwin tried to quell the man's worries, but he had no idea what he was saying. He had intentions of working that day, but now it seemed to be a waste. "I can help you."

            "You don't want to drive my car." Levi snapped.

            "I do. If it will make you shut up, I'll drive for days." Erwin replied, a small smirk on his lips. Levi didn't seem very amused. He mulled over Erwin's invitation for a few moments, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

            "I'm going to be working for a couple hours. Are you sure you have time?" Levi asked, genuinely needing Erwin's help. Erwin straightened out and gave a curt nod.

            "I was going to work today, but if you need help, I'll help you. Just tell me what you need me to do." Erwin replied, feeling like taking orders was something he was good at. Levi gave another nod, and pulled out his cellphone, looking over a few contacts and messages.

            "All right. Clean up a bit. Wear something nice, do you have a suit?"

            "Of course." Erwin replied.

            "Put one on then. I have a sort of... taxi driving service." Levi explained, folding his arms. "You drive, I'll be in the back with my clients. Don't look at them, don't talk to them, if anything, wear some sunglasses. The car windows are tinted dark for a reason. Don't give any attention to what's going on when I'm with them, got it? Your job is to fucking drive. Don't do any more, don't do any less. The clients need to get somewhere, but most of them will only need to be driven around the block a few times... Just try to be driving for as long as possible, take routes with little traffic so people don't see in the car... Got it?"

            "Of course." Erwin felt foolish for only now realizing what he had gotten into, but it was too late. If Levi needed his help, he had ought to help him. Even if he realised it was clearly a prostitution job he was about to run, it was only to help. Levi had Eren after all, he couldn't be that bad of a person. At least, that was what Erwin told himself.

            He dressed in a grey blazer and pants, a white button up shirt, his combat boots only clashed, but Erwin didn't like to leave without them. He wasn't sure what Levi entailed, but he pulled off his piercings in his ears, and tried his best to cover the tattoos on his neck by keeping the collar up a bit. He combed his hair back neatly, and waited outside as Levi would instruct him. Levi brought around a black Sedan, with dark tinted windows in the back. Erwin placed his hand on his sunglasses resting on his chest pocket, and flipped them on. Levi tugged at his thong, trying to make himself presentable, and climbed in the back.

            "Lower Main is my first stop. Try not to look too flashy about it." Levi snapped. "Just park right before the bakery, the client is usually around there, if he isn't shoving pastries in his face..." Levi was back on his cellphone, texting the client that he would be out there soon enough.

            "All right." Erwin adjusted his glasses, and adjusted the Sedan's gears. He looked down for a moment, examining the wheel and turned to look at Levi.

            "This is a stick shift?" he asked, raising his brow behind his dark sunglasses.

            "Do you think you can handle that?" Levi hissed, folding his arms.

            "I've been driving stick shift since I was twelve." Erwin snapped his reply, and set the car in neutral, letting go of the clutch and pushing the gas, the engine purred. Erwin considered how well the car still looked since the neighborhood was not very kind to someone with a nice car. The feel of pushing a clutch pedal reminded Erwin of the times he'd practice in his father's garage, secretly, car turned off, mother tucked away to sleep since she was still too paranoid to let Erwin go to bed past eight at night. That was before Erwin moved. Before Erwin went to fight. Before Erwin had training. Before Mike had died. Before Mike was killed by-

            "We going or what?" Levi snapped.

            Erwin shifted the gear, pushing down hard on the gas. Levi was tossed in his seat. He gripped down on the leather, nails digging in the side, and he growled in contempt.

            "Warn me, goddamn it! It's not like I'm wearing a seatbelt, fucker." Levi hissed.

            "Stop whining then and just sit tight." Erwin retorted. He continued down the road, hoping no one would pull a gun on him while he drove out of the neighborhood. This place had been notorious for carjacking, and Erwin didn't want to be a statistic. He wondered, for a moment, how he had gotten into this, but he knew it was his desire to keep the peace in his little apartment floor. Lower Main was full of active busy communities, malls and the city hall building. Erwin slowed to a stop, and Levi slipped away from the door, looking to the sidewalk. Erwin did his best not to look back, but he could see a older man with shaggy brown hair in a suit and tie standing around outside the bakery. He watched as the man walked casually to the car, brushing crumbs of cake off of his shirt.

            He had lines on his forehead, and around his mouth. Erwin avoided looking him in the eyes, and pushed the clutch pedal, driving out as smoothly as possible. In an instant, he heard the snap of fabric, and Levi was falling back against the backseat. The older man had his pants down, and his cock pressed against Levi's thigh. Erwin tried his best not to glance back, catching a sight of the scene in his rear-view mirror. Erwin was stunned for a moment, but he kept driving before he stalled the car. He shook his head, adjusting his glasses as Levi started to moan and curse the man's name.

            "Christ..." Erwin hissed, and headed for a freeway street.

            Levi's hand gripped the back of his head, taking a fistful of Erwin's combed hair. He figured Levi was going to tell him to shut up, but instead, Levi hissed in his ear.

            "Go to the university district. Take the long way- ah!" Levi's hand squeezed tighter on his hair, and Erwin did his damndest not to look back and see why. "Give me at least fifteen minutes..."

            "All right..." He mumbled under his breath. Erwin was still amazed by the sheer suddenness of Levi's actions with his customer. Levi's dress was pulled up to his chest to expose his nipples, his thong had come off with a snap only seconds ago, and the two were at it in seconds, the older man thrusting violent and hard into Levi's body. He pushed Levi down against the leather seat, not bothering to let him up. Levi moaned like a virgin, and Erwin couldn't help almost scoffing. Levi sold a good act, but Erwin could tell it was fake, a wonderful show for the man paying cash out of pocket. Erwin figured the man probably didn't have enough experience to tell real and fake moans apart. And then he decided he was putting too much thought into what Levi was doing.

            Erwin was trying to focus on driving. University district. So perhaps the man was a professor, or a dean. Yes, that was most likely. Levi moaned loudly, breaking Erwin's thoughts. He couldn't help his eyes wandering to the mirror, watching as Levi gripped the older man's shoulders for dear life, his face flushing red.

            "Harder- fuck- harder professor!" Levi cried, and dragged his hips down against the man's hips. His legs were wrapped around the man's waist, and now leaned over the car seat, Levi pressed to the leather, the man gave fervent hard jerks of his hips. Levi kept his mouth open, panting, his tongue out and licking his own lips. Levi's cock twitched against his stomach, and his hands were kept at his sides, clawing the leather.

            "You little slut." the man growled. "You love this don't you?"

            "Yes, please, more-" Levi mumbled, his eyes looked glazed over. Erwin grit his teeth, trying not to laugh. Levi was bored out of his mind, he looked like a cubicle desk worker. Then he lifted his head, and brought his hands around the professor's large waist. "Professor, fuck me harder."

            Erwin could feel the car shaking, he wondered how people couldn't notice what was going on, but the freeway was empty, especially the carpool lane, and Erwin took his time driving to the university district. He mapped out the area in his head, take a left, turn at the yield sign-

            "Ah! I'm cumming!" Levi shouted, grasping the man tightly in his arms. The man got violent with his movement, cupping Levi's ass, and spreading his thighs apart to allow more room to shift Levi with. Levi twitched, sinking down against the man's cock. Levi had his hand wrapped around his own cock, and his other hand holding his dress. The man came inside Levi, who threw his head back and moaned loud, shutting his eyes and his face flushed a bright pinkish red. He sold the whole act, and the man sunk back in his seat, wiping sweat of his brow. Levi pulled his dress down, and twisted around, falling back on his stomach, his ass still out, pressed to the man.

            "Mhhn..." Levi stretched out like he was satisfied, and slipped his stocking back up to his thighs. The professor sat back down, buckling his belt after pulling up his pants again. "It's been so long since we talked professor... Is midterms stressing you out?" Levi cooed in a sugary sweet voice. He had a sort of childish voice, like a young adult. Erwin figured the man had a teacher-student fetish, but once again, he tried not to think about it. Levi leaned on the man's shoulder, adjusting his tie, helping him look orderly.

            "Maybe I'll have to see you after class." the man replied, and Levi smiled with milk white teeth.

            "Of course, I'll do whatever you want professor." Levi hissed.

            "We're here." Erwin had been driving the car around the university for a few minutes, but he had a feeling the two wanted to have some sort of crude role-playing talk, which he was correct to assume. Levi snapped his head around, giving Erwin an angry look, as if to tell him not to speak.

            "Around the corner." Levi hissed. "Near the science building."

            Erwin gave a nod, trying his best to be silent. The car was pulled over to the sidewalk near the science building. The man adjusted his tie, and pulled out a leather wallet, offering out a few twenty dollar bills out to Levi.

            "Thank you." Levi whispered, pressing the man a kiss to his cheek before he stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Levi fell back against the seat, counting the money in his hand with a grin on his face.

            "Hey, pass me some tissues. In the glove box. There's a box of towels and supplies under the passenger seat too." Levi's voice was back to normal, bitter and tired. Erwin leaned over, pulling the glove box open. It was full of tissues, condoms, lubricant and mints. Erwin pulled out some tissues, handing it to Levi.

            "Thankfully he pays more to not use a condom." Levi hissed, and started to dab his bare skin leaning forward, his chin resting against the driver chair Erwin was sitting in. "Keep driving, don't idle near my clients, pull around the corner. Don't you know how rude that is?"

            Erwin didn't know how rude that was, and he didn't want to know. He did as he was ordered, hitting the clutch pedal and working the car to go back to driving and pulled around the corner only to stop again. Levi was cleaning himself and sighed, staying off of the leather seat so it wasn't a mess.

            "Ugh... Pass me the box, there's some trash bags in their too." Levi hissed, and pointed to the passenger seat. Erwin hit the parking brake and leaned over to pull a good sized box from the underside of the passenger seat. He opened it. Towels, trash bags, extra fishnets and thongs, mouthwash, first aid kit, makeup kits and tubes of concealer for Levi's skin, nail trimmers, combs and hair gel, and even some bottles of fresh water.

            "You're really organized, huh?" Erwin asked, handing over a plastic trash bag.

            "I know you make me out to be a sloppy mess, but I'd kill myself before I allowed that to happen to me." Levi hissed. "I have a some other clients to meet up with..." Levi blinked, grunting a bit as he cleaned himself, throwing the used tissues in the trash bag. He looked to Erwin, and tilted his head, giving a small exhale.

            "You didn't do so bad, if this is your first time." Levi huffed.

            "It's called Escorting, right? The most discreet way to fuck your clients." Erwin remarked. "I've been the man cashing out in the back seat, but never the driver."

            "You can be both if you want..." Levi hissed in his ear, and gave a fake smile.

            "Married." Erwin snapped.

            "What a saint." Levi hissed a teasing remark. "Did I get your dick hard on accident? It happens to my other driver too sometimes, don't worry about it, I can take care of it for you.. If you don't mind me docking your pay."

            "How much am I getting paid again?" Erwin asked, his forearm pressed to the steering wheel.

            "Twenty percent." Levi hissed, and pressed a kiss to Erwin's ear, a rush of warm breath drifting over Erwin's skin. "A quick fuck'll make it fifteen." Erwin shivered, Levi smelt strongly of breath mints and convenient store perfume. Erwin started the car up, jerking the car forward. Levi was thrown around in his seat, and when the car straightened out, slapped Erwin over the back of the head.

            "Fuck you." Levi snapped.

            "Just trying to help you with your job." Erwin hissed. "Now stop coming onto me. I'm not interested."

            "Pfft. Right, you don't have to be here. But here you are. You pity me, and I hate you... I don't have a choice, I can't tell you to fuck off. I don't want you to pity me. I don't want anyone's pity. This is just a job. You're the first person to not sexually harass me on the first meeting.. Are you proud of yourself?"

            "No. I'm disappointed in everyone else." Erwin barked back. "I don't know why prostitution is such a touchy subject. Fuck what you want, name your prices, it's your own damn choice. Don't get me involved. And I don't pity you. I don't know you. I pity your son. I want you to take care of him. Cause he deserves better."

            "Oh you'd say that wouldn't you?" Levi hissed. "You want my son to get a bit bigger or something? Want him to be more your type, you sick fuck?"

            "I don't touch kids." Erwin snarled. "Don't ever fucking think that. I'd rather kill a man before I ever lay a hand on a kid. Don't joke about it. Eren deserves a lot better, all kids do. So if I can do shit to help him, I will. Other than that, you can go fuck yourself."

            "Oh I will, gladly. And as for being around my kid, you can go fuck yourself too. I don't want you around my son. Don't come near him. I don't care if you touch me, but don't ever think that means I trust you. I'm paying you off, so don't act like I owe you a favor. I don't owe you shit. We do this and go our separate way, got it?"

            "Understood."

            "Good."

            The rest of the rides were spent with silence, at least between the two of them. Levi moaned boisterously as he got fucked by two other clients. One really liked to slap Levi on the ass, and Levi was ready to moan at each hit, begging for more on command. Levi would clean the sweat off his body, rinse his mouth out with mouthwash to make sure he still smelt good. He reapplied the makeup, trying to make sure he looked as energetic as possible. One of the clients snapped one of the fishnets, whether or not it was on purpose, Levi never found out. Levi replaced the stocking quickly, and made himself presentable. An unbreakable doll, tossed around, only to fix himself up, hide the bruises, cover the hickey marks. The hours of driving went by with little conversation. The last client was apparently very important to Levi. A very rich man named Nile. Erwin felt he heard his name before, but only in derogatory terms and cussing. So he decided against bringing it up.

            Nile had ratty looking black hair and a poorly groomed beard and moustache. Erwin remembered someone saying Nile looked like one of those actors in TV commercials for pills that got men's dick hard when they couldn't do it themselves anymore. Erwin had to agree when he saw him. Nile was picked up outside of the capital building, near the court. Erwin figured he must've been a lawyer. When he walked to the car Levi suddenly slid off the seat, on the floor of the car, and pulled a blanket over himself. Lately the press had been irritating Nile about being with prostitutes. Everyone said it was just tabloid trash, but Levi knew the truth, and he didn't want to hurt Nile's reputation. So he hid as Nile entered the car, hoping no one could see him. Nile got in the car quick and Erwin drove off, as Levi had instructed him, don't idle near the clients during pick up and drop off, especially Nile.

            "Who the hell are you?" Nile leaned back in his seat, a scowl on his pale face. Erwin raised his brow.

            "Nobody." Erwin replied. "I just drive cars."

            Erwin didn't look back but he felt like Nile was examining him. Erwin twitched, keeping his handle on the car steady, and leaned back in his chair. Something about Nile made him irritated, so he took a deep breath, trying not to look back.

            Levi pulled his cover off his head, and crawled on the car floor to Nile's knees, nuzzling him softly. He pressed a soft kiss to his leg, and brought his hands around his calf.

            "Hello daddy..." Levi whispered, kissing up to his thigh.

            In a second, Erwin felt his heartbeat nearly jump at a loud sharp noise of skin slapping. He couldn't help jerking his head around, trying to figure out what had happened. Nile's hand still hanging in the air, Levi's face was flushing a bright red around his cheek. The impact of Nile's slap was so hard a handprint was left on Levi's face.

            "Did I say you could speak to me?" Nile asked, his brows pinched together. He grit his teeth, looking ready to spit on Levi. Levi only shook his head obediently, and bowed his head.

            "That's what I thought, you little whore." Nile snapped, and grabbed Levi by the back of the head, fingers curled in his hair, and hoisted him on his lap. Nile's force sucked all the air out of Levi, but he didn't gasp or let out a pained noise. He was used to it. Erwin still looked a little stunned, but he returned to driving, trying to say nothing.

            "Clothes off." Nile ordered, and Levi was peeling off his clothing, obeying Nile's command. He kept his head down, looking over Nile's chest. The taller man shoved his fingers into Levi's ass, eliciting a small yelp of a noise, but Levi bit his lip to stop himself.

            "You're already so wide, you prepping for me?" Nile hissed.

            "Yes... I've been wanting to meet with you for so long, daddy..." Levi mumbled. Nile slapped him hard, Levi looked near dizzy from the pain of it.

            "I didn't say to speak." Levi knew Nile would say that line, but it didn't matter, if he didn't respond, Nile would hit him for not answering his question. Levi shifted back on the man's fingers, groaning at the sensation of his fingers penetrating deeper. Nile slapped him again, his face flushed red. Levi was pushed down on the seat, a grin on Nile's face. Erwin kept his gaze forward.

            "Should I punish you?" Nile's hands wrapped around Levi's neck.

            "Yes daddy... punish me." Levi shifted his hips down against the man's crotch, and gave him an innocent look. Nile gave him a good slap against the ear, that one always stung the longest. Levi was pushed down onto his back. Nile gave Levi a growl, and that seemed to be code to undress him, since Levi started to undo his belt for him, un-tucking his white button up shirt. Nile was already hard from whacking Levi around a few times, and he seemed too horny to hit Levi for doing something without being ordered to do it. The fingers around Levi's neck got tighter, and only when Levi finally let out a strangled yelp did Nile ease up on him.

            Erwin tried not to look back, trying not to care. This was Levi's business, he was just helping him. Ever slap  Nile gave or squeak that escaped Levi's throat made Erwin's grip on the steering wheel get tighter and tighter. His grip was so hard his knuckles were turning white. He understood the business of prostitutes, he had paid for some in his day, but even he had the decency to treat them like a person. Nile didn't even treat Levi like an animal. He was a punching bag. Erwin could tell Nile's stress relief was this. He was fucking Levi hard, earning loud moans and yelps of pleasure. Levi continued to beg Nile, calling him daddy until Nile's hands came around his neck again, and Levi could only yelp and gasp.

            "Nhhn-ggh..." Levi's whimpers were small and soft. Nile was still pounding his hips into Levi like there was no tomorrow. Erwin continued to drive, his eyes glancing back at the two, looking in the rear view mirror.

            "Daddy..." Levi mumbled, his hands at his sides, he didn't dare stop Nile from squeezing his throat. "Do you feel good?"

            "You shut the fuck up, whore." Nile spat, and squeezed tighter. Levi made a strangled noise, and Nile continued to shift up, jerking his hips into Levi. Levi made a strange noise, and he slowly started to fall limp in Nile's grip. Erwin noticed immediately, whipping his head around to look. Levi's face was still red from being hit, and his skin was flushing purplish around his cheeks and neck. His eyes looked like they were losing focus, glazing over.

            "Hey." Erwin snapped. "Ease up on him."

            "Fuck off." Nile barked. "He likes it, right you little whore?"

            Levi wheezed a breath, and reached out, hands trembling, gripping Nile's belt loop with a weak grip. Nile just laughed.

            "He's fucked senseless." Nile cackled, looking at Levi, and giving another slap.

            Erwin grit his teeth. He turned the corner sharp around the avenue and near an alleyway where he slammed on the brakes, the car jerking forward. Nile nearly lost his balance, and gripped the driver's seat for support.

            "That's enough. Get out of the car."

            "Fuck you." Nile snapped.

            Erwin shook his head, and leaned forward, unlacing his right boot in one quick motion. He kicked the boot off, and shoved his hand inside, pulling out a small pistol, and pointed it at Nile.

            "Get out of the fucking car." Erwin ordered, and cocked the gun.

            "Woah- what the fuck!?" Nile's appetite for sex was sufficiently killed off when the pistol was pointed at his head. He pulled out of Levi, leaving the man limp on the backseat.

            "Get out of the car, take your shit, and leave." Erwin hissed. "You can catch the goddamn bus for all I care."

            Nile kept his hands up, terrified at the thought of death in front of him, and inched out of the car, his hand darting to the door and stepping out. He hadn't even given himself time to tuck his cock back in his pants, and Erwin couldn't care less. He grabbed the belt off of the car floor, threw it out the passenger window, and hit the clutch pedal hard, easing off so he could drive away as quick as possible, the car door shutting from the force of driving away before Nile could even shut it. Erwin leaned back in his seat, giving an irritated growl, and uncocked the gun, placing it back into his boot. He drove down the street, heading his way back to the apartment. He turned his head, looking to Levi.

            "Are you okay?" he asked, eyes wavering slightly. Levi's face was no longer purplish, but his face was still red from being slapped, his bottom lip was split from it, his ear even red from the sting of being hit. He wheezed another breath, his chin and neck would definitely have bruises from the damage that had been done. Levi blinked, trying to say something, but it was hard to speak.

            "I'm taking you home, okay?" Erwin asked, hoping Levi would respond.

            "...You...." Levi choked out a word. Erwin gave a sigh of relief. His voice sounded ruined, he was still struggling to breath and speak at the same time. Levi was slow to sit up, and his hands reached out to Erwin, his vision still blurry.

            Erwin felt a pair of hands clutching his throat. He twisted around, Levi looked enraged, his eyes burning and he tightened his grip on Erwin's neck.           

            "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!?" Levi screamed at him, shaking him as violently as he could. Erwin was stunned for a moment, but he quickly shoved Levi away, he wasn't very affected by the man considering how weak he was at the moment. Levi fell back against the seat, and he yelled in irritation.

            "What the fuck did you do that for?" Levi snapped. "He's my highest paying client! You fucking idiot!"

            "I don't care what he pays, he was killing you!" Erwin barked.

            "Who gives a _goddamn fuck_!?" Levi screeched, he was rabid, his eyes glowing dark. He didn't go to strangle Erwin again but he was digging his nails in Erwin's seat, shaking it. "He can break my neck for all he goddamn pleases, he was paying my goddamn rent for me! Now what am I supposed to do!? It's due next week! Nile is the only person who was willing to throw money my way, and you fucked it up! How am I supposed to get him to come back!?" Erwin let it finally click in his head. Levi wasn't angry. He was scared. He was scared, and he truly didn't have the money to recover from losing customers.

            "Maybe if he killed me he would've done a goddamn favor!" Levi was putting his dress back on, still distressed, and still shaky from losing air. "Maybe they'd just take Eren to someone who can take care of him. Dump my body in the goddamn streets for all I care! You fucker! It doesn't matter if I'm in pain, I needed that money... Goddamn it..." Levi started to calm, his eyes turning from rage to confusion to fear again. "What the fuck am I going to do now?... Damn it... I need to make a call...."

            Erwin parked outside of the apartment, and pulled out the first aid kit from Levi's supplies. He looked back at Levi, but the man was already exiting the car, his stocking and heels in his hand, and his thong barely wrapped around his crotch. He looked irritated, his eyes still so obviously tired just as they were that morning.

            "I'm sorry, okay? Let me help you." Erwin asked, reaching to Levi's bleeding face.

            "No!" Levi shoved him away. "You've fucking helped enough, goddamn it. You know what? Just leave me alone. Fuck... Just... fuck. Just fucking great. I don't want you to fucking help me anymore. Just leave me alone." he folded his arms, looking down at the ground. He clutched his cellphone in one hand, and started to dial a number. "I got to make up my fucking payment... Next time you see me getting strangled, just move on. It wasn't your business. I don't need your pity, I don't need your help, I don't need someone to save me. So stop acting like a fucking hero!"

            Erwin pursed his lips tight, and threw the first aid kit back into the car. He slammed the door shut as Levi leaned on the car, calling someone on his phone.

            "Sorry for bothering." Erwin hissed, turning away from Levi.

            "I'm sorry too." Levi snapped in return. Erwin glared as he walked forward to the apartment door. He tried not to look back, but he did, and caught the slightest glance at Levi's face. His face flushed red from abuse and pain were now wet with tears. Erwin wanted to say something, anything. He wanted Levi to know he would be there for him, but in the next moment, he realized, Levi would rather be alone.

* * *

            Erwin ended up cleaning up his apartment, something he usually tried to do the night before his wife came home. The large gaps for when she wasn't around was arduous and boring. The two often talked and went out together. Without her, Erwin didn't really think of much else to do. It was boring to be alone. When he finished cleaning the kitchen, and started to take out the trash, he exited just when two shady looking guys walked down the hall, and entered Levi's apartment. He had seen them around before. The drug dealers from down the road. He wondered for Levi's safety, but decided, it wasn't his concern, and went to throw away the trash. When he came back he could already hear Levi moaning, the sound echoing from the apartment walls, and Eren was wandering around, staring out the window that gave a nice view of a vacant lot.

            By now, evening had come, and the sunlight streaked red-orange strips of light over the city sky. Dissolving into a dark indigo sky of night-time, and stretching long shadows over the pavement. The sunlight glowed on Eren's face as he stared out the window, sighing softly. Erwin wondered if he should just ignore it, and go back inside, but he couldn't do it in his own conscious, and approached Eren against his better judgement.

            "Hey." Erwin spoke, looking to Eren. Eren turned, his eyes glowing, the bruise on his face was going away.

            "Yeah?" Eren asked, he seemed a little bored. Erwin pulled back, and looked down at his feet, shrugging.

            "You should go outside... the noise in here is distracting." Erwin felt like his words were almost times when Levi let out another moan.

            "I know what my mom is doing... You don't have to pretend I don't know." Eren mumbled. "Oh, and sorry for making you lie to my mom... He said I shouldn't come into your house 'cause you were probably in jail for touching kids." Eren looked up at Erwin, blinking a few times. "What's a child molester?"

            "A very horrible person. And I'm not a child molester." Erwin said calmly, still irritated that Levi would say such a thing. "I would never hurt you, okay? I don't want you to think that. Your mother is just saying that because he's protecting you, but he's exaggerating. I'm not from prison... I'm from a bad place, but not prison. Your mom is just saying those things because he thinks you'll get in trouble otherwise."

            Eren gave out a loud sigh, and leaned back against the wall.

            "Everyone thinks I'm an idiot." Eren mumbled.

            "I never said that Eren-"

            "It's true though... I don't know anything. I'm not good at anything. Even my mom's friends thinks I'm dumb..." Eren mumbled, bringing his skinny knees to his chest. "They call me trash, because that's where I belong... They said that I was born in the trash because my real mom didn't want me, and that's why I have to live with my mom in this apartment..."

            Erwin felt a pang in his chest hearing Eren's words. He had half a mind to punch the people who even spoke to Eren, no one seemed to treat the kid right. "Who's your mom's friends?" Erwin asked, sitting on his knees next to Eren.

            "They're with her now..." Eren mumbled. "They take my mom's money sometimes... Cause they protect us. That's what mom says anyway. He said he needed to talk to them today because he needed some money back from them. But... t's his money anyway. That's why I want to be a superhero, so nobody has to take my mom's stuff to be protected... but everyone said that it's dumb and superheroes don't exist..." Eren curled up even more, making himself smaller, resting his chin against his knees and covering the back of his head. Erwin sighed softly, and leaned forward, but decided against pressing his hand against Eren's shoulder. He wasn't so sure that Eren would appreciate it.

            "Don't listen to them Eren..." Erwin spoke. "Hey. Do you think you can draw that design you made earlier on a piece of paper?"

            "Yeah... Why?" Eren mumbled, his eyes were red, but he wasn't crying, he looked like he was trying not to cry.

            "So I can make it a tattoo. You wanted to do tattoos right?" Erwin asked, tilting his head. Eren smiled at him and nodded, standing up, but he soon gave a small frown.

            "Um... my stuff is in my room..." Eren mumbled. "I can't draw without it."

            "I can grab some pens if you want. Can you wait here?" Erwin asked. Eren nodded, and the taller man stood back up, walking to his apartment to look for some pens he used for drawing. He grabbed a clipboard, printer paper, and blue, green, white, and black pens. He hoped he remembered correctly, and walked over to Eren, kneeling down and offering out the supplies.

            "Here." Erwin spoke, and Eren smiled, getting to work on drawing. The design looked more like a coat of arms now that Erwin could see it one paper. A green coat of arms with blue and white lines steepled together like two wings extending outwards.

            "Wings of Freedom, right?" Erwin asked, tilting his head.

            Eren nodded.

            "Does it sound lame?" Eren asked, looking down at the design.

            "Not at all. I like it." Erwin replied. "May I hold onto it? You don't have to hand it over if you don't want to. I want to get a tattoo of it."

            "You do?" Eren looked at Erwin, and gave a small smile. He offered the paper and pens back to Erwin. "You can have it if you want... No one else really wants it..."

            "Sure they do." Erwin replied. "You just haven't shown enough people yet. I'm sure once you're famous people will love it."

            Eren snorted, as if to say he didn't believe him.

            "You should go out for a bit while your mother is working." Erwin continued. "If you want to come inside my apartment, I don't mind. Just knock if you need me, but I don't want you getting in trouble with your mother okay?"

            "Okay..." Eren mumbled.

            "All right... I'll see you around." Erwin still had a few things to do. He gave Eren a comforting pat on the shoulder, and turned away, holding the design close to his chest. He set it down on the dining room table, and headed off to shower. He felt like he needed one after working in that car with Levi. He stood in the shower for a long time, letting the steam trail around the room. Erwin used to only take five minutes to shower, but lately he spent a lot of time thinking, especially when he was home alone. The apartment was quiet, and he took his time dressing. A tank top and plaid sweatpants. He didn't have any intention of going anywhere else for the rest of the day. He was musing over whether or not he should read a book, or call his wife, when a small uncertain knock came on his door. He dismissed it, unsure if it was really a knock at all, considering how soft it was. He heard another knock, and stood up, going to answer the door. Eren was standing on the other side, his arms folded, looking down at the ground. His face was wet with tears, and Erwin leaned down, eyebrows knitted.

            "Hey, what's wrong?" Erwin asked, tilting his head.

            Eren sniffed.

            "M-my mommy won't get up... His friends left so I went home.. b-but he won't get up..." he explained. Erwin tensed, looking down at Eren.

            "Eren... do you want me to check on Levi- your mother?" Erwin corrected himself. Eren hesitated, and nodded.

            "M-mommy said don't let people in unless he says so... b-but I... I don't know what to do..." Eren stuttered.

            "It's okay, I won't hurt your mommy, just show him to me." Erwin feared the worst. Eren clutched the pocket of Erwin's sweatpants as they both approached the door. Eren opened the door, his little fingers trembling around the brass knob.

            The first thing Erwin was surprised by was how clean it was. Nothing was messy or disorganized or dusty. The door opened up to the small hall before the kitchen, like Erwin's apartment, but the halls diverged into different rooms. Erwin gently brushed Eren's arm.

            "Where's your mom Eren?" Erwin asked.

            "H-his room." Eren mumbled, sucking in a breath.

            Erwin crinkled his eyes, the men from earlier had left a while ago, and the apartment was dead quiet. Eren pointed to the second door on the left, Levi's room. The room was fairly empty, but it was covered in a soft rug, there was a bookshelf, but no TV. Not very many books, in fact, mostly supplies on the shelf. Makeup or clothing. Levi didn't have a bed, just a mattress on the floor. A few large duvets and pillows. The room smelt musty, like sex was a pretty common thing, a musky scent that washing the sheets could not get rid of. Levi was laying on a duvet, his thong had been ripped off, and his eyes looked distant. He was thankfully still in a dress, and covered in a duvet, so Eren did not have to see his mother naked. Erwin kneeled down, climbing onto the mattress.

            "M-mommy?" Eren stuttered, staying by the door.

            "I'm checking on him, okay?" Erwin asked. "Don't worry..." Erwin quickly checked for a pulse.

            Levi was still warm, a small pulse came from his neck.

            Erwin breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead. He leaned in, remembering his CPR training.

            "Levi, are you okay?" He asked, giving a gently shake to his shoulders. Levi didn't respond. His whole body was limp unable to give any form of a response. Erwin leaned in, listening to Levi's shallow breathing. He wasn't breathing a lot, but he was breathing fine. Erwin gently brought his hand to Levi's eyelid, to open his eyes. His pupils should have been wide if he was asleep, but they were small, pinpoint.  Levi's lips were bluish, and he lifted the man's hands, seeing his fingernails were bluish under the skin too. Erwin leaned back, not wanting to assume what he knew was the truth.

            "Eren... has there been needles in this room?" Erwin asked calmly.

            "Y-yeah..." Eren mumbled. "T-there's one in m-mommy now..."

            "Where?" Erwin leaned back, looking over Levi.

            Eren pointed to Levi's feet. Erwin gently pulled up the duvet, sure enough, stuck in Levi's ankle was a small glass syringe. Erwin pulled the syringe out, and brought it to his nose. He gave a small sniff. A sharp scent, sour. Vinegar.

            "Heroin..." Erwin muttered under his breath. "Eren, your mother is overdose..." Erwin watched Eren, shaking, his big wet eyes blinking tears away. He stopped his sentence, trying to find a better phrase to put together. "Your mother is having a bad reaction to something. We need to call the hospit-"

            "No!" Eren shook his head violently. He wiped his tears away, and came closer, wanting to hug close to his mother. "All the hospital does is take our money... T-that's what mommy said."

            "Eren... Levi needs help." Erwin mumbled. But he had a distinct feeling Eren was right. They might arrest Levi if he brought him in high on heroin. Overdoses could kill a man, but he knew Levi would hate prison more than death. He looked around, trying to remember how to treat the problem. He sighed, and lifted Levi to his chest. The man was cold, his body wasn't running his blood fast enough.

            "Eren, get some blankets... do you have a heater?" Erwin asked. "Your mother's going to be cold for a little bit. You need to keep him warm, okay?"

            "W-we don't have a heater..." Eren mumbled. "B-but... mommy puts my blanket in the dryer sometimes."

            "That's good. I'll go do that." Erwin explained, and propped Levi against the wall, wrapping the duvet around him tight. "He needs to stay warm, you stay close to your mom, okay? I'll go warm up some blankets."

            "T-the dryer is down the hall..." Eren mumbled.

            Erwin took a duvet that was on the ground and walked over to the end of the hall, shoving the heavy blanket in the dryer and turning it on. Eren stayed with his mother, hugging to Levi tightly. Levi's breathing was slow and shallow. Erwin didn't want to assume the worst, but he had no idea if Levi was going to be okay or not. He hoped for the life of him, the dryer would finish warming the blanket before Levi died. If that happened, then  there was nothing Erwin could do but take Eren away from his mother. Erwin hesitantly left the dryer, and went back to the room. Eren was sitting in his mother's lap, hugging Levi's shoulders tightly. Levi still looked dazed, but Erwin saw something that gave him hope. A blink. Levi couldn't even bring himself to hug Eren, but he could blink. That was enough.

            Erwin took the musty smelling blanket from the dryer. Sure the duvet didn't smell nice, especially after being warmed up, but it was warm, and good enough for Levi. He hurried to wrap Levi in the duvet, sitting him back comfortably, his head propped up so his airway was a relaxed as it could be when he breathed.

            "I-is my m-mommy dying?" Eren stuttered, hugging Levi tight. Erwin looked down at the boy. He wanted to reach out and comfort him. He wanted to quell the fear, and say everything would be okay. Yet Erwin knew the truth. He couldn't comfort this child. He couldn't comfort anyone, so he shut his mouth, and decided, nothing was the best answer.

* * *

Levi was up and about in only two hours. Erwin was completely bewildered as to how, heroin almost always lasted a day in the system, at least for him it did. Levi was outraged, but Eren had fallen asleep over the course of time, and Levi had to suffer silently, cussing to himself as he looked around his house for something, Erwin didn't know what.

            "Those fuckers... those mother fuckers..." Levi's face was flushed red with anger.

            "What?" Erwin followed him around, keeping the bedroom door shut so Eren could sleep in peace. Levi looked around his living room, and slammed his fist into the wall, the beam shuddered, and it seemed he had hit it before, because there was already cracks in the walls.

            "They took all my fucking money!" Levi hissed in an enraged whisper. "They fucking drugged me and took my cash when I wasn't there..."

            "They drugged you with heroin?" Erwin hissed. "I'm sure they could have thought of a better concoction to drug you with than that." Erwin knew his voice was accusing. But how could he not? The idea of being drugged with heroin made him nearly laugh. The drug was too expensive, and the drug lasted too long in the system.

            "I'm not lying!" Levi sounded irate as he was pleading. "He said he was nervous to do it his first time so he said he wanted to do it with me... and I fucking believed him.."

            "Is he your pimp?" Erwin asked as Levi fell on the couch, still wearing a dress and no underwear. Levi huffed out a bitter breath and sighed.

            "No. Not him. Well- fuck, yes, he's my pimp. The other guy anyway.." Levi snapped. "Or I was paying him to be... fucker said he was done doing me favors... said I owed him drug money. I was going to pay him back next week... goddamn it..." Levi covered his face, whether it was shame, or to stop his tears, Erwin didn't know. He had a feeling it was the former.

            "Levi... how much money did you lose?" Erwin asked.

            "Eight hundred..." Levi hissed between his hands, and removed them from his face. Erwin nodded and stepped back.

            "Come with me. Please. Levi." Erwin muttered.

            "Why?" Levi snapped.

            "Just... come." Erwin beckoned him to the door, and walked down the hall to his apartment. Levi was hesitant, but he followed, still a little slow, Levi walked oddly, probably from a mix of the drugs in his system, and having sex all day had been taking its toll. Levi hesitated to come into the apartment, so he stood by the dining room, and just watched Erwin. Erwin headed to his bedroom, his wife's side of the bed. He kneeled down and opened her dresser to reveal a small concrete safe. He twisted the combination into the lock, and opened the hatch. Inside he remembered what he stowed away properly. Several bundles of hundred dollar bills, and around seven hundred rounds of ammunition for his pistol and revolver. He stood up, removing a thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills. He walked over to Levi, and offered it out.

            "Just take it." Erwin hissed. "Please. I fucked you over today, and I'm sorry, I can't fix that for you. This is my fault, so take it, please, don't beat around the bush over this."

            Levi looked over him long and hard. At first it was shock, but the expression settled into anger and then resistance.

            "No. I can't." Levi hissed. "I can't take your money."

            "Why?" Erwin retorted. "This is my fault, I'm taking the blame for this. It's okay. Just take it and leave. You don't have to pay me back."

            "If I take your money then we fuck." Levi ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to owe you shit. I don't want to owe anyone shit. Because as soon as I do, people want favors from me. And then I'm fucked. I'll never get out of my own debts."

            "You're not in debt to me-"

            "You say that just like they all did!" Levi snapped. "I'm not in debt to you? But sure enough they come knocking on my door, asking me for favors, asking me to hide shit, asking me to sell shit. I've been fucking people because at least it's a goddamn job! I don't want this to happen... I don't want to owe people shit... Not again..."

            "Levi, I'm not going to force you to pay me back!" Erwin barked. "I can't do anything other than promise you that. What do you want me to do to get you to believe that?" And Erwin realised as the words left his lips, that there was nothing he could do to get Levi to believe him. Levi had been fucked, and hurt, and thrown around several times over. Levi had eaten away any trust he had left in people. Erwin was desperate to pay Levi back, to give him something he needed. Levi just wasn't the type to take. He didn't want to be in debt anymore. As much as Erwin understood that, he hated it. Levi would never take the money unless he did something for Erwin in return. Erwin knew that. And he really wished it wasn't so. He knew there wasn't much else Levi would offer other than sex. Erwin didn't want to have sex, but he wanted to help Levi so desperately he didn't even care anymore.

            "Fine." Erwin huffed. "I'll sleep with you if you take the fucking money."

            Levi looked at him hesitantly, he looked like he didn't believe Erwin. Erwin growled, and continued to offer the money out. After a long moment, Levi let out a sigh. He blinked, and stepped forward, coming close to Erwin's chest.

            "Pay afterwards." Levi hissed in his ear. Erwin blinked, realising now that this was happening, that he was having sex with his neighbour, no, with a prostitute, just so he could give his money away. He felt like he was high, Erwin tried to remember some other time he tried to do something this stupid.

            "I don't know how I'm supposed to make this a thousand dollar fucking session though.." Levi mumbled.

            "Just... be slow about it." Erwin replied, wanting to hit himself. This wasn't a good idea, but it was the only way to make Levi take the money. Levi leaned in on his tiptoes, and kissed Erwin's neck, his lips were soft. His breath was warm. Erwin took into consideration that he wasn't too sure how exactly this would play out either. He had sex before, men and women alike. Back when he was working, when he was fighting, feeling like every day would be the last one... The last time he had sex would be months ago, with a woman. His wife.

            Erwin sighed sharply, trying not to think about what he was doing. He was only doing this so Levi would take the money. He felt Levi continuing to trail his lips up his neck, breathing softly, tongue darting onto his skin. Erwin leaned down, gripping Levi's hips, and giving a comfortable hug, his arms wrapped around the other man. Levi growled a bit, but he didn't resist it. He continued to kiss and bite until he found a soft spot on Erwin's neck, under his jaw, where every bite and kiss produced a sigh or subtle groan. Levi started sucking on that spot. Blood rushed up to the surface and sure enough a reddish-purple mark appeared right next to the tattoo that trailed up Erwin's neck. Erwin let out another sigh, and leaned into Levi's mouth, kissing the side of his head, trying to keep the angle.

            "Ah... should we move to the bed?" Erwin mumbled against Levi's forehead. Levi pulled his mouth away, looking to Erwin, his eyes narrowed, for a moment he looked confused, and shrugged his shoulder.

            "Whatever the fuck you want." Levi replied. "You're paying for this. You tell me."

            Erwin studied Levi, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He stepped back, and led the way to his bedroom. Levi looked around, his arms folded, and stood by the doorframe, examining the large bed. Erwin blinked, and sat down on the bed, beckoning Levi over. He still said nothing, and Levi got in front of him and kneeled down, resting his chin on Erwin's knee. Erwin wasn't sure what to do, so he gently stroked Levi's hair, seeing it soothed the man a bit, his eyes half-lidded as he did so. Levi looked incredibly calm, but perhaps it was just the heroin in his system that was making him that way. Erwin couldn't help gliding his fingers through the soft locks of hair. Levi may have been selling his body, but he knew how to take care of it. Erwin continued to comb his fingers through his hair. Levi's eyes shot open, and he looked at Erwin.

            "Is this a petting session, or are we going to fuck?" Levi asked.

            "I'm getting there." Erwin grumbled. Levi just rolled his eyes, and leaned in, gripping the waistband of Erwin's sweatpants and pulled them down. Levi looked over his underwear, and nuzzled his face against his crotch, eliciting another sigh from Erwin. Levi didn't lift his head, he continued to press against the fabric, grinding it against Erwin's skin. A soft moan. Levi mouthed the fabric, and gave a teasing suck. Erwin's cock twitched, and he spread his legs, watching Levi as his hands roamed over his hips. Levi licked and dragged his teeth over the length until the fabric of Erwin's underwear was tented by his erect cock. Levi dragged the cock over the fabric, pulling it out through the slit in Erwin's underwear.

            "Huh..." Levi breathed against his cock, sending another twitch up his spine. Levi gave an amused look, staring at Erwin's cock. It was thick and flushed red to the head, and he gave a lick up the vein of his cock, resting his tongue at the head, tonguing the slit, tasting pre-come. Erwin grunted, clutching the bed, and shifted his hips forward. Levi took the whole head of his erection in his mouth and sucked, tongue still working at the slit.

            "F-fuck..." Erwin grumbled, and placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. He wasn't going to push Levi to hurry, but damn did it feel good. Levi released his mouth from Erwin, and took a few more licks, judging the heavy cock and giving a sly kiss to the shaft.

            "Mhn... I'm surprised you don't get out more often... with a dick like this, people would be paying you." Levi hissed against his shaft, another shiver, the heat of Levi's breath was killing him. Levi always flattered his clients, but this time it felt more realistic, perhaps out of genuine surprise by how large Erwin was. He licked a wet stripe up Erwin's cock, lapping the tip, which was now flushed a dark red. Lips sealed, Erwin said nothing, trying not to moan, just deep shaky breaths from his nose. Levi took the head of Erwin's cock in his mouth, and twisted his tongue around, sucking as hard as his mouth would allow. The warm wetness of Levi's mouth was maddening, Erwin felt his hips thrusting forward, slow and steady. He felt his thrust match right when Levi leaned forward, and sent his cock halfway into his throat.

            "S-sorry, fuck- sorry.." Erwin panted, trying not to push himself against the man. Levi pulled off his cock, gasping for a few short breaths, and looking to Erwin with a glare.

            "Do whatever the fuck you want... don't apologize." Levi hissed, still out of breath, and still dizzy from the heroin he had taken. Erwin wondered if he was okay, if maybe he should have stopped, but Levi sounded like he wanted it to be ignored. "Throat fuck me for all I care, fuck me without lube. This is a thousand dollar fuck, the choice is yours."

            Erwin twitched at the mentions of his own choice. This was his decision, he was calling the shots. He wondered for a moment what to ask of Levi, what he should do. He felt an idea come to his head, some sort of idea that would make this all okay, beneficial for both of them. At least in Erwin's head.

            "I can't come unless my partner does first." Erwin spoke. Though the first time he ever had sex would counter such an argument, he just wanted Levi to have some sort of enjoyment out of it. He wondered if prostitutes could even enjoy sex anyway, and he wondered if maybe love making was different than sex to a prostitute. Then he wondered if he himself thought there was a difference. He wasn't so sure. Levi looked him in the eyes and nuzzled Erwin's cock again.

            "All right, fine." Levi replied. "What do you want me to do? Suck you? Do you want to fuck me? Everything I do is whatever you say. Order me around."

            "Get up here." Erwin decided he was good at ordering, or he thought he was. "But undress first." All Levi had to do was pull off his dress and he was bare. Still sporting bruises from earlier, and the bruise around his throat from Nile was apparent. Erwin tried to forget that. He was making up for costing Levi money. So he was doing good. He wasn't at fault. Levi's hands came forward, and pulled Erwin's shirt up and off. Erwin realised he never specified who should be undressed, not that he minded, it was strange to be undressed by someone else. When Levi pulled his shirt off, he seemed stunned, only for a second, and resumed to throwing the shirt to the side. Erwin wondered why Levi looked at him that way, and he looked down at himself, thoughts rushing back to him. Tattoos could never hide the scars riddling his body. His chest had cuts and marks that looked like bruises that would never go away. Scars from old stitches, a small indent in his chest, just below the left side of his collarbone, from where a bullet was dug out of him. He remembered why he used to enjoy being with prostitutes before, because they thought that his scars were so interesting. Now he was a little hesitant to let anyone see them. Hell, considering how he was treated, it only made him seem like more of a criminal.

            "Lay down, give me a second." Erwin rose off the bed and Levi crawled on top, to the center, laying flat on his back. Erwin opened the nightstand on his side, it was filled with things he had thrown inside, but sure enough, there was a small bottle of lube. He had to rip the plastic off from around it with his teeth, it was never used. Erwin hadn't been having the time for sex lately. Levi watched him, eyes half-lidded. Erwin looked around a bit more, reaching for a box of condoms, checking the expiration date. At least a week from that day, and he honestly couldn't remember buying them. Levi's hand came forward to him, pushing the box away.

            "You don't need to use a condom." he explained, leaning on Erwin shoulder. "This is for you to feel good."

            Erwin looked uncertain. He didn't want to believe Levi had a venereal disease, and he didn't look it either. Levi had a nice body, and a skinny cock. His erection was easy on the eyes, Erwin felt he'd always be uncomfortable around someone naked, but Levi seemed so used to it that it wasn't an issue anymore. Erwin ripped open the box, thinking through what he should say.

            "I'd rather wear it." was his argument. "I don't want to make a mess."

            "The only reason there wouldn't be a mess is because nobody is cumming all over themselves.." Levi hissed. "Other than that, sex isn't very clean." Levi pressed another kiss to that spot on Erwin's neck, sucking on the skin, wishing to leave another mark as Erwin gave a soft moan. He twitched, shying away, pressing his chin to his shoulder to shield his neck. Levi stopped as soon as he made the gesture, but continued to nibble on his shoulder, his other hand reaching out to massage Erwin's shoulders. Now Levi could see Erwin' back, covered in tattoos of depictions of torrenting ocean waves that turned into seas of grass. Silhouettes of birds and tattoos of a horse that looked like an old Chinese painting. As if they could be washed off with water, a sort of bizarre illusion on Erwin's skin. On his lower back, trailing down his left thigh was a Chinese dragon, green and red. Levi's hands trailed over the tattoos, but no amount of them hid the scars all over Erwin's body. Scars, knife wounds, bullet wounds, flesh that had been severely injured, red marks that had never faded, something like burn marks on his shoulder. Levi pressed his face to Erwin's shoulder, feeling how callous his flesh was. Erwin allowed the contact for a moment. He had been hesitant to show such scars to people, he had even taken time to let the tattoo artist actually tattoo him, trusting that they wouldn't hesitate to bring the needle to his skin.

            "Lay down please..." Erwin finally brought himself to order. Levi pulled away, his eyes still half-lidded in boredom. He laid on his stomach, his soft pale skin looked untouched usually, but now Erwin could see bruises. On his behind, on his hips, and around his thighs. Bruises clearly from collapsed veins, today's injection of heroin had definitely not been Levi's first injection, judging from the marks on his thighs. Erwin found himself running his hands over the small of Levi's back, and down the cleft of his buttocks. He leaned in, pressing his face against Levi's hip. His skin was so soft, and Erwin pressed a kiss to it, his tongue running over the skin. Levi shivered, turning his head to the side just in time to see Erwin shove his tongue into his entrance.

            "Fuck..." Levi hissed under his breath, and started to claw the bedsheets. "This isn't for me idiot... I'm supposed to be making you come."

            "I can't come unless my partner does first..." Erwin repeated, and continued to give a probing lick with his tongue. Levi shuddered, the sensation was wet and warm, and only for him to feel. He knew Erwin wasn't getting anything out of it, unless it turned him on in some way. His tongue was slick and hot, and started to probe deeper. Levi moaned, and shifted his hips back, trying to stop his own cock from twitching at each lick. Very rarely had Levi reacted to being touched, but no one had tried to pleasure him in a long time. He felt like reminding Erwin this wasn't for himself, but his tongue pushed deeper and Levi let out a soft moan, deciding he didn't want to stop Erwin from doing what he wanted. Erwin's tongue was hot, pressing thick against Levi's skin, he could feel Erwin breathing against him, short small gasps. Levi shuddered, finding himself reaching back to hold the base of his cock. Erwin's tongue trailed down, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin of his balls and Levi moaned, shoving his face into the bed as he squeezed his own erection tighter. The heat was maddening. The roughness of the pad of his tongue made Levi's blood boil. As Erwin licked down to his erection, he used a free hand to beckon Levi away. Levi let go immediately, not resisting Erwin's silent order.

            The tongue returned to his entrance, enough time for Levi to hear a soft pop of a plastic cap opening. He didn't turn his head, knowing full well that the noise was a bottle of lube. Erwin pulled away for a moment, covering his fingers in lube and returning his tongue to Levi, and soon enough a finger pushing deeper into his entrance. Levi shuddered, and kept his hips up. Erwin had thick fingers, and a thick cock from what Levi had seen so far. He didn't think too far about what Erwin wanted to do. Another finger. It was getting harder to think. Levi shoved his head down, and lifted his hips higher. The tongue was still lapping at him, pushing inside as a second finger entered, just as thick as the first. They spread apart and Levi's head shot up as he arched his back. Erwin was dangerously close to the sensitive flesh that made Levi moan, and he wasn't sure whether to shy away, or back into it. Erwin gave him no choice when he shoved his fingers deeper, curling them until they brushed that small spot inside him.

            "Fuck!" Levi snapped instinctively. Erwin flinched back, assuming it was a cuss from pain. Levi realized the mistake and drove his hips back on Erwin's fingers, causing a moan to slip, trying to get him to press it again. "Do it... right there... again..." Levi mumbled, just to let Erwin know he hadn't done anything wrong. Erwin continued, curling his fingers, taking a hell of a lot of time to just prep Levi. A third finger slipped in, also spreading and shifting around. Levi grunted, moaning as sweat formed on his brow. His own cock felt heavy from hanging between his thighs. Erwin continued for what felt like an hour, but it only proved to be three minutes. Stretching and lubing and spreading and licking, Levi was a trembling sweaty mess by the time Erwin was done, he felt like he had never been stretched wider, and he hadn't even shoved his cock inside him yet.

            "Are you.. done yet?" Levi hissed, feeling Erwin's fingers easing up inside him.

            "Mmhn.." Erwin pulled his mouth away, examining Levi's entrance, flushed red, lube smeared on his skin and dripping on his balls. Levi turned his head to watch Erwin, wanted to say something, but he didn't know what else to say.

            "Give me a second..." Erwin growled, his voice low. Levi didn't want to wait anymore seconds, but he didn't give any retort. Erwin was busy rolling a condom over his heavy cock, and Levi sighed softly, leaning on his face and chest. He assumed he'd be taken that way, but Erwin's hands came around and turned Levi flat on his back. Levi blinked, looking up at the man. His cock encased in a blue condom, his face a bright red, lube smeared on his cheeks and chin. Levi looked down, measuring how large Erwin was compared to his own length.

            "Fuck me..." whether it was a curse or a demand, Erwin didn't figure out. He pressed to Levi, holding his thighs in his hands, and pushed his member into Levi's entrance. The heat sent electricity up his spine. Looking down he had never seen Levi's face flushed red, other than when Nile hit him. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he had gotten Levi in such a state. He felt Levi's legs wrap around his own thighs, and he kept his hands on Levi's, giving only a few seconds of adjustment before he slid out of the heat, slapping their hips together tightly. A moan left Levi's lips, and Erwin leaned over, seeing they were face to face. He thrust hard, and Levi hadn't been expecting the sudden force, Erwin figured, when his hands came to claw his shoulders.

            "O-oh fuck..." Levi snapped, trying to stop himself, avoiding Erwin's eyes, staring down at their bodies, where they were connected. Erwin withdrew, dragging his cock over Levi's spot, his prostate made his cock twitch, and Levi cussed each time he pulled out, only to slam back in hard enough for their skin to slap. Levi was curling his fingernails into Erwin's shoulders. Levi breathed hard, embellishing the air with moans as Erwin started to thrust faster and harder, balancing Levi on his thighs as he clung to Erwin's shoulders. Moans left his lips before he processed it. Everything was slow in his mind, the heat making everything fuzzy, and everything felt blurry in real life, as if to show Levi he was too slow to keep up. A well time thrust landed the head of Erwin's cock right on his prostate and Levi shouted, the muscles in his legs tensed, his toes curled up at the sudden sensation overwhelming his body. He refused to cum, it wasn't in his position to cum yet. Levi was stuttering a mess of words before he realized he had told Erwin he would cum if he kept it up.

            "Good..." Erwin breathed his response, the other man also out of air, sweat forming on his skin. Erwin thrust harder and rougher, trying to drag his cock over Levi's spot again, hoping to make him shout. Levi was trying his damndest not to do any such thing, but his ability was slipping, he felt his head spinning. His vision got blurry and dizzy until he just shut his eyes. He cussed, Erwin slammed in cock into his prostate again, and he couldn't handle it. He came, and he swore he could see stars in his vision, his whole body had a spasm. His legs tensed and wrapped around Erwin as his cum splattered on Erwin's stomach. His hands were trying their best to claw on his shoulders, but he felt like he was losing his grip, Erwin was sweaty and slick. His mind was shot, for a few seconds he hung in an orgasmic bliss, his face flushed red as he finally accepted his need for air, and gasped large shuddered breaths.

            Erwin was still working him over, and the post-orgasmic sensation made it nearly torture to feel Erwin slide his cock anywhere near his prostate. Every sliding snap of his hips elicited a moan, and the sound of Levi's pleasure was enough to drive Erwin over the edge. He came hard, his hands cupping Levi's hips, and he leaned in, pressing his face against Levi's shoulder. Inviting the orgasm to come, Levi gripped Erwin's hair, holding the taller man to his chest. The two were panting, tired, and Erwin slowly but surely removed himself from Levi. He slid the condom off slow, making sure the cum didn't slip out before he tied it quickly, and threw it in the trash on the side of his bed. He was covered in sweat and laid down on the bed. He put his hands around Levi, and was given an irritated look. He pulled his hands away in a second, deciding it was too hot to spoon someone anyway.

            "Mhn..." Erwin wasn't sure what to say. Levi was catching his breath, and now sitting upright on the bed, his arms folded. Erwin turned, facing the nightstand, and pulled the thousand dollars off the table, handing it over to Levi. The man snatched it from him, and stepped back, he still looked a little irritated.

            "Thanks..." Levi mumbled. "This still wasn't worth a thousand dollars."

            "Consider it a tip." Erwin mumbled. Levi was busy slipping his dress back on, not even bothering to clean the cum off himself, deciding he'd do it when he got home. Erwin's hand came out, and gripped Levi's wrist as he grabbed the cash again.

            "What?" Levi hissed.

            "Spend that money on Eren and yourself. Bills or taxes. Nothing else, no one else. Okay?" Erwin ordered, his eyes narrowed. Levi gave him a glare, and pulled his wrist away. He looked down at his feet, and shut his eyes.

            "Okay." He whispered, and Erwin barely heard him. He wanted to lean forward and kiss him, or give him a hug, embrace him warmly for a moment, but Levi exited the room, and slammed the door behind him. Erwin laid down on his wife's side of the bed, trying to not let the guilt affect him as he slept alone. He threw the blanket off, wiping the sweat off his brow. By now, the guilt and loneliness was so common, Erwin fell asleep in an instant, as if nothing had happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, more to come, please leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like to read more, or find me at my blog, arcadiamahler at tumblr.


	3. Negotiation

Levi clawed into the curtains as he leaned against the wall, hips thrust back, legs spread. He was pushed back against Erwin's leg, balancing atop his hips as his weight dropped him down against Erwin's cock. A moan broke from his lips, and Erwin silenced him with a bite against the neck. Levi shifted up and Erwin pulled back before slamming his hips forward, jerking Levi forward against the wall. Sweat was beading on his forehead, panting loud and trying to support the force of being fucked with his hands. His arms trembled weakly, it was hard to keep himself upright after the second orgasm. Erwin was still going strongly, he was always so animalistic during sex, and Levi hated it almost as much as he loved it. Cum and lube dripped down his legs, and Levi could feel it trickling down the back of his knees. Erwin's mouth came to his shoulder, biting, leaving a red mark that would be gone in a few minutes. He thrust hard, Levi felt his legs buckle and his hips fall against Erwin's cock, taking him to the base.

            "Fuck!" Levi barked, teeth grit. "Fuck." pressing his face into the curtains, he tried to spread his legs a bit more, adjusting to the position, only to feel Erwin's hands around his hips, pushing him up and down. Levi growled, trying to undulate his hips, hissing with annoyance when Erwin tried to control him.

            "Getting tired?" Erwin asked, his voice reduced to a snarl. Levi felt shivered run up his spine, his sweat froze his skin in place. He learned not to answer that question after the third session. If he said "no" Erwin would fuck him senseless, until he really was exhausted. And of course, Levi had too much pride to say "yes". He knew it was better to change the topic altogether, if he could find a way. His eyes darted to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

            "Clocks ticking loverboy- unless you wanna add some extra cash to this session?"

            This was the seventh session. Levi had been earning a steady thousand dollars each session, and he no longer tried to dispute Erwin about it. If the man wanted to act so rich to toss around that kind of cash, Levi couldn't give a damn. He'd give Erwin the same time limit as every other client, one hour, more cash equalled more time. Instead of feeling betrayed by such an obvious rip-off, it seemed like Erwin was taking it as a personal challenge of how many times he could make Levi cum within sixty minutes. Levi soon realised that mistake, that rough, wonderful, orgasmic mistake. Erwin quickly thrust into Levi, grinding into his prostate as hard as he could. Levi let out a rough moan, throwing his head back, hair tousled with sweat.

            "Oh god-" Levi hissed, grinding his teeth. "Fuck-" He breathed, panting as best he could to keep himself together. Erwin did his best to get Levi undone, and brought him back off his feet, pushing all his weight down onto his cock. Levi gripped the curtains so hard his knuckles turned white, his eyes rolled back and he let out a guttural moan of pleasure. Erwin ground his cock against the small spot of nerves so hard Levi started seeing stars. He was sputtering something similar to words and saliva escaping his lips. Over-stimulated and panting like a dog Levi let out a weak groan and came, grinding his teeth together. He felt the blood rush from his head, and for a moment he lay weak against the wall, hanging in the darkness and bliss. Erwin's hands gripped Levi tight as he pulled him off his cock. Levi moaned, cum dripping down his thighs, sweat beading on the back of his neck. He panted, vision blurring as blood rushed back to his head.

            "On your knees. Turn around." Erwin ordered.

            Levi obeyed. He dropped to his knees, looking down at his high heels, and awkwardly turned around, twisting his hips around. Levi's hands fell on Erwin's hips and he lifted himself on his knees to come face to face with Erwin's cock. Erwin's fingers came to Levi's hair, brushing it away from his forehead, and swiping his thumb down his chin, removing the drool at Levi's mouth. Levi didn't need any more instructions. He leaned forward, taking the upper half of Erwin's cock down his throat and sucked. Erwin sighed, leaning back against the bed and brought his fingers through Levi's hair. Levi tongued at his erection, mouthing the shaft until Erwin let out another sigh. He pulled his mouth back, pressing the tip of his tongue to the head of his cock, teasing the slit until Erwin's grip got tight, and he let out a moan. Levi sucked and licked, gasping around the hard cock and moaning out nonsense words. Clients always liked a vocal blowjob. Erwin was no different. Levi focused on loosening up his throat, trying to fit more of Erwin down that slick plush skin of his mouth. Erwin gives a sinuous thrust of his hips, and Levi smirks around his length, trying to take the whole thing in his mouth. He knew the thrusting meant Erwin was on the edge, and started to relax his jaw, pushing his head forward. Erwin's face was red around the cheeks, and he dropped his head back, eyes shut.

            The phone began to ring.

            Erwin's eyes opened, coloured in irritation. Levi smirked a bit, and pulled his lips off his cock.

            "Just ignore it." Levi hissed.

            "I can't." Erwin grumbled. Leaning his palm on the bed he leaned over, gripping the phone and turning to Levi. The other man was between his thighs, hand still fisted around his cock, watching Erwin with a jaded expression, as if to tell Erwin to hurry up. He raised his brow, mouth pressed in a thin line.

            "I didn't say stop either." Erwin hissed. Levi looked a little confused, and Erwin picked up the phone, resting it between his chin and shoulder. "Hello?" He asked, pushing Levi back down towards his crotch. Levi didn't need to be told twice and opened his mouth, tongue darting over the tip again, red and wet with precome and saliva.

            "Hello honey." Erwin kept the phone close, Levi could hear a voice that sounded feminine, and soft. "No, I just woke up. How was the car show?" Erwin carried the conversation surprisingly well, and Levi wondered if he was just mocking him at this point. Levi slid his mouth down, breathing around the wet red skin and using his tongue to massaged the vein under Erwin's cock. Erwin grit his teeth, stiffening as he noticed Levi suddenly working harder.

            "Mhhnnn.." His voice broke, and he turned trying to pretend it was a cough. "A date? Tomorrow? Sure. We haven't been on a date in a while. So you're flying in tomorrow?"

            Levi had a feeling this was the wife he had never met or seen since Erwin moved into the apartment. He moaned around Erwin's cock loudly, hands gripping his thighs hard. Erwin shut his eyes, fingers tightening around the phone. He let a moan slip from his lips, and turned, coughing again.

            "N-no." Erwin said suddenly, still managing to hold the phone. "I'm just stretching right now..." Levi dragged his teeth over the skin gently. "Give me a moment, I'll be right back-" Erwin twisted his fingers into Levi's hair and thrust into his mouth, pushing the phone down into his bedsheets. Abdomen stiff, his cock twitched in Levi's mouth. Levi sucked harder, hands hugging his hips as his mouth was thrust into. Erwin jerked his hips forward and came, shuddering, hips pushing into Levi's mouth as he tightened his throat, swallowing around the length. Erwin panted for a few seconds, eyes blurry with lust. Levi pulled off, swallowing again and licking his lips clean. Erwin ran his fingers through his own blonde hair and leaned back, picking up the phone.

            "What were you saying?" Erwin asked, voice still slurred and deep in baritone. Levi started to clean himself up with Erwin's towels, cleaning Erwin off as well and tucking his flaccid cock back in his underwear, snapping the waistband just to tease. Levi usually took a long shower after these sessions, especially since Erwin was one of the first clients to allow him to do so, instead of just telling him to fuck off.

            "You're plane is coming in tonight? I'll be by to pick you up then." Erwin replied. "I'm fine, just a little sick is all." Erwin cleared his throat, and Levi leaned his head on the side of the bed, towelling himself off between his legs. "All right. Okay. See you soon... Love you too. Bye." Erwin hung up the phone, a small sigh escaped his lips. His hand drifted to the sheets, wishing to pet Levi's hair back. Instead, he shifted over to the small safe, opening the combination lock and pulling out a roll of hundreds.

            "Thanks..." Erwin mumbled. "Do you want to shower?"

            "I can shower at home." Levi hissed, snatching the money from Erwin. The taller man raised his brow, looking at the sour expression on Levi's face.

            "Are you okay?"

            "You need time to clean before you pick up your wife right? The faster I get out of here the better." Levi put the money in his small purse, slinging the thing strap around his shoulder. He pulled his thong back on, and pulled his dress down, rising from his knees.

            "Why do you care?" Erwin genuinely wondered why Levi concerned himself. "She doesn't come in until tonight."

            "That means you're done with me, right?" Levi replied, brushing his hair back. "I'll fuck off when your wife is around. And next time she leaves for a car show you'll make me your little bed warmer again."

            Erwin judged Levi's words, examining them for a moment and shook his head a bit. "Are you worried for my sake?" Levi gave a grimace, pulling a box of cigarettes out of his purse.

            "No. I don't want to lose a high-paying client if I don't have to." Levi hissed. Erwin smirked, he knew Levi that harsh truth was something Levi never told anyone else, a small bit of something like trust. That was something Erwin desired, more than any paid orgasm would bring him. For someone to trust him.

            Levi brought his cigarette to his lips for a long drag, Erwin was the only client that ever let him smoke in the house too. He looked down at himself, still sticky with sweat even after towelling off.

            "You can come shower for a little bit if you want." Erwin explained, standing up from the bed and shifting his foot over to close the safe. Levi breathed out grey smoke and shook his head.

            "No... It doesn't matter. I should be getting ready anyway. I have a meeting." Levi hissed. Erwin's expression changed a bit, he gave Levi a calm smirk.

            "Job interview?" Erwin had been asking of Levi to look for a better job to support Eren, even if it wasn't nearly as high paying as being a hooker, at least it would be cleaner. Levi didn't care much about self-image, but Erwin cared. He had been getting closer to Levi, but the man was like a stray animal, torn up and beaten down, and Erwin knew earning any scrap of trust would take time, but slowly and surely Levi became just a bit more open. Erwin always spoke of Levi bettering himself for Eren, and that seemed to be where his heart lay. That was the excuse they seemed to be telling themselves.

            "Something like a job interview..." Levi huffed a breath of smoke, folding his arms and trapping his purse.

            "That's good." Erwin spoke so Levi wasn't forced to elaborate. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

            "Fuck off." Levi hissed, wiggling into his stockings and pulling his heels on. "You're not my boyfriend."

            Erwin nodded, he knew when to back off. Levi wobbled a bit when he walked, his back still aching. He walked over to the door, and Erwin followed, never helping open the door, Levi was too stubborn to ever allow him to do such a thing. Erwin looked down at his feet, thinking for a moment, lips pressed thinly.

            "Hey." he huffed.

            "What?" Levi turned, catching himself on the door so he didn't trip.

            "If that interview doesn't work out... maybe we can make a deal." Erwin explained.

            "What kind of deal?" Levi hissed.

            Erwin studied Levi for a moment, looking away. "Maybe I can keep paying you, but instead you don't have to sleep with me, you can just buy some nice clothes, and Eren too. Maybe take him out to dinner, buy a nice bed that only you have to sleep in."

            Levi gave him a long hard gaze, deciphering his words, the real meaning of Erwin's offer. Hissing grey smoke, he flicked his cigarette on Erwin's carpet, and spat at him, face screwed up in anger.

            "Fuck you." Levi snapped. "I don't need your goddamn pity." He twisted around, opening the door and slamming it shut. Erwin sighed, wondering what he expected the reaction to be. He looked down at his bed, at the safe sitting by the nightstand, and wondered, if it wasn't for pity, then what he was paying Levi for in the first place.

* * *

            A bright yellow incandescent light bulb was the only source for light in the room. The light reflected streaks of white against the shiny cement finish. The room, large and spacious, had no windows, just a crack in the cement walls trailing up to the ceiling. Inside was several large freezer boxes, rusting in their place, a small hum of electricity. Shelving units propped up large wrapped white packages, full of powder, clean and ready to be put in their containers. There were long tables at the end of each shelving unit. In front of the shelving, scattered along the floor in organised rows were humanoid figures all wrapped in white sheets. Corpses.

            Amongst the rows of corpses was a tall slender man, clipboard clasped in his tan hands. He wore a suit, black and white, as if colour was not allowed in such a room. He tapped his pen against the clipboard, stepping over the bodies to reach the center of the room, where it was most illuminated. The weak yellow light made his brunette hair almost black. His eyes glowed a greenish-yellow. He continued checking off names on his clipboard, and peeled back the white sheets, looking down at the bodies, counting them, and checking their identity.

            Kneeling down, he wrapped the sheets around the body, picking it up, it was stiff from the cold and rigor mortis that had set in tight on the rotting flesh. The whole room smells of rotting liquid and decay, but the man in the suit seems all too familiar with the smell. He drops the corpse on the table, and pulls down the sheet. A woman, her skin purpling and waxy. Her mouth open, and a few teeth removed, a hole in her forehead marked where her brain once was, the rest of her brain gone, exploded out the back of her skull. She once had eyes, but they too were removed from her head. The man dressed in a suit brought his hands down to her breast, and a flap of skin that had been cut away. A large Y-shaped cut into her torso. The man opened her torso, revealing her insides. Inside it was smooth wet flesh, empty, except for the ribcage. Organs removed, heart, kidneys, lungs, stomach, liver, even the intestines.

            Quick to work, the tall man reached the top of the shelving unit for the packages of white powder and began stuffing the body with them. Under her ribs, where human body parts once belongs now powder packages filled them. Even a small package was placed in her mouth for good measure. He began to sew her back up, taking the string through her flesh to seal inside the packages, their box ready for delivery.

            Busied with work the man heard the sound of footfall, a heavy man, with familiar footsteps echoing on the staircase just outside the only door to the room. The man in the suit stepped away from the body, and looked up. Another man, dressed only in slacks and a white button up shirt. He hugged his muscular arms together, shuddering at the blast of cold air.

            "Christ, Bertolt... how do you work when it's so cold?"

            "I'm never cold." Came Bertolt's reply. "What took you so long Reiner? I started without you."

            "I noticed." Reiner replied, running his fingers through his blond locks. "Geez, I should've grabbed a jacket."

            "Doesn't matter, just hurry up. This is a big shipment and I don't want the bodies to rot before they get there." Bertolt replied, sewing up the woman's body even faster.

            "Sewing or stuffing?" Reiner replied, hoisting up another body onto the table.

            "I'll sew. The last time you were a little sub-par at it." Bertolt hissed, looking down at the body before him.

            "I can't help it, sewing bodies isn't like sewing dresses you know." Reiner huffed, walking forward to grab a few packages off the shelf.

            "Practice more often." Bertolt reminded him. "Annie turned out a little more bodies than I really needed... Speaking of which, where is she?"

            "Oh, you know how she is, just wandering out and about. She likes to be alone."

            "It's her being alone that worries me..." Bertolt sighed. "I don't need any more bodies right now..."

            "Where are these bodies going anyway?" Reiner asked, looking down as he stuffed a large powder packet into the mouth of the body he had picked up.

            "Some slums in the southern area of town. Our biggest cocaine buyer at the moment. And we control the cops down there, so they won't be giving these bodies a close inspection." Bertolt wrapped the woman up, now sewed tightly, and carried the body over to the freezer, tossing it in. "Speaking of the cops, how was your interview with that hooker... what was his name again?"

            "Levi. I offered him some protection from the Titans in order for information." Reiner explained, hands twisting to push another package of cocaine in until he heard the soft cracking noise emit from the body.

            "Don't overstuff it Reiner! I don't want the bags to get punctures. The buyers get pissed when that happens." Bertolt snapped. Reiner sighed, leaning back on the table.

            "Christ, sorry. You know I can't help it if I'm the only one hustling the living around between us. You know? You and Annie got it easy." Reiner huffed, looking over the man's now broken ribs and gave a dejected sigh. "No negotiation and deal making, no bitchy prostitutes, just scooping organs and stuffing crack."

            "Want to switch jobs then?" Bertolt hissed, eyes narrow. "Since my job is so easy, maybe you can just do all of our jobs."

            "You're real cranky today." Reiner examined, pushing the body over to Bertolt to sew. The other gave a hiss of a sigh and shook his head.

            "The police have been on our ass all week, that one little group of assholes down in that apartment." Bertolt huffed, twisting his stitching into the body before him, sewing the man closed. "They almost killed Annie, they're getting on our ass too. I couldn't even sleep last night..."

            "They'd never kill Annie. They're a bunch of idiots, just trying to be brave..." Reiner replied. "Speaking of cops, I was able to learn a little from Levi. They like to go to that tattoo shop nearby the hookers apartment. I told him we'd give him some protection in turn he give us information. Easiest negotiation I've had with a hooker in a while. All he asked was we kill his pimp. Some asshole named Grisha. Lives right across the street, sells heroin out of a shitty motel."

            "Ah... I'll go tell Annie to get on that." Bertolt remarked, another body tossed into the freezer.

            "All ready did. She's going tonight." Reiner explained, tossing a body on the table. "She's been tired. I think she needs a nap, but she doesn't seem willing to sleep."

            "Probably stressed out about the cop sting. I told you, I don't like it when she's alone..."

            "Yeah, I get worried for everyone she comes into contact with." Reiner remarked. "I'll go with her tonight, even if she says no."

            "Good." Bertolt sighed, but he didn't look any more relieved. His fingers began to tie the stitching off deftly as Reiner began to finish stuffing more bodies.

            "Also... The hooker said something about a man that lives in his apartment... uh... Something Smith. Said that he was the tattoo artist that talked with all the cops around those parts of town. Could either be a big help or a problem. Also said he slings around a lot of cash, but if he's selling dope or anything he didn't know, or he at least didn't say. Said for the meantime we should protect him if we want to get close to the cops." Reiner cocked his head to one side. "See Bertolt? Everything works out eventually. Just relax."

            Bertolt made an expression, as if he wasn't fully sure what to do with his face. Smile or frown, so he just gazed, and shrugged his shoulders a bit. He gave a long winded sigh, expressing some sort of relief. Reiner glanced down at the next body before him, his sleeve tugged up. He gave a glance at his golden wristwatch and stepped back.

            "Shit. I gotta pick Mina and Berik up from school." Reiner huffed, checking the time. "Sorry. I didn't know I wasted so much time talking with that hooker. It's hard to get them out of their shells sometimes..."

            "Just go, oh-" Bertolt gripped Reiner's hand, fingertips numb from the cold. "Mina has the ballet practice tonight. I'll pick her up from it. And Berik is grounded. He picked a fight with that bratty kid again."

            "Eren? That kids a biter..." Reiner shook his head. "I'll talk with Berik-"

            "Good. I'll try finish up as soon as possible. I wish Annie would stick around a bit more, Mina was asking questions again last night..." Bertolt sighed softly. "It always feels like they need all three of us..."

            "They do need us. Trust me Bertl, this will all be over soon and we don't have to do this dumb shit. And we'll get to go home then, okay?" Reiner clasped his hands.

            "I know I know... You always say that." Bertolt sighed softly. "Go on then, get the kids."

            "See you later." Reiner leaned in, hugging Bertolt softly "Try not to get killed today."

            "Likewise." The two exchanged a quick kiss over a corpse, and Reiner exited the room, shuddering at the cold. Bertolt looked down at the body before him, and gave a quiet sigh. He brought his hands to the packages of cocaine, continuing his work, alone, once again.


	4. Puppets

Erwin noted the bright red horizon was dotted with clouds at sunset, and knew by night time, there would be rain. It didn't rain often in town, but when it did, it rained hard. Shimmering greyish water reflected orange lights on the black asphalt, Erwin's car, a beat-up old Sedan, sent water flying at any small puddle. The airport was thirty-five minutes away. Just about thirty-five minutes to make a good lie as to why he was down seven-thousand dollars. Not that it mattered. He knew it didn't matter. It wasn't like he could get a divorce. She deserved to know, but Erwin felt like these things were too personal sometimes. His wife in reality had been such a complete stranger, a distant relation. Erwin thought her beautiful as a snake was, such a deviant look in her eyes, and curled up within herself, giving herself time to strike him down if she wanted. To be admired from a distance, he would never have married her. If Mike was still alive, maybe he wouldn't have. But it wasn't Mike's death that did it, it was the bullet, where that bullet came from, the bullet that pierced through Mike's head and covered Erwin in his brains-

            No.

            No more thinking about that.

            That was a long time ago.

            Several lifetimes ago.

            Erwin was at the airport before he realised it. Rain was falling hard, dousing the Sedan in rain. He parked in front of the baggage claim, businessmen and travellers alike standing around, luggage at their sides or hugged close keeping away from the rain and standing under the roof. A tall stronger woman was there, she was beautiful, still, Erwin wondered how she managed to remain beautiful for so long. She had more than a warm look, it was hot, burning, burnt sienna flecks in coffee colored eyes. Erwin opened the car door, flicking out an umbrella, and climbed out, holding the umbrella out for her.

            "Hanji." Erwin called out to her.

            Hanji turned, her rolling suitcase at her side, and a smile came to her face. "There you are Erwin! It's nice to see you." she ran forward, faster than Erwin could greet the roofing, and was greeted by the freezing night time rain for a brief moment, before wrapping her arms around Erwin. "I have the plans for our date tomorrow."

            Ah. So it must've been the agents.

            Erwin tries to keep himself lax, tries to make it look like he loves his wife and is so happy to see her as she slides the paper into his pocket, hugging him close. He pressed her close to his shoulder, looking down at his wedding ring. Yes. His wife. That was the lie. And they were so good at lying.

            "Where did you have in mind? We haven't been out in a while." Erwin replied, ushering Hanji to the car, helping her place the bag into the trunk, trying to get as little rain doused on them as possible. Hanji smiles, walking to the passenger seat, and sits down, looking around the airport. The airport is so dangerous for them both, to be public is so dangerous. Hanji can show her face because they never saw her face, always behind a computer. Erwin has a difficult time being in public, but he plays it out just like he's supposed to. Being outside in the world is a danger to them, but the agents want them both to be "re-assimilated" into a civilian life.  No one seems suspicious of them. But that wouldn't happen. That could never happen. They could never forget, never move on. What they did was not forgivable. Not forgettable. Being married was the only way Erwin and Hanji could stay together, they were all they had left. They were the only ones left. The only two that survived-

            "Erwin? Are you all right?" Erwin blinked a few times, turning to see Hanji looking at him. He was sitting in the driver's seat, door still open and rain pouring all over the inside of the Sedan as he held the umbrella sideways. He scoffed, fake smile still plastered on his face and snapped the umbrella shut, pulling in the car door.

            "I'm fine, I've just been dosing off lately." He lied.

            They drove, miles of rain and road, and their smiles faded the farther they got from the city before Erwin felt it safe to produce the paper Hanji pushed in his pocket. They were almost home, rusted abandoned warehouses caught the rain on its cracked roof and streamed rain off the eaves, shooting like waterfalls. Very few orange street lamps in-between, and if people still traverse the area this late at night, their figures dash in the rain, dancing in the shadows, like daguerreotype photographs. Erwin can barely see, but he's used to reading in the dark. He examines the information in the paper. A picture of a tall shady looking man, information on the papers on exactly why Erwin had to cross paths with him. Off-shore accounts, paying off cops, paying prostitutes. He got a closer look at the photo, a man with thinning hair and barely a beard. He focused in on the picture when he realised that this man was someone he had seen before, yes, he saw him when his hand came down to strike and choke Levi. His name was Nile Dawk. Erwin blinked at Hanji, and kept driving, the streetlight had turned green and red and green again but it didn't matter, Erwin was the only one on this road tonight, just large brick houses and warehouses that creaked with emptiness and misuse.

            "Mhn... He'll be joining us on our date?" Never slip for a second, always speak in code. Erwin brought his hand down to the metal cylindrical cigarette lighter and popped it out of it's place in the car, the orange rings glowed red and Erwin pressed the smouldering heat to the paper until it caught on fire. Hanji stared at the small flame for a bit, and Erwin made sure to hold the paper upwards so the fire would catch, before throwing it in the ashtray, smoke filling the car.

            "Yes... Apparently we'll be meeting at a nice little coffee shop downtown. He regulars there every day." Hanji explained. Erwin understood. Tomorrow would be Nile Dawks last coffee visit.

            "I think I've seen him around before." Erwin hinted to convey that Nile might know him. Hanji raised her brow, and turned her head a bit to Erwin. This meant they could get noticed. The last thing they needed was heat.

            "Is that so?" she replied. "I'll try to get to know him better."

            Erwin disagreed with the meaning of that statement. No need to endanger Hanji, he had endangered her enough. He shook his head, Hanji frowned.

            "Maybe I ought to find a rooftop garden to relax." Ah. Hanji understood. Long-range was not their style, but Erwin was great with the sniper rifle. "So... We're meeting him for business or pleasure?"

            "Business." Good. Erwin thought, at least that meant they'd get paid. He was down seven-thousand dollars.

            "Is that so? I didn't think business was getting so political as to have us go on dates with millionaires." Erwin replied, and Hanji shrugged her shoulder.

            "It was Ackerman." Hanji replied. There was no code in that phrase. Word had been passed on from Agent Ackerman to them, and so it was top priority. Even if Erwin felt the agent was new, they held his life, and he did their bidding as told. Code was so prevalent that him and Hanji used it no matter where they were. Neither of them could tell who was listening in, so they had to be careful. Tomorrow the tattoo shop would be closed. He had his real job to do.

            Rain reduced to a drizzle by the time they arrived to their red brick apartment. Erwin parked the car outside. It wasn't a very good looking car, rusted and dented, that no one ever considered stealing it. All the more helpful for Erwin, rather than hide it in some parking garage.

            The two walked around in the drizzle, not that the rain ever bothered them anyway. Erwin took the suitcase, and Hanji locked up the car.

            "Oh, I almost forgot, I bought you a gift. It's in the suitcase. You can look at it when we get inside." Hanji explained, flashing a more genuine smile. Erwin gave a nod. Entering the lobby the two stomped their feet on the carpet, trying to track as little rain in on the tiles. The apartment was dark, and same as always, no one was at the front desk. Erwin paused for a moment, looking around. Someone was there, sitting on the basement stairs.

            "Who's there?" Erwin asked, tensing up.

            A pair of eyes turned to greet him. Green and wide. Erwin sighed slightly, and kneeled down.

            "Eren, is that you?" He fished around in his pockets and pulled out his keychain that had a tiny L.E.D. light on it. "Come here, what are you doing there?"

            "Nothing..." Eren hesitated, he looked concerned, and he didn't come forward. Erwin could barely see him, and the tiny L.E.D. did no justice in the dark. Eren climbed up a few steps to be on the same floor level as them, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. Erwin could see him sporting some bruises on his face, and a bit of purple bruising around his eye.

            "Hey, come here, what happened to you kid?" Erwin extended his arm forward, beckoning Eren to step forward. The kid didn't budge.

            "I picked a fight..." Eren mumbled. "It doesn't matter... Nothing matters." Erwin felt sullen as he heard Eren sniffle, evident he might have been crying. "I thought you were gone... but I'm glad you came back. My mom said to tell you... to tell you something..."

            "What is it?" Erwin stayed in his place, keeping his distance, afraid of startling Eren.

            "It's... um.. Just... stay inside tonight. Don't go out on the street. It's dangerous..." Eren mumbled, his arms crossed over himself, looking down at his feet.

            "Oh? Thank you... I know it's dangerous, you don't have to tell me twice."

            "Tonight is dangerous. Titans are coming."

            "Titans?" Erwin narrowed his eyes. Eren's eyes shot open. Fear. He had said too much. Erwin was strong and fast, but Eren was young, and he bolted from the room, running up the stairs, twisting around in the darkness and stumbling over his feet. Erwin wanted to chase after him, asking him what he meant, but he couldn't dare think of scaring Eren. So he stayed in place, watching the boy run away for a moment, and sighed. Dusting his knees off, he rose back to his feet.

            "What was that all about?" Hanji asked.

            "I don't know..." Erwin replied. "He's the neighbor's kid. Eren."

            "Neighbor? Which neighbor?" Hanji asked, folding her arms.

            "Well... um... Levi." Erwin explained.

            "Levi?" Hanji raised her brow and opened her eyes. "Oh. _That_ neighbor."

            "Yes, that one." Erwin replied, making his way up the stairs.

            "Why would he be warning us about titans? What would giants be doing here?" Hanji asked, looking around.

            "The Titans are a gang around here..." Erwin explained. "Why he warned us...? Could be anything. I think we better listen to him though."

            "Not like I was about to go jogging at four in the morning." Hanji replied. Erwin nodded in agreement.

            "I'm sure it's nothing." Erwin lied. Hanji raised her brow and laughed. Not that either of them found it funny. Nothing was a joke to them, Nothing was a sort of demon, because never once in their life had Nothing been a good thing.

* * *

 

Erwin awoke to the thundering of gunfire. He threw himself out of bed, holding the nightstand. .38 Special Colt Revolver. He kept it under his pillow at night. Hanji had mimicked his movements, but she was faster. Now at Erwin's side of the bed, back pressed to the frame, handgun wrapped tight in her hands. She always preferred Heckler & Koch, semi-auto handguns. Hanji glanced to Erwin. It was still night time, the moon had abandon the sky and it was littered with clouds. The rain was gone, and puddles were stagnant on the asphalt.

            "Upstairs." Erwin hissed.

            "It was a shotgun." Hanji mumbled.

            "Sounded like a rifle." Erwin replied.

            "It was a shotgun." she repeated.

            "Hanji I-"

            Another gunshot, the upstairs shook from the noise, there was some screaming, but more gunshots. Erwin rose from his place, keeping both hands on the revolver. Hanji stepped back to give him some room.

            "Okay fine, it was a shotgun." Erwin grumbled. Hanji rolled her eyes, and the two stepped out into the living room. Hanji was in a dress and Erwin was only in his sweatpants and tank-top. Neither would protect from bullets.

            "What do we do? You're call Erwin." Hanji replied.

            "I'm going to check it out." Erwin huffed.

            "All right." Hanji always trusted Erwin's decision. Erwin stepped to the door, one hand on the doorknob, one hand on the gun, keeping it up. Erwin pushed the door open. The corridor was dark. The hallway lights were out, shut off, Erwin was sure. None of the other doors were opened, no lights being turned on. No noise being made.

            "Everyone was expecting this..." Erwin mumbled.

            "So were we." Hanji replied. "Didn't that little kid tell us not to go outside?"

            Erwin looked down the hall, to the neighboring apartment. The lights were not on in Levi's house. He frowned. "I'm going to check it out."

            "I'll be right behind." Hanji replied. Not a bit of hesitation in her voice. Erwin remembered why she was so important to him all those years ago, always so headstrong and assured. He had a stone face, but inside, he hesitated. Now he was not sure what the best decision was, but he walked, climbing the stairs to the floor above. Here, the hallway lights were on, and in the hallway blood was seeping into the carpet. Erwin kneeled down at the top of the stairs, leaning on the banister. Hanji copied the action.

            "Just these two right?" the voice was low, sounded like an adult man.

            "Yes Reiner. I'm not a goddamn child. Stop double checking." came a viper-like hiss of a woman's voice.

            "Calm down Annie. All of you are on edge lately..." Reiner retorted, and Erwin turned his head around the banister to get a good look at the people speaking. In the hallway were two bodies covered in blood. Brunettes, a thin looking man and woman that seemed to have struggled around a bit. The woman had been shot in the chest, the man, shot in the head, most of the top half of his face was gone. Blood and bone chips littered the ground, and Annie's boots.

            "That was it for Levi's request right?" Annie replied.

            "Levi...?" Erwin found himself mumbling aloud.

            "All he asked for." Reiner huffed. "Easy huh?" The taller muscular man looked down at the two people at his feet. "Carla and Grisha."

            "All I see is a pimp and a drug addict." Annie hissed. "Should I dig out the goods?" Annie kicked her boot into Grisha's side. "He's still good."

            "No way, these guys are probably shot. Too much heroin fucks up your guts all over." Reiner scoffed, and looked around. He cracked his neck, looking down at the two before them. "I already paid the whore, so I guess we talk with him tomorrow?"

            "You talk with him. I don't care." Annie adjusted the shotgun in her hands, she lifted her ice blue gaze, and stiffened, raising the shotgun horizontal to the hallway. Reiner watched her, and opened his mouth to say something, but Annie shouted first.

            "I see you, fucker." her gaze was locked on to the staircase. Erwin blinked, and rose from his place, deciding not to hide. Annie cocked the shotgun, and he shifted the revolver to his left hand, keeping his left hidden by the banister.

            "I'm not here to bother you." Erwin replied. "Just on my way to my apartment." Annie's eyes pierced him, and Reiner looked tense at Erwin, his eyes in a poignant glare.

            "Come here." Annie barked.

            Erwin tensed. He stayed in his place for a moment, looking over Annie. She was coiled up, ready to strike on him. He tucked the revolver in the waistband of his underwear, and stepped forward.

            "I'm just tired." Erwin replied. "Can't we part ways?-"

            "Annie wait." Reiner put his hand on her shoulder. "That's the tattoo guy."

            Annie stiffened, eyes on Erwin. She watched him for a long moment and relaxed.

            "Let's go Reiner." Annie hissed. She lifted the shotgun and shot out the lights. Erwin tensed up at the blast of bullets shattering the fluorescent bulbs. Annie and Reiner were quick to disappear into the apartment that they had just been in. Erwin ran forward and looked to see the two already disappearing down the fire escape, jumping into a small little car and disappearing into the inky black night. Erwin stared down at the streets, turning to see Hanji standing at the door of the apartment.

            "What was that all about?" she huffed.

            "I don't know..." Erwin mumbled. "But I have a feeling I need to ask our neighbors some questions."

* * *

 

Yet Levi never showed. The next day Erwin never saw the man leave his apartment, though he could definitely hear shuffling in the apartment. He knocked on the door a few times, and tried to speak to him. Never a response. Just a sudden silence behind the door, and slowly noises would return. Erwin looked out for Reiner and Annie, he had a feeling he would see them again. He wondered if Annie were the person that had given Eld his large bruise, Annie Leonhart. Seemed the type, but Erwin never expected the criminal to be so open. Erwin knew there was too much going on for him to care about it all. He worried for Eren, and he wondered if he worried for Levi too.

            "Erwin?" Hanji was dressed in black jeans and a white button up shirt. She was holding large purse at her hip, and stood near the door to their apartment. "Come on. We have a date."

            Ah. The date.

            The ground was damp with rainwater that had not been evaporated yet, the sun was still covered in grey clouds. Erwin sighed softly as he slid into the driver's seat, and looked to Hanji. She looked concerned but, did not express anything, so they started to drive. Coffee shop. Nile was there in the morning sometimes but more consistently in the afternoon. During lunch. He was a millionaire, running dirty cop operations, manipulating lawyers, sleeping with prostitutes. They said he had connections with the Titan's, Annie Leonhart in particular, but that was rumours Erwin didn't give himself time to double check. Whatever it was, Agent Ackerman had told them to take him on a date.

            "There's a good spot." Hanji pointed up at the apartment across the street. Erwin looked around, shops littered the sidewalks, and it was crowded in the morning, but now, it was lazy, a few people peeking into windows and walking off in a different direction. Lunch breaks would be soon, but most would rush to a fast food joint or grab a snack before scurrying back to work. The workers were already inside, waiting for patrons or chatting with other co-workers.

            Erwin parked across the street, behind the apartment. Hanji pulled out her purse and Erwin his backpack. He always preferred the backpack, it felt familiar pressed to his shoulders. It felt like training days.

            The two climbed the fire escape, trying not to look to suspicious, not that anyone was really looking. Hanji was always a bit faster than Erwin, and took the lead scaling up the sides of the balconies and around the stairs. Erwin pulled himself up the side of the pipes, it was faster to climb the side then walk around the ladders. Coming to the top floor, the two climbed over the cement roofing, still damp from yesterdays rain. The grey clouds mixed in the sky, darkening the city, blurring billboards and neon-lights together. Erwin leans over the side, looking down the apartment they climbed. It's a long way down, but Erwin and Hanji are no longer afraid of heights. No. They had never been afraid. Not of heights. Not of anything.

            "This is a good point. Help me set up." Erwin explained stepping around a large air-conditioning unit, Hanji also scanning the rooftop just to make sure nothing was there, not even pigeons. She pulled a blanket from her bag, and threw it down on the cement, near the edge of the roof. Erwin looked around, kneeling down to get a good look at the street. The coffee shop was nine floors down, across the streets, the wind was mild, the sky threatened rain, but never brought any more down. Erwin unzipped his bag, pulling out a heavy black rifle, and began screwing on the silencer, sliding the scope in place, taking time to clean the outside of it, and setting it down on the blanket, laying next to it.

            Wind died, the two were silent for a long moment, communicating in glances, and examining the streets below. Erwin tried to forget about Mike, about the life he was told to leave behind, but these moments haunted him, only bringing memories of ghosts forward in his eyes. How many times he had glanced down the scope. How people looked like mice from up high. How easy he could make a rat disappear.

            "Why didn't you tell me about the prostitute?"

            Erwin stiffened, turning his head.

            "Excuse me?" he mumbled, leaning away from the scope.

            "The agents said you took out two thousand for our emergency funds, but I checked last night and nothings in the safe but our guns. There was five thousand dollars in there when I left. You said you'd never use our dirty money on your tattoo shop, and you said you weren't into drugs anymore, so I'm guessing it was a prostitute."

            Erwin leaned his head forward, the bones creaking in his neck started to finally pop. Hanji always did judge him well, she always judged situations well. He turned his head, looking to her, and gave a sigh.

            "Hanji-"

            "I'm not mad. It's not like we love each other." Hanji immediately dissipated the tension. "Why'd you pay so much? You know there's cheaper ones right?"

            "It was our neighbor. Levi." Erwin interjected. "We can talk about this later."

            "You gave him seven thousand dollars to sleep with him? I thought he was kind of... easy." Hanji huffed.

            "I wanted to give him money because I messed up when I tried to help him. But he was stubborn so I couldn't pay unless I slept with him. He doesn't like to owe favors..." Erwin sighed a bit, looking down at the street. "I didn't bring it up because I didn't know what to tell you, but I forgot you were a genius and I'm an idiot."

            Hanji looked over Erwin, and a small smirk came to her lips.

            "You feel guilty?" she asked.

            Erwin looked down at himself, and gave curt nod.

            "What? _Really_? Why?" Hanji sounded genuinely surprised. "It's not like we're married out of love... hell, people like me and you aren't concerned about taboo things like sleeping around. Even if we're pretending to be 'happy married couple' like they want us to..."

            "I always made sure to let you know what was going on." Erwin huffed. "Anything going unsaid could cause damage to us. And it did."

            "This isn't the same. It's been eleven years." Hanji replied, legs crossed, eyes looking down to the roads. "I still trust your decisions. I always will. I was actually okay with you being with a prostitute, because it just seems like you never really relax... Maybe being with one would do you some good." she gave a small smile, turning to Erwin. "I feel guilty too now. I didn't know you cared that much. I certainly haven't been caring that much about you."

            "It's not a competition." Erwin replied.

            "I know. It's a balance. You say it a lot you know." Hanji opened her mouth to say more but Erwin raised his hand, silencing her.

            "Target up." Erwin gestured down. Outside of the coffee shop, a black Rolls Royce rolled up to the scene. Erwin glanced into the scope, examining the man. Thinning hair and shitty beard. Well dressed, two assistants at his side, one with platinum blonde hair, the other with a dark black bowl cut. "Eyes on." He mumbled, placing the magazine into the gun, he breathed in, tensing, and breathed out.

            "Full value wind conditions, seven miles per hour." Hanji mumbled, she had removed a small device catching the wind and measuring the speed. Erwin watched for a few moments, Nile walked into the coffee shop, and was for a moment, hidden within the tinted windows decorated in window paint and logos. Hanji and Erwin were tense, a tight ball of energy knotted in Erwin's stomach, pumping through his body. This never got old. This never sat right in his bones. Dates always did have a bit of a nerve-wracking connotation.

            Several minutes passed. Nile ordered a pretzel and a black coffee. He stepped out into the streets, and as he did, a few drops of water fell. The rain began, just small droplets at a time. The two assistants were yammering on, but the world was distant. Inside of the scope, the world was so small and far away. Everyone was an mouse, and ever so often, Erwin picked them off. Erwin watched Nile, he could see him, in the scope, grimacing, biting into the pretzel. Erwin wondered if that sniper eleven years ago saw Mike this way.

            "Erwin-"

            "Shooter ready." Erwin growled.

            "Send it." Hanji looked down at the area, the rain starts to fall harder and she tenses. Erwin's muscles are tense, bound together with electricity, he hisses out a sigh, and squeezes the trigger. Hanji notes the rain, realising the wind has slowed considerably, she raises her hand, and tries to speak. The trigger hits a point of no return.

            _"Wait!-"_

            The earth shudders, even with the silencer twisting the air around the bullet into a slowed projectile, the gun is always loud. The bullet skews through the rain and twists into the cement sidewalk, a loud crack echoes around the world. Nile drops his coffee, still in the middle of swallowing a mouthful of pretzel. Erwin's fingernails dig into the rifle.

            "Miss- correct to half-condition-" Erwin doesn't hear anything else Hanji was saying because blood is screaming in his ears as Nile's assistants start to look around and grab Nile, dragging him to the car. Erwin gets up on his knees and keeps the butt of the rifle on his shoulder. He corrects his aim, adjusting the millimeters into the wind now turning to 3.5 miles per hour.

            "Send it." Erwin fires at the command, the gunshot is like lightning, splitting the sky of water falling to the ground. Erwin watches Nile from the scope, he looks confused, and he's being dragged around by the arms when the bullet twists through the front of his forehead and straight through the back of his skull, exploding bone chip and brain all over the ground. The blood splashing over the ground mixes with black coffee and stains Nile's suit.

            "Hit." Hanji hisses. She scoots back from her position until she's at the center of the roof and no one on the streets below can see them. Erwin grabs their belongings and mimics her. He wonders for a moment about Nile's two children and his wife. He wonders how many times he cheated on his wife, how many times he hit his kids. The rain came hard, and blood and coffee was seeping into the cracks of the sidewalk. People in and out of the coffee shop were stunned. It was this quiet moment that Erwin thought. He thought about how many times Nile told his wife he loved her. He thought about how many sports practices Nile picked his kids up from. Silence and rain encompassed Erwin as he once again started drowning in that pool of thoughts.

            A scream.

            The thoughts are gone. Erwin wears the face he used to wear every day eleven years ago. Hanji too, her eyes glow, images of screaming and blood race over her eyes. Erwin's eyes glisten blue, no longer like the sky, they're like ice, frozen and cold and painful. The two give each other those looks. They are the only people left in the world that understand those looks.

            Down below, the assistants are screaming and running around in a panic, the people in the coffee shop have come outside, and now they too don the expression of horror at the man bleeding on the sidewalk, a bite of pretzel still in his mouth. Erwin can't see them though, busy climbing down the fire escape, slow, they take the long way now that the world has covered everything in rain. Hanji looks to Erwin, for a moment, the two wonder what they're thinking, yet they know exactly what the answer is. They usually take this in stride, and say nothing, but today is different. Hanji brings her hand to Erwin's shoulder, and gives a nod.

            "Let's go home." she whispered as they go down the ladder.

            But Erwin can't possibly imagine what a home is anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, comments and critique is greatly appreciated.


	5. Abandon

"Don't drink yourself asleep again."

            Erwin clutched the whiskey decanter close to his chest with his left hand, the glass bulb that secured it closed popped off and in his right hand.

            "I didn't even drink anything yet." Erwin huffed, turning from his place on the couch. Hanji was cooking something, he wasn't sure what, and he wasn't sure Hanji knew herself. Maybe something like chicken. Or fish. Or both. Erwin poured the gold-amber liquid into his rock glass, a large clump of ice clinking the sides of the glass as it swirled around. He set the decanter down, placing the glass bulb back on top of the opening.

            "I know." Hanji finally speaks when whatever she's cooking stops popping in oil. "But you know what you did last time. Don't do it again." Erwin didn't like to think about the time he drank heavily, but Hanji was there, and she had ever right to bring it up since she dealt with him on a daily basis.

            "I don't know why you don't just kill me sometimes." Erwin sighed, taking the rock glass in his hand and wet his mouth.

            "Cause I'd be lonely." Hanji immediately replied. "And I'm not good at making friends. You're my friend by force." being 'married' for eleven years has brought them close together whether they wanted to or not. Erwin always respected Hanji as a spotter, and eventually a friend and perhaps a wife. Erwin took another sip of whiskey and sighed.

            "I'm just going to drink a little." he huffed. "I get too tense." killing people didn't usually have this sort of impact on Erwin, but it was different when he wore civilian clothing. Something about it felt like he was just pretending to be free. Or he was pretending to let everyone be free. He didn't deserve to be free, and he wasn't. He took another sip. It took a lot of alcohol for him to still be conscious and not filled with horrible thoughts.

            "Ackerman wired the money to our account." Hanji hummed, Erwin blinked, realising she was talking to him.

            "Did you ask her why they don't do this shit themselves?" Erwin remarked, taking another sip of whiskey.

            "No point bloodying up other people's hands." Hanji replied. "Especially when we can't get ours clean. That's how the bureau works."

            "Yeah yeah..." Erwin mumbled, pouring another glass of whiskey. The two droned off into their own rhythm, the last thing they seemed to be able to maintain. When Erwin was in the middle of pouring a third glass of whiskey a knock came on the door.

            "Oh?" Hanji stepped back from whatever was burning by now, and looked to the door by the kitchen. "Did you invite someone over?"

            "No." Erwin lifted his head. "Did you?"

            Hanji shook her head.

            Another knock.

            Erwin rose from his seat.

            "Get in the bedroom." Erwin hissed. Hanji did as told, looking over to the door and stepping back towards the bed. She looked to the vanity, pulling the 38. off of the table.

            "Erwin." Erwin turned his head to see Hanji holding the 38. and opened his hands for her to toss it. Erwin kept his fingers twisted around the wooden handle and walked forward.

            Another knock.

            Erwin cocked the gun, and stepped forward gun pointed. He came up to the side of the door, and undid the lock. He kept his hand down at his side, keeping the gun there, and pushed the door open.

            A large pair of green eyes stared at him.

            Erwin sighed.

            "Eren... what's a matter?" Erwin huffed, uncocking the gun. He placed the gun in the large pocket of his sweatpants and got on his knees. Eren stood there for a moment, frozen, Erwin got a good look at the purplish bruise around his eye, and on his chin. There was some scratches on his arm, and he was dressed in his same dirty shirt and shorts. He was shaky, and kept his eyes on Erwin.

            "Eren. Say something." Erwin had a commanding voice, and he hated to force words out of a child, but Eren looked scared, his whole stomach knotted with tension. He did not lunge forward, waiting for Eren to move first. Eren sniffled and covered his face, and dashed forward, pinning himself against Erwin's chest.

            "Can I sleep here tonight?" Eren's voice splintered into a sob, and Erwin instinctively brought Eren in, and shut the door behind him, keeping him close.

            "Of course." Erwin brought his fingers through Eren's hair, and kept him huddled there.

            "I- I'll be quiet." Eren added, and he was going to add more before Erwin hushed him, and lifted Eren in his arms. Eren instinctively hugged Erwin's neck, legs over his sides.

            "You can stay. I'm right here..." Erwin turned his head, looking to the bedroom. "Hanji it's fine. It's just Eren." Hanji's head popped out of the bedroom, and she looked solemnly at the image of Erwin hugging the small beaten child close to his chest.

            "Eren, you got bruises on you." Erwin mumbled. "Hanji could you get the first aid kit?" Hanji gave silent nod and retreated to the bathroom. Erwin walked to the living room, sitting down on the sofa. Eren was silent, hugging close to his chest, rubbing his nose on Erwin's shirt.

            "What happen kid? Did someone hit you?" Erwin hugged Eren tight, securing him, making sure he was there against his chest. "Where's Levi?"

            "No..." Eren rubbed his nose, red and runny with mucus. "I... I got into a fight in school... I didn't get suspended though..." Hanji rested the plastic red case on the coffee table, moving the whiskey aside, and opened it. She grabbed a few clean bandages and anti-biotic cream. Eren hesitated, hugging to Erwin.

            "It's not bleeding..." Eren mumbled. "I don't need medicine."

            "Does it hurt?" Erwin tilted his head. "Where are your scrapes? Tell me."

            Eren shifted back in Erwin's lap and pulled the sleeves of his shirt up to show the long scrapes on his arm. It was evident that it was scrapes from cement against skin, and brownish-red blood patches still smeared on the injury and the inside of his sleeves. Eren pointed to the bruises on his face, his chin and near his eyes, not enough to cause  black eye, but still purple and greenish around his skin. Eren showed a bruise on his shoulder, and another scrape on his back. Erwin gave him a concerned look, and set him down on the couch.

            "Eren, you should patch that up. That looks painful." Erwin spoke, gently placing his hand on the shoulder that didn't have a bruise.

            "Is it gonna hurt?" Eren asked.

            "No, bandages don't hurt."

            "You promise?"

            Erwin nodded.

            "Okay..." Eren pulled off his shirt, holding it to his body. Erwin could see a Eren was still a good weight, a little skinny, a little dirty, but not in any horrible condition. He grit his teeth, wondering where Levi was, why Eren had to wander around like this. He pressed the thought back, and looked to Hanji.

            "Ice." Hanji spoke like she read his mind, and walked to the freezer, pulling out a plastic tray and popping a few ice cubes out onto a napkin. Eren blinked, his wide eyes looked smaller now, half-lidded, looking downwards, nervous. Hanji stepped over, a kind look in her brown eyes, and she gently pressed the ice pack to Eren's shoulder.

            "Hold that there, okay?" Hanji spoke soft, and Eren nodded, pressing his hand on the makeshift icepack.  Erwin took the antibiotic cream, and was gentle as he smeared it over the scrapes on Eren's arm.

            "Ow..." Eren mumbled, turning his eyes away.

            "Does it hurt?" Erwin asked.

            "Mhn... no..." Eren mumbled.

            "Don't think it'll hurt then. Okay? Just relax." Eren sighs and the words, and Erwin does quick work to wind bandages around his arm, and patching and taping up Eren's side and back. Eren stayed silent, holding the icepack to his chin now.

            "What happened? Who picked a fight with you?" Erwin asked, gently pressing the bandage to Eren's wound.

            "Berik." Eren huffed. "He's older than Thomas but he always comes around when I fight with Thomas. I got him good though. I bit him in the face this time."

            "Don't bite people Eren, they could be diseased." Erwin scolded. "And don't pick fights with older people." Eren just started to scowl went Erwin continued, so Erwin just rolled his eyes, and decided to stop. He watched Eren for a moment, and gave him a soft pat on the shoulder.

            "Put your shirt back on warrior." Erwin huffed, and Eren smirks at the nickname, but does as he's told. Eren looks a little smug, but he settles back into the couch, and sighs a bit. He keeps his hands gripping his shorts, and tries to stop crying.

            "Eren... Where's your mother?" Erwin asked.

            "Mom is busy with clients..." Eren mumbled. His voice was soft and muddled again. "That's why I wanted to sleep here.... I... I'll leave when they do, I promise."

            "You don't have to leave." Erwin replied. "Why is Levi still with clients? I thought he was applying for a job."

            "He is... He was talking with this blond guy, he's tall like you, but he looks really heavy... He told me I was a brat and to beat it... I was going to hit him but mom said to leave him alone, that he was having a job interview with him.. He said that he needed to test mom." Eren mumbled under his breath. "I don't like him, he looks like Berik. But uglier and big." He scoffed and folded his arms, running his fingers on the bandages.

            "Test? What kind of test?" Erwin asked, tilting his head.

            "I dunno... He said he had to see if..." Eren looked down at himself, and pulled himself inwards, curling his knees to his chest. His eyes sprouted tears and red splotches on his cheeks, but he didn't sob, even in a broken voice he conveyed the message clearly. "He had to see if m-mom was a good whore like everyone said..." He mumbled, fingernails digging into his knees. Erwin frowned, and leaned back into his seat. Eren shook his head, looking to Erwin.

            "You don't think that's true, right?" Eren stuttered. "I know, everyone else says it but you don't."

            "Eren. Nobody has the right to call your mother that." Erwin growled. "Don't listen. Don't believe them for a second. You don't deserve that. Your mom doesn't deserve that. Levi is just having a hard time right now, but he's very strong." Erwin wasn't sure about what to say, he couldn't say anymore. He didn't know if Levi was all right, or if maybe everything was just going to shit for them. He settled back, an irritated feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach. The description of a heavy tall blond man made Erwin immediately decipher something like a pimp. Someone that thought he owned people like cattle.

            "Eren... You don't have to say if you don't want to." Erwin first tried to comfort Eren. "But tell me, what is this test? Did the man say?"

            "I... I dunno." Eren mumbled. "He said... endurance or something... and if he did good he'd give him a reward... That's when he told me to get lost..."

            "You know what? Why don't I go check on this guy?" Erwin started to rise out of his seat but Eren gripped his wrist hard and shook his head.

            "No!" Eren hissed. "He said... said that the test lasts all night, and then mom would be able to get a reward... Mom said not to come back until the guy said it was okay... H-he said they had to negotiate after the test."

            Erwin knew none of this was his prerogative, he knew his ways out of it. Yet, nothing he did could stop him from wanting to get involved into the situation. He tensed, wanted to tell Eren he didn't understand, but looking at the child, he did understand, he understood far too much, and if Erwin stepped in he had a feeling he would do more harm than good. Hanji looked to Erwin for a moment, concern, it seemed everyone was hesitating. Erwin sighed, and sat down on the couch again.

            "All right. I won't pry." Erwin mumbled, he wasn't sure to who just yet. "Why don't I set up a place for you to sleep?" Eren lifted his head and looked down.

            "The couch is fine." Eren mumbled. "I'm not gonna stay too long."

            "You can sleep in my bed if you want. Hanji doesn't bother you right?" Erwin gestured over to the woman who seemed to be plating whatever she burned. Eren shook his head.

            "No... you guys are nice." Eren mumbled. "You've been nice to me..."

            "First we should definitely eat." Hanji replied, setting the so called food down on the table.

            "Um... I'm pretty sure Eren is a little tired." Erwin remarked, looking to Eren. Eren frowned, looking to Hanji.

            "No, I haven't eaten since lunch." Eren huffed, climbing over the couch to get a good view into the kitchen.

            "See? Besides, as the saying goes, everyone feels better with a little bread and wine." Hanji huffed.

            "That's cause bread is edible." Erwin mumbled.

            Whatever Hanji burnt for dinner certainly tasted something like chicken, but Erwin wasn't in the mood to ask. Eren did his best to suffer through his plate before he decided that he needed to take a shower, and disappeared to Erwin's bathroom before he could do a thing about it. Erwin suffered through the food, managing almost half of whatever burnt chunk of mostly meat before he stopped. His stomach felt full of oil and rock hard food, now swirled with whiskey. He gave Hanji a smile, hoping he didn't throw up some time in the middle of the night. Erwin had trained to be one of the toughest soldiers, but Hanji could break men with her dishes. When they were done, and Hanji somehow finished her meal, Erwin took a few sips of whiskey to wash the taste from his mouth, and returned to his room to find Eren settled in the middle of the large bed.

            "Already asleep?" Erwin huffed, discarding his shirt and slipping on a tank top. Eren turned on his side, eyes open.

            "No." He mumbled. "You have a big bed."

            "I know, I prefer that." Erwin replied. "Are you comfortable? You can sleep on the side, I'll sleep on the couch."

            "Can I sleep between you?" Eren mumbled, gripping the blankets in his hands. Erwin pressed his lips together thin, and shrugged his shoulders.

            "As long as you want to." he replied, and sat down on the bed, looking to Eren. "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah... I'm just trying not to be a crybaby..." Eren mumbled.

            "You're not. It's okay to be worried about your mother..." Erwin countered, and brought his legs up on the bed, brushing Eren's hair behind his ear. Eren shook his head, dropping back on the pillow.

            "No... I know my mommy is tough... I'm not worried." Eren said firmly. "I just... I hate it when people call him a whore. I just want to hurt them... And they call me a brat and trash... They said my real parents don't even love me, that's why I had to get taken care of by a whore... I get mad. But mom says I can't fight them. So I fight the kids in class that says that stuff cause I know I'm strong enough. Someday I'm gonna get really strong. I'm gonna be like a superhero. I thought maybe I should go to the military, they teach you how to kill real good."

            "Eren." Erwin interrupted. "Don't talk that way. Killing isn't a sport. You should never think that way."  
            "It's different when it's a bad guy though!" Eren huffed.

            Erwin hesitated. He would in any other situation strike down the idea of justifying the killing of someone. Monsters killed, and they killed anything, bad or good.

            "Eren. Listen to me." Erwin turned to face the boy, Eren fixed on him with his bright green eyes, and drew himself up to full height.

            "Eren. Killing is a hateful thing, and it only makes people angrier. You should never aspire to do something like that. It changes people.. This is a burden I don't want you to know. You can live a good life, far away from all this, Levi is doing his best to give you a good life. Killing is not a good life. Bad guy or not. Killing someone will kill you too. Maybe it won't feel that way, not at first, but it kills you, it always kills you. I don't expect you to understand that, and I hope you never do. Eren. If you get angry, don't beat it into someone else. Never beat your anger into someone."

            Eren listened with his whole body, his pride in his words disintegrated into nothing, for a moment, he looked like a kid again, something small and shy, that didn't fully understand how the world worked. The gaze returned, it always did, Eren was tortured inside, even if he did not understand it, that never meant he did not feel it.

            Eren screwed up his face. He was starting to shake. Erwin could see his eyes, they were glistening green, but closer inspection showed a dark forest green ring on the outer edge of his eyes, and a yellow-orange tinge near the pupil. He shuddered, and tightened his grip on the blanket. His chest heaved, and he shut his eyes tight.

            "What do I do then?" He hissed, eyes finally shot open. "I'm too weak to protect my mom... how do I get stronger? What's the point of it all if I can't be strong?" Eren's voice was one of agony. And Erwin knew this voice, the voice of a now dead man that once wanted to get stronger. And now that dead man was alive, in voice, in painful emotions, for a moment, huddled to his side, as a child again.

            "You cannot do anything, if you are strong, you do what you can, when you are weak... you suffer what you must." Erwin replied, and Eren only looked more distressed, his grip tightening, his eyes screwed up in confusion. Hot poison bubbled in his eyes, in his voice, it seeped into Erwin's skin just from the contact, from such close range.

            "So mommy and I are supposed to suffer?" Eren hissed, gripping Erwin's arm, as if to squeeze a better answer out of him, as if there was something nicer to be said.. Erwin shuddered, muscles tense with pain.

            "No..." Erwin reached down, and brought his hand to cup the back of Eren's head, and pressed him close to his chest. "No. I won't let that happen. I won't let you suffer. Not again. You tell me if you need me, and I'll come help you."

            Eren twitched, his muscles rippled tensely under Erwin's arms. A shudder, heaving his shoulders and pressing forward into the cotton tank top, Eren sucked in a breath. Exhaling, his gasp splintered into a sob, a high ruined wail, and Eren cried. He cried hard, and Erwin did not twitch, he did not frown, he held Eren limp in his arms. As the whole world did so, Erwin was the same, as the whole world tuned out any notion of crying, any indication of sadness and agony smouldering within someone, Erwin was very successful with doing the same. It was perhaps the most civilian trait still left in him. He did not react with sadness or anger or even happiness, just simple complete disinterest. He could not care, any notion of caring within him was brought out, ripped out of his entrails, and fed to the birds. So Erwin just held him, offered no comfort nor distress. Eren cried. He cried hard by himself, and for nearly half an hour before his face was red and irritated, cheeks wet with tears and mucus, nose itchy and running, his body heaving, his lungs on fire for air, and he collapsed, drained of all feelings, and slept right against Erwin's chest.

            Erwin found ease in his sleep, even if he had ignored the crying, it was still a torturous notion to see it. He felt drained as well, head drilling the back of his skull with empty distant echoes of a memory he wished to forget. Of a small farm town not very far from where he was now, a place he came back to once every red letter day.

            He pushed this memory back, burying it deep within the origins of his mind. Hanji appeared, though she had cleaned the kitchen up and locked the house up long ago. Erwin was huddling the young child to his chest, and Eren was out cold in his arms, complete stillness overcome both of them.

            "Do you want anything?" Hanji was quiet, gingerly pulling off her clothes to put on her sleeping dress. Erwin tilted his head upward, looking to the living room couch.

            "Just the glass." Erwin spoke under his breath. Hanji did so, walking to the coffee table and pouring one last cupful of whiskey into the rock glass, most of it melted into the whiskey at the time, but Hanji knew Erwin did not drink for a pleasant taste. Erwin took a large gulp of whiskey, finishing off the glass, and taking Eren and laying him in the middle of the bed.

            "What a bunch of tortured souls we are." Hanji joked, but none of them liked to laugh at the truth.

* * *

 

            Erwin hated this dream. For many reasons. And he drank when he felt it would arise again, just to subdue any sort of dreaming, or perhaps any ability to remember. Oh, but this dream was a smart one, if dreams could be reified into such a thing. This one, buried deep within his wounds, and filled them with poison, until the wounds stayed, and would never close.

            This dream began differently, but it always ended the same.

            Sometimes, the dream began when Erwin was a stupidly curious child, skipping stones on the pond and creating existential questions about life. Sometimes it began when he stood over his parents grave, and no one around him offered his sobbing any comfort nor censure. Sometimes it began when Erwin decided to join that group of mercenaries that would forever seal his fate of running away from the world. Sometimes it began when Erwin stared down the scope for the first time, and watched, from 700 yards away, the first time he would watch the fine pink mist of brain and skull fragment arise from a person's head, and never be close to them. Sometimes it began when he was released from such a shackle of monstrosity, and became a monster in human clothing, allowed to walk civilian streets again.

            But, no, this time, it began in the hospital.

            The walls and tiles are all white, and they would never bother to paint them anything else. When the midday sun hits it, everything glows, shiny tiles reflecting on the bright walls and the whole place seems illuminated in such a glow. Standing at the end of the hall is a man, or the husk of a man filled by what was turned into a killer. Muscular, barely in a white t-shirt that fit him. Beard and thin moustache cut thin and clean on his face, blond hair resting at his forehead. He had a grin, he always had that grin, and combine with the sun it could lit up the whole room. Sunlight filtered through the wide windows, and hit his faded jeans, thumbs in each pocket.

            "Mike." Erwin could hear himself saying it, he could always remember the way Mike turned to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight crushing hug. The only person that managed to act like a human being after everything they had done. The talk they have is short, and Mike monopolizes everything. About how he wanted a child, a desire to create something instead of a constant warring destruction they lay in their wake. A small little woman named Nanaba was willing to be inseminated by them to make a child. Erwin always listened to how Mike wanted a little girl, how he wanted a pathetically normal life, because now it seemed so much sweeter after years of agony and bloodshed, and Erwin wanted only to see Mike happy that way. If Mike wanted to be a serial killer Erwin would not hesitate to assist, he was that close to that man, that considerate of his feelings. But Mike wanted something simple, something gentle and kind.

            Nanaba was three months along, she never seemed bothered by their relationship, which was embedded into Erwin deeper than his own bones could allow. Mike was everything he wanted and would never deserve to have. Kind and strong, handsome and a loud laugh, how he piqued his interest in how he sought comfort in cigarettes, how Mike had a very enthusiastic desire to smell skin, Erwin's in particular.  His outer toughness and his inner sensitivity. His lustful gazes that drew Erwin in, and he wanted nothing more than to please Mike, ever since they were children sitting in the grass under a patch of starlight, and wondering what they were created for. And maybe, just maybe, they were created to keep each other company, to build a house that they would make a home together. Just maybe, that thrill of simple pleasures they only experienced together, was why they had been created.

            A glare would catch Erwin's eyes, and that bright happiness in Mike's eyes would become ones of horror.

            And that would be the last face Mike ever donned.

            If he had pulled Erwin forward instead of pushing him. If he had brought him down to the floor, if he had just done nothing. Maybe, just maybe, Mike would not have died. The glare of red that flashed over Erwin's eye was one of a red laser, resting on his temple for a moment. Mike gripped Erwin's arms, but he could not articulate anything to say. He just said Erwin's name, and stepped forward, in front of Erwin. His back would be facing the window, and Erwin would see in the distance a line of red, like a fisherman's line, hooked onto him, would snag Mike.

            A sniper.

            Erwin put it together just when the glass shattered, when the world was filled with electricity, and his eyes would be filled with blood. Mike would get shot right in the back of the head, just above the where the spine attached. He died before he even landed on Erwin, mouth filled with blood, face twisted in fear. They would tell him Mike died instantly, he felt no pain, as if that was some asinine way to make him feel better.

            Once he blinked the blood out of his eyes and looked forward he realised a very limp warm body was thrown on top of him. Blood spilled from where the bullet tore right through Mike's throat, and Erwin only stared, shocked, a complete child again. Infantile, absolutely useless. Erwin in that moment only remembered Mike laying once on top of him before, in a completely helpless child-like affair of exploring each other's bodies when they were still middle school children. How close they were, how they promised they would find a reason as to why they were created, and damn that god-forsaken destiny to die out like flames, wisps of smoke and dust.

            Erwin's hand came to cup the back of Mike's head, as if to tell him to get up, but what he felt was smashed skull fragments and thick blackish blood. That was not the first time Erwin had felt blood and brain on his hand, but this was the first time he ever loved the person it came from, the first time he thought for a moment that he had done this to people, that he had been the monster before, that had now done this to him.

            In that one moment of weakness, he fell apart. He hugged the dead body, wishing it to life, and brought his hands over the man, as if to help him somehow. When he did, he did not know how desperate those monsters were. The man out to get him was not alone. Within the hospital another man would find Erwin, clutching the dead body, just pretending this all wasn't real. Erwin knew Mike was dead, and it took several seconds to click. He screamed, like a child, like a pathetic hopeless child. The people out to get him had agents, many agents, and how could they not amass such a large group when Erwin was one of the mercenaries to kick the hornets' nest?

            An agent came in through the elevator, watched Erwin clutching Mike in his arms with a sort of delight, and fired into Erwin's body. Five gunshot wounds, two to the leg, one to the shoulder, two around the spine. An inch out and Erwin would have died, two inches and it would be near the femoral artery, Erwin would have died. Even shot, he just started to tremble over Mike, and cried. Cried so much he was able to forget the world, as the world would tune him out. It was Hanji, and the commanding officer, Keith, that would come save the day. Moblit would also be caught in the fight, killed by a shot to the heart. The men that were after them died shortly after. Except the sniper. At least for a while.

            Mike was buried in their hometown. Erwin and Hanji got to keep their first name. Erwin and Hanji were forced to marry, the ultimatum to either go separate ways and change everything, or stay together and risk getting found and killed much easier. If worse came to worst, hey preferred getting killed together than dying comfortable lives alone. Hanji had Moblit like Erwin had Mike. They did not love each other's company, but they adapted, and the military had trained them so well to adapt. The agency would tell them monthly that the organization seemed to die out, and more and more people connected would show up dead. The day that the agency told them the sniper that killed Mike and Moblit was dead, Hanji and Erwin thought they would be overjoyed.  Still that news settled into them like broken bones. It left them uncomfortable, disturbed, they wanted to see blood, wanted to see tears of loved ones and family, but in the end, they were tired. So very tired.

            The agency worked them, because they were still the same monsters hidden underneath a ton of lies. They still knew how to kill, how to torture, how to get what they were told to get. Obedient little dogs. Erwin felt that wound reopen when he went to go snipe people again, and he tried to drown those wounds in whiskey and sleep. They never healed. Never once did he feel whole. And he wondered one day, if that wound would rip him in half, and turn him into nothing, as he deserved to be all along.

* * *

 

"Erwin."

            Bleary red eyes shot open, and the first initial sensation was wetness on Erwin's cheeks. He reached to touch his face, body sluggish and aching, he felt dead inside, the whiskey sloshing in his stomach left a churning nausea in him, and a searing headache on his forehead to his skull. Hanji was sitting at the side of the bed, up from her rest, and looking over Erwin, concern on her face. Erwin pressed his fingers to the edges of his eyes, wiping whatever residue of water there was away. He didn't want to hear Hanji say he was crying in his sleep again. She just frowned, and looked down at herself.

            "It's morning." she spoke. "Are you going down to the shop?" Erwin lifted his body, he felt heavy, poisoned, his body slow to react, and nausea at each twitch of his muscles. Erwin tries to pretend he's okay as he does every day, but it's harder when he's hungover, and he notices the mauve-blue light lighting up the sky over the city, and realizes it truly is morning. He sighed as his feet hit to cold carpet, and looks around quickly, noting the crumpled sheets between him and Hanji and a dried stain on his shirt of tears.

            "When did Eren leave?" he mumbled, more of a growl when his voice is this rough. Hanji shrugs as she stands and places pants on as well as a shirt.

            "I don't know. Must've been late at night." Hanji remarks, switching subjects with a sigh. "Do you want me to go with you?"

            Erwin pulls open the drawer to the night stand and peers inside. He blinks, and rubs his eyes a bit. He searches around, but he knows he is not one to misplace things. He leans back in bed, on his hand, his other hand rubbing his eyes in frustration.

            "I think you have to. I don't have my driver's license." Erwin replied.

            "You don't? Why?" Hanji turned sharp to face him, eyebrows knitted. Erwin rose from his spot on the bed, grimacing at the thought, but knowing it is the most likely claim.

            "I think the kid stole my wallet."

* * *

 

"Erwin Smith, huh?"

            Reiner flipped the Driver's License back and forth in his hand, blonde hair blue eyed man in the photo, he had a square jaw, hard eyes, looks like a real hard ass, Reiner sneered as he thought so. He said nothing aloud, leaning back in his folding chair, feet on the wall, the two front legs of the chair off the ground. Eren stood shyly as the man tore apart Erwin's wallet, and he felt himself getting pale, hands numb, stomach churning sickly. Reiner could see not much in the wallet, recipes crumpled up of takeout food and crude tattoo shop copies. He continued forward, a few credit cards, a good chunk of cash, a special looking doctor's card, and a rusty dogtag with the name "Mike Zacharias" carved on it, whoever that was.

            "What a bunch of useless garbage." Reiner hissed, Eren wondered if he referred to the wallet or Eren himself. Reiner shoved the driver's license back in its place and shut the leather wallet, holding it out, and then up, just as Eren was about to grab it back. Eren reached up, but it was just out of his reach.

            "Ah- ah!" Reiner tutted the boy. "Now, if the man comes and asks you for the wallet, what happened?"

            "I... I stole it..." Eren mumbled.

            "Whhy?" Reiner dragged out.

            "Cause I'm a thief..." Eren added. "And I wanted the money..."

            "Good." Reiner hissed, and lowered the wallet so Eren could snatch it away. "Now run along, I got a little talking to do with your mommy. But first I gotta make a call. Now go- scram you little rat."

            Reiner shooed Eren away, and the boy grabbed the wallet tight in his hands and dashed down the hall, and descended on the stairs, huddling to the basement stairs that he found safe on. Reiner's grin turned into a scowl as he pulled out a flip-phone, and dialled in a number. He was sitting in the hallway in front of Levi's apartment, nearby was a window, which he didn't even bother throwing open as he smoked his second back of cigarette's, a pile of ashes and cigarette butts sitting in the corner of the hall. He blew a wisp of smoke between the cigarette stuck between his teeth, waiting for the call to go through.

            "Reiner?" Annie hissed through the phone.

            "Ann, I got a little more info about that tattoo guy. Kid says he owns a few guns, carries some good money. I got the little rat to steal his wallet but it didn't even have shit in it. Not even a freakin' gift card. Just trash and money. There was some dogtags but it wasn't the guys name, unless his name was Mike Zacharias a little while back. I don't know."

            "I don't care. Did he have a rifle?" Annie barked back.

            "Hell if I know, I sent a freaking five year old in there, kid didn't tell me shit, I just gave him a hundred dollars and told him to go get as much info as he could. He said something about a revolver, but not a rifle." Reiner huffed. "C'mon Annie, no way that guy killed Nile, what would he want with the Titans? Must've been one of the cops that set up that shit, ya know, sweep it under the rug kind of bullshit."

            "That was a high power caliber rifle round that shot through the rich bastards skull. That was a hitman or a mercenary if I saw one. Even if the cops were involved they didn't do it, someone ordered it in, and I think someone is trying to fuck with us." Annie snapped. "Marlo and Hitch are fucking messes, they can't support our funds in the east side of town, so everything is falling to shit over there. How's downtown going for you?"

            "Just with that hooker again." Reiner huffed. "He's loosening up- in more ways than one." Reiner smirked, and Annie groaned and rolled her eyes.

            "For fucks sake Reiner, you're wasting too much time on that bitch."

            "He's proving to be pretty useful. He said we could stash some coke in his pad if we need a place to hide it. And we can lay low if we do, cause if the cops bust in they'll arrest him, not us. Not like we're catching much heat other than the cops that tried to whack you last week." Reiner sits the legs of the chair down, cigarette rolling over his tongue. "He's been a good investment so far, I'm thinking of giving him a nice fat ten grand bonus, just for being so co-operative."

            "Do whatever you want with your whores." Annie huffed. "I'm going to talk to Bertolt. And don't drop your guard on that tattoo fucker."

            "All right, all right... hey you're going to pick up Mina today, yeah?" Reiner heard a bit of clicking and the phone went dead.

            "Annie? You heard me right?" Reiner pulled the phone away to see the call had actually ended and shrugged his shoulders. He snapped the phone shut, and shoved it in his pocket. The cigarette was starting to fade and Reiner pulled out a book of matches to get the fire going again, just in time for the door across the hall to open, and a tall man with very gritty features stepped out.

            Erwin Smith did not look happy this morning. Still dressed in his wrinkled sleeping clothes, sweatpants, tank top, and a jacket thrown on just to give himself some sense of fake decency. He gripped his head tight for a moment, leaning on the wall, trying not to slip and fall over. Reiner couldn't help chuckling, and those blue eyes shot over to him. Erwin stiffened seeing the man leaning back on a folding chair outside of Levi's room. His mind was slurred with alcohol and dream-like nightmares, but he had not forgotten those glowing yellow eyes when they were scanning over the two dead apartment tenants from upstairs. Reiner snapped a match against the wall, bringing the match to his cigarette, though the flame blew out too quick, and created a wisp of smoke. Erwin stared at him for a long moment, and Reiner knew. Reiner however, didn't care, it had been a long time since he ever cared. He just snapped another match from his matchbook, and started dragging it on the wall when Erwin spoke.

            "You need a light?" His voice was gravelly and rough from drinking, and Reiner raised his thin brow before giving a smile, and shrugging his shoulders.

            "Sure. Why not?" Reiner replied, holding his cigarette between his fingertips. Erwin tried not to stumble over, and managed fairly well. For how poorly he walked, Erwin's hand was steady as he fished out a lighter, and snapped it open, leaning towards Reiner. The other man brought his face close, letting the flame dance on the edge of the cigarette before it lit well enough. Reiner pulled out his box of cigarettes, and offered one out to Erwin. "Wanna smoke?"

            "No. Not when I'm hungover." Erwin hissed, and tucked the lighter away. "I gotta go... do something.." He looked down at his feet, and back to Reiner. "Is Eren in there?"

            "Eren? The brat? Nah, just Levi. I'm helping him with his... uh... clientele." Reiner gave a little chuckle at that.

            "You're a prostitute bodyguard?" Erwin huffed, folding his arms.

            "You could say that... I like the term bouncer." Reiner replied, puffing thick grey smoke into the hallway full of dead air. Erwin grimaced and stepped over to the window, pushing it open, a flood of smoke exited, but the morning gave no breeze to come inside. Reiner looked to the door, grinning a bit. "A little too rowdy, I kick em out. A little drunk, don't even let them in. I got rules you know, nobody slaps around my employees, no one goes into kinky shit without consent, no permanent marks, no violence, consented or not, and if I'm getting some dubious look on my workers face I'm kicking the fucker out. Get it?"

            "You're a pimp." Erwin replied, waving his arm around to clear the air of smoke.

            "Hey, that term has a bad connotation to it. I said I prefer bouncer." Reiner hissed back.   

            "I didn't say you were a bad pimp." Erwin counters. "In fact you seem nicer than most of the human race to care that much. Not that it's very difficult to get that status of a good pimp. I'm pretty sure if you stopped at kicking rowdy people out you'd still be golden." Reiner laughs at his words, and shrugs his shoulders, laying back.

            "I pay good, I have good workers, I get good clientele. You get it?" Reiner replied, and gestured to money by rubbing his fingers together. "Good rich fuckers. You know, people think shits special cause it's expensive. A'course all the workers are clean, if they aren't I either clean em' or put em' out of business. I'm just trying to do them some good you know? I don't like violence unless I have to do it."

            "And what if they don't want to be with you?" Erwin hissed, folding his arms as he posed the question. "What if they want independent business?"

            Reiner grinned, this one had just a slight difference, a slight glint in his eyes.

            "Well, that shit doesn't last long does it? I make a good deal, they're a damn fool to not go for it." Reiner hissed.

            "Are you sure their internal organs and corneas don't just end up on the black market? You know, after they go 'missing'?" Reiner visibly stiffened, but he let out a loud laugh that shook Erwin a bit, and made his head split from the hangover.

            "You son of a bitch. You got real smart all of a sudden. Interested in the trade?" Reiner hissed, leaning in.

            "No. I just hear about all the hooker bodies they find set on fire, or thrown in dumpsters that always get their organs scooped out." Erwin replied. "They say they always come up clean from STD's, and seem to be handpicked by people..."

            "Oh, is that so? Who's the 'they' you're talking about?" Reiner snarled, teeth biting into the cigarette filter. "The feds?"

            Erwin grimaced, muscles drawn tight around his eyes. "You seem defensive. I just want to know what you think. Things like bodies being found in the trash is all over the paper, I don't need to talk to a fed to know that." he retorted, leaning back next to the window. "Look I don't give a shit about the business. Is Levi okay?"

            "Perfect." Reiner hissed. "Tired and sweaty, but golden."

            "And may I ask what exactly it is he's doing?" Erwin replied. "Without your little cryptic 'doing business' bullshit?"

            Reiner smiled again, and looked to the door for a second, the look on his face was a smug one, and he shrugged.

            "He's busy fucking." he replied with a cold look on his face. "I get my workers fucked till they can't anymore so I can see how good they are. And Levi is such a good boy, he's been at it all night." Reiner had a teasing voice that made Erwin scowl. Erwin hated the personality, but it wasn't like Reiner was the worst person he had ever met. Reiner was in fact the very type of person that loathed the abusers and pimps, the ones that gave him a bad image. Erwin hated the possessiveness, that smug look that Reiner gave because he thought (or perhaps he knew) he owned his workers.

            "What? Did you think Levi was gonna be a hooker with a heart a gold or some shit like that?" Reiner hissed, tilting his head. "He doesn't love you. He has a bit of attraction to your wallet, maybe even your dick, but not you. Sorry to drop the news on you but that's the sad truth. Hookers fuck for money, or cause they like cocks, that's about it. Sometimes it's both. Love isn't an option."

            "Look." Erwin barked. "Do me a favor and go fuck yourself. Levi is an adult, I don't own him, you don't either. I'm tired of talking to you. I wanna know where Eren is. Do you know? Or is your head so far up your ass you couldn't see him?"

            Reiner scowled, cigarette ashes hitting the knee of his slacks

            "Brat went that way." he pointed down the hall. "Probably went to go play in the trash or some shit."

            Erwin pulled himself off the wall, being pissed made him a little less hung over, but his head still throbbed when he spoke. He turned away, finding his muscles relaxing the farther away he got from Reiner. He was not so familiar with the man, but he did not wish to linger. Even if past memories and alcohol filled him with a poison in his muscles, Reiner gave him a completely different sensation of despair.

            Erwin hurried down the steps, knowing where Eren would be, where he always lingered, just around the stairs of the basement. He flicked the lobby lights on, florescent bulbs flickering as they awoke. The morning was still early, and Erwin grimaced at the cold, zipping up his jacket.

            "Eren?" he asked. "Eren, where are you?"

            A soft gasp. Eren appeared where Erwin assumed he would, at the top of the stairs, hands clasping onto his wallet tightly. Erwin's face softened, though it was barely noticeable.

            "Eren, come here." he beckoned, and Eren tensed like a stray cat, eyes wide, body tense. His legs jerked, and he sprinted to the door, shoving the large wooden frame open, and took off outside.

            "Eren!" Erwin knew he was faster, and he knew how to take down someone who ran, but he hesitated, nothing he ever learned would ever be suitable to use on a child. He stepped outside, shutting the door behind him and looked around. Eren's leg disappeared as he ducked into an alleyway across the street. Erwin ran after him, trying to keep a slowed pace.

            "Eren." He called again, the word bounced off of brick walls, and he could hear the echoing of footsteps. Inside the alleyway was a different world, dark, even at midday the buildings were too high, and the little dead end street of brick walls was in an eternal nightscape. The occasional homeless man or junkie would be mumbling in a pile of trash, but this morning it was empty. Erwin looked around, the purplish-blue dark of the alleyway, looking for that pair of green eyes.

            "Eren, I'm not mad. Don't be scared of me okay?" Erwin felt like a wolf in sheep's clothing, wondering how a monster could beckon a child forward. And he stood in the alleyway, unsure where the echoing footsteps had drifted off to. In a moment, out of the darkness of a little trash heap, Eren stepped forward, hands trembling, cheeks wet with tears.

            "I didn't want to steal it..." Eren mumbled, his body sick with fear and guilt. Erwin got on his knees and extended a hand. Eren offered the wallet forward.

            "No. Eren, I don't give a damn about the wallet. Come here, please." Erwin beckoned all of Eren to come forward, and the child looked scared, and that gaze was one that had learned not to trust from pain, life's great teacher. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you. Eren... Don't be afraid." but Erwin could not teach fear out of a child that lived in the shadow of it his whole life. Eren stayed there, paralyzed in place, and there was a small motion. He stepped forward, trembling in fear, and came closer, just close enough for Erwin to take the wallet. Just a small fragment of trust, and Erwin reached out and gripped Eren's wrist. He was gentle as he could be, and Eren thrashed, jumping back in fear, which Erwin agonized to grip tight enough to bruise the poor child's wrist, and pull him forward into his chest.

            "Eren! _Eren!_ Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you." Erwin ground his teeth together, hatred directed at himself for doing something so painful to Eren. Eren was shuddering, and Erwin could see he gripped his wrist so hard there was an imprint of his own hand. Eren brought his hand inward, keeping his head down. Erwin kept his hands away from gripping, just keeping his palm flat. "I didn't mean to... Eren, I don't want you to be scared. You don't need to be scared if I'm here, all right? I'm not trying to hurt you. If you needed money or anything I'd give it to you."

            "M-mom said don't take hand outs..." Eren is finally able to speak, but his voice is so small Erwin can barely hear it without leaning right up to Eren. "Mom said if you do... p-people expect you to pay them back... And they screw you over." Erwin gripped Eren gentle, trying not to hurt him again.

            "Eren, I'm not trying to do that." Erwin huffed, hugging him around the shoulders. "I just want to help, I've always just tried to help, and I..."

            For a moment, Erwin saw that look of fear in Mike's eyes.

            "I don't know how to help." He admitted, swallowing thickly, remaining gentle but firm as he hugged Eren. "Trust me. If you feel like you're messing up... you have no idea how bad I messed things up. Don't blame yourself, for anything, okay? I don't know what to do half the time. I'm an idiot, and I messed up every chance I got to be helpful... To be a good person. I don't know how to help... I just _want_ to help. And I don't know how to do that. I only know how to hurt people. I'm not a hero, okay?"

            Eren listened with his whole body. His small form slowly collapsing into Erwin until he was helpless, huddled there by Erwin's arms. That small sense of peace was all the trust Eren had left to give. Erwin held it like a ill newborn, fragile and small, everything Eren had left to give. He wasn't crying, he was just shaking hard, eyes wet and glistening. Erwin took his time to make his grip hard enough to hold Eren up. Eren leaned back, his hands still tight on Erwin's wallet, and he opened it, pulling out a piece of crumpled paper Reiner had marked as 'garbage'.

            "You kept this?" Eren mumbled, and Erwin could see it was the green patch with a blue and white wing folding together that reminded him so much of a coat of arms.

            "Of course. I'm going to get a tattoo of it." Erwin replied. "Wings of freedom, right?"

            Eren nodded, sheepish and small, any sense of pride had been bruised and bloodied long ago, but it was there, stitching itself back together. Erwin looked down at the design, still crumpled up in Eren's hand, and the boy took it back to himself, pressing it to his own chest.

            "You can't." Eren huffed, dropping the wallet to protect the drawing. Erwin tilted his head, looking over the child.

            "Why?" Erwin asked simply, and Eren was shot full of electricity at the question. He puffed up like a cat with its haunches raised and ready to hiss. Eren kept his pride and joy close to himself, and turned his head.

            "It's for heroes." Eren replied, voice restored to something of a human being. "You can't get it unless you are one..."

            Erwin gave a small smile, and nodded his head in understanding.

            "I can respect that then." He replied, and brought his hands through the tresses of Eren's coffee brown hair. Eren held the drawing for a moment, looking up at Erwin, and blinking his eyes a few more times. Erwin brought his hand down, rubbing Eren's shoulder, exerting any sort of comfort he found himself able to provide. Eren stared him down for a good long moment, and gingerly pried the drawing away from his chest, and pressed it to Erwin's.

            "You can... but is has to be over your heart like this." Eren instructed, placing the paper on Erwin's heart. Erwin looked down, and gave a small smirk, clutching the paper with his own hand, keeping it on his chest.

            "And if you do, then you have to start being a hero." Eren became strict, enforcing the rules of his own possession. "Even if you aren't one. Well... you have to start now. Okay?"

            "Of course." Erwin replied, and gave a small smile. He clutched the small paper, tucking it into his jacket pocket, as well as his wallet, and looked down. He brushed Eren's shoulder, leaning back on his knees. Gentle as he could be, Erwin brought his hand to the back of Eren's head, and cupped his hair, pressing his shoulder against Eren. Eren clutched his shoulders, hugging around his neck, rubbing his face.

            "You said yesterday if me or mom was suffering you'd come save us.. So you are a hero kind of person anyway, right?" Eren mumbled, tucking his head in close to Erwin.

            "I wouldn't say that... I'm not that kind of person." Erwin replied. "But I'll try. I can promise you I'm trying." Eren clutched Erwin tightly as he hugged to him, trusting him with all of his body. Hesitant, Erwin held him, Erwin wasn't so sure what kind of person he was anymore, hiding and lying for years had worn on him. Yet for the first time, in a long time, he felt he might not have been lying completely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos much appreciated.


	6. Meaningless

Sunlight glinted against the open windows, shining against the curtains. it was a hot August afternoon, and all the windows were open wide, trying to catch a non-existent breeze. The air was dead in the little apartment bedroom. A small dingy bed with little furnishing, a lamp, a ceiling fan that shook when it spun. Settled in the bed, and crumpled up like a paper, lay a small figure of a man. A few stirs came from him, rays of light beaming on him. Twisting his fingers into the damp sheets of his bed, Levi rose from his sleep.

            Perhaps sleep was too calm.

            Lethargic stupor seemed a better term.

            Levi was relieved to see no one was busy getting off on fucking him while unconscious, and peeled the sweat-covered sheets off of himself. He grimaced, disgusted by the sensation. His muscles ached and screamed at every little movement. Reiner did say this would be challenging, but Levi never thought he'd pass out from sex alone. Much less pass out three times. Reiner had explained to him, clients like to fuck the first time just to see how good the 'merchandise' was. So Reiner set up appointments for nearly three dozen men to get a firsthand look at him. Levi grimaced, feeling how stretched he was, even though the clients had to wear a condom the first time, the dead air was thick with the scent of musk and semen. Levi groaned, trying to arrange his way to get out of bed. He dropped his feet down off the side of the bed, and stared at the carpet, as well as his own body. He was naked, he knew he would be. Red marks and purplish hickeys appeared on his skin, looking like bug bites from other little parasites. As he stared down, his vision went hazy, black spots disappearing in front of his eyes, and his body shuddering.

            "Damn it..." Levi hissed, slapping his hand over his eyes. The spots faded, but he still felt sick, and allowed his vision to clear up better before he tried to stand. Another mistake. Levi wobbled, weight shifting on his legs, and blood rushing down from his brain. At the same moment, electric sensation of pain shot up his spine, originating from his pelvis, ass and lower back. He yelped, and fell forward into the carpet, throwing his forearm out to catch himself, and gripping his back in a feeble attempt to ease the pain.

            "Fuck..." Levi hissed. "God damn..." He cussed, grabbing a fistful of his own hair. As his vision cleared he glanced up. The door shuddered and he heard a distinct 'Oh, shit, you're up' before the door swung open. Levi kept his fist pressed to his lower back, and his other arm propping himself up as best as he could. Before him was the same tall burly young man in a suit. Reiner looked over him, relieved to see Levi was fine, and gave a slight smirk.

            "How was your night?" Reiner asked, a cigarette was fastened between his lips as he folded his arms.

            "Nngh." Levi wanted to lash out at the question, but he decided against it, and let out a soft groan of pain.

            "You wanna shower?" Reiner asked, and got on one knee so that he didn't tower over Levi as much.

            "Do I have more clients?" Levi didn't realise how hoarse his voice was until he spoke, and swallowed dry against the lump in his throat. No sense cleaning up if another mess was to be made.

            "No. Last one left about an our ago." Reiner got up from his knee and waltzed over to the window. The retractable blinds were thick, but sunlight still pierced the covering enough for red light to shine against the white canvas. Reiner gave a sharp tug so the blind would retract into itself. Sunlight beat down on Levi, and the naked man huddled from it, shielding his eyes.

            "It's already near sunset. Figure I give you a little nap after your performance." Reiner continued, allowing the bright sunlight to be his proof. "The clients have high reviews for you. I'm sure they'll be around again." Reiner pushed open the window, waving his hand around to get the stench of sex and sweat out, though all he seemed to do was spread cigarette smoke into the mix. Levi watched him, looking down at his body a few more times, trying to make sure no bit of him was horribly damaged during the times he blacked out.

            "Need help?" Reiner asked, kneeled down again. Levi scowled and lifted himself to rest on his hands, turned on his hip.

            "No. I'm fi-" Levi froze up as he tried to sit down, his lower back shooting pain up his spine into his brain. A pained yelp escaped his lips, and he cursed himself again.

            "Geez, just relax, I'll help." Reiner didn't seem in the mood to hear arguing, and Levi didn't want to make a bad impression on his boss, so he went limp when Reiner's muscular arm came under his knees and the middle of his back. He was lifted up quick, in one sweep, and Levi felt small against the man. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I don't mess around with my own clients."

            Levi said nothing as he was carried to his own bathroom. Reiner laid him down in the shower stall, he fumbled with figuring out how the shower worked, and turned the water on when Levi explained. He aimed the water at the drain, waiting until it was dizzying hot, and sprayed Levi. A grimace, but soon Levi relaxed at the stream of hot water spraying against his skin.

            "Nothing like a shower after a long fuck, huh?" Reiner commented, a grin on his face. Levi blinked, and gave a small groan as a response. Reiner's smile dropped, and he fumbled around, holding the shower head in one hand, and looked for soap before just dumping whatever green gel he found over Levi's body.

            "There, clean yourself up." Reiner spoke, and toss a scrubbing cloth his way. Levi was still laying limp in the shower, and ran his fingers through the gel Reiner poured on his stomach.

            "This is shampoo." Levi mumbled.

            "It's soap. Get clean." Reiner retorted, keeping the showerhead pointed at Levi's feet. The prostitute did as he was told, scrubbing some of the shampoo in his hair, and trying to clean his body thoroughly, despite the biting lethargy in the back of his skull. Levi was meticulous, trying to make himself presentable, scrub the grime and sweat off his skin, digging his fingernails into his scalp and passing his fingers through his hair like a makeshift comb. Reiner watched patiently, puffing grey smoke, and keeping the shower on Levi as he cleaned himself. Levi blinked his eyes, aching all over, and wishing for more sleep. His eyes shot open and he sat up, wincing again.

            "Shit- where's Eren? Where'd he go? Is he okay?" Levi hissed.

            "The kid?" Reiner shrugged his shoulders. "Kid is fine. Came around this morning."

            "This morning...? Oh fuck, where was he last night?" Levi struggled to get up, but Reiner pushed his large hand against Levi, keeping him in the shower.

            "He slept in the tattoo guys house. The guys wife is home now." Reiner explained.

            "What? That fucker..." Levi winced again, and leaned back against the side of the shower. "He better not of fucking touched my kid again..."

            "Just relax." Reiner replied. "Kid's okay. Kids are tough, he came back here and passed out in his room. He's whiny but he's okay."

            Levi blinked a few times, and sighed softly, looking down at himself. Reiner lifted the showerhead, rinsing the grime accumulated on Levi and watched the man relax under the steaming hot water. Reiner didn't look over him much, and Levi tilted his head back, sighing a bit.

            "Do you do this often?" Levi mumbled. "Make workers fuck until they're unconscious?"

            "Nah. Just when I don't like their clients." Reiner replied. "Your clients were all sorts of fucked up. I prefer them tested and drug-free most of the time. Easier to control the rowdiness that way. People get real testy when it comes to matters of their dick."

            "Do you ever get favourites?" Levi asked, tilting his head.

            "Whores?" Reiner scoffed. "No. Don't push your luck. I don't sleep with my workers. I've got someone in my life."

            "Wife?" Levi asked.

            "Sort of." Reiner replied. "She'd kill me if I called her that." he leaned back, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it towards the drain in the shower stall. "She's a real solitary creature, she doesn't need me." Levi listened to him, eyes half-lidded, but decorated with interest. Reiner leaned forward a bit, letting Levi wash his own hair out with the showerhead.

            "So I guess you don't have kids..." Levi mumbled.

            "Nah, nah, she had a few... Somehow. I guess she's human like the rest of us." Reiner remarked. "One with me and another guy."

            "Shit... Sorry." Levi huffed.

            "Oh? Nah, that other guy is my other partner." Reiner scratched the back of his head, and pulled out a box of cigarettes. "Shit. We're not real conventional, that's all. Annie, she doesn't really care too much about all that taboo shit, and Bertolt - the other guy - well... he's just along for the ride I think. He doesn't like being involved." Once Reiner was able to knock out a cigarette from his box and light it, he pulled out his wallet, and showed a few pictures of five children.

            "This one's Mina. She's Bertolt and Annie's. Likes her mom a lot. She looks like Bertolt though." Reiner explained, pointing out a young brunette girl in a pink ballet tutu, two pigtails on either side of her head. "He's Berik, that one is mine." Reiner explained, showing a blond boy with angry eyes just like Reiner and a square jaw. "Those two are the oldest."

            Reiner flipped through the pictures, showing a picture of a few other kids that didn't look like him. Grey smoke escaped him like there was a fire inside his body. He leaned back, shoulders pressed to the cabinet doors beneath the sink, which was right by the shower.

            "This is Franz, Hannah, Thomas." Reiner scratched his head, teeth pressed to the cigarette. "We adopted them. They were in this organized crime shit, whore's who couldn't get an abortion had them. I'm hoping we'll get them out of this crime bullshit someday."

            "I'm hoping for that too..." Levi mumbled. "I don't want my kid to-"

            "Grow up and become you?" Reiner added.

            "Yeah..." Levi mumbled.

            "Yeah...." Reiner hissed out some grey smoke. "Yeah, me too. I want them to be doctors and lawyers and all that American dream bullshit." Reiner replied. "A'course, I don't mind if they do become involved... I can't judge them for that... but..."

            "You want them to have it better... Better than this shit." Levi scoffed, and reached up to turn off the shower.

            "Yeah. Yeah that's it." Reiner replied, and rose to his feet. Levi wobbled to stand, but refused any help Reiner was offering.

            "Enough story time... let's talk numbers." Levi mumbled, slow to walk out of the shower, pointing Reiner toward the towel hanging on the door. He passed it over and Levi wrapped his waist, not bothering to dry anything else.

            "Yeah." Reiner leaned back on the doorframe, clothing moist from the spray of the shower hitting his suit. "You did fine, and we did everything you asked. So we're on even playing field." Levi stumbled to the living room, Reiner staying behind him to figure out where Levi was going. Levi walked out to his couch, adjusting his towel as he sat.

            "All right... do I have to work tomorrow?" Levi mumbled.

            "Fuck no." Reiner knitted his brows. "You got overworked today, I need you to rest your body. A week or two for now. I'll pay you for last night's performance." Reiner walked to his briefcase and sat down on the couch across from Levi's armchair. "We'll be sending kilo's your way if any orders come in. And I know you asked for some furniture, uh-" Reiner pulled out a notebook from his case, mulling over it. "Washer, dryer, new oven, kid's bed and stuff. Consider it taken care of. The Titan's like to keep their workers comfortable." Reiner gave a grin and shut the book closed.

            "Will it come out of my pay?" Levi asked.

            Reiner nodded. "Yes, it will."

            Levi grimaced, but he did not complain. He blinked a few times and sighed before submitting to curiosity.

            "All right... what's the payout then?"

            "Twenty grand."

            "I... are you- you fucking with me?"

            "Nah. Titans don't mess with numbers. I cut out all the expenses and that's just about what you're left over with."

            "I- it takes me months to make that much."

            "Well, you'll be making it every few weeks if we can keep this up. It isn't the high life, but it's pretty damn close." Reiner opened the briefcase, and pulled out a few rolls of hundred dollar bills in thousands. He set them on the coffee table, pushing it to Levi. "Here. Twenty grand. Cash. It's all clean. If you want to make sure you can launder it around."

            Levi stared down at the cash like it was all foreign to him. Like it was an illusion, or a dream. He reached out, grabbing a roll and feeling the money in his hands. Actual money, no check bullshit or half-assed remarks about collecting donations. Reiner only grinned the more when Levi's eyes got wide. He undid the seal, rolling the money out to look at it. One-hundred dollar bills. He was still, staring at it, for a moment, Reiner wondered if Levi was about to cry.

            "It's going to be like this every few weeks?" Levi asked, eyebrow raised. Reiner gave a scoff, and a loud laugh at the response.

            "Don't get cocky. We need to work out deals. If you're lucky... yeah." Reiner stood, pulling the cigarette from his face, rolling it between his thumb and finger. "It's nice isn't it? To feel like you got some fucking control on this godforsaken earth."

            "Yeah..." Levi mumbled, and clasped the money tight in his head, knuckles turning white. "I... uh... Fuck-"

            "Don't mention it." Reiner rose from his seat, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't need to hear a thank you, this is just business..." He looked around, turning his head sharply to the hall.

            A soft gasp, a small figure shot down the hall, the sound of footsteps echoing.

            "Take care of you kid." Reiner huffed. "Or he'll become a real brat."

            Levi blinked, and turned his head.

            "Right. You take care of your kids too." Levi replied.

            Reiner scoffed, quiet as he shut the door, offering no more goodbyes. Levi settled against the couch, looking down at the rolls of money before him. He gave a long sigh, pressing his wet back against the couch. Slow, Levi looked down at himself, touching the hickeys, bite marks, bruises and scars on his skin. Another sigh.

            "Mom?" Levi blinked, turning his head to face the hallway. His hair was dripping water onto his shoulders, skin still glistening wet. Eren hid behind the corner of the hallway, eyes peering out to him. His fingers dug into the wallpaper, and he slid against the wall, coming forward, head down, eyes at the floor.

            "Are... are you done working?" Eren mumbled.

            "Yeah... Yeah I'm done." Levi replied. "Come, come sit here."

            Eren jumped forward at the command, and climbed onto the couch, staring at the money piled on the coffee table. He slid over the armrest of Levi's chair and pressed his face to the man's shoulder.

            "Is that man gone? I don't like him." Eren mumbled against Levi's wet skin, nuzzling his face into the other. Levi's hands came against Eren's back, gently stroking the child's shoulders.

            "Yes... he's gone. For now." Levi mumbled, and hauled Eren into his lap, hugging him close. Eren pressed his lips to Levi's neck, hugging as tight as he could. Levi gave a slight smile, his eyes narrow, looking over Eren and gave a soft kiss to his forehead.

            "What do we do now? You don't have to work right? That guy said so." Eren asked, lifting his head to look at Levi.

            "It's been a long time since I had a break..." Levi hesitated, looking over Eren. He gave the boy another kiss, messing his hair a little. "I'm going to be off work for two weeks... So... I guess we can do whatever we want... What do you want to do Eren?"

            "Um... Can I sleep in your bed?"

            Levi blinked a few times, and cupped the back of Eren's head.

            "I have to clean it first."

            "We can sleep here then, right? You can clean later... We can just buy new sheets." Eren pressed his lips together thin, looking over Levi, hesitant.

            "You're right..." Levi brought his hands over Eren's shoulder, and one to cup his head, and brought him close. "Let's just relax for now."

            Eren wrapped his fingers tight over Levi's shoulders and brought his knees up to his own chest. He curled close under Levi's chin, huddled protectively, legs draped over the armrest. Levi stared forward, looking to the rolls of money. A smile. He sighed, stroking the tangled hair of Eren's head.

            "We're going to be okay now." Levi mumbled. "I promise... We're going to be taken care of now."

            Eren hugged tight, nails digging on Levi's skin. He clung to his mother close, settling his head down and letting out a soft sigh. Levi let out a sigh in unison. His gaze turns to the kitchen window, clouds dotting the red horizon. Eren said no more, allowing Levi's words to sink it. He felt as if those words were to provide comfort. Being taken care of. Yet the more Eren thought of it, the greater his sense of fear was.

* * *

            "Levi? Levi, open the door."

            Erwin stood on the other side of the apartment, looking around the empty hallway. It was late in the evening, and several days had passed where he had not seen Eren or Levi, nor a client banging at their door. He kept his hand pressed to the door, listening for a response. He heard movement, something shifting. Silence.

            "Levi!" Erwin shouted louder.

            "I'm coming! Shut _up_!" came a muffled response. Footsteps trotted closer, and Erwin gave a sigh. Levi swung the door open, and Erwin faced the man to get a good look at him. He was in the middle of applying makeup to himself, it seemed to be a force of habit. Levi blinked his long lashes, pressing his lips together. He was wearing a nice short little dress, transparent, and Erwin could see a lacy g-string barely strapped to his crotch underneath. He had slipped on a dressing gown, and wrapped it around himself when Erwin's eyes came down to his crotch.

            "What? You been screaming at my door to stare at my dick or something?" Levi hissed, eyes narrow. Erwin returned his gaze to Levi's eyes, and found a sense of peace. He looked angry, and much more lively, the bags under his eyes were not so apparent, and the skin didn't look so dark anymore.

            "No- Sorry... I haven't seen you for a few days... Where have you been?" Erwin replied, and folded his arms, leaning on the door frame.

            "What are you? My fucking bodyguard?" Levi sneered at the question, but he folded his arms, lifting his chin. "I've been here. At home. With my son. Is that a fuckin problem?"

            "No." Erwin replied, giving a nod. "What have you been doing?"

            "What do you want from me?" Levi barked. "We've been sleeping okay? I'm fuckin tired. I had a long week and I'm on vacation."

            "Vacation..." Erwin's eyes looked over Levi. "So does that mean you're going to go work again soon?"

            Levi looked down at himself, and folded the dressing gown over himself, covering his crotch a bit better. "No. I have two weeks off." he added, looking back up. "And I intend on having some time to myself. Sleeping, eating, drinking. Is that okay with you? Or do you need to monitor my every little movement?"

            "No, it's fine. I was just worried." Erwin sighed. "Um... if you're not working-"

            "Why the clothes?" Levi cut in, eyebrow raised. "I like it, okay? I like dresses and thin panties and all that bullshit. No it doesn't get me off, it's just personal preference. The material is soft. And I don't have a fucking A/C so it feels nice. Sorry you don't appreciate me allowing my dick to be cool."

            "I didn't mean anything by it." Erwin dissolved, waving his hand in the air. The last thing he wanted to do was hear Levi's personal feeling on clothing. He looked over Levi for a bit, blinking a few times.

            "Where's Eren?" Erwin asked.

            "Monday. He's got school." Levi replied. "Why? What do you want from my kid?"

            "You're not still on the fucking paedophilia thing." Erwin hissed. "I'm not attracted to kids. Okay? I'm not attracted to much. I don't really like the whole relationship thing."

            "You still fucked me." Levi replied.

            "That was so I could-" Erwin ground his teeth, and rolled his eyes. "Oh fuck, nevermind." He sighed, relaxing his shoulders and glancing up and down over Levi. Levi returned the gaze, studying the taller man.

            "It was so you could pity me, right?" Levi replied.

            "I just wanted to help-"

            "No, no-" Levi waved his hand around. "I don't want to hear it. Shut your face. In fact-" He turned his head, looking into his own apartment. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

            Erwin did as he was told, arms folded, waiting for Levi as he heard the other shuffling around. The door swung open again, and Levi had in his hands a large roll of cash, and handed it over to Erwin.

            "Here. We're even. You gave me seven grand, you can have it back. Now fuck off." Levi snapped.

            Erwin stared down at the rolls of money and blinked a few times, jaw slacked.

            "Where did you get all this cash?" Erwin huffed, and continued to stare, not taking it.

            Levi shoved the cash into his chest, and Erwin gripped it, taking it now that Levi shoved it at him. Levi shrugged his shoulders, and gave a small smile.

            "I have new business partners." He remarked, and leaned back, turning his head until he heard the subtle pop of his creaking bones. "Now, leave me alone. I'm going to sleep, and you can go jerk off on some other thousand dollar hooker, got it? We don't need to associate again."

            Levi began to shut the door when Erwin shoved his hand in-between the door and the frame.

            "Wait. Did this money come from that big blond fucker?" Erwin hissed, and leaned in.

            "So what if it fucking did?" Levi snapped, and pulled the door open. "It's clean. Go launder it if you want. Leave me alone. You don't own me."

            "I never said I own you." Erwin said, hands tight around the roll of money. "That man isn't any good Levi, he's a Titan. You need to find your own way, I told you, even if it's less money, wouldn't it be better than-"

            "Stop. Fucking, stop it." Levi snarled, teeth grinding together. "Don't _fucking_ give me that shit. Don't act like you fucking know anything. I'm so sick of you fucking attitude with me. I never tell you how to live your goddamn life, don't tell me how to live mine! I paid you back, now get out of my fucking life!" Levi twisted the door forward and turned sharp on his foot, trying to retreat into his apartment. Erwin threw the door back, walking in to follow the man.

            "Levi-"

            "Fuck off- Just fuck _off_!" Levi was shrieking in anger, throwing his hands out. Erwin kept the money in his hand and kept still, standing near a small bookshelf, making sure there was a few steps between them.

            "I don't want this money. Levi, you don't need to pay me back. You can trust me. Stop getting defensive-"

            "Defensive? You want me to stop being _defensive_? Fuck you!" Levi pulled his dressing gown off and threw it at Erwin. Erwin stepped back, letting the gown fall to the floor, marking the line between them. Levi stayed on his side of the room, livid, breathing hard and shaking his head.

            "You don't fucking know anything. This shit- just having this shitty fuckin apartment- This is all I have!" Levi threw his hands out at the living room, but found nothing to gesture to. "I did so much shit just to have a fucking _home_ goddamn it. Eren- I raised that kid since he was a baby- Cause I didn't want him to be fucked up like me okay? So get out! Just get out of my house!" Shaking. Levi was visibly shaking, and he hit his fists into the couch between him and Erwin. He clawed the material of his couch, ripping out threads. Levi's face was cast down, shaking, his whole body shaking. He grabbed a book on the coffee table and flung it at Erwin. Erwin jumped back, dodging as the book flew towards his face, and slammed into the drywall behind him. Levi hissed, clinging to the couch and walking around it.

            "I worked my fucking ass off and it didn't do me _shit_. I'd come home at three in the goddamn morning telling myself 'at least it's a good fucking job' okay? 'At least I'm not out there fucking people and giving blowjobs for a goddamn car' but that shit doesn't last, does it!? I didn't eat sometimes, we didn't have running fucking water sometimes. Five fucking dollars!-" Levi's voice broke.

            Erwin took a step back, waiting. Levi was still shaking, his muscles in his arms tense with mixed anger. He shut his eyes hard, his jaw tight, arms tense. His fingernails dug into the spine of the book in his hands. His eyes shot open, and he snapped forward, book flying at Erwin. Erwin dodged, the book coming to hit the table next to him. As the vase shook Erwin leaned back to align the table, making sure the flowers didn't fall out. Levi stared at him, but Erwin did not run. His blue eyes did not waver. He stared, giving Levi silent permission. He didn't run away, he continued to watch, letting Levi scream at him. Levi was in the middle of picking up another book, but he did not throw it. Levi set the book down, shaking his head. Erwin lowered his head, and Levi watched him, slow, meticulous. He continued.

            "I used to work at call centers, gas stations, diners- listen to people bitch all fucking day- and I said- I told myself, I wouldn't make Eren have to go without being able to take a bath again, so I paid all the fucking bills one month- gas, water, electricity, the fucking rent- all of it. And you know what was left? Five dollars. I had to live off of five fucking dollars for a whole _month_! So I fucking gave up!" Levi ground his teeth, clenching his fist tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He hit the couch so hard the wooden frame gives _crack_ noise. He started throwing CD's off the shelf, looking around at more to throw. Erwin stayed tense, arms folded, watching the man. Levi shuddered, his face flushed red with anger, his eyes narrow. Shaking. He was shaking so much.

            "So I'm sorry I don't want a good 'clean' job. I don't want to do that fucking bullshit again.. I don't want to sit here thinking 'how the fuck am I gonna feed my kid?' because I don't have _anything._ I spent that five dollars in two days and we didn't have shit for the rest of the month... So I fucked people, okay? I started fucking people. And I _like_ fucking people, because I don't have to worry about my whole life collapsing in on itself.." Levi hissed out a sigh, hands releasing the threads he had pulls from the couch. He walked away looking around the room, eyes scanning everything.

            Erwin waited. He watched Levi throw things around, pulling his hair. Staring, looking to Erwin as if to convey it all, as if there was some way Levi could explain everything in a matter of minutes. As if Levi could recite a whole lifetime of reasons. But Levi's words only faltered, and the man could not find it in himself to recite his whole life. He cussed and shouted all the anger burning inside him. Erwin stayed on the other side of the room, inching his way forward, keeping his arms folded, eyes down.

            "Fuck..." Levi pulled at his hair, and leaned against the counter separating the living room from the kitchen. "Fuck... I've tried so hard to get out of this shit... and every time I try it sucks me in again. I owe so many people shit... and I can finally pay shit off. So don't ask me to not be _defensive_. I've been defending myself every fucking day of my life." He hissed out another sigh, hands clenching and unclenching in fists.

            "Levi." Erwin spoke, seeing the man at least attempting to relax. "This is why I'm asking." Erwin held the roll of money out. "I can help you. I know I seem to just fuck everything up, but I really am trying to help. I don't want you to pay me back. I don't want you to feel like you can't trust me. I don't know your life, okay? I got that. I don't know you... I don't know anyone. Hell, I don't even know my own life, it keeps fucking changing."

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Levi scoffed, running his hand over his forehead and massaging his temples. Erwin watched him for a moment, and shook his head.

            "It's complicated." Erwin remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

            "What isn't fucking complicated?" Levi leaned back on the counter, hand pressed against his forehead. "God... Look. I don't want a life with the fucking Titans, but I don't have any other options." Levi ran his own fingers through his hair, looking down at the sink. "I fucking hate having to get involved with gangsters. Anarchists. Whatever the fuck they're called. So there. I'm miserable and I fucking hate everything, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Happy?"

            "No." Erwin snapped. Levi scowled at him, and sighed.

            "Well neither am I. So go, get out of my fucking apartment." Levi walked over to Erwin, and shoved his hand into the man's chest, pushing him back.

            "I'm not leaving. Not until you take the money back." Erwin offered out the roll of money. Levi stared at him long and hard. He gave a sharp sigh.

            "No. I don't want it." Levi snapped.

            "I gave you that money in exchange for sex. You don't owe me anything." Erwin added. "Levi, I don't know your life, okay? I get that. And I know you're paranoid. But I'm never going to hold this over you. You needed money, so I gave it. You're not indebted to me. I'm not going to threaten you with it. If the Titan's start showing up I'm going to have to move out of this place anyway, so it's not like I can even stick around to hold this over you."

            Erwin looked to Levi, his hands were still on his chest, fingers curling on the collar of his tank top. Levi looked straight forward, grimacing, hands easing from Erwin. Erwin offered the money out again.

            "Just take it back." Erwin offered.

            Levi slapped Erwin's hand down.

            "Fuck the money!" Levi hissed. He tightened his grip on Erwin's collar, and twisted the fabric, pulling him down to his face. "I hate you so fucking much. Just- just get the fuck out of my house‒ Get the fuck out of my life!" Levi shoved him with both hands. Erwin stiffened his muscles, returning a scowl as he held his ground.

            In a second, Levi found his shoulder's pushing into the drywall, and the wind rushed out of him, his chest sore as he found Erwin's hand there, fist clenched. His jaw was tight, his gaze burned Levi's skin until it itched underneath. Levi orientated himself to realised Erwin had lifted him on his toes, and twisted him around to push him into the wall. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat, a shiver going up his spine.

            "Listen to me for one goddamn minute." Erwin hissed, and his tone made Levi shudder again. "I'm trying to be nice, because I know you need help. And I know you don't want it, because you're a stubborn asshole, who asked for help from the wrong people, and got fucked over. I can't fix that." Erwin swallowed, his muscles twitched under his skin, and his mind raced to the fastest ways to kill someone with his bare hands- and he knew he could- he knew that look in Levi's eyes, and that had been the look people donned just before they died- before their neck was snapped-

            Erwin released his grip. Levi dropped onto the heels of his feet, choking on his spit that he failed to swallow amidst his fear. He coughed, breathing, Erwin shook his head, trying to get those ghosts to leave him. He looked down at his own hand, and gave a hiss of breath between his teeth.

            "I did it for Eren." Erwin barked. Levi was still gaining his breath, looking discombobulated by the whole experience. "That kid has a future. Us? We're already fucked. I figure if I can look to a kid and say 'I don't want them to be fucked up like me' maybe I'd be doing the world some good. I know I didn't have to fuck you, I could have forced that money to you somehow, but I didn't want to bruise your stupid pride. I'm not a moral person. I'd rather sleep with a whore than do it out of the kindness of my heart. Guess I really am that shallow." Erwin shook his head, his mind still drifting, wondering how long it had been since he held someone by the collar like that. He knew he went easy, if he grabbed Levi's throat he would have crushed his windpipe. He took a step back, shortening his stance.

            "I should have known better than to pity our sad life-"

            In a second, Levi raised from his crouching, and Erwin noticed in a second a flash of Levi's transparent grey dress sleeve.

            The punch got Erwin' right in the chin, his jaw shifted at the sudden shock. Erwin knew he could react, but did not. Levi had a hell of a punch, and Erwin had to give him that, if he could figure out which way was up and down. Erwin fell flat on his ass, and tried to sit up until Levi lunged, and kicked hard, right in the stomach, and knocked all the air out of Erwin's lungs. Erwin tasted something copper-y before he noticed his lip was bleeding.

            Erwin was used to getting beaten up, so all of this started to feel like a routine. Erwin felt a ball of energy twisting around in his gut, he wanted to give Levi a good punch to the jaw, and he was sure he would have. His fingers dug into the carpet, teeth grinding back and forth. He took another hit, when Levi pulled back, his fist was smeared in blood from Erwin's lip. It became a little more apparent, and the smaller man hesitated, but he did not stop. Another punch, heavy, Levi threw his weight into it, but it came down on Erwin's chest. It felt like nothing, chest punches was something Erwin was used to. Seemed like Levi had a heart to ease up from the sight of blood.

            "Fuck you!" Levi's words finally came through when Erwin became more aware. Levi was straddling his stomach, his fingers tight around his collar and his right hand delivering swift jabs to his chest and one to his chin, assuring the inevitable bruise. Erwin decided he was done with the self-inflicted punishment, and reached to twist Levi off of him.

            "Motherfucker-" Three more punches. Erwin felt his vision fail for three seconds. When he came too, Levi's blood covered knuckles were hovering over him, and he realised he was laying on his back. Levi panted, stilled, whole body tense and laying over Erwin. Erwin opened his mouth, feeling blood run down his throat. He swallowed, and lifted his head.

            "Okay-" Erwin huffed, spitting up some blood on his tank top. "I think I got the point."

            "You fucking punk." Levi hissed, and brought his bloodied fist to curl into Erwin's shirt. "God I fucking hate you. Acting so _goddamn_ nice. Fucking _fighting_ for me. Fucking looking after my kid. Fucking- fucking- _Fuck_!"

            Erwin opened his mouth to reply until Levi smashed his face right into his. He thought he was being head butted, instead, a pair of soft lips pressed to his own bleeding ones. Callous, his dry lips- stained with red blood, and now Levi shared the hot red lipstick. He wiped his mouth, and came down again, teeth biting hard on Erwin's lips, drawing the blood up. Panting. They breathed hard, gasping into each other's mouths. One breath in. One breath out. Their breath mixed in each other's lungs, gasping for air.

            "I hate you..." Levi panted, Erwin opened his mouth, but he doubted he could think of anything to say. Lips glided over each other, slick with blood. Warm, soft, the two panted, Erwin wasn't sure he was able to speak, just panting, staring, hands coming to rest on Levi's hips. Their lips came together, panting into each other's mouths, teeth biting down hard, coaxing the lips to flush dark red. Their eyes looked, dark pinpoint black and icy blue.

            There was something so primal- an aching, throbbing, eagerness in that gaze. Erwin felt a grin on his face, a hedonistic, twisted look. Levi smashed his lips forward, and bit down on the grin, sucking his darkened lips. Erwin's hands struggled under his shirt as he pulled it up his chest, smearing the blood on his lips with his white shirt, and staining it deep with a kiss stain of red. He tossed it on the side. Levi leaned over, grabbing Erwin's shoulders. All while still stumbling a mantra of 'I hate you, I hate you so much'. The pads of Levi's fingertips traced his tattoos, the sleeve of art decorating his arms. Levi climbed over, and Erwin's hand was quick to grip Levi's crotch. Levi jerked forward, an intense, violent shudder wracked him as Erwin squeezed, thumbing the hard cock. The small g-string tightened around Erwin's hand and he smiled, Levi knitted his brow, snarling as he leaned forward, and dug his nails into Erwin's scalp, tugging his hair.

            "I hate you, you fucking giant." Levi hissed, and Erwin only smiled, squeezing hard around Levi's cock, cupping his balls. Erwin only became amused by how he could hold Levi's whole arousal in one hand, and have only his fingers feel so tight in his ass, which he was eager to experience again.

            "Likewise, slut." Erwin snarled, and finally threw Levi off, only to climb over him. The whole thing felt like some sort of game, but Erwin had no intention of backing out of it, neither did Levi. Even pinned under Erwin, Levi kept his ground, and pushed his knee square in Erwin's groin.

            "Pants off, fucker." Levi's own hand climbed up his thigh, hiking the dress up and gripping the ties on the side of his g-string, pulling it apart in one quick jerk. Erwin could see a tease of dark curls of pubic hair, and leaned forward, teeth scraping Levi's chest.

            "Should I be paying now or after?" Erwin hissed, tilting his head.

            "Fuck you." Levi growled, and grabbed a fistful of Erwin's hair. "I'm on vacation."

            "Travellers checks?" Erwin got a hard slap across the face.

            "Fuck you and your tattoos." Levi growled. Their mouths sealed their words together, another gasping mix of teeth and tongue. Erwin slid his tongue over Levi's lips and pushed into his mouth. Versatile, the heat of his mouth made Levi breathe hard through his nose. His tongue was fat, wiggling intrusive in his mouth, and he bit down, his own tongue brushing up to it. Drool escaped the corner of Levi's lips, and he breaks the kiss, tilting his head back to get air to his lungs.

            Erwin finally obeys Levi's earlier wish and takes off his pants, thumbing the waistband of his sweatpants, and pulling them down, legs curled, and off, throwing them to the side. Levi shook off his underwear, cock curved in the air, slender, just as the rest of him. His erection is flushed red, twitching with a bead of precome, and Erwin lets out a sigh, seeing Levi bare under him. Erwin pulls the thin little transparent dress up to Levi's chest, making sure to rub over his nipples until Levi lets out a sigh of a moan. Erwin carried Levi easily and threw him over the couch back, on his stomach, panting, animalistic, Erwin's own cock hard and slick with precome, rubbing at Levi's thigh as he leaned over him.

            "How do you want it?" Erwin hisses in his ear, an insatiable look in his eyes, teeth nipping Levi's earlobe. "It's your vacation, right? Why don't I please you for a change?" Erwin's voice was low, dropping an octave, rumbling in the back of his throat. Levi wriggled, grinding his ass back on Erwin's cock.

            "Oh god..." Levi hissed feeling the muscles of Erwin's legs tighten, detecting that strength in Erwin, his whole body pinned by one hand. Levi claws the material of the couch, cock smearing stains into the threads. "Of fuck..." Levi's cock twitched again, releasing a strand of clear fluid. His eyes shut, another shudder wracked him. "Fuck me." He hissed.

            "You're going to have to be more specific than that." Erwin hissed. "Or I'll just fuck you hard until you can't come anymore."

            "Get in the fucking bedroom." Levi hissed, and leaned back, pressing to Erwin's chest, breathing hard as he pulled the transparent dress. Erwin's hand came to his shoulder.

            "Leave it on." He growled, and Levi decided he didn't want to negotiate it. He dropped the dress, and Erwin gripped under his knee and swept him in his arms. Levi found himself on his bed in a second, and Erwin slammed the door behind them both. Levi scrambled on the bed, pulling the blinds shut with a sharp _snap._ The room was immediately dark, horizontal lines of yellow light marking their movements. Erwin lunged, hand on Levi's dress to tug him forward, lips to lips, shoulder to shoulder. Erwin breathed hard, Levi gnashed his teeth, and bit down on Erwin's bottom lip again. A sharp sting of his split lips drawing blood, only to be soothed by laps of Levi's tongue.

            "Nightstand drawer-" Levi breathed into him, and Erwin barely made out what he said. He shifted back, actually taking time to recognise his surroundings, and noticed the little nightstand next to the bed, he yanked the draw, the contents nearly spilling out at the force. Erwin searched in the dark for a bottle of lube, he found a pump bottle full of it, and lifted it, noting it was three-fourths empty. He glanced down, noticing a few other toys, vibrators, large and small egg shaped ones, and an assortment of pills of libido.

            "Hmm." Erwin's expression cooled a bit.

            "Don't fucking give me that." Levi hissed, and pulled him back. "I can please myself when I want to-"

            "Want to use one?" Erwin cut him off, pressing his lips to Levi's ear. Levi sneered at him for a moment before he scoffed.

            "I don't give a fuck-" Levi was cut off when Erwin pushed him back into the bed, teeth scraping his earlobe.

            "This is for you, Levi. I know you're not used to it, so make a request." Erwin hissed, setting the bottle of lube onto the bedsheets. Levi tensed, jaw tight, his teeth grinding again. He looked back and forth, avoiding Erwin's gaze, hands fisting the sheets as he hissed a sigh.

            "I don't give a fuck." He repeated, turning his head to look up, to the side, away from Erwin. Erwin scoffed, and pulled out a slender pink vibrator, shutting the drawer.

            "Then I'll keep making you come until you give a fuck." Erwin snarled, and gripped Levi's thigh, twisting him onto his stomach. Levi brought his hands forward, and grabbed the pillow in front of him, putting it under his chest. He thrust his ass back, feeling Erwin pressed to him, hips pressed, cock pressed between Levi's thighs.

            "Try me." Levi hissed. Erwin only grinned, the same feral, toxic grin.

            Erwin gripped the small pump bottle, taking three pumps of lube and smearing it over his fingertips. Levi turned his head on his shoulder to watch Erwin run his hand over his ass, wrapping his arm around and teasing Levi's cock, giving it a few strokes with his fingers. Levi gives a sigh, head falling forward in the sheets. Levi feels tight around his finger, and Erwin grins again, kissing the side of his hips, tracing the back of his thigh.

            "Already tight again?" Erwin purred in approval. Levi scowled, turning his head to the side to glare at Erwin. Erwin ducked down, head between Levi's legs and before Levi can ask, Erwin's mouth is at his cock, giving a few licks at the head.

            "Oh- fuck-" Levi bit into the sheets, face pressed hard. "I hate you." He hissed, hands clawing the pillow at his chest.

            Erwin continued to lick, sucking the head until Levi let out a strained whine. His cock was flushed red, twitching between his thighs. Erwin laid his back flat on the bed, hooking his arm around Levi's leg and pushing Levi's knee out, making the other drop down.

            "Fuck-" Levi snapped, hips thrusting forward and Erwin takes the upper half of his cock in his mouth. Erwin slips another finger in, letting go of Levi's thigh to grab the bottle of lube and pumping some of the slippery gel on his other hand. Levi groans a bit, thrusting towards Erwin's mouth. Squirming, struggling around as Erwin sucks the vein of his cock, licking the underside, down to the base and nips at the sensitive skin of his balls. He slips a third finger in, twisting around. A sharp sigh. Levi groaned, trying to keep his quivering hips still. Erwin leaned to kiss the head of Levi's cock, twitching and red. Levi thrust instinctively, waiting for Erwin's mouth. Instead Erwin turns a bit, pressing the back of his head into the sheets, turning to look up at Levi's chest.

            "I didn't notice you got a new bed." He breaks into conversation, his voice still low and gravely.

            "Fucking hurry up!" Levi barks, and brings his knee on Erwin's chest, threatening to knee him, but they both know he wouldn't dare. Erwin presses a kiss to Levi's abs, smirking.

            "Did you buy it with all that money you got?" Erwin hissed, another kiss, teasing as he curled his fingers into a spot that made Levi shout.

            "Oh- _fuck_!" Levi cupped his mouth, trying to stop himself. A strand of pre-come hit Erwin's cheek. Erwin nuzzled at Levi's stomach, kissing down his body, and nuzzled up to the soft curls of hair on his crotch. Levi had a dark musk to him, and Erwin breathed it in, the air getting hot with every motion. Erwin continued to assault Levi's prostate, curling his fingers, pushing deep and hard. A joyous, electrified, torment tracing up Levi's spine, until he was a mess of himself, sputtering cuss words at Erwin. Erwin breathed soft against his skin, and slid down against the sheets. Levi feels Erwin slip out from under him and scoffs, leaning on his elbows.

            He slides his fingers out, and leans over Levi. Levi remains bent over, hands now coming back to hold his thighs apart. His cock is red, and sweat forms against his lower back. Erwin smirks a bit, and reaching for the vibrator, a soft fleshy feeling little thing. He pumps the lube bottle getting more lubricant on his fingers and smearing it over the toy. The slender vibrator pressed to Levi's rim Erwin gave a teasing push, allowing the head of the toy in, and nothing else, before sliding out.

            Levi shudders, back arching. Erwin grins, even in near darkness Levi is exhilarating to watch. His breathing had gotten more tense, cheeks red from holding his breath and his awkward pose. His cock swings heavy between his thighs and he groans as Erwin pushes the toy in him a bit deeper. Levi is growling, breathing hard. Erwin watches his shoulders tense, spine rippling under his skin.

            "Fucking do it y-" Erwin slides the vibrator in full as Levi speaks.

            "Oh god- " Levi arches back again, lifting his head, throwing his head back, hair tousled in sweat. Erwin reaches forward and wraps his arm around Levi's chest, pulling him back. Erwin sits back on the bed, Levi pressed, his back to Erwin's chest, and gives a slow thrust of the vibrator, before allowing it to rest and toying with the control at the bottom. When Erwin hears a small hum and Levi's body tenses against his skin, he smiles, satisfied. Levi moans, hands clawing the sheets, and now Erwin's sides as they sit up, chest to back.

            Levi shut his eyes tight as the vibrator starts to stir, buzzing inside him. His eyes shot open when Erwin suddenly turns him to the side, pushing Levi's leg back, and twisted him around, face to face, in a split second. Levi's face is red, breathing hard through his nose. The fight was only moments ago, but blood has dried a dark red around the Levi's chin, and the corner of his lips. Erwin lunges, their teeth clash. Erwin swallows hard and still tastes the blood in the back of his throat. Levi's tongue is lapping his split lips, nibbling the soft edges of his mouth. Erwin kept one hand on Levi's back, and the other under his ass, pushing the vibrator in.

            "Mhhn..." Erwin purrs as Levi arches back with a moan, and leans to take his turn at biting Levi's soft lips. Levi shifts down in his lap, and turns towards the kiss. Their breathing is ragged. Erwin bumps his nose against Levi, giving soft huffs of breath as he kisses blind. His hands cup Levi's ass and toys with the vibrator, twisting it around in a search for Levi's prostate. He finds it, assured by a half-scream half-moan Levi gives. His hands come down on Erwin's shoulders, and his hips buck forward, cock grinding Erwin's.

            "Holy sh-shit..." He stutters, hand going to his own lower half. "Fucking animal- couldn't be gentle- if you tried." Levi hisses, and Erwin knows he is taunting and is desperate to follow through.

            "You think I'm being rough?" Erwin growled, and leaned in, nipping Levi's ear. "You haven't seen half of it." He snarled, and pushes Levi on his back into the bed. Climbing over, he grips the vibrator base. He pulls the vibrating toy out to the tip and snaps his wrist to shove it back in hard.

            "Fuck!" Levi moans with a shout, grabbing Erwin's shoulders. His fingernails leave red marks on Erwin's skin. Continuing to search for his prostate Erwin continued to thrust the vibrator back and forth. Writhing, Levi's legs shift back and forth, hips rolling as Erwin grips him hard.

            "Oh god-" Levi hisses a gasp, his cock trapped between his and Erwin's stomach. "Oh fuck-" His eyes shut tight, face flushed red. Erwin's hand shot down and gripped Levi's cock.

            "Don't come just yet." He hissed in Levi's ear.

            "Ah!" Levi gasped, hips jerking as Erwin purposefully ran his thumb over the head of Levi's cock. "Oh you fucking- _dick_ \- Oh god-" He panted,  cum pearling at the slit as Erwin played with his cock.

            "You're not very patient." Erwin hissed. "I thought you'd be better at your job."

            "You want me to- _fuck_ \- fucking-" Levi jerked his hips as Erwin played with the vibrator. "I'll fucking punch you again." He hissed.

            Erwin smirked, his cock grinding between Levi's smooth thighs. Levi moaned, head pressed to Erwin's chest, fingernails digging into his skin, leaving red marks down his shoulders. Erwin could feel the buzz of the vibrator against Levi's cock, and smiled. He pressed his cock to Levi, feeling the base of the vibrator against him, thrumming hard against Levi's sensitive skin.

            "Don't you dare." Levi snarled, and arched his hips upward. Erwin grinned, and pushed Levi back. Levi fell, and Erwin climbed over, examining Levi with his back pressed to the bed.

            "You don't think you could take us both?" Erwin asked, pressing his cock against the vibrator base.

            "You don't think you can pleasure me on your own?" Levi countered, a smirk scrawled on his face.

            Erwin pushed the vibrator to the very base, Levi's rim stretching around the pink rubber plastic.

            "Ah- _fuck_ -" Levi hissed out a sigh, fingers clawing the bedsheets so hard his knuckles are red-white. He felt his vision blurring as his legs stretched out, toes curling into the sheets. Erwin clicked the vibrator off, pulling it out in one twist of his wrist.

            Levi opened his eyes, moaning as his cock throbbed. He glared at Erwin, watching the man take his time smearing lube a top his own cock.

            "Oh for the love of God-" Levi pushed himself up on his palms, glaring still. He pushed Erwin to the side, and rolled so he was pressed to the bed. Levi climbed on top of him, and gripped the base of Erwin's cock.

            "I have to do everything myself, don't I?" Levi hissed, and held Erwin's cock up as he places his hips over him. Erwin didn't resist, only laying back in the bed, head craned to watch Levi as he hovered over him. Levi's thighs were dripping in lube and precome, and he hissed as sigh, feeling Erwin's cock slip in as he sank down on his legs.

            Erwin kept his hands on Levi's hips, and when Levi stopped, pulled him forward, forcing him to rest at the base. Levi gasped, Erwin's whole cock now inside of him. He tensed, feeling the flesh of each other pressed together.  Levi could feel every bit of Erwin, the roll of foreskin, and the wet smooth skin down to the base of his cock. Erwin grinned, and held Levi in his place, thrusting his hips up to meet Levi. His thrusts were ravenous, and Levi found himself falling against Erwin's chest, hands trembling to his fingertips with pleasure. Drool escaped his lips, trailing down his chin as he gave a steady gasp.

            Erwin arched his back and sealed his lips on Levi's, tongues pressed and sliding over each other. There was a sharp sting of blood in Erwin's mouth, almost a spice of his tongue as they growled against each other's lips. Erwin kept his hips pushing hard, Levi gasped into his mouth, breathing hard and trying to keep himself upright. When he pulled back, a hard thrust hammered into Levi's spot, and he responded with a howl of a moan. Levi's hands held Erwin's muscular arms, and dug into his skin so hard it started to sting, and draw blood.

            "Oh fuck- oh god-" Levi breathed, and Erwin smashed his lips to his mouth, desperate to kiss Levi's reddened lips. Erwin held Levi tight, arms crossed over Levi's shoulders, and the smaller of the two was pressed to his chest, panting, gasping, moaning for air. Every powerful snap of Erwin's hips left Levi a mess, he was drooling, groaning as Erwin's hand came to the back of his head, face pressed against his sternum.

            "Fuck- harder!" Levi shrieked was Erwin hammered his spot again. His vision was failing him, not that he needed it anymore. The heat was maddening and Levi fought to breathe the tighter Erwin held him. His whole body was blossoming in heat and his muscles rippled, tense, locked against Erwin.

            "Fu-uck!" Levi shouted, his voice cracked. Each snap of their hips and Erwin impaled him, turning him into a mess of cuss words and moans. Levi gripped Erwin's hands and pulled them down to free his head and gasped against the stale heated air. Levi leaned to grip Erwin's head, fingers curling in his sweaty blond locks. They shared pants, pleasure shaking their whole frame. Levi stared at Erwin, gasping, his face amidst the pooling ecstasy was divine, still keeping a refined sternness to his gaze. Levi kissed at his collarbone, fingernails digging in his hair.

            "Oh- god- Erwin-" Levi struggled to speak, tongue loose in his mouth as he panted hard. The head of Erwin's cock hammered into his spot, sending him into a sputtering mess, drool at the corner of his lips. Levi felt heat shoot up his spine, a gasp seizing him. It was burning, the heat spurting inside of him as Erwin met his release. Levi trembled, the cock still pushing into his sensitive flesh and sent him over the edge. He rode out his orgasm atop Erwin, hips shuddering, cock twitching in pleasure. He shouted against Erwin, sputtering nonsense as his whole body fell against Erwin. Gasping and moaning he mumbled Erwin's name, his body trembling and he felt as if his heart would stop. He arched his back, shoulders squared as his body tensed. He moaned, shuddering until the last drops of sticky cum rested on his and Erwin's stomach. As the heat burned out of him Levi collapsed, gasping against Erwin's chest, wiping off beads of sweat at his forehead.

            Gasping, the two peeled off of each other, laying on their sides in the dark. Erwin licked his lips, still tasting blood and sweat. His hand came to his cheek where a bruise had already formed. He grinned for a moment, until he felt something soft against his cheek. Levi's hand pressed there, examining the damage he had done to Erwin. The two panted, catching their breath. Erwin wondered if Levi would apologise, but he knew he would not. Instead, they said nothing. Staring at each other, their outline drawn by streaks of sunlight piercing the blinds. In a small movement, Levi leaned forward, head resting on the pillows as he dragged them under his shoulder. They breathed, staring at each other, eyes roaming the creature before them like it was all surreal. Silence, pressed to each other's shoulder, hand cupped around each other's head, as they told themselves, silently, that this was sex, just sex, and it meant nothing to them. Nothing at all.

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if you'd like, a comment would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Sting

Gunshots echoed across the empty street ways. In this neighborhoods, the people know better than to go out at night. So when the shots rang out in the late evening, not a single light turned on, not a single door opened.

            Summer had usually brought strong sunlight, but this year it had brought a lot of rain. Even though it was only around 6:30pm in the late summer, the sun had already set, as if it was hiding from the town. Puddles covered the asphalt, most ankle deep. The streetlights illuminated the shimmering grey water, reflecting the skyscrapers and broken down apartment buildings.

            The puddles were disturbed as a small figure of a person darted through the street, pistol in one hand, a blade it the other.

            The knife was Annie's favorite weapon. Her personal blade was a small little weapon, about five inches, serrated on one side, a comfortable black grip, and could sever someone's whole head if she cut properly. Now was not it's time to shine though. Annie ran across the street and into a small apartment complex, sending the puddles of rainwater up when she sprinted. Catching her breath she pressed to a brick wall, turning to gauge where the followers were.

            "Just come out with your hands up!" this voice was familiar. Annie heard that voice when she pumped a shotgun shell into their chest.

            "So you're still alive..." Annie hissed, thinking to herself. She debunked the situation. If that was the case, these were the same cops that survived the sting. And if they survived, then they all had bulletproof vests. They were a very cautious group, and Annie gave them credit for being the last cops left on the force that weren't either bribed out, or a part of the Titans to begin with. She cocked the pistol, waiting for the click, and switched her knife to her left hand, gun to the other. If they had vests, she would have to aim for the head, or run.

            " _You can't run forever!_ " Annie sneered at the comment. Did these people really think they were scary? They had gotten too pompous. She stepped inside the apartment lobby, not bothering to shut the door. She breathed, the air was ice on her lungs, and it burned to speak. Across the street and down the road was a bridge. A river that once flowed through this place, long before it had become a city, was cemented there. Graffiti artist often found their way down there, as well as the occasional homeless. Annie gauged how long it would take to run that way, and peered out of the smudged window of the lobby.

            Three silhouettes dragging along the brick walls outside. Annie could see from the reflected light, police uniforms, badges shining on their chest, and guns in their hands. The fourth one led them all, looking around, and making sure to keep an eye out for Annie. Breathing hard, Annie stepped over to the back entrance of the apartment, and began to map her way around the area. She knew the alleys and the blocked areas. She knew the dumpsters, and dark spots, and the twists and turns. The police had some balls to chase her in her own town, a town she grew up in, where she would set up her shop.

            No matter. Annie stepped through the apartment door. Darting out into the alleyway, stepping around the garbage cans and avoiding the broken glass scattered all over the dumpsters. Annie noted for a moment that the police did not continue to walk down the street in front of the apartment, she turned, and saw a figure catch her eye.

            "I see someone over there!" the figure yelled.

            Footsteps. Getting louder. The noise echoed around the alley walls.

            "Fuck." Annie growled and sprinted, no time for anything clever. Her feet hit the ground hard as she stepped through puddles, sending showers of rainwater over her calves. They were close, very close. Annie heard more gunshots, and heard the walls beside her catching the impact of them. She could feel bullets whizzing near her hair, and a sudden pain in her arm. Red. Liquid was running down her arm. Blood. Annie knew she was hit. She never dropped the knife. The pain wasn't there thanks to the state of her mind. She ran, panting and heaving as she clutched her gun tight. Her heart pumping, blood running to her head making the pain numb.

            "Damn it." Annie clutched her bleeding arm with her right hand, smearing blood all over her gun. She turned towards an alley nearby, and turned the corners, but they were not giving up, not when she was so close. Annie ran across the street. She was taking her chances. The streets were open, the path was a straight one. Footsteps. Gunshots. No time to think. She ran, vaulting over a covered dumpster, heaving as she made it into the alley. The cops followed.

            "I saw her!" one yelled.

            "She went that way!"

            Annie continued to run, looking for where to go. The river was a short distance away, a few streets and a bridge away. Wheezing, Annie continued on her path, through an alleyway that was completely dark she pressed her hand to the wall, feeling her way to the other side. She stumbled over a trash can lid, the metal thing clattering in the street.

            "I heard something! Over here!" the voice was close, so close Annie could feel it. They were breathing on her, dogs centering in on their prey. Annie put her knife in its sheathe. She held the gun close, both hands around it tight. A glint in the corner of her eye, and she fired. Missed. The cop was there, and the bullet shot through a streetlamp, the wires ripping and the pole shaking hard. The bulb broke and the light went out. The officer covered their head as the glass showered onto them.

            "There she is!" the officer yelled, and started to fire. Annie ran. She could see, just across the street, guard rails and fences that meant the river was nearby. She ran, now open from the alleyways, and the police knew that too. Their own footsteps were full of glee, chasing excitedly at Annie in a frenzy to be the one to catch her. Annie darted to the bridge, the river was shallow, but the summer rain had made the water just a bit deeper. She stared down. The police didn't know the trains rails and tunnels down under the bridge. Gunshots.

            Annie decided there was no choice. She climbed up the guard rail, feeling the cement. Terror shot up her spine, but she did not let it grip her.

            "Get her!" one of the policemen screamed and Annie heard gunshots, and one to pierce her side.

            "Fuck!" she screamed, feeling the bullet rip into her side, pain blurring her senses and she slipped off the railing and fell limp into the water. The impact was hard, but Annie fell with a relaxed body and rolled to let the impact travel. She collapsed in the water, blood streaming down her right side and into the river. The police were still at the bridge, all in shock, still looking down towards the water below. Annie held her side, cussing under her breath and leaning over, a ruined noise left her. She stood, and fell. She stood. And fell. It hurt to stand, it was hurting, the numbness was going away.

            Gunshots started to rain down, and she crawled, trying to get under the bridge.

            Then, a louder gunshot. A faster one.

            "Annie!?" a worried voice, a very worried voice. A darkness in it too. Annie lifted her head, only hearing more gunshots.

            "Bertolt!" Annie shouted in response.

            That seemed to be a good response. More gunshots came, but they were not going into the river, they were coming from another figure, the one who had appeared at the bridge.

            Bertolt kept his sub-machine gun on him whenever he came to this neighborhood. He was always anxious about Annie's work, especially when she roamed around at night. Often, he waited on the other side of the bridge, sitting in a small car. Nights like this didn't usually happen, because cops were not usually brave. Bertolt noted the cops immediately retreated, he continued to fire until they were off the bridge, tail between their legs. Scared. Uncomfortable, he surveyed the area, and ran over to the bridge, looking down at the river below.

            "Stay put." He hissed, to the dark water.

            "Right." Annie's response came.

            Bertolt had been dressed up in his business suit, and had been doing deals only a few hours ago. It was the pain that settled within him that morning that made him drive out here. Intuition, perhaps nothing else, had kept him and the others alive. He worried for that sole reason.

            Bertolt kept his gun under his arm and ran to the small four door car down the road, on the other side of the bridge. He threw the gun in the passenger seat and started it up. The engine revved and he reversed from his parking spot by the fence, looking down. He burned rubber, releasing the breaks the car jumped forward and smashed through the fence, busting the left head light. Bertolt felt his body thrown forward onto the wheel, and he slammed on the breaks, the cement was an incline both ways going down into the river. He slowed until the front bumper of the car was touching the small torrents of water, only around six inches deep. Annie was propped up on her elbow, holding her side. Bertolt wasted no time to stare at her, and trudged through the water to pick her up.

            "Where are you shot?" He immediately asked.

            "Arm-" Annie wheezed. "Side."

            "Come on, let's go." Bertolt lifted her under the knees and behind her back. She shouted in pain as his hand clasped her bloodied side. "I'll fix it."

            "What are you- doing here-" Annie huffed, and clutched Bertolt's arm for support.

            "I had a feeling." that was all the explanation Bertolt found necessary.

            "They're gonna follow. You know that." Annie hissed as Bertolt sat her down in the back seat. She held her side, Bertolt looked over her, blood smeared down her arm and over her stomach. She was wearing a hooded jacket, and Bertolt reached forward and undid the zipper to see the blood seeping on her white shirt. He sighed, and shut the door, running to the front seat and reversing the car out from the break in the fence.

            "I'll kill them if they touch us." Bertolt replied. Annie only nodded.

            "Where's Reiner?" Annie huffed.

            "At Mina's recital." Bertolt explained, driving up to the street, and changing the gears before travelling down the road. Annie peeled off her blood-covered hoodie and leaned back in her seat.

            "Recital?" she blinked in confusion.

            "The ballet recital." Bertolt mumbled.

            "Oh fuck.." Annie shook her head, eyes shut tight. Bertolt gave a nod, looking down at himself.

            "I forgot. I'm sorry." Bertolt mumbled. "What happened?"

            "Fuckers found the warehouse." Annie huffed. "I wasn't thinking straight... They got all my work."

            Bertolt clutched the steering wheel tight. His knuckles were red. He gave a curt nod.

            "We'll get it back someday." Bertolt replied.

            "I don't fucking care if we do. That was almost a million dollars worth of guts." Annie hissed.

            "You didn't sell any without shipping them out, right?" Bertolt asked, turning his head.

            "No. I'm not stupid. I only got a few heart transplants to sell to. Ever since Nile got shot in the head the Hospital's haven't been ordering as much stuff on the black market. I swear to God Marlowe and Hitch are the most incompetent motherfucke-"

            "Then it's fine." Bertolt replied. "They were rotting anyway. The police will probably ruin it."

            "I swear- if I find those fuckers- I'm gonna gut them out." Annie barked. "I wont even give them the courtesy of saving a life."

            Bertolt listened to Annie talk about how she would cut them open alive, so the cops could see their still beating hearts leaving their body. As he did, the two could hear the faintest wailing of sirens, and the blinking blue lights.

            "Here those fuckers come-" Annie growled.

            "Under the seat, in the box." Bertolt replied. "I got some shipments since the police have been getting tense."

            Annie leaned forward, holding her side. She felt around for a plastic box that was under the seats and gave a small sigh as she pulled off the lid. There, nestled in some sawdust was small shiny round objects, decorated with a little pin and chain.

            "Grenades, huh?" Annie huffed, pulling the small dangerous green ball out. "Good." Annie brought her hand to the handle on the door and rolled the window down. Sirens were loud, and close. Bertolt turned his head to see the blue lights flashing.  Annie was leaning half her body out the car, so Bertolt made sure not to make any sudden movements. She narrowed her eyes, watching the police cars, they came close, coming up to the bumper. The wind whipped her face, and the car sirens beat inside her ears. Once Annie could see the faces of the cops in the windshield, she snapped the pin, and flung the grenade.

            There was a shower of red-yellow light as the small thing exploded against the road. The fragments of asphalt and sharp metal pierced the tires, and Annie could hear a loud bang and pop as the rubber tires exploded, rendering the car useless. Another car headed their way, slowing near the incapacitated car, and stopping.

            "Huh." Annie huffed, and slid back into the car. "They stopped."

            "There was only four, right?" Bertolt asked.

            "Yeah, same guys at the sting..." Annie sighed, and leaned back in her seat, dropping the pin on the ground. Bertolt sped up, keeping his eyes on the road.

            "I'll fix you up." Bertolt told her. "I'll go to the store."

            Bertolt's store was near the suburb, just outside the Marina district. Rich upper class people kept their boats out by the pier, and Bertolt was the one who owned the warehouses and shipping places for storage. Bertolt was a funeral director. No one ever got suspicious if he sent out dead bodies to specific locations. The funeral shop was located near a large area by the road, secluded, dark, like a little scar in the rich people's area. As if rich people viewed death a little obstruction in their wonderful lives. Bertolt had a small area in the back, for employees to park and for the hearse to deliver the bodies. Bertolt headed to the back, where there was a covered parking garage, in case of rain. He shifted out, turning the car off, and went out to close the garage, and turn the lights on. Annie was still settled in the back, panting. She was pained, and Bertolt was ginger when he carried her out.

            "I'll gut them... I swear. I'll rip out their entrails and hang them in it..." Annie hissed. "That was nearly five million dollars in that warehouse."

            "No sense pricing spoiled goods." Bertolt returned. He carried Annie to the dressing room, where dead bodies were dressed and covered in make-up for funerals. "Reiner took Berik to Mina's recital. They should be home soon..." Bertolt set Annie on the dressing table, and looked around for the bandages and first aid kits he hid inside his little parlor. He retrieved a small brown glass bottle of liquid disinfectant, bandages, a large tweezers and metal prongs to hold flesh open. He set them by Annie, and took a large stick of rebar that had been laying in a pile in the covered garage since they added it. He walked inside, watching Annie pull off her blood soaked shirt and walked to a little kitchen room in which he would eat sometimes. There was a stovetop, a small fridge, and a sink. Bertolt turn the flame of the stovetop on, and rested the tip of rebar on it, leaving the metal bar there.

            "How many bullets?" Bertolt asked.

            "Just two." Annie hissed, and moved her hand from her side.

            "Did you break anything from the fall?" Bertolt asked, going to assist Annie in removing her pants.

            "No... my leg hurts." Annie explained.

            Bertolt was gentle, rolling Annie's pants to her ankles, and throwing it aside. He watched the movement she made. Pained and slow, she laid on her back, twitching at the touch. Bertolt examined a tear on Annie's calf, a large cut carved in from the damage she took hitting the ground.

            "It's not a break, at least it's only external." Bertolt explained, taking her leg in his hand. "I'll deal with this last."

            Bertolt returned to his tweezers, and looked down at Annie's side. He stepped back, and grabbed a clean sheet. Annie was already holding her bloodied shirt in her hand, but he coaxed it away, giving her the clean sheet.

            "Use that." Bertolt ordered. Annie listened, biting down on the cloth, and holding it in her hands. She stayed flat on her back, keeping her arms up to expose her bullet wound. Blood was all over the right side of her body, near her lower rib, by her stomach.

            "Ready?" Bertolt spoke.

            "Just fucking do it-" Annie snapped, going to bite the cloth again. Bertolt gave a nod, and shoved the metal into her wound. Annie tensed, and bit down on the cloth, groaning an array of cusswords between her teeth. Bertolt dug into the flesh, it was flared red, blood pooling in the gap. Bertolt took the tweezers into her wound, searching for the bullet. Annie screamed into the cloth, winding her hands in the cloth, muscles rippling. There was a flash of silver before blood flooded over the wound. He said nothing, focusing in on gripping down on the bullet. The tweezers stabbed Annie's screaming muscles, and every time he wrapped it around the bullet, the slippery thing fell from his grasp. He finally pushed down, and gave a swift tug to release the bullet from it's place. Annie screamed into the cloth, shutting her eyes as she rolled her clenched fist, her hand so tense her knuckles were turning white. The bullet clattered into a pool of dark blood on the floor. A stream of red blood started coming from the wound. Bertolt assessed it, Annie started to thrash.

            "The worst one is over- relax." he calmed, noting that the blood gushing forth was not from her spleen. "You're fine. Everything is fine." Bertolt took the brown glass bottle of yellowish transparent liquid and poured it into the open wound. Annie shouted and threw her body upward, Bertolt caught her with one arm, and continued to pour with the other.

            "It's just a little sting-" He soothed, Annie cussed in his ear, her fingernails dug into his sleeve and he could feel her clawing through the fabric. "Relax- relax Annie. I'm going to kill them for you- and we don't have to ever even bother with this again." Bertolt soothed her the only way he knew how. Annie was ragged, breathing hard and fast. She only nodded at Bertolt's words, mumbling 'I'll kill them, I'll kill them all' under her breath.

            "Time for your arm." Bertolt spoke, and walked around to her left side. Annie was shaking, the pain still radiating from her side, but she handed over her left arm, and waited for Bertolt to removed the bullet.

            "This will be faster." Bertolt said. "Clench your right arm as tight as possible. Let this one relax. Breathe." Annie did as she was told, her right hand clenched tight in a fist, her arm trembling as she tried to relax. She gave a deep breath. Bertolt dug in quick with the tweezers.

            "Fuck you!" Annie shouted only in agony, slamming her right hand down on the table, the box of bandages flying off the table. Annie reached for the cloth and shoved it in her mouth, but it was too quick, there was a sharp _ping_ noise and she realized that the bullet had fallen to the tile floor. Bertolt clicked the tweezers together, and gave a curt nod.

            "Told you it'd be fast." He spoke, and reached for the disinfectant, pouring it over Annie's arm. She winced, and sighed softly, looking down.

            "Last little part." Bertolt spoke. Annie grimaced, and wrapped the cloth around her head to hold it in her mouth better. Bertolt exited to go back to his little kitchen room.

            The rebar was bright red, turning white at the tip. The metal was almost melting, and Bertolt turned the flame off, and lifted the other end of the metal bar off the stove. He returned to Annie, the tip a searing bright red as it was taken around the air. Annie only greeted him with a glare and a snarl on her lips as the scorching metal came close to her. She did not pull away. Bertolt kneeled to be face to face with her side injury, blood gushing from her side still.

            "Stay still Annie. Stay as still as possible." But she knows, she already knows because this isn't their first time-

            " _Fuu-uck_!" she screams into her cloth, not even in enough comprehension to bite down on the cloth. The searing metal sets her whole abdomen aflame, she's shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, and it's so hard not to turn away. It feels like Bertolt is sliding molten lava into her wound, and her first instinct is to pull back, not accept the pain and run, but she endures, and Bertolt tells her more about how he'll be stuffing police bodies with drugs and they'll be nothing but disgusting little boxes to him. Annie growled and panted, exhausted.

            "One last time." Bertolt hissed, and slid the hot rebar out of the wound. The heat blisters it hot red and seared a dark reddish-brown burn around the bleeding spots. Bertolt returned to her left arm, and did his cauterizing treatment to the wound. Annie groaned, slamming her fist into the table and cussing. Bertolt dropped the rebar on the tile, the metal bar clanging on the ground.

            "Good Annie, good. You're gonna be fine-" Bertolt reached out and gave her a loving stroke of her hair, which was tousled with sweat, blood, and river water. "Let me wrap them-"

            "I can do it-"

            "Let me." Bertolt spoke. He picked the wraps and bandages off the floor, and set them down, pulling out some wraps. He covered Annie's side wound, and taped a square patch of bandage to it. He went to her arm and wound the bandage over her left arm. Annie was panting, holding herself up was already a challenge.

            "What happened?" Bertolt finally asked now that they could relax.

            "They'd been following me around... I should have figured it out..." Annie hissed. "I was stupid and I didn't keep my guard up. Now I lost a shit ton of goods."

            "It's fine. It was the same cops at the sting, right? Oluo, Gunter, Eld, and Petra..." Bertolt sighed as he came to Annie's leg, cleaning the wound and dressing it too, but Annie was too tired to react to the pain other than twitches and jolts. She dropped the spit covered sheets to the side, and Bertolt allowed it to fall into the pool of blood.

            "If anything, at least we know their names. They tried to come close, the only reason they're still alive is because they're lucky." Bertolt hissed.

            "I know..." Annie grunted as she sat up, and Bertolt came to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Annie fell to his chest, still trembling in pain. "I'll kill them. They think they're goddamn heroes or something... I'll make them regret fucking with the titans."

            "Actually..." Bertolt lifted his gaze for a moment, thinking through. "Reiner said something about the worker he's been hanging around... Levi, I think. Said the whore didn't know directly, but there was a man down the hall who knew about the cops. The neighbor. Erwin Smith was the name... Anyway, Erwin is the tattoo shop keeper. The cops frequent it, and the area around it. We could get them there. When they're idling their time."

            "I'll go gut them right on the spot." Annie growled. "Maybe even that tattoo fucker-"

            "Don't get carried away. Unless we need some organs." Bertolt replied. "For now we can just relax. They're probably scared shitless right now... We'll ask Reiner to talk with the whore, see if he'll give more information about them. As soon as we can figure out more about them, they'll be helpless... The Titans are not going to fall to those fuckers..."

            Annie nodded, face pressed to Bertolt's chest, Bertolt undid the clip and band in her hair, gently stroking the strands of hair. He sighed a bit, looking down at the messes of blood and medicine on the table.

            "Reiner was right, that whore's been proving his usefulness..." Bertolt mumbled. "They must be home already. We should go." Bertolt released Annie, and began to clean up the mess they had left behind. After some mopping draining and throwing the bloodied sheets in the cremator to be burned tomorrow, they decided to leave. There was some droplets of blood on the table, but Bertolt decided not to waste any more time on it.

            "I've been ignoring Mina and Berik since the cops got a tab on me..." Annie sighed, and slipped on her hoodie as they returned to the car. She slipped on her pants, Bertolt waited for her as she limped, injured - but alive - to return to the car. Bertolt did not help her, because she would push it away. They had been through this before. Bertolt just opened the door to the night time city, and shut the garage door. Annie waited, face flushed pale and red around the cheeks.

            Bertolt set his hand near Annie's lap, allowing Annie the option to hold it or not. She held it, hands clasped around his hand tight. Bertolt squeezed back in response, and gave a small nod.

            "Someday we can leave all this behind. This will just be a bump in the road..." he mumbled. "We'll own the whole city. And nobody dare fuck with us... And the kids don't have to deal with all this bullshit. They'll be fine..." Bertolt spoke. "And then someday, we can go home. Back to that quiet town..."

            Bertolt always recited this dream. They talked often in sleepless nights, to make sure this dream was still alive, still real and breathing. Still tangible. The three would always speak of quiet days they would someday have. Destruction would bring them the creation of their peace. This would all be worth it in the end. This would all be just in the end. Every day they told themselves this. And even now - or perhaps - as it had always been- that dream felt like mist. It was there, physical, existing, but never reachable, never obtainable.

* * *

 

"Back again Eld?" Erwin stepped around his tattoo chair as he looked to the ringing bell atop the door, and trailed down to the man standing there.

            "Heh, not for me- for Gunter over here." Eld was standing in the doorway, skinny blond as he always was. He was in civilian clothing, t-shirt and pants, his beard groomed, and a bandage wound around his head. Erwin wanted to ask, but he knew he would get an answer soon enough. He beckoned Eld inside the small little hole-in-the-wall of a place. It was small, only two tattooing chairs in it. The walls were red and decorated in tattoos to pick from- some drawn by Erwin, some by his two employees, Dita and Luke. Gunter stepped in, following Eld behind, and Erwin froze at the sight of him.

            Gunter had a large bandage covering his eye and nearly the whole left-half of his face. He had bandages all over, revealed in his tank top and khaki shorts ensemble. Bandages around the knee, the arm, going around his shoulder. Erwin rose from his seat, staring at the man in shock, taking it all in.

            "Christ, what on earth happened to you?" Erwin spoke, walking forward.

            "Ah, this isn't nothing-" Gunter waved his arm around, trying to play it off. "I lost a bet so now I'm getting a tattoo like Eld keeps irritating me about."

            "You're the only baby skinned one around, even Petra got tattoos." Eld said with a grin.

            "You lost a bet so they beat the shit out of you?" Erwin asked sitting down in his tattooing chair.

            "Nah, this happened a few days ago..." Gunter explained. "Should I...?"

            "Ah, don't worry about it- Erwin's a good guy." Eld gave Erwin a hard slap on the shoulder. Erwin only gave a curt nod. "You can tell him."

            "Well, it has to do with the Titans." Gunter hesitated.

            "I've heard of them." Erwin responded.

            Gunter gives Eld a look, he knows he's not supposed to be saying anything about the Titans to the civilians, but Eld can't help it. He just gives a sheepish look as a response. Erwin tries to back Eld up.

            "I've been hearing about the Titans all over. Even if they got a grip on the media, you can't help whispers." Erwin replied, looking over the two. "I can't say I understand for sure."

            "There's a bunch of tyrannical maniacs. This whole country is full of them. But we ain't giving up without a fight. I still got some hope and a few good men." Eld chuckled, and leans his arm on Gunter.

            "That hurts Eld." Gunter takes the man's arm off his shoulder and sighs. "We know of three recruiters for the Titans in this town. Which is remarkable, considering. They can turn other people into Titans and the whole world knows it the next day. The communication is remarkable. There's an organ trafficker we almost got one time- she's gotten away twice."

            "Annie, right?" Erwin asks.

            Gunter gives Eld another look of disappointment. As if to say _You told him didn't you?_ Eld just awkwardly grins.

            "Basically, Annie is a very important figure to the Titans. We tried to catch her a few days ago. Another Titan showed up. He's the big quiet one, at least as everyone says so, real iconic, says he was involved in that war that ended five years ago."

            "The one that this country had no involvement right? The falling of the Maria revolutionist." Erwin replied.

            "Yeah." Gunter huffed, folding his arms. "Well, ever since everything went up and fucked with the revolutionist groups, Bertolt has been under a lot more power."

            "Bertolt?" Erwin asked.

            "Damn it." Gunter snapped, and Eld just laughed at him.

            "See, I told you. He gets me to spill my guts all the time." Eld cackled.

            "I have to admit I'm curious." Erwin replied. "I.. Heard a lot of stuff that happened to the Maria revolutionists."

            "Oh yeah, they were one of the main groups keeping the Titan's out of this country and other countries. Once they fell the other groups were sitting ducks. Bertolt was the man behind it all. He had help from a buddy too. Since we already said, may as well tell you. The guys name was Reiner."

            Erwin tensed. For a brief moment he remembered a tall heavyset muscle man with blond hair. One sitting outside Levi's apartment.

            "Really? Two men took down a whole group?" Erwin asked.

            "They aren't men, they're monsters." Gunter replied.

            "They're Titans." Eld tacked on, mostly just to tease.

            "Perhaps I'm getting too involved. How did you get the bruises again?" Erwin asked, feeling he might be falling in dangerous waters. Gunter looked down at himself and sighed.

            "We had Annie cornered in a neighborhood just a good five minute drive from here. You know where the river is out by the warehouse district?"

            Erwin nodded.

            "Yeah, well we found some Intel explaining some of the organ trafficking was going on there. We were conducting a raid on the place and we found her there, ripping out some guys eyes." Gunter continued.

            "Some guy!" Eld spat. "It was a fucking _kid_. Probably seven or something."

            "We got close enough to talk to her, but she ran. We pursued... then Bertolt showed up." Gunter explained. "We had to get in our cars since Bertolt had a car too. And then-" Gunter shook his head in disbelief. "They had fucking grenades. I won't pick at it. I'm just glad I walked out of that one alive."

            "They threw it at Oluo and Gunter's car.-" Eld looks to Gunter. "Lucky that car didn't blow up and kill you." Eld huffed, now gazing over different tattoos on the wall drawn by Erwin.

            "She was right fucking there too..." Gunter sighed. "She got away. I popped her in the side though, so I bet she's not having a good time. We're monitoring every hospital the Titan's run... No sign yet though. She always slips away."

            "Yeah, but think of the good side, we found that warehouse of organs, I mean fuck, we can't bring them back to life, but at least they aren't going to get stuffed with drugs again and shipped out of the country." Eld huffed.

            "Stuffed with drugs? That seems to be an unconventional way to do it." Erwin remarks, keeping his composure calm. His jaw gets tight when he talks about it, drifting to the man in a suit.

            "Yeah, it's Bertolt's trade. The drugs are shipped world-wide. A lot of times dead bodies don't get checked because it's invasion of privacy. The druggie acts like it's their dead relative or something, then they rip out the drugs stuffed inside and dump the body in the garbage like fast-food packaging."

            "Certainly that can't last for long, the same person getting a ton of dead relatives through the mail? It has to be suspicious."

            "Oh they're real fucking meticulous. They send bodies that look similar to the addict, and they send them to different addicts at each time. A body can contain around 7 kilos of crack. A gram can cost a hundred to three hundred dollars. So a body can be seven thousand to twenty-one thousand dollars. They're shuffling fucking millions around like it's nothing. By the time they find the bodies-"

            "It's already too late." Erwin finishes his sentence.

            "Yeah." Eld scoffs and gives a firm nod. "You always understand what I mean."

            "It's not too difficult to comprehend. Crime seems pretty common around here." Erwin nods, and looks to Gunter. "So what exactly was the bet you lost?"

            "Ah, we all had a bet on whether or not Oluo would pop the question to Petra." Eld says with a laugh, and shakes his head. Gunter just rolls his eyes in response.

            "And you bet he wouldn't and lost?" Erwin inquired.

            "Oh hell no, he bet Oluo _would_ do it." Eld replied. "I knew I was right. Petra's a real go getter. She popped the question to Oluo after he almost took a dive. Figures. Life is short, eh?"

            "That's true. I'm glad to hear it. Those two have been together for a while, huh?" Erwin remarked.

            "Yeah, we thought they'd never do it." Eld scoffed. "Now we know who wears the pants. Oh yeah-" Eld suddenly walks out, the bell on the door jingling as he goes to the car parked outside the street. Gunter and Erwin wait in silence as Eld pulls out a white envelope, and walks in, offering it out to Erwin.

            "Petra wanted you to come to the wedding. Here's the invitation. Weddings at the end of the month."

            "Really? So suddenly?" Erwin examined the letter, opening it to see a decorated little card with RSVP's and other words about Petra and Oluo's wedding. Erwin smirked a bit, looking to Eld.

            "Like I said, life is short." Eld replied. "Almost dying probably has been getting them worked up. And I think since Oluo sputtered out yes Petra's trying to tie him down before he tries to say no. The wedding planner said either the end of this month or they'd have to wait two years. Busy time I guess."

            "So you said you'd get a tattoo if you lost the bet?" Erwin replied, looking to Gunter. Gunter pursed his lips, and shrugged. Eld just laughed.

            "He needed an excuse because he's a baby." Eld scoffs. "Now pick out a tattoo."

            "All right all right... I figure I'd get one someday." Gunter huffs. "I already had an idea in mind." Gunter fishes around for a picture in his pocket and hands it over to Erwin. The other unfolded it, and looked over the design. A black and white bird losing a feather midflight. He smiled, but gave no words about it.

            "Where do you want it?"

            "Back of his neck." Eld answers for him. "He always says so, he's just a coward and never got it because he was 'busy'." Eld teases and Gunter only gives him an irritated look. Gunter flops down into the chair, and Erwin directs him how to properly rest his head for the tattoo.

            "Are you sure? Back of the neck can hurt a little bit if it's near the spine." Erwin warns Gunter.

            "I think I can handle it." Gunter replies, and pats his own bruise. "Besides, 'life is short' seems to be our motto this week."

            "I can see why." Erwin makes sure not to rest his arms anywhere on the bruise all over Gunter's back as he gets to work on tattooing. The design is simple and required nothing to shade. Erwin finds himself done with the whole process a bit faster than normal. The bell on the door rings as he starts to shape the feather, and he hears a voice to make him lose focus.

            "Erwin?"

            Erwin stops and looks up to see the owner of the voice.

            "Eren, what are you doing here?" Erwin asked. "It's good to see you, come here." Erwin patted his leg and Eren came forward. He was wearing much nicer clothes, and pants that weren't ripped. He had some bandages still, but his face was more flushed and he looked healthier. It gave Erwin a bit of relief to see that. Eren settles by Erwin, looking to Gunter's tattoo.

            "Did you do that?" Eren asks, pointing at the tattoo.

            "Yeah." Erwin replied.

            "Cool." Eren looks tempted to poke at it now that Gunter's skin is bright red around the tattooed area, but he doesn't. Erwin pats Gunter on the shoulder.

            "I just finished up actually." He replied, giving Gunter the sign he was done. Gunter lifted his head, and looked around. Erwin handed him a mirror.

            "There's a mirror over there on the wall." Erwin instructs and Gunter nods, silent as he walks to the mirror to examine the new work.

            "Did you get the tattoo of my stuff?" Eren asks, and sits down in the tattoo chair. "Maybe I should get one too."

            "No, I've been busy, but I think I'll tattoo myself tomorrow, since it's my day off." Erwin replies."I'm sure you can get a tattoo some day. When you're old enough."

            "I know. I always have to be older." Eren puffed out his cheeks in disgust. "I wish I was an adult."

            "I don't know about that." Erwin remarked. "What's up, kid? Why'd you come here?"

            "Um, the pretty lady said that you have something important tonight." Eren replied. "A dinner with some guys."

            "Hanji said that? With who? Did she say?" Erwin asked.

            "Um... nope. Just two guys I think. She said 'you'd know who she was talking about, cause they're with you once a month.' is it a friend of yours?"

            "Once a month?" Erwin hesitated, thinking over the words. Surely Hanji didn't mean Armin and Mikasa? They called once a month, but they only flew in to see them every so often. Perhaps something had come up. Erwin took it into account. It must've been something important.

            "All right. Tell Hanji I'll be home in a few." Erwin replied. "And she could have just called."

            Eren didn't say anything in response.

            "Do I pay here Erwin?" Gunter asked, standing by the register with the hand mirror.

            "Yeah, just leave the mirror on the table Gunter."

            "Gunter?" Eren asked, his eyes opened a bit.

            "Yeah, what about it?" Gunter asked, setting the mirror on the table as he slid on his shirt.

            "Nuthin." Eren mumbled.

            "Sorry, Eren, this is Eld and Gunter, they're friends of mine." Erwin explained.

            "Eld and Gunter." Eren repeated, and looked down at his legs.

            "Nice to meet you." Eld offered his hand out, walking to Eren. Eren stared at him, like a handshake was some foreign thing. He slid back in the tattoo chair, and got off, hands groping at the chair. Eren looked to both Eld and Gunter, before running back to the door. He places his hands on the glass, the bell jingling, and he glanced at Erwin.

            "I'm going." he tells Erwin, and then exits. Eren stayed outside, staring at the Eld and Gunter, he looked like he was going to leave, but he seemed to just be tense, about to jump up and run at anything.

            "What was that about?" Eld huffed.

            "He's probably shy." Gunter remarked. "You probably scared him."

            "No... he doesn't usually act like that." Erwin remarked.

            "Well, anyway. We wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us to dinner tonight. Oluo and Petra have been celebrating and all. But if you're busy. It's nothing big or anything." Eld explained.

            "I'm sorry, by the sound of it I'm going to be busy tonight." Erwin replied. "It's nice of you to ask."

            "We'll reschedule it then." Eld replied. "Petra said she wanted you to come, you've been a good friend of ours, even if we've only known you for a few months and all. Bring your wife too, we don't see her often."

            "If you like. I'm busy until next week." Erwin explained.

            "We'll swing by sometime next week then." Eld replied. "I'll bring the gang over. Why don't we meet here? At the tattoo shop? It's where we met the first time anyway. Same time as now?"

            "Of course. Next week then." Erwin replied. The three seemed to silently nod in agreement, and the two exited after paying for their tattoo. Erwin went to clean the area he tattooed at, throwing away ink cups and other equipment used. Eld gave Gunter a hard slap on the back.

            "Ow. Damn it Eld, stop it. I'm bruised all over."

            "Oh come on. You get bruises all the time." Eld scoffed, and turned. "That wasn't so bad yeah?"

            "I shouldn't have worried about it. It didn't hurt as much as they said. Oluo made it sound like you're supposed to be crying and screaming."

            "That's cause Oluo is a baby." Eld scoffed, and opened the door to his car. He lifted his gaze, looking up and down the street. Lunch hour came around, and it seemed the streets were busy with cars going around to restaurants and other places. The sun wasn't so strong, blocked by clouds. Eld noticed a small figure darting between the people walking down the road.

            "There goes that kid from earlier." Eld remarked.

            "Should we follow? I mean, this isn't a good place for a kid to be. We should drive him home or something."

            "Nah, that kid found his way here, he can find his way back." Eld replied. "Beside, we'll look creepy picking up a kid, right?"

            "We're cops." Gunter argued.

            "Even more suspicious around here." Eld replied. "Let's just go. The kid will be fine."

            "Yeah, 'fine' is a bit of a stretch around here." Gunter replied.

            Eld decided not to dignify it with a response.

* * *

 

            Eren found his way to the apartment, shutting the door behind him and running to the kitchen. He looked around at the new appliances, wheezing hard, each breath was a challenge and he leaned on the counter, trying to ease himself. Eren grabbed a glass, and went to the sink, trying to fill the glass with water.

            "Eren?" Levi's voice came to him as he exited his room. Eren turned, panting and holding his glass while the sink ran.

            "Yeah?" He asked, panting.

            "Use the refrigerator water. It works now." Levi replied. "You're out of breath, did you go to Erwin?"

            "Yeah." Eren wheezes, and fills the glass with water from the refrigerator. "The pretty lady stopped me." Eren stops to take a large gulp of water.

            Levi tenses.

            "What did she say?" Levi asked.

            "She asked me where I was going, so I said to Erwin, and she said to tell him that they would be busy that night so to come home and stuff." Eren's breathing starts to go back to normal and he gasped as he took another large gulp of water.

            "Did you do as she asked?" Levi asked.

            "Uh-huh." Eren replied. "Did you not want me to?"

            "It's fine." Levi came forward, dressed in a dressing gown. He pressed Eren to his leg and pet his hair, fingers combing through his hair. "Was anyone there? Did you check like I asked?"

            "Yeah! There was a guy you said. That big blonde guy talked about... uh.. Gunter and Eld." Eren replied.

            "Are they there now?" Levi asked.

            "No. They left when I did." Eren replied. "But I stayed to watch them talk to Erwin. They said that they would come by next week, and bring the whole gang."

            "Did he say Oluo and Petra?" Levi asked.

            "Yeah. I think so." Eren nodded his head, and leaned against Levi's leg. "Why? Do you know them?"

            "No... just heard of them." Levi replied. "Next week you said?"

            "Yeah he said, next week same time." Eren nodded.

            "All right. Good. I'm proud of you." Levi kneeled down, and pressed his lips to Eren's forehead. Eren leaned into Levi's body, arms over his shoulder.

            "You go to your room okay? I just have to make a call."

            "Okay mom." Eren nodded, and turned. He filled his glass with water again, and walked off, disappearing into his room. Levi came to the corded phone in the kitchen. He looked around at all the appliances, and down at the beige phone. He pulled the phone off, holding it to his ear with his chin and shoulder, and started to dial a number. He waited, listening to the phone ring. A cool breeze came through the window, and Levi cupped the phone to make sure there was no background noise.

            "Who is this?" came a low female voice.

            "Is this Annie Leonhardt?" Levi asked.

            "Who's asking?"

            "It's Levi. I've been working with Reiner."

            A pause. Shuffling heard in the background. Levi waited, brushing his fingers through his own hair as he waited.

            "Okay. What do you want?"

            "I called to tell you something." Levi replied, and stared out the window. There was a small view of the alleyway across the street and a lane of cars that were milling around. The sky was cloudy, and breeze gentle and warm. "Those cops, the ones that have been giving you a hard time? I got a lead on them. They'll be at the tattoo shop downtown, the one owned by my neighbor. They'll be there around afternoon, just like right now. Eld, Gunter, Oluo, and Petra. They're the four right? Well, they'll be there. Next week. Do with that what you will." And Levi hung up before anymore could be said.


	8. Immobilized

            "Excuse me?"

            Erwin repeated, this time, leaning over the table. It was late, but this diner stayed open all day, every day. Erwin sat at a table of four, next to him, Hanji, and across, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. The only other patrons were a doctor still in his scrubs, and a younger teenage girl staring out one of the window seats at the late night traffic. Despite this, the two agents had deemed the area a safe place to talk. Rain had fallen that evening, and carried on into the night. It was still pouring rain, and the black asphalt had a reflection of shimmering golden and neon colored city lights. Cars streaked by. Erwin placed his forearms on the table, feeling the stickiness of sugary syrups and other things not properly cleaned off the diner's tabletops.

            "I'm sorry." Armin apologized again. "But you two are moving."

            "We have been looking over the recent events of this city, and we agreed down at the agency, as a whole, that you two need to leave this place. It's too dangerous." Mikasa explained, calm, arms folded, like she knew they would be irritated, and was also irritated by association. "We did our best to present an argument, so we were able to give you a month. If you can give us any way to prolong the date, we can try-"

            "We don't want you to prolong it, we want you to cancel it." Erwin hissed. "I have no intention of leaving this place.

            "Erwin." Hanji cut in. "Look, I don't like this either, but I'm not going to argue." she looked to the two agents. "Can you at least tell us why we have to leave? What came up? And where will we go?"

            "The agency knew when they dropped you here that there may be some influence from the gang known as the Titans." Mikasa explained. "At first, when you two came here, it was fairly mild, but the cops and the gang seemed to both be picking up some heat, and this place is turning into a warzone. We don't want you two caught in the crossfire, considering your involvement with the Titans."

            "We aren't involved with the Titans." Erwin replied.

            The two agents looked at each other. They gave an unsure expression, Armin shrugged his shoulders, Mikasa stiffened. They both seemed to be speaking without words, trying to give a response. The younger waitress poured the table four cups of coffee, detected the silence, and left them awkwardly.

            "Erwin, what was Nile Dawk to you?" Armin finally asked, quiet, arms now folded like Mikasa.

            "Nile Dawk was a paycheck." Erwin retorted.

            "Nile Dawk was a multi-billion dollar CEO of the hospital chain all over this town. That chain was run by the Titans- Was. Past tense, as in you killed Nile off, and now the Titan's don't have as much control in the area anymore."

            "So you thought Nile Dawk was leading the Titans, and you had us kill him, but you were wrong, and fucked us over?" Erwin asked.

            "We never thought that. Nile didn't seem the type to be the leader of the Titans, and it doesn't seem that there is a leader. Just small gangs working their way around but claiming the same name." Armin replied.

            "It was believed a woman who has a high status in the Titan's gang lives around here. She did organ harvesting and illegal human trafficking. A lot of black market organs were being donated to those hospitals. The name of the woman was Annie Leonhardt."

            Erwin tightened his jaw.

            "The police around here are controlled by another Titan, he runs most of the drug dealing and is involved with disposing all the dead bodies Annie Leonhardt makes. His name is Bertolt Hoover." Armin went on.

            "Bertolt had been very important to the agency with his involvement with the war and the revolutionists. But so did Annie." Mikasa explained.

            "What about Reiner Braun?" Erwin asked.

            The two stared at Erwin.

            "How did you know about him?"

            "I hear things." Vague. The agents didn't seem to appreciate it, but Erwin wouldn't budge from that answer. Armin looked to Mikasa, so the dark eyed girl began to explain.

            "Ever since the Maria Revolutionists fell, Reiner went under, most people thought he was dead. Nobody has heard much about him, even the agency isn't so sure where he went... They think he's been laundering money around to keep everyone off his trail. It seems he didn't do much after the fall... You remember what the Maria Revolutionists were, right?"

            "Peacekeepers trying to end the war by taking matters into their own hands." Erwin answered.

            "Yes, and this country has seen its fair share of wars, but this war- the one that you two were involved in- it was different. It's been the first for hundreds of years where we can't trace where the enemy went after the fall. It wasn't a race, a religious extremist, a cult, it wasn't a country, it wasn't an area or a continent, it wasn't even criminals. At least not beforehand. We didn't know what to call them at first, but after the war, they started calling themselves Titans. Now they became nothing more than organized crime groups after that, but it was more than that. These people, they were... something like anarchists. Trying to topple governments and make their own name in the place. They spread like a virus, and recruit around 300 people a day in this country alone. It's something like the mafia, but worse, they have their hands in everything, they control what they want."

            "And after the Maria Revolutionists broke apart after the war ended, the Rose Revolutionists formed, mostly just traces of the old revolutionists, but they wanted to keep out all Titans, keep out all organized crime."

            "That didn't work out so well." Erwin replied.

            "They fell to Bertolt _alone_." Mikasa huffed. "He has been the most aggressive about keeping people off. The agency can't technically do anything about it, we're a war and military division. This isn't a war or military concern, but it damn well should be. So we call in hits from retired elite soldiers, and pay money under the table to get rid of these people."

            "Like me and Hanji." Erwin hissed. "And Mike and Moblit." Mikasa shut her eyes for a moment, as if she was annoyed, and nodded her head, eyes still shut.

            "We don't want to do this to you. But we have no control." she whispered.

            "The agency made a fuck up trying to get you two involved. So that's why we're moving you two out." Armin added. "We can't control the agency, we can only do what they tell us. And we want to do what we can to help you. But it's only so much... We're sorry." Armin never apologizes like it will help, just in a feeble hope that Erwin would understand. Erwin only pressed his lips.

            "So you can't do anything." Erwin stated. The two agents looked down, almost ashamed of themselves.

            "There's no good news to deliver. In fact, we haven't even told you the worst part."

            "The worst part?" Erwin tilted his head. "What worse part?" Erwin's voice was low, and the agents looked more hesitant, despite their usual cold demeanor.

            "The agency has decided that the whole area is too tense. Your hometown, which is down two hours from here... this is the last time you are allowed to live within such a close vicinity." Mikasa finally explained.

            "I can't go back home?" Erwin asked.

            "You shouldn't have been going anyway." Armin interjected. "The only offer we can give is to move Mike's grave to a place closer to your next location."

            "I'd rather you not defile my friends body anymore. Thank you." Erwin barked, and shut his eyes. His veins were tense, and he breathed hard through his nose. He folded his arms, and gave a dark sigh. Erwin leaned back on the bench seat. Hanji kept her own lips pressed tight.

            "So then where are we going?" Hanji asked.

            "We thought of a few locations, but we were just figuring you would like to decide."

            "How considerate of you." Erwin barked. Armin tensed a bit, and reached into his case, pulling out a folder with a few papers.

            "We figured maybe somewhere you two had been to, or heard of." Armin continued. "Would you like to decide?"

            Erwin was staring out the window at the pouring rain, and non-existent traffic. Hanji looked to him for a moment, patting his shoulder as if she was giving some comfort, and turned to the agents.

            "What did you have in mind?" Hanji asked, looking down at the papers.

            "Well, there's a town on the Eastern coast that's like this one." Mikasa pointed to one of the papers with statistics of a large urban town. "Good for just blending in. The other locations are more rural, but we figure that the less people around would also be a positive. It's up to you for this decision, the agency will take care of the rest, as always."

            Hanji examined the rural towns, and back over the urban one as well.

            "What do you think, Erwin?" Hanji asked, turning the paper to him. "This one is on a farm. Like where you and Mike grew up in." She pointed out the large expanse of empty fields, and a large farmhouse sitting on the plain. Erwin eyed it for a moment, and went back to looking out the window.

            "We have a wedding to attend." Erwin suddenly said.

            Hanji blinked.

            "What?" she asked, over-thinking his words, perhaps a code she had forgotten. Erwin shook his head as if he knew she overanalyzed, and pulled out the wedding invitation Eld had given him a few hours ago.

            "Oluo and Petra are tying the knot at the end of this month. I just got this today." Erwin explained. "Can we attend it?"

            Mikasa looked down at the invitation. "It's in the timeframe, but you will be moving out at the end of the month as well. If you want to go it's up to you- but don't-"

            "Tell them where I'm going, I know, I'm not five years old." Erwin cut in.

            Mikasa glanced at him, and continued what she was saying.

            "Don't tell them goodbye." Mikasa finished. "Don't give them any indication that you're leaving. Disappearing is a lot better this way." she examined Erwin over. "You're not often attached to anyone in the area, but we're aware that you made friends with the people in this town. Let them murmur and gossip, it's better than letting them know. It's harder to trace, and that's in a sense, our immediate goal. We want you integrated, but untraceable. In a place you feel you belong."

            "We belong in the ground." Erwin retorted, and rose from his seat. "I don't care where we go. Just pick it out of a hat for all I care." He remarked, and threw his coat over his shoulders, turning to leave. Hanji glanced at the taller blond for a second, and shook her head, turning back to the two agents.

            "I'll look it over." Hanji replied. "We're done. Thank you for giving us a heads up, and trying to extend our time, but we can handle it on our own." she started. "We've packed up and left more than once before."

            "We're leaving this town tomorrow, but we'll be back by the end of the month to travel with you to your new settlement. Try to contact us before that date, so we know where you two will be heading."

            "Of course. Thank you again." Hanji was somber, and rose from her seat, buttoning her own red coat as she headed out into the rain. Armin and Mikasa stayed behind, they said nothing, almost telepathic, and making sure to watch the two drive off in the cover of rain.

            "He seemed upset. Mister Smith." Mikasa mumbled under her breath. "Do you think they don't want to come quietly this time?"

            "I don't think they know how." Armin replied.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Have you ever read their background?"

            "Only the basics. I try not to get attached to anyone specifically."

            "Well, I don't know if it will make you attached or disgusted." Armin took a sip of his cold coffee, looking down at the files on the table. "Not much phases me."

            "Did they get to you?" Mikasa asked.

            "No. Like I said. Not much phases me..." Armin looked out the window, rain starting to fog the edges of the glass. "The thought of someone like them living next to me, just terrifies me."

            "We're the ones putting them back in the civilian world." Mikasa replied.

            "Makes you wonder who the monsters are." Armin mumbled under his breath. Mikasa gave Armin a look, and tucked her red scarf under her chin. If there was any response, or even an answer to Armin's statement, Mikasa did not say it. Yet at the same time, it seemed they both already knew the answer.

* * *

 

Rain was the only noise to accompany the drive home as Hanji settled in the passenger seat. There was a lot of things to be said, all of which Hanji was detecting. The way Erwin tightened his jaw, clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white, his eyes were sharp like the way he looked down the scope of a rifle. For a moment, Hanji turned a card back and forth in her hand. An RSVP for Oluo and Petra's wedding. She set the little card down on the small seat between them.

            "I'm sorry."

            Erwin's whole expression shifted. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel, and looked to Hanji, eyes half-shut.

            "Why." Erwin doesn't really ask, he says it more like he's giving an order.

            "I've been making it a habit not to make friends. You said so yourself. Everyone can become an enemy." Hanji explained. Then she paused. Erwin looked to her a bit curious, and raised a brow. Hanji searched for the right words, it seemed that communicating with actual words was more difficult than she thought. "You and I have been together for eleven years... Hypothetically. We're technically forced together." She turned to look him in the eyes. "You mean a lot to me. You're my only friend as far as I know."

            Erwin looked down at himself, and almost pitied the thought of being someone's only friend. Hanji just gave a laugh, as if she read his mind.

            "I know. I'm just pathetic." she remarked, and leaned back in her seat. "You and I both... We don't know how humans work. And that's why this just isn't going to work."

            "Our relationship?"

            "Our living." Hanji nearly whispers it. She shut her eyes for a moment, just listening to the rain. "We shouldn't be living. I don't need to tell you that. But we're never going to settle. We'll be pinging around this country for what? A few more years? Then they'll ping us around the world until we finally drop dead. Just the way it was intended... Right?"

            Erwin opens his mouth to respond, but Hanji holds up her hand in protest. He silences at her signal.

            "I know. You know that already." she adds. "So you don't understand why you're upset."

            Erwin tightens his jaw again.

            "It's because you have hope sometimes. That something's going good for you." Hanji held up the wedding invitation, eyeing it. "And sometimes things are going good. But it's never going good everywhere for everyone. So until everything is perfect.... we run forever."

            "And nothing is ever going to be perfect." Erwin replied.

            "Nothing can be." Hanji returned. She sighed, looking out the window as Erwin parked at the curb of the apartments. "What will you do in your last month here?"

            "Pack." Erwin responded curtly.

            "I know. What do you want to do?" Hanji exited the car as Erwin pulled the keys, locking the vehicle up.

            "Tell someone goodbye." Erwin remarked.

            "Will you?" Hanji asked. "Even though the agents said not to?"

            "Yes." Erwin replied, walking behind Hanji to the door as she opened the front door of the apartment up.

            "Who?" Hanji finally asked as she shook water off her boots.

            "You already know." Erwin replied.

            "Yeah." Hanji agreed. "Say it out loud so you feel like you have to do it."

            Erwin gave her a look, and Hanji greeted it with a smile. As he stepped forward to open the door to their apartment, Hanji reached out, and pet the man's hair back, still damp with rain.

            "I'm sorry. That you had to be stuck with someone like me." she whispered. Erwin pushed the key into the lock, and looked to her again.

            "I'm not." He replied.

            The two removed their rain coats in silence, and hung them up to dry. Erwin hadn't been dressed differently from his tank top and sweatpants, so he laid down on the bed. Hanji joined him, looking over the man. She gave a small smile.

            "We're so pathetic." she said, and laughed. Erwin gave a small smirk, to respond to her laughter.  It died down into silence, and Hanji slowly crawled over Erwin, and rested her head in his chest. Erwin's arms came around her instinctively. Holding her there, secure. Her lips fell back into a frown. Erwin brought his hands through her hair, settling tentatively on the nape of her neck. He brings his hand up, and released her ponytail, feeling the locks of chestnut colored hair. They are silent, and though the communicate wordlessly often, Erwin can't bring himself to figure out what to say, or what Hanji might be thinking. It's not often he feels unprepared, yet Hanji allows him to be comfortable. For a moment he wondered if that was what a civilian life felt like. Comfortable and unprepared. Before he dwells on the thought, Hanji pulls him back with a question.

            "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Erwin furrows his brows at her words. She looks up, tilting her head back into his hand, feeling her hair tangled between his fingers.

            "What?" he sputters out.

            "I'm sure you didn't want to spend your life doing this beforehand." Hanji replied. "I know we talked about it before... but you're very vague. Didn't you want to do more with your life?"

            Erwin thought for a moment, about his childhood, about his early years, about the time before the military, and draws a huge blank. He tries to mull it over, only remembering something like yelling and arguing. Hitting. It was never him being hit though, just someone he didn't remember. Vague. Erwin had a habit of being vague. He shook his head and sighed. His hands found Hanji, and he cupped the back of her head again. Trying to anchor himself. He had spent a long time trying not to remember, as if he never lived in this world.

            "You know what? I didn't have a goal." He admitted. "You know why I went into the military?"

            "Why?" Hanji asked.

            "I wanted my mother to feel bad when I died." he remarked.

            Hanji made a face, eyebrows pinched, forehead crinkled, she didn't seem to understand, and Erwin was glad, because he wanted to think that no one ever felt the way he felt. Erwin leaned back in his pillow, staring at the ceiling.

            "I wanted to kill things." Erwin explained. "I'm pretty sure I'm actually just a nutcase. Killing things was on my mind a lot. And I don't think I actually cared about anyone that died around me. Not even when my father passed away. We didn't talk about it. Like death didn't exists. I figured maybe I could force myself to care, but I just can't. So I figured if I can't care about others dying, I'd get myself killed. See if I cared about that." Erwin explains this all smoothly, but Hanji looks very upset. She keeps her eyes on his face, but Erwin isn't a very expressive person. He never was, never could be. His eyes are hard, like blue ice, and he doesn't give way to how he feels about certain things in his life. He could never seem to bring himself to care. He breaks a chip away from what he's hiding underneath, and if Erwin could, he would spill everything out to Hanji. But he cannot. He cannot pour our his heart and soul because he's not sure he has one. So it's blunt and awkward, and Hanji takes it for all it's worth. Erwin can't bring himself to love her, but he respects Hanji and her abilities, and the closeness between them makes it easy for him to at least try and give a damn. To try and care.

            "The first time I got shot... I figured I didn't mind living so much." Erwin finishes his story. "I decided I'll just kill things, I felt like I would be good at it. I hadn't actually killed things before joining the military, so I wasn't so sure I'd do well... I guess I'm just a natural." Hanji still stays pressed to his chest, even with his hand on her neck, and the back of her head. There's something odd about hearing Erwin's heartbeat as he speaks, because it's not fast, he's not excited to share this information. It seemed very simple to him. She lifted her head, looking over the man.

            "I wanted a family." Hanji admits.

            "Before the military?" Erwin asks.

            "Even now." Hanji replied. "When we were ready to leave and all... you know you and Mike were going to do that insemination thing? And found a woman willing to do it and all? Moblit and I went to the doctors to see about it and... we had problems."

            Erwin looked to Hanji, tilting his head forward.

            "You never said anything." Erwin remarked.

            "You never asked." Hanji replied.

            Erwin gave no response, he just rested his head back on the pillow, hand brushing the area between Hanji's shoulders. She shifted forward, head pressed under Erwin's neck, on his shoulder. Secure.

            "We figured, that if I couldn't have a kid, maybe we could adopt. And I thought, maybe him and I could run an orphanage. A lot of parents can't have kids, well a lot of kids can't have parents. I figure that would be some sort of happy medium." Erwin nodded his head to Hanji's words, because it sounded like her. Like a plan Hanji would have. But Erwin knew her even better than that. He knew she didn't expect him to care, though he did. This was fodder, in a way, to distract from the truth of the matter. Hanji's silence made him decide there was no sense in avoiding it.

            "Where do we move to now?" he finally asked. Hanji tilted back on his shoulder, looking over his face.

            "I don't know. A farm seemed nice... but you grew up on a farm right? So I'm sure you're not really looking for that." Hanji replied.

            "You take my opinion in too much." Erwin replied. "I don't care that much."

            "Well. Since we can't stick by your hometown anymore... I was wondering." Hanji remarked, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe we can go to the island?"

            "What island?"

            "The one you and Mike went to with you family when you were little kids."

            "How did you know about that?"

            "Mike talked to me about it."

            "And you remembered?"

            "Eleven years isn't that long." Hanji replied. "He was my friend too you know. We talked a lot.. mostly about you. How you were such an awkward kid. And all that fun embarrassing stuff." she gave a small smile, tilting her head back a bit. "He said your families were really close. And you used to head out to some island for vacation. And there was horseback riding, and snorkeling, and meadows, and farms and all that. You stopped going when... your dad passed away."

            "Yeah." Erwin replied. "We stopped going. My dad wanted to live there when he retired."

            "Why not go back then?" Hanji replied. "It's out of the country, so I doubt anyone will go. And you only went when you were a child, so it's not likely anyone there remembers you."

            "There's memories." Erwin mumbled, and he feels weak for saying it, but he feels another chip and crack in him falling away, and he feels like Hanji just might understand. Hanji looked over Erwin, tilting her head.

            "You can make new ones. Every memory lingers in us. And they'll fade eventually... so you should start making an actual plan, instead of thinking about the past." Hanji remarked. "Maybe Mike would have liked it there too..."

            "Maybe." Erwin replies. For a long moment, they are silent, no movement other than breathing, blinking, the sensation of a heartbeat. Rain continues to fall, the wind gets stronger, and the two sit there in that silence. Erwin feels that barrier, breaking, and he's not sure if he'll stand stronger or break with it. Hanji shifts her body backwards, and falls on her own pillow. The light flickers a little, as it does when the rain is strong. Erwin finally sighs, and shuts his eyes tight.

            "Tell the agents we'll go to the island then..."  Erwin finally mumbles. Hanji wrapped her arms around him suddenly, and nodded her head.

            "I will." she responds. And slowly settled back on her side of the bed. "And you'll be saying your goodbyes?" she tilted her head. "I won't tell the agents. But you should make it quick."

            "I know." Erwin replied. "Tomorrow."

            "We'll deal with it tomorrow." Hanji replied. "That's that then. Goodnight." Hanji rose from the bed, and shut off the lights. She settled on the bed, looking over Erwin in the dark. The only lights in the dark was neon city lights, and the reflection of light in the rain droplets on the windows. For a moment Hanji looms over Erwin, only the outline of her face visible in the dim light.

            "I'm sorry you got attached. But we have a chance to start over. That's good, right?" Hanji whispered, slowly settling down on the bed.

            "I don't deserve to start over." Erwin whispers a reply.

            "I know." Hanji replied. "And now you don't want to."

            Silence. Erwin's eyes are glistening in the dark, so he shuts them tightly for a moment.

            "Do you love them?" Hanji asks, and Erwin lets out an exhale of air, as if he was waiting for her to say it. For her to ask. Or perhaps, he had been waiting to answer.

            "I think so." he admits. Another crack in the armor. Erwin feels like he's sinking.

            Hanji is silent for a moment.

            "Tell them." she says.

            "I can't." Erwin turns on his side, looking out the window. "I can't do anything right for them."

            "Then why do you love them?"

            Erwin is silent, watching the rain batter the windows, and he's not so sure what he wants to say, or what he feels. He shut's his eyes, folding his arms over himself.

            "I want to do something right for once."

            Hanji doesn't reply. There's another long silent moment where they just sigh together. The rain goes on into that endlessly silent night. Suddenly, Erwin rises from his place on the bed, and he looks to the alarm clock at the nightstand. It's a quarter to three. It's far too early in the morning. He doesn't seem to care.

            "Are you going to them?" Hanji asks, and shuffles around, Erwin figures she must be pulling the blankets over herself.

            "I think so. I think I should." Erwin mumbled.

            "Don't wait too long." Is all Hanji gives as advice. Erwin wishes she'd say more, but she doesn't, she just settles in her bed, and seems to sleep almost immediately. Erwin parts ways with Hanji, figuring she can handle herself without him. She would probably do much better without him, he thinks, slowly making his way through the living room and to the door. Erwin doesn't know what he's doing, and it feels like he's working off instincts. He knows he really shouldn't be doing this, but Hanji has been starting to convince him otherwise. And he figures she's right, he shouldn't wait anymore. He assumes he better take Hanji's advice, if that's what she gave to him. Erwin figures, friends have to look out for each other, after all.

* * *

 

Levi can't help being tense when he hears a knock at his door. It's near three in the morning, and even though his mind is weak with sleep, he panics, wondering if someone is coming to attack him, or perhaps he had done something wrong. Levi stumbles around the new couch, sometimes forgetting how much space it takes up, and grabs a broom. It would be his only defense, but it was better than nothing. He stands on the other side of the door. There's still an occasional knock, and he hears a voice. Levi unlocks the door, pulling it open, and holds the broom close.

            "Levi?" Erwin asks.

            Levi sighs, and sets the broom down. He feels at the wall for the lightswitch, and flicks it on. Erwin blinks a few times to get used to the light, and Levi walks forward, arms folded.

            "What the fuck are you doing? It's three in the morning." he snaps, hair a mess, all his usual makeup had been wiped off, he wears nothing but a bathrobe and a dress, and Erwin feels like he's falling for him again.

            "I don't know." he admits. His eyes are staring forward, at the wall behind Levi, but it seems he's looking past that, into the distance, looking through the wall, looking through the whole world. He shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I have to tell you something."

            "Can it wait?" Levi barks.

            "No. I don't have a lot of time left." those words make Levi settle a bit, he looks concerned, and Erwin feels guilt rising in his throat. He actually coughs, but nothing is there. It feels like there's a bile building inside of him.

            "Levi... I can't explain a lot to you. I'm leaving. I'm going to be gone in a month or so." Erwin begins, but he's no longer sure where he's going with this. "I just found out tonight."

            Levi looks over him, and folds his arms. "Okay." Levi replies, but he doesn't seem to understand. He's not so sure he believes it.

            "I don't want to leave, but this is just... how I live." Erwin continues, and looks down at the ground. "I've never met someone like you before... And I." Erwin swallows, he's not sure how to speak, what to say. "I don't know. I want you to be safe, that's why I did those things. I want you and Eren to be safe."

            "What things?" Levi rubs his eyes a bit, trying to see better, gazing over Erwin.

            "Things?" Erwin looks over him like he's surprised. "Like pulling a gun on your client, or trying to pay you pity money, like trying to take care of your own damn son, when it's not my problem. Trying to convince you to get a job when you had already been through enough. Trying to act like I know anything because, I honestly don't. I don't know how to do anything right. But I wanted to try. For you."

            Levi stares him down, and Erwin feels like he's drilling a hole through his chest. He doesn't know what he's doing, what he's thinking. And suddenly, Levi looks down at him.

            "You think you fucked up when you did that?" Levi huffed. He shook his head. "I don't care. I mean... Fuck, I was irritated but... nobody ever did that shit for me." Levi looked up at Erwin, blinking a few times, and turning his gaze away. "I don't know what's wrong with you... You're fucked up, but so is everyone else. I don't care if you mess up. I just don't even know why you did all that for me in the first place."

            "I don't know either." Erwin replied. He tightens his jaw, and he hates himself because the words are there and he can't say them. He can't tell Levi that he does know, he just can't figure it out. They stand there, in silence, just examining each other.

            "Maybe I should go." Erwin mumbled. "But I wanted to say... everything I didn't say. I've never met someone like you. And I'm glad I did."

            Levi looked over Erwin, settling his gaze at the ground. Erwin pressed his lips thin, and took a step back. For a moment, the silence settled, and Erwin felt oddly relaxed with it. Levi looked back up, and sighed.

            "And you woke me up at three in the morning to tell me this?" he huffed.

            "Right. I shouldn't have bothered you." Erwin sighed. "Goodnight."

            Erwin turned away from the door, walking back the short distance to his apartment door. He felt like an idiot. And rude to have awoken Levi in the middle of the night. He fished around for his apartment key, hoping he would never see the other man again. Levi probably thought he was drunk or high or-

            "So what?" Levi's voice broke the plague of thoughts in Erwin's head. He turned, looking to the other. Levi didn't leave his apartment. He stood in the doorway, light from behind darkening his features. He looked a little confused, but mostly irritated.

            "What do you mean?" Erwin asked.

            Levi just shook his head, and unfolded his arms. He shrugged his shoulders, and just scoffed. "What do I mean? You wake me the fuck up in the middle of the night, tell me all this shit, then tell me your leaving, and just go? What the fuck am I supposed to do? Do you want me to run after you? Tell you not to leave me? Beg you to stay? What do you want from me?"

            "I'm not expecting anything out of you." Erwin leaned on the wall. "Levi, I told you because I _can't_ stay. When the end of the month comes. I'm gone." Erwin stopped for a few moments. Levi looked over him, his expression became less sharp, more understanding, like that actually made sense this time around. Erwin swallowed. The bile in his throat felt like it was rising again.

            "I don't want to leave." He finally says it, and Erwin doesn't know if he should feel happy or disappointed. "I want to stay here. And I'm not supposed to tell you anything about this. Because that's the way I've been living my life. I was not supposed to make friends, or anything. And I really don't deserve any friends, but I got them. At least, it feels like I do sometimes. But that's the way it has to be, and I lived my life this way. I can't stay. And nobody can follow me."

            Levi seems a little lost for words, so he hesitates for a brief moment, and shuts his eyes.

            "Okay." Levi remarks. "Why can't you stay?"

            "I can't explain it either." Erwin bounced back. "It could get you killed."

            "Living gets me killed, Erwin. Walking down the fucking street can get me killed, Erwin." Levi barked back. "Don't barge into my house sputter all this bullshit at three in the goddamn morning and say you can't tell me why."

            "Look, it's-" but Erwin can't bring himself to lie. He stops mid sentence, staring at Levi, and he tries to figure out what to say. It's hard. It feels like he never got the chance to say the truth, so he doesn't know how. He finally sighs. "It's fucking complicated." he huffed, and leaned back on the wall. Levi looked over him, like he wanted to shout or cuss like always. For a moment, he just takes in how pathetic Erwin looks, slumped against the wall in a dark hallway. It's hard to read him, but Levi's trying. He just looks upset, but Levi knows it's more than that.

            "Life is complicated." Levi huffed. "Look, if you can't tell me, can't you explain why you can't tell me? Or- fuck, you know what I mean."

            "I've done some fucked up things." Erwin mumbled. "And I was on the side of the government." He pauses. Levi raises a brow, the only idea Levi can comprehend is Erwin being a cop, but it looks more complicated, and Levi isn't willing to wrap his head around it.

            "Innocent people died, and I guess I got what I deserved because my friends died because of it." Erwin tries his best not to think about Mike or Moblit, but he can't. He's never told anyone what he's done and he never thought he would. And it's odd. Erwin wants Levi to tell him to stop, or hopes Hanji will stop him from doing this, but he's alone, and he can't seem to stop himself. "I can't go into detail, because I don't want you to get hurt. All I can say is the law is a lie, because I worked for them, and I killed for them, and for some reason I still get to walk around like I'm a human being. And I've been telling myself lies ever since. So I can't explain because I don't know what the truth is supposed to sound like." There is a nakedness in the way Erwin says this, a shame, an openness. And Levi can't seem to understand his words, but he understands those feelings. And he wishes he didn't. Erwin in a way is vulnerable, and he allows Levi to trust him, and that in itself is something the two both don't know how to react to. So they stand there, silent, dumbfounded, not sure what will happen next.

            Nothing. The world can't seem to settle this for them, they have to settle it themselves. Erwin steps back, finally, and sighs. There's a heaviness that's in him, and he can never get rid of it, but it feels a bit lighter. He takes another step back.

            "I didn't mean for this to happen." Erwin says. "Maybe I shouldn't make friends, I'm really good at getting them killed. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but I wanted you to know." Erwin doesn't feel like disturbing Hanji, he's not sure he wants to be around anyone. He shoves his key in his pocket, and turns to the side. Maybe a walk will do some good. He knows he shouldn't have bothered, shouldn't have spoken, shouldn't have knocked on Levi's door. Maybe, Erwin figures, he never should have let Eren into his house.

            "Goodbye." Erwin is curt, and walks away. He feels that nakedness turn to a sudden encasing emptiness. And it feels familiar. So Erwin takes it, because he can deal with that emptiness, that which had accompanied him through a lot. Levi says nothing. He just watches, his gaze burns a hole in the back of Erwin's head. He wants to look back. Erwin tries to remind himself that he's not a child. And that there's nothing to look back to.

            When his foot hits the outside, Erwin realizes it's still raining. The rain drips off the eaves of the awning just outside the entrance. Erwin scoffs. He knows he hasn't thought this through, but he shrugs his shoulders, and murmurs under his breath 'fuck it' as if someone is listening. The road glistens with orange light as the rain hits it. There's a little stream trickling right around the sidewalk into the drainage ditch. Erwin doesn't walk very far before he realizes he doesn't even know where he's going. He doesn't care. The rain is nothing. He'd do anything to clear his mind.

            It doesn't take long before his clothes is soaked and he just stands by an alleyway that's only a little down the way of his apartment. Thunder crackles over head. He sighs sharply, and leans back on the cold brick wall. He doesn't ask why, or curse at the sky, or at God, but Erwin wishes he could pity himself. Wishes he could ask for better. But he knows he doesn't deserve it. He just wants to be alone. And yet he doesn't. He wanted so much more than that. He wanted a family and a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to stay up late with too much on his mind. And he wanted to think that there was something worthwhile he could do, and he realizes that he thought he had seen that. That he thought he could do that. Levi made him realize it, and he hates everything about that.

            Erwin breathes, watching the fog form in the air, and disappear in the rain. He doesn't feel cold, nor does he feel numb, because he knows he feels the rain. He knows it's cold and wet out, and he can't bring himself to care. He pulls off the wall, and continues to walk. It feels childish, but Erwin wonders if maybe he'll get sick, or maybe he'll just get hit by lightning and die. Yeah. That sounded decent. Erwin looked up at the sky, waiting for thunder to crack again, but his eyes only got hit with rain and he looked back down. He stops for a moment, when he hears something in the cover of rain.

            " _Fucking- fast motherfucker_ -" Erwin turns at the noise, and is hit with a light. He shut's his eyes, blinking and seeing the image of someone in the rain, holding a black umbrella.

            "What the fuck are you doing?" Erwin blinks. Levi's holding the umbrella over his head, clutching it to his chest as well as the bathrobe, and holding the flashlight with his other hand. "I told you I wasn't going to chase you goddamn it. I wasn't going to beg for you, and plead you to stay." Levi pants, and sighs. "Goddamn it you walk fucking fast."

            Erwin stares him down, blinking the rain off his eyelashes.

            "Then why are you here?" he asks.

            "You fucking apologize to me for no reason and just leave me hanging." Levi scoffs, his chest heaves a bit, and he leans over, resting his hand holding the flashlight on his knee. "You tell me all that bullshit and you just expect me to take it? Fuck you. Give me some time to respond at least." He breathes, and finally gains his composure, folding his arms. "You said you never met someone like me. And that you were glad. What was that supposed to mean?"

            Erwin watches the other, and Levi waits for an answer, tense, getting a chill from the rain.

            "I don't know." Erwin replied. "I'm glad I met you. That's all."

            "Why?" Levi is genuinely confused, and for a moment, he shows that, but it's gone immediately. "Why tell me that? What are you gaining from that? Did you just want to fuck with me or something?"

            "I don't want to gain anything from you." Erwin snapped. "I don't want to take advantage of you, I don't want to do anything to you." He turns his head, as if he's looking for an answer falling in the rain. "If I wanted anything from you, I wanted to earn it. And maybe I wanted you to trust me. I don't know why, but for some reason, I trust you."

            Levi tightens his jaw, his whole frame is tense, but he doesn't look like he'll snap, he just looked to confused to even move.

            "You're avoiding my fucking question. Stop saying you don't know." Levi barks suddenly, and Erwin almost seems surprised. He hesitates, he always feels like he's hesitating, and it's so difficult, and he doesn't know why. Everything else in his life has come so easy to him, but this has been the most difficult thing to do.

            "I'm worried about you." Erwin hisses. "I'm worried about you because I care about you." And it hits him hard. How much he cares, how painful and raw it feels to say that. To think that words could hurt him so much, and he knows this is not it. Levi's already peeled back his skin, he can see every bit of mangled flesh and pulse and blood that's in Erwin, because oddly enough, Erwin wants him to see that. He wants him to see who he is, and hope that maybe, Levi won't run away when he does.

            And he doesn't. Levi stays. He watches Erwin, waiting for more, but that's it. That's all Erwin can say, all he can think. If there's more, it's gone, and Erwin can't get it back. He's not even sure he ever had it in the first place. Levi says nothing for a long time, but Erwin doesn't leave, because he wants a response, a thank you, a go to hell, anything, anything but silence.

            "I know."

            Erwin wonders if the rain distorted what he heard, but he realizes it's exactly what Levi said. Levi looks him over, blinking, flashlight pointed down so Erwin can see his face. It's dark, but there's something glowing in his eyes. He looks back and forth, uncomfortable, and shakes his head.

            "I know you care. I don't understand why." Levi stumbles out. He gazes at Erwin, and there's now a moment where Erwin can look through him. And for a moment he sees Levi's whole life and everything about him. And it's right there in his narrow near-glowing eyes.

            "I don't understand either." He responds. "I don't know why I care. I just do."

            Levi blinks, and that moment is gone. His eyes are hard, almost angry, and confused, and concerned. He looks down at the ground, and back to Erwin, hiding under his umbrella.

            "And why tell me this? Why tell me all this shit when you know you're going to pack up and move? Why are you doing this to me?"

            "Because I never wanted to stay somewhere until I met you."

            And when Erwin says it, he stares Levi down, daring him to peek out of his umbrella, and look him in the eyes. He wants Levi to understand what his words can't say, because he's ran out of words. He can't think of anything left. It seems like Levi can't as well, because he stands there, rain pouring off the umbrella, silent. The noise of rainfall retreats. The whole earth suddenly blocked out, Erwin only hears his heartbeat inside him. Silent.

            By the time Erwin hears a thudding, he notices a flashlight hitting the sidewalk, and he turns. When he does, Levi is already on him, grabbing him, but not trying to push him over it. He's practically clinging. And he grabs Erwin's tank top by the collar, it's already soaked, and Levi twists the wet fabric around his knuckles. Erwin leans forward, and Levi lunges. He feels teeth, and the softness of Levi's lips. He breathes, and reaches out and realizes how close they are. He presses to Levi, leans over so he can hold onto him better. The blur of the motion clears, and Erwin holds onto whatever reality he's in. Levi's lips are smooth, and his own, rough and dry, their stuck, focused in on each other's breathing for  moment. The wrinkles etched into Erwin's forehead relax, and his eyelids fell shut. Levi's other hand comes up to grip the back of Erwin's head, and he curses on their lips about how tall Erwin is. Erwin hears the umbrella clatter to the ground, and Levi is fully pressed against his chest, lips pressing down his chin as he slowly removes himself from tip-toeing. Erwin looks down as Levi looks up, bumping noses for a brief moment, and giving a small exhale of a laugh. Levi looks over Erwin, tilts his head so their noses don't bump as they looks each other over.

            "Get out of the fucking rain idiot." Levi whispers. Erwin figures he couldn't have said it better himself.

            They walk, Erwin holds the umbrella over Levi, and Levi figures they don't need the flashlight. Levi stays close to Erwin, practically stumbling over his feet. And muttering about how Erwin has to be so tall, and how stupid he was to be walking around in the rain. When they reach the stairs, Levi walks in front of him and stops. Erwin looked up to try and figure out what was wrong, but Levi leans over, and shuts his eyes. Erwin lunges before he can even think it through. He can't help wanting to feel Levi's lips because they're warm and soft. His eyes shut before they meet and Erwin bumps noses again. He smiles, opening his eyes again, and sees Levi has still kept his shut. His cheeks are pink around the edges, but Erwin doesn't dare say a thing about it because Levi seems the proud type, and he would cuss endlessly if Erwin acts like he notices. Erwin's hand cups the back of his head, and holds him, leveled, and leans in. Levi bites, and he breathes when he feels his teeth on his skin.

            With Levi a few steps higher than him, he leans in, and wraps his arms around Erwin. Instinctively, Erwin does the same, and he comes forward. Levi hanging in his arms, immediately brings his legs around him, biting down more, until Erwin's lips a flushed dark, and he presses his soft lips to him, as if to soothe it away. Erwin isn't very graceful with carrying Levi up the stairs, and he leans against the railing, stepping forward slow but sure enough. Levi pulls the key out of his bathrobe and twists the knob once the door opens. Levi sighs, but finally pulls off of him. Finally he speaks again.

            "You're drenched and freezing." Levi huffs, and steps back. "Put your clothes in the dryer." Levi walks him quietly to the last room on the right, where the dryer is, and grabs the bottom of Erwin's tank top. He rolls it off quietly, and Erwin leans forward to assist him. Levi reached out to his pants, and gripped his underwear as well, Erwin stepped back, grabbing his briefs.

            "They're wet idiot." Levi huffed.

            "That's fine." Erwin remarked, dropping his pants, but still keeping his underwear.

            "Not to me. Take them off." Levi huffs, "It's not like I haven't seen a dick before."

            Erwin rolls his eyes, and removes his underwear. Levi takes the clothes and tosses them in. He opens the washing machine, hauling in a bunch of other wet clothes. And Erwin feels conflicted, for a moment, he likes that feeling, of watching Levi do something so boring and tedious. That he's not some young beautiful thing that he dresses up to be every day. That he's got age on him, and it's a part of who he is, and Erwin can see it now without make up on, and for three in the morning Levi looks much older and worn down when he's tired, and there's something so breathtaking about that. Erwin doesn't know what that sensation is, but he leans in and suddenly presses a kiss to Levi while he's holding a handful of Eren's clothes. He lets out a 'mmph' in response, and brings his free hand to hold Erwin there. He releases, exhaling as he does.

            "Relax." Levi remarks, and tosses in his bathrobe before shutting the dryer and turning the thing on. The machine rumbles, and lets the clothing tumble around inside. Levi looks Erwin over, bare in his laundry room, and can't help wondering how it came to this. And not minding it at all. Not one bit.

            Levi took the liberty of grabbing a few towels in the bathroom across the hall. Erwin leaned over as Levi dried his hair, wrapping the towel around his waist and tucking it in neatly so he could at least try to cover himself up. Levi toweled any more rain decorating his tattoo ridden skin, and placed his lips soft against Erwin's shoulder. He tensed, and turned to Levi, his hair a mess now, but dry. Erwin's skin was still cold, and Levi dropped the towel into a basket, and brought his hands to Erwin's arms, trying to warm them.

            Again, Erwin came forward, and tried to pick Levi up, and place him on the dryer. Another onslaught of kissing, pressing their lips together, all over, examining each other's bodies with their lips, and Levi finally pulls away, and gasps.

            "Not now, Eren's asleep." He mumbles.

            "I know." Erwin's mouth is at Levi's collarbone, and slowly travels up his neck.

            "Then don't try." Levi responded, and suddenly found himself being carried again.

            "I'm not trying to have sex with you." Erwin carried him, hugged to his chest. Levi looks stumped, even as the other walks past Eren's room silently. The smaller boy was fast asleep in his bed, turned on his side, blankets and pillows all over, one leg sticking out from under the blankets, and his arms hugged around one of his pillows. Levi watched him for the brief moment, a small smile, and then Erwin is there, kissing Levi's lips. Levi sighed firmly against the other's mouth, and nuzzled at his cheekbones.

            "If you don't want sex, what do you want with me?" Erwin almost laughs, but he realizes Levi asks this seriously. He seemed stumped that Erwin would kiss him so much, and then not make any move on him. Erwin only walks to his bedroom in silence, then let's Levi go, setting him on the bed, and sitting next to him.

            "I want to lay here." Erwin replied. Levi looked up at him for a moment, blinked a few times, and leaned into Erwin's chest.

            They fall. Erwin tangles up in the sheets as Levi attempts to wrap them both in it. Levi's room is small, but the bed just fits them right. Levi wrapped up in Erwin's grip, chest to chest, face to face. The room is fairly clean, books arranged on the bookshelf, as well as CD's and photographs. There's a vanity, with makeup and jewelry sitting in and around a jewelry box. Levi has a lot of pants and shirts, but not as much as he has dresses, especially short and transparent. There's two windows, a small next to the wardrobe, and a large one by the bed. Levi pulls the window open, and climbs back over Erwin. There's a screen, but the rain isn't falling so hard anymore. Levi laid down, looking to Erwin. Erwin stays there for a moment, and Levi shuffles around, pulling the duvet over them both.

            "You know... my apartment is just down the hall. I can get another pair of pajamas." 

            "I know." Levi responded simply, and shuffled closer. Erwin presses a kiss to his forehead, figuring he can keep warm other ways. Perhaps that was Levi's plan all along.

            The kisses continue back and forth, and for a while, until the rain dies down, and Erwin felt Levi slowly nodding off in his arms. It's odd, and vulnerable, yet suddenly that weight doesn't seem that heavy, now that they're both carrying some of it. Levi sleeps. Erwin watches over him, tucking the blanket in to keep them close and warm.

            The rain fades, and Erwin watches it, the drizzle slowly leaving, and the fog on the glass, and droplets remain. His arm under Levi's body, his other, wrapped protectively on top. His ice blue eyes melt into a softer gaze than his usual expression. He listens to the little drips of water off the eaves and the windowsills, and the slow thuds of the dryer. The streetlights still flicker in the late night. The wind is slow and gentle, and cold, and Erwin shuts his eyes as he feels the breeze come through for a moment. The night is dark, but Erwin can see the outline of Levi's face, relaxed, up against his shoulder. For a moment, Erwin likes the feeling. More than likes it. Perhaps adores it. Loves it. And he wishes for the days to pass like this. Like any other day. So in his lonesome, in that silent consciousness, Erwin lay there, Levi pressed to his chest. He gazed out into the darkness of the sky, hoping, praying, _wishing_ , that tomorrow, would never come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you guys send, and the comments you write. You can also find me at my blog arcadiamahler at tumblr for updates and whatnot.


	9. A Family Affair

Mina Leonhardt awoke on a late Saturday morning. She tied her black hair up in two short little ponytails behind her ears. She could do it all by herself now, and her mother had even said, that if her hair got long enough, she would teach Mina how to braid it. Mina tugged at her hair a few times, trying to see if it was long enough to braid. She gave up shortly after, and headed downstairs to watch TV. Berik, Mina's older brother, was laid out on the couch, busy watching the late Saturday cartoons. He had a piercing yellow gaze, and short spiky blonde hair. Berik had only recently turned 13, but he looked much older due to his height and stature. He also acted much more mature. Berik looked a lot like his father, as Mina looked like hers.

            "Can I watch something?" Mina started to plead.

            "No." Berik barely muttered.

            "You always hog the TV." Mina hissed.

            "I was here first." Berik barked, "you want the TV you should stop sleeping in."

            "I'll tell Dad if you don't let me." Mina threatened.

            "So?"

            "Berik!"

            "Be quiet." Berik folded his arms, just the same as his father would. Mina knew that meant he was ignoring her. She scoffed, stomping around the living room before heading to the kitchen.

            The house was a large one, it had to be, to fit eight people. In the kitchen, Bertolt stood by a stainless steel stovetop. The kitchen was covered in marble tabletops and polished wooden cabinets, and stainless steel appliance. He fried an egg up until the white of it was a crisp brownish color, and the yellow yolks were a bit more solid.

            "Where's dad?" Mina asked, placing her hands on the counter and leaning on it, rocking back and forth on her ankles.

            "I'm right here." Bertolt replied.

            "I mean... Other dad."

            "Reiner is picking up Hannah from the hospital." Bertolt replied, flipping the egg in the pan, and sliding it off to plate it next to pancakes he had cooked earlier. "She had some medicine to pick up."

            "For all the sick in her right?" Mina huffed.

            Bertolt nodded.

            "Where's mom then?"

            "At work." Bertolt explained. "I'm here, what did you need?"

            "Oh, Nevermind.." Mina replied.

            "What is it Mina?" Bertolt tried to persuade.

            "I'd rather have dad do it."

            "I am your dad." Bertolt repeated.

            "I know, I just." Mina sighed, frustrated, and released the countertop. "Dad is better at yelling at Berik. You're too quiet."

            Bertolt rolled his eyes. "I won't yell because nothing will be solved by my yelling."

            "I know.. But Berik always hogs the TV on Saturday." Mina whined. "I want dad to take care of it."

            "Both of you shouldn't be watching so much TV anyway." Bertolt replied. "Now call Berik in, we're going to eat."

            "Fine." Mina obeyed, though begrudgingly. She marched in, turned off the TV and declared "Were eating." In a disgruntled manor.  Berik liked eating more than watching TV, so even he didn't argue.

            Bertolt had plated pancakes and eggs, over easy as Berik liked, and scrambled as Mina liked. There was bacon, crisp and dark around the edges, a little box of doughnuts from the bakery down the street. Strawberries, orange slices, blueberries and chunks of cut up honeydew and watermelon were in separate bowls. Hannah liked fruit, and Thomas and Franz always liked to eat the doughnuts. Bertolt wasn't often revered by his own children, but they liked his cooking, and that was good enough for him.

            Berik and Mina took their place at the dinner table. "Aren't we gonna wait for dad?"

            "Dad is taking a bit longer than normal. Don't worry, just eat for now." Bertolt replied. Though he was far from relaxed. The three of them were always I'll at ease when their home schedule wasn't maintained. Bertolt decided not to say anything on the matter. He poured Mina some milk, Berik a glass of orange juice, and himself a small mug of coffee.

            Bertolt rose from his seat, mixing some milk and sugar into the coffee, and setting it down on the counter. He decided to call the hospital. Hannah couldn't possibly have taken that long to pick up. He pulled the phone to his ear, the curled cord wrapped around his fingertips. Bertolt listened for the ring- it was short- and a nurse picked up immediately. She quickly sputtered out the hospital branches name and attached "How may I help you?" to the end.

            "My daughter was administered to the hospital this morning. Has she been released by her father yet?" Bertolt asked. "Her name is Hannah Leonhardt."

            "Ah- right-" Bertolt held the phone close, but the nurse sounded off. He heard no paper shuffling, and suddenly, heard a faint mumbled- he imagined she thought she could block out noise by holding her hand to the phone.

            _"It's him. Yes. What do I do?"_ Bertolt heard the nurse utter. To his displeasure, another voice responded with.

            _"Just keep him on the phone."_

            _"Okay- I'll try."_ Bertolt could feel the nurse suddenly shift tones with him. _"Um sir, if you co-"_ Bertolt ripped the phone cord out of the wall, and took the house phone up in his hand by the receiver. He took the plastic thing and chucked it into the garbage. Something wasn't right. The man speaking to the nurse sounded suspicious. Sounded like a cop. Bertolt's head spun at the ideas. Did they know? Of course- but did someone rat them out? Ever since Nile Dawk had passed Hannah's illness had been getting harder on her. They were actually paying money out of their pockets for that medicine. And all those pills and hospital visits- Bertolt knew they were lucky, on any normal family, it would be a small fortune. But Bertolt could manage, he had refused anything but the best medicine, or, the medicine that made Hannah feel the best. Bertolt felt like he would break his mug of coffee. He pulled out his cellphone, and flipped the Reiner's number. He had to stop him from picking up the kids. Bertolt knew something was wrong.

            "What was that about dad?" Mina asked. She had some pancake shoved in her mouth, dripping with syrup and melted butter.

            "The phone is broken. No one use the house phone. All right?" Bertolt instructed. Mina nodded her head. Berik only raised his thin blond eyebrow. "I'm going to call dad."

            Bertolt called Reiner's cellphone, leaning back against the wall. He waited for a ring.

            In the living room, Reiner's cellphone went off.

            "That idiot." Bertolt cussed under his breath. He shut his own phone off, and took to the living room, looking around for the phone. He found Reiner's cellphone sitting on the coffee table. "Why did I even buy these?" Bertolt hissed. His stomach was tied up in knots. This was more than just an irritant. He needed to get a hold of Reiner. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

            "Is dad out selling people?"

            Bertolt felt himself suddenly hit a wall. He looked like a deer in headlights, just staring at Berik in absolute shock at his question.

            "Excuse me?" Bertolt's voice suddenly cooled ten degrees, which tended to scare any of the other children. Berik wasn't so impressed, but even then he spoke with his tail between his legs. "What did you just say young man?"

            "There isn't any point in hiding it-"

            "Hiding what." Bertolt gave a command, not a question, evident in his voice.

            "That you do bad things..." Berik muttered, his voice getting a bit small. "Dad sells people... And you do horrible things too. You all do. Even mom. That's right, isn't it?" Berik folded his arms, standing at the doorway to the kitchen. Bertolt tightened his jaw.

            "Who told you that?"

            "Some one at school... don't bullshit me! I know the truth!"  
            "Berik!" Bertolt snapped, near snarled at the boy, and Berik recoiled, even though the small teen was proud and big for his age. They almost never heard Bertolt shout.

            "First of all." Bertolt let out a breath so he didn't yell again, and turned his gaze away from Berik. "Do not swear in my house. I don't care if your father does it. You're an intelligent boy, and you shouldn't be running your mouth." Bertolt looked back up, and saw Mina standing there, her eyes were wide, they looked wet, like she was about to cry. Worried, she pressed to the doorframe, hugging the frame with her small hands.

            "Come with me." Bertolt gestured Berik to come closer. "Mina, go eat. I need to have a talk with your brother."

            "I'm not hungry." Mina mumbled. She was so easily disturbed. Bertolt watched her rub syrup off her chin, and dash up the stairs suddenly, not even wanting to watch TV anymore. Berik kept his arms folded, but he was near shaking. Bertolt's gaze was sharp, piercing into Berik.

            "Who told you that?" Bertolt asked slow, teeth clenched.

            "Some guys at school..." Berik muttered. "But they're right, aren't they? You guys... You do stuff like that... Drugs and gang stuff. My teacher said that people who do that stuff are terrorists and mobsters and shit-"

            "Do not cuss in my house-"

            "Oh fuck off!" Berik suddenly snapped. "You've been lying to us all this time haven't you? Are we even your real kids? Are we adopted like Hannah and Franz and Thomas? How am I supposed to believe you anyway?"

            The corner of Bertolt's eye twitched, and he had to shut his eyes, and breathe deeply a few times. Gritting his teeth together, he drilled a hole through Berik with his gaze alone and finally hissed.

            "Who. Told. You. That." Bertolt hissed.

            Berik swallowed.

            "It was in the paper. The news you never watch right? That you never let us watch. I saw it at school... They said mom-"

            "And you believed it?" Bertolt asked, eyes narrow.

            "How could I not?" Berik shot back. "It was right there in my fuckin' face... You're lying to us.- what's your real job anyway? It isn't really funeral work is it?"

            Suddenly Bertolt shot his hand out and gripped Berik around the shoulders. Berik tensed up, but he did not defend. Bertolt would never hit him. None of their parents would. Bertolt leaned over Berik, looking over him. His eyes were still threatening and calm, as always.

            "Berik- a long time ago- I did something I regret. When I was your age, I knew a lot of things I shouldn't have known. That time is over. You were born before I stopped. And I brought your father and your mother down with me- listen to me!" Bertolt hissed when he saw Berik avoiding his gaze in fear. "I won't say this again." Bertolt hissed. "Did your father ever tell you why we named you Berik?"

            Berik was shaking, fear overcoming him. "I, I.. Think so..." He mumbled. "He was your friend, right?"

            "He was my brother, and he died because of what I did." Bertolt whispered. "And I don't want you to live the way I did, okay? I've done horrible things, and I can't take it back." Bertolt sighed for a moment, and Berik let out a rattle of a noise, as if he forgot to breathe as well.

            "What did you hear?" Bertolt leaned in, letting go of Berik's shoulders. "What were you told?"

            "That you guys... Killed people, and did horrible things to them."

            "Like?"

            "Selling their hearts and stuffing their body full of drugs like a backpack-" Berik swallows hard. "It's not true right?"

            For a long moment, Bertolt doesn't respond.

            "They are trying to scare you, and make you insecure. We would never hurt you. We are doing what we can to protect you. We want to take you home someday. Where me and Reiner came from." Bertolt finally replied. "I cannot take back what I did. I have to live with it. But you don't. You don't ever have to bare our burdens. I'm going to make sure of that. But for now I have to do things I don't like to get out of this. Understand?"

            Berik was silent, trying to figure out Bertolt's words, still too confused to understand.

            "So... You really did do that stuff.." Berik mumbled under his breath.

            "There is a moment in a person's life, where they learn how much they'll do for someone they love. And I hope you never find out." Bertolt responded. He gives Berik a good long look, trying to see if Berik can even comprehend what he's trying to explain. Bertolt had never imagined to address this out of the blue, and examines very bit of Berik's response. He only seems to show he is scared. Bertolt finds it hard to comfort him.

             "I didn't want you to find out this way- but we'll talk about this later." Bertolt remarks, trying to end the conversation.

            "I don't understand- why-" Berik stuttered, and Bertolt held Berik- he was young, but considerably tall, only a few centimeters shorter than Reiner.

            "I know you don't see me as your father, but I'm still going to protect you. That's my job. We'll have this conversation later. That's it. Understand?" Bertolt solidified his words, Berik seemed shrunken down into himself, uncomfortable as Bertolt hugged him.

            "Okay..." Berik finally murmured.

            Bertolt released the boy, and turned away. There was a loud noise outside, in the garage, and immediately Bertolt was on edge. He stepped away from Berik and went to the small shoe rack by the door, there, he pulled a pistol out of one of Annie's boot. Pushing the magazine in he came forward, unsettled, he had not even registered that he pulled the gun out with his son looking.

            Bertolt pushes the door open and looks down the stairs that leads into the garage- they lived on the second floor of the condominium- and looks around.

            Annie came forward from the garage, disheveled and irritated.

            "Bertolt!" She shouted and came forward. "Where are the kids?" She snaps. "Where's Mina and Berik!?"

            "They're inside- they're inside Annie." Bertolt replied, steps down to get closer, but Annie recoils, on edge, shaking with anger. So he stills, gazing over her.

            "Are you sure?" Bertolt looks uncomfortable when she asks again, she never doubted Bertolt's words. Bertolt turns back to see Berik, shaking, but trying to stand as rigid and strong as possible. Even as tough as Berik tries to be, he fears his mother yelling.

            "Yes I'm sure, Annie." Bertolt persisted. "What is going on?"

            "The fuckin- hospital- fucking Reiner and the kids-!"Annie kicked the wall so hard the frame shook and the paint cracked.

            "Calm down!" Bertolt pressed his finger to his lips, signaling Annie to stop swearing since one of the kids was close. "What happened?"

            "It's Reiner!" Annie snapped. "They got him!"

            "What do you mean?"

            "They fucking set up a trap at the hospital! They took Hannah and Franz and Thomas- those fuckers!" Annie shouted, Bertolt tensed, but silently beckoned her to continue.

            "I don't know where the kids are- but Reiner is somewhere with the police. Damn it! Ever since Nile fucking died- I knew we shouldn't have trusted the hospital anymore- I-" Annie stiffens when Bertolt wraps his fingers around her arms, and squeezes.

            "Just relax. We're going to find them." Bertolt hissed. "When did they take him? And why are the cops taking him in?"

            "This morning- he went to get the kids- They tried to get me too. It was someone new-" Annie cursed. "Fuck this! The police have changed tactics, they dropped people they found out we were paying, and hired new idiots. Those fuckers- they know what he's done, they have the right to hurt him. We have to- have to find him."

            "All right-" Bertolt responded, "I'll go find him-"

            "I'm going with you-" Annie cut him off.

            "Annie, we can't leave Mina and Berik behind, the police will take them when we're not looking. I don't want to run around like chickens without heads trying to keep ourselves together." Bertolt hissed. He pressed his lips thin for a moment, looking to the side. "We need to calm down."

            Annie thought for a moment, calming her breath to normal."Wait- There's that guy Reiner has working for him- that whore, Levi. He said the cops that have been after me- They must be after Reiner too now... He said he knew where they'd be..."

            "What do you mean?" Bertolt asked.

            "He called me, said that they would meet up at a tattoo shop, downtown." Annie explained. "He didn't say much, but he said they'll be there, tomorrow."

            "Are you sure?" Bertolt asked.

            "Yeah, they're the ones that got promoted recently in the paper... They're probably controlling this." Bertolt took in Annie's information, trying to snap together the pieces in his head. He thought for a long moment about what to do, and gave a sharp sigh. He released Annie's shoulders, and looked down.

            "You're going to hate this- but we need to let Reiner and the kids go-"

            "What!?" Annie was about to shout, but Bertolt interrupted her.

            "Think about it- they're riling us up on purpose right now, they know we'll look for him. We can't go after him. They'll catch us too." Bertolt hissed. "They're setting us up."

            "What about the kids?" Annie growled.

            Bertolt pressed his lips thin, for a moment, he didn't want to say anything, but he knew he had to spit it out. "I hate letting them go Annie, but what can we do? You need to be calm. We'll find them-  I promise- but not now. The cops might hurt Reiner, but they wouldn't dare harm the kids.. they probably got child protection, or some human resource shit on them." Bertolt explained. "I know, I know, this isn't what you want to do. But we have to retreat this time. They're calling us out on purpose, and if we go in guns blazing, we'll get killed."

            "What do we do then?" Annie asked.

            "Be smart about this." Bertolt replied. "They must know our address by now if they have Reiner, and the kids as well- let's get Mina and Berik out of this place. We don't know how fast they'll come. We pack our things and leave."

            "And go where?" Annie snapped.

            "That apartment complex downtown that Reiner owns. He's not listed as the owner, so they wouldn't look there. We'll take the kids, keep them there." Bertolt explained. "You've been there before."

            "Yeah, the whore lives there, with his kid." Annie hissed. "The one Reiner trusts a little too much."

            "Maybe we can find some use in him yet." Bertolt replied.

            "What do we tell them?" Annie twitched her head towards the door.

            "I don't know. For now we tell them we're going on vacation..." Bertolt sighed, and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Everything's been falling apart lately... Berik isn't a little kid anymore. He started asking me today... about what we do. What our job is. He's not a fool- he can tell. It was more like he was accusing me." As if Bertolt had never been accused before, but Annie knows why Bertolt would be so concerned. To think that Berik would know... that was worse than any cop or SWAT team finding out.

            "We always get in a little too deep, huh?" Bertolt hissed, and leaned his back against the wall.

            "We're fixing this- I told you- we're going home. No matter what." Annie hissed back.

            Bertolt looked to her, and gave a slow nod, before standing up straight. "Right. And from now on, we're going to be more careful." He replied. "We cut off anyone not in our family. And we need to be a lot more cautious of who we trust. If we want to get out of this, no one is going to get in our way. We don't trust anyone anymore." Bertolt speaks firm, like this is a promise, but the way it settles in the both of them, resembles some terrible premonition.

* * *

 

"Hey, Mister Erwin. Are you dating my mom?"

            Levi choked on his coffee as the question fell on his ears, and coughed up the hot liquid, turning to stare at his child. Eren was sitting at the table, shoving some toast in his mouth when the question left his mouth. Levi then looked to Erwin, trying to cough up the coffee that had gone down the wrong pipe and form a sentence. Other than " _Eren._ "

            Erwin himself looked at the small child, eyebrow raised, and frozen for a moment, near ready to take a bite of scrambled eggs, but now his fork just hovered in the air, the eggs plopping back into the plate.

            "No, Eren, I'm not dating your mother." Erwin responds when he can gain his composure.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes."

            "Really?"

            "Eren." Levi cut him off. "Don't pester him."

            "If you're not dating, you're at our house an awful lot." Eren replied, shoving more toast in his mouth, smeared with a spoonful of grape jelly. "Don't you sleep in mommy's room sometimes?"

            "Yes, I'm just sleeping over. I like to talk with your mother sometimes." Erwin tried to explain, and searched his brain for an accurate word. "Like a sleepover."

            "I thought only girls have sleepovers." Eren replied.

            Levi just raised his brow, as he poured more sugar in his coffee, still coughing to clear his throat of coffee going down the wrong pipe. He looked up at Erwin, tilting his head.

            "It doesn't really stick to gender- people just sleep over at each other's house sometimes." Erwin added, Levi looked like he was stifling laughter the more Erwin tried to explain.

            "But your house is down the hall." Eren replied. "Why do you have to sleep at our house? Is the pretty lady upset with you?"

            Levi did actually let out a snort of a laugh at that, but he covered it with a cough so Eren didn't catch it.

            "No, Hanji isn't upset with me. I just like spending time with Levi- and you as well Eren." Erwin replied. "That's all there is to it."

            Eren nodded for a moment. He shoved the remaining slice of toast in his mouth, and Erwin sighed in relief assuming that the boy was done with questions.

            "Are you sure you're not dating?" Eren asked again, still chewing his food.

            "Yes Eren. We are sure." Levi responded. "Don't talk with food in your mouth- and hurry up and eat, you'll miss your bus."

            "All right all right-" Eren whined and ate his eggs hastily, downing it with orange juice and sliding out of his chair. Levi rose from his seat as well, handing Eren his backpack, leaning in towards him.

            "And no hitting kids with rocks again." Levi ordered. "And no blood please, if you really have to fight-"

            "I know mom, do it when no one is looking, and make it seem like it was an accident." Eren recited in response.

            "Good." Levi adjusted Eren's backpack straps, and kneeled, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead, and tapping him at the back of his neck to tell him to go. "Goodbye."

            "Bye mom," Eren paused and nodded at Erwin. "Bye Erwin."

            Erwin gave a nod as Eren went to the door, he reached out for a moment and said. "Eren, wait."

            "Yeah?" Eren hand his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, tugging it open.

            "How about later today I get that tattoo you drew for me?"

            "You mean it?" Eren suddenly jumped up, eyes wide, grinning.

            "Of course. Just do good today and I'll take you to the shop after school." Erwin replied.

            "All right!" Eren nodded firmly. "I promise." though it was a hollow promise, Erwin gave him a nod, and the boy went out the door to the bus stop around the corner. Levi was standing by the fridge, coffee resting on the counter as he poured cream into it. There was a little silence filled with the clinking of Levi's spoon stirring coffee and cream, and Erwin spreading jam on toast.

            "Are you ever going to tell him?" Levi asked suddenly.

            Erwin swallowed the toast in his mouth, wiping the crumbs off his lips.

            "No." he response was curt, and he looked down.

            Levi sighed, and sat down at the chair across from Erwin, trying to look the man in his eyes, but Erwin didn't meet his gaze.

            "You've barely even told me anything." Levi replied. "I really don't appreciate the idea that you're just going to vanish... In how long?"

            "End of this month." Erwin replied, taking a large gulp of coffee. "After my friends get married I have to leave."

            Levi doesn't say anything for a long time, the whole week that has passed Levi had asked very little questions, but it's killing him inside. Erwin wants to do something about it, but he cannot. He isn't allowed to. Erwin feels that frustration building inside of him, but more building inside of Levi. He just hopes neither of them are going to pop. Levi takes a drink of coffee, and walks over to Erwin, his gesture tells Erwin to scoot back- so he does. Levi straddles his lap, and leans in.

            "Okay. So I don't have a lot of time left with you then." Levi had been very accepting of how vague Erwin was, and Erwin did appreciate it. He brought his hands to Levi's sharp hipbones, and pulled him forward in his lap.

            "Yeah... I'm making it hard on you.. I'm sorry, that I can't even give you a clue." Erwin hesitates, and adds. "I'd like to tell you."

            "Yeah, we'd like a lot of shit wouldn't we?" Levi snaps back, he shuts his eyes, and his expression slowly relaxes. "I understand you need to... disappear. You're competent. I'm not worried. Not for your well being."

            Erwin lets those words hang in the air for a while and he looks down.

            "I'm worried about you." Erwin replied.

            Levi looks down at Erwin, and smirked, leaning in, and caught his lips in his own. He laps Erwin's callous lips until he gets access, and Erwin can taste coffee creamer and toast on both of their mouths. Levi brings his hands resting on Erwin's shoulders, and sucks on Erwin's tongue for a moment, before biting, trying to get Erwin breathless, but he's too calm for Levi to do it. Levi pulls away to breathe, and comes back, forehead pressed to Erwin, eyes shut, and Erwin can count each eyelash on Levi's eyes.

            "That coffee you made taste like shit." He hissed. Erwin smirked, and leaned in, pressed to Levi's lips.

            "I know, I prefer it that way." Erwin replied, and suddenly rose from his seat. Levi quickly shifted to wrap his legs around Erwin, and clutched his shoulder's tight. Levi brought his lips to Erwin's mouth, sealing another kiss, tongues playfully lapping the reddened lips, and Erwin found him pinning Levi to the fridge, keeping him balanced as Levi caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Levi's hands came to Erwin's hair, clutching it in a fist and holding his head still as he assaulted his mouth, tongue lapping to soothe before he bit down again.

            There was a knock on the door.

            "Oh for fucks sake." Levi pulled away, and Erwin released him, shifting back.

            "Should we ignore it?" Erwin asked.

            "Let me check." Levi pulled his bathrobe around himself, and walked over to the door, shifting up on his toes to look through the peephole. Levi's frame stiffened, and he stepped back, eyes sharp again.

            "Um." Levi tensed. "Just stay in the kitchen."

            Erwin did as he was told, eyes on the door as Levi opened it. At the doorway was a tall man with a flat expression, sharp cheekbones and dark green eyes. His hair was a messy brownish black. He wore a suit, and was carrying a small bag on him. Next to him was a shorter woman, near a foot and a half shorter than the man, and she had aggressive blue eyes, hair pulled back in a bun. Erwin recognized them from the folders Armin gave to him a week ago.

            "Can I.. help you?" Levi did his best to sound sincere, but he sounded scared, even Erwin could feel it.

            "Who is that with you?" Annie asked, gesturing to the kitchen where Erwin was standing.

            "My neighbor... he's visiting." Levi replied.

            "Nevermind it." Bertolt responded. "Something has come up." the tall man leaned forward. "We need to talk. With you."

            "Me?" Levi's voice was low. "Should I speak to Reiner?"

            "That's exactly what we need to talk about." Annie replied. "As well as the phone call you gave me. About tomorrow?"

            "Tomorrow?" Levi looked. Annie's eyes darkened. "Oh tomorrow- right." Levi dismissed it, and nodded.

            "We need to talk. Now." Bertolt repeated.

            "Can it wait?" Levi asked. "Just for a-"

            "No." Bertolt replied. Calm. "Tell your neighbor to go."

            Levi turned around, though he looked extremely uncomfortable facing his back to these two people. Erwin walked forward, but Levi lifted his hand to halt him.

            "You know how to leave. Clean up your mess." Levi hissed, and then turned around. "I can go." Levi answered the two.

            "Good." Annie draped her arm around Levi. Levi looked at her like she wrapped barbed wire around his neck. "Don't worry, if you do what we say, this will be in your favor."

            "Where are you- taking me?" Levi asked, extreme hesitation in his voice.

            "Down the hall. We should address that first- we'll be seeing each other a lot more often now. We're your new neighbors."

* * *

 

Levi returned surprisingly fast, he looked shaken, face pale, eyes out of focus. He was holding a white bottle of capsule pills. Erwin had decided to clean the kitchen when Levi left, but his stomach was tight with concern. Levi plopped down on the couch, rolling the pill bottle in his hand and listening to the pills shaking around inside.

            "Levi- are you okay?" Erwin asked, but he held himself back from  rushing over and making sure he wasn't hurt.

            "I'm fine." Levi barked. "I just... Have to think about something."

            "All right." Erwin replied, rinsing the coffee mugs before he placed them in the dishdrain. "What did you talk about?"

            "You have secrets right? I have some too." Levi barked. Erwin knew without a doubt something about their business dealings had to have been discussed. Had Levi been fired? It didn't seem like it. Levi looked down at the bottle of pills in his hand and turned his head.

            "I... all my clients got canceled for this month." he suddenly revealed. Erwin turned his head, confused. "They paid me for this month and... gave me a different job." Erwin had a feeling it was the 'different job' Levi didn't want to discuss, so he didn't ask. Why would they give Levi a different job? He started to wipe the table, and moved over to Levi, looking over the man.

            "That's good right?"

            "I... I guess so." Levi replied. "Um... you're going to take Eren to your tattoo shop right?"

            "Yeah... why?" Erwin leaned in.

            "Don't go tomorrow... please."

            Please? Levi had seldom said that word. Erwin sat across from Levi, eyes narrow with concern. Levi avoided his gaze. This was something important, but Erwin couldn't understand what was wrong.

            "I don't work on the weekends, don't worry about it." Erwin replied. "I'm meeting some friends, but we won't stay."    

            "Don't."

            "Don't meet them there?"

            "Don't meet them at all."

            Erwin knitted his brows. What did this have to do with anything? Levi was definitely involved in shady business- did he not appreciate Erwin's friends being cops? Erwin could understand that, but at the same time, it was bothersome.

            "I'll let them know-"

            "Don't!" Levi barked. Erwin near jumped. He tightened his jaw, and stared.

            "Why?" Erwin asked.

            Levi glared back at him. "You have secrets, right?" He repeated. Something about that sounded so utterly desperate. Erwin waited for Levi to say more, try to explain himself. If he could.

            Erwin realized that was all the explanation he was going to get. He looked forward for a moment, and stared at the bottle of pills in Levi's hands.

            "What are those?" Erwin asked.

            "Samples." Of course. Vague as always. Levi had a bit of a smile on his face. "The client isn't coming today. Want to try it?"

            Erwin raised his brow. Over the past week when Eren was in school, Levi would be busy screwing his clients in his bedroom. Erwin would either sit in the fire escape and smoke until he was done, or take a walk around the block. If Eren was home, he would take the kid for a drive, trying to let Eren avoid seeing it- though from what Eren would say, he had walked in on his mother with a client more than once. Erwin couldn't help being glad to think that Levi wasn't going to be selling himself for the rest of the week, but he was also concerned about the drug presented in front of him.

            "Come on, I think you'll like it." Levi shortened the distance between them, standing, leaning over Erwin and holding the pills at his side. "I'll take it with you."

            That only concerned Erwin more. There was more than enough times he had seen Levi laying in his room completely out of it with a needle in his ankle or thigh or shoulder. Erwin knew he was avoiding it. The only time he addressed the drug use was when Eren came to him crying in fear. It was cowardly of him, but he couldn't address it- he didn't have the time for it. Erwin didn't have time for anything, so he decided not to bother. He was starting to realize that, and he was hating it more and more each day.

            "Fine." Erwin responded. "Fuck it, right?"

            Levi gave a sarcastic smile.

            "That's the spirit."

            When Levi took him to the bedroom, he uncapped the bottle, and dumped out an assortment of about twenty different pills all over the nightstand. Some were gel caps, blue and green and an amber-yellow one, pills, large oval white ones, a thin triangular green one, a bright red circular one, purple ones as well, there was capsules with blue and red, or white and red capped holders. Erwin stared at the array before him with a bit of concern.

            "I'm not going to eat all of them, fuck." Levi hissed, not appreciating the look on Erwin's face. "I just want to try two." Levi picked up the circular red pill, and the white and red capsule. "You take the red one, I'll take this one. Levi tossed Erwin the red pill, and he caught it in one hand, examining it. He sniffed it. It smelt of chemicals. Nothing special.

            "What is it?" Erwin asked.

            "You'll find out." Erwin frowned at Levi's answer.

            "Wait- don't swallow it just yet." Levi walked out of the room, grabbing a glass of water, and two spoons. Erwin sat at the bed, pill resting on his open palm.

            Levi climbed onto the bed after setting the water down. He held out the two spoon.

            "Crush that one between these spoons- it'll hit you faster. Just don't take it before I say." Levi said, a smirk on his face. Erwin took the spoons, placing the red pills there, and crushing it as Levi instructed. Levi took his capsule pill, breaking it open so the contents fell in his hand. He shoved it in his mouth, and swallowed it quickly, taking his cup of water and drinking it.

            "That one will take a while.." Levi explained, and leaned in to Erwin. "You can take yours now... it'll be very... sudden."

            "And they taught you how to take all these pills in that short time you talked?" Levi knew what the question meant. Erwin was wondering if Bertolt had just given him a spreadsheet or something on how to make each drug hit them faster. Levi raised his brow at the question, hesitated, and added.

            "I've been around the block more than once." vague enough for Erwin to know what he meant.

            "Yeah, I'm not so unfamiliar myself." Erwin tried his damndest not to think of his time in the military, finding the shoddiest corner of the block and searching for drugs to ease the pain of being conscious. He just looked down at the reddish powder sitting in his spoon, and shoved the drug into the back of his throat, and swallowed it.

            Levi wasn't lying. The effects were immediate. If Erwin could figure out which way was up and down, he would be asking Levi what the hell he just took. His vision was shot, all he saw was blurs of blue and red. Erwin lost the shape of things right in front of him, he felt like there was a tight ball of energy growing in his gut. He heard bells ringing, flames burning his insides, footsteps and gunshots, completely dissolved in blotches of blackness.

            Erwin feels a haze of heat encompassing his body, and he tightens his grip on whatever is in front of him, realizing he can feel his hands again, and actually comprehend that he still has a body and is a physical being. Sudden sharp warmth shoots up his spine and he lets out a harsh breath. And that's when he hears something to catch his attention.

            A moan. Levi's moan. He's clutching Erwin's back, fingernails raking his skin- though Erwin can't feel a thing, even though Levi's drawn blood. A thin layer of sweat covers his skin, and his body is aching, another shot of warmth goes up his back, and he realizes it's a sharp sensation of pleasure. Levi's face is buried in the crook of his neck, breathing ragged. Levi's clothes are rolled up all the way to his chest, and Erwin sees teeth marks- his teeth marks, where he's sucked and bitten all over Levi's skin. Levi's cock is trapped between their abs, and Erwin finally registers that he's having sex, and he's not even sure how long it's been.

            "Erwin- fuck- why are you stopping?" Levi growled, and brought his hands to Erwin's hair, brushing his bangs back so Levi could see his eyes. Erwin shifted, groaning at Levi as he tightened around his cock.

            "Fuck." Erwin meant to say a little more than that, but his brain wasn't working right. He just wanted to keep thrusting into Levi, even though his muscles were aching and his body shuddered at a simple touch. Erwin slammed his cock into Levi, and the man reeled under him, legs trapping Erwin's hips, Levi's toes curling until he was practically cramping in his legs. Erwin does what he feels is instinctive and starts thrusting- though he feels like his energy is incredibly low. He earns a moan from Levi, and brings his arms to Levi's hips, hammering into him, losing his speed. Erwin feels spent, and he's not even sure how.

            "Oh god- just like that- fuck!" Levi arches his back off the mattress and clasps Erwin shoulders. Erwin allows Levi to clasp to him, head pressed against his jaw and he can feel every hot breath that echoes a moan from Levi's throat.

            "What the hell did you give me?" Erwin finally breathes out- his body trying to keep up, though everything feels like slow motion. His hips grind up against Levi's- cock twitching in pleasure that he can't control inside him. Levi just seems to be laughing, too drugged to even care himself, and rocks his hips back and forth into Erwin.

            "Pretty good, yeah?" Levi wheezed. "God- _fuck_ \- right there." Levi's hips shift up and down, bringing Erwin to drag his cock over his prostate. Erwin just keeps pressed to Levi, there's a heat inside of him, and every time he stops to breathe his lungs ache and his body only focuses on fucking Levi more and more.

            "What the fuck is it though?" Erwin slurs his words, silenced as Levi planted a messy kiss, panting hard, a bit of saliva at his lips. Erwin can't focus on thinking about the drug anymore, just feeling how hot Levi is inside, and how he practically worships his face with kisses. His hips are rough with each thrust into Levi, and the smaller man moans, arches his back, curls his toes, hair tossed with sweat.

            Levi shudders when his inside's are slick with come. Erwin is panting like a maniac,  face flushed red as Levi's hips. He becomes more aware of his situation, collapsing into Levi's chest. Levi brings his fingers through Erwin's hair, both of them trying to catch their breath, and find their grip on reality. Erwin feels out of it, his body shuddering for a moment in pleasure. He feels their sweat sticking them together, Levi's stomach plastered with come, and he whined with overstimulation when Erwin gets him to come.

            "Fuck..." Levi's panting hard, holding Erwin's head to his chest, both of them heated and red, pulse hammering in their chest.

            When Erwin felt he had come back down to earth he looked around the room- it was a bit of a mess, his clothes throw onto the floor, as well as most of the pillows. He saw the pills were still all over the table, it seemed Levi must've steered him away when he had... done whatever he had done.

            "What just happened?" Erwin asked between his breaths, and looked to Levi in confusion.

            "I don't know, but I think I need to get some more of those." Levi huffed, voice almost happy from aftershocks of pleasure in his body. "He said it was something like ecstasy and something else." Levi was trying his damndest to sit up, but it looked like he was sore, so he had to stand, legs shaking as he did so. Levi pulled his dress down since it seemed Erwin never took the time to take it off. He stumbled over to the table, sweeping the other pills into the bottle and closing the cap tight. He grabbed a box of cigarettes out of a drawer, and fell back into the bed, producing a lighter from the drawer next to him.

            "I didn't think there was an appeal to it but... I think I see it." Levi remarked, offering Erwin a cigarette.

            Erwin stared at the cigarette, but he was still trying to let the effects of the drug to get out of his system.

            "Something else huh? Fuck..." Erwin stumbled, Levi's words were slow to process in his brain. "I think I blacked out."

            "Really? I didn't notice." Levi replied. "You just threw me down and fucked me for the past couple of hours."

            "Couple of hours?" Erwin knitted his brows. "How long was I out?"

            Levi turned his head, looking to the alarm clock on his nightstand. Erwin's eyes followed, and he nearly choked on his saliva. Nearly four hours had passed and he couldn't remember a damn thing. Erwin blinked, trying to get his head to clear up, as if blinking would help, and he breathed hard, dropping his head down on the pillow. He couldn't even recall anything, just a mess of what must've been a very blurry high. It felt like a dream, like he had honestly fell asleep. Erwin couldn't even remember the last time he blacked out- (though he recalled later some time in his twenties that involved a lot of tequila and regret to induce a blackout in himself.) Erwin started to just stare at the clock, until Levi was waving the cigarette in front of his face. Erwin shook his head, taking the little stick and placing it in his mouth.

            "Here." Levi leaned in to light Erwin's cigarette with his own. Erwin stayed still, leaning back on the bed.

            "Jesus, Eren's almost done with school." Erwin's brain was able to figure out that much. He took a long inhale of smoke until he was sure his lungs were full of it, and breathed it out slow. Levi was laying back, busy cooling down, rolling the cigarette on his lips instead of smoking it.

            "We've got an hour or two... want to try another?" Levi asked, looking to the bottle of pills.

            "God no..." Erwin breathed. "I shouldn't have accepted the first time."

            Levi scoffed, and pulled himself over Erwin's chest, laying his head there.

            "Lightweight." He teased, breathing smoke into the air.

            "I swear you're trying to kill me sometimes." Erwin replied, another inhale of dark grey smoke.

            "At least it will be fun." Levi replied. "May as well go out high as a kite, fucking a whore into oblivion, right?" his voice is low, near dream-like, as if he's joking, but he sounds too truthful.

            "I don't think of you as that."

            Levi glanced at Erwin as if he was waiting for some punchline. But Erwin said nothing more. Levi's glance turned more serious, smile turning flat.

            "Really?" He asked. "You sat on my fire escape for the past week listening to the radio to drown out the sounds of me being fuck- you drove me during escorts and watched me get fucked left and right- and you don't think I'm a whore?"

            "No. I think you're Levi." Erwin replied.

            Levi just rolled his eyes, and pulled himself off Erwin's chest.

            "Whatever." He breathed grey smoke from his nose, laying back in bed.

            Erwin left it at that. He could think of a few more things to say, but the two of them weren't the talkative type. The next hours rolled by slowly, mostly around Erwin nursing a cup of coffee, trying to sober up since in all honesty, he still feels a little high. All the lust was spent, and Levi's busy washing the sheets in the laundry room- as Levi seems to have a lot of bedsheets for this specific reason. Erwin was nuzzling up a third mug of coffee around the time Eren returned from school. The boy was ecstatic to watch Erwin get a tattoo. He came to Erwin immediately, telling him how good he was today- though the child was honest with himself, admitting to calling a child a name in class. Erwin found it quite amusing. He felt at least a little sober, so he took Eren to the shop, letting Levi know, and finally goes to get the tattoo. Erwin thinks it something of a goodbye present.

            Erwin has his worker Dita do it, since Luke is busy tattooing another customer. Erwin places it on his left arm, under a tattoo of stars and next to a tattoo of a woman. Eren watches with wide eyes, keeping his distance, ever so often asking if it hurts, or if he can touch it. To both Erwin responds with a polite no. His skin is red around the tattoo once it is done, and he gives himself a little time before dabbing it with a wet towel, and discarding the ink cups and needles into the garbage. Eren once again asks if he can touch the tattoo, Erwin finally allows him to, and the boy reaches out and places his hand on the design. His skin stings, but it doesn't really hurt Erwin, he's felt worse. Eren is silenced- odd, since he couldn't stop talking. He just takes in the whole design in.

            "You draw this yourself?" Dita asked.

            "No, he did." Erwin gestures to Eren.

            "Really?" Dita replied. "That's good kid. I like it. You make designs like this a lot?"

            Eren shook his head, shy around his own work. Erwin just gave a small smirk, and rose from his seat. "Thank you Dita, we'll be going now- Oh, and your pay and all-"

            "Don't worry- Luke and I understand. I guess you gotta spread your wings and fly." Dita dismissed Erwin's words, and Erwin was grateful, realizing he had brought it up in front of Eren. "See you around sometime?"

            "We'll see." Erwin's vague response.

            "Oh- almost forgot." Dita replied. "Gunter called, your police friend. He said they'll be swinging around maybe twelveish?"

            Erwin opened his mouth to respond, and as he did a thought came to him. A shaken desperate looking Levi yelling _don't._ Clutching a pill bottle. Why did he not want Erwin to tell them? Erwin hesitated.

            "Boss, you okay?" Dita asked, head tilted.

            "Fine, sorry. Um. That's great." Erwin replied. "I guess I'll see them around."

            Erwin decided to get out of the shop as soon as that conversation was over. His mind was still swarming over Levi's earlier fear. He wasn't sure why he seemed so desperate for Erwin to avoid them. Was it because they were cops? Erwin had a feeling all the illegal activities Levi was caught up in made him worried, but for Erwin's sake? Erwin tried to think it over, he had a feeling he would probably feel the same if Levi was in his position. Erwin thought a bit too deeply for him to notice Eren's questions,  and as he entered the apartment, almost thinking too much to notice the tall man standing in the hallway.

            "Mister..." Eren instinctively stood behind Erwin, clutching his thigh. Erwin looked down, wondering why Eren was huddled so close, before he stopped dead seeing the man standing before him.

            Bertolt was in his more comfort clothes, long sleeved blue shirt and shorts. His build was lanky, limbs tall, a bit taller than Erwin, but not by much. He looks less threatening when he's not in his suit, but his calmness almost seems more worrying.

            "Hello." Bertolt says, slow, he seems a little drawn in to himself.

            "Hello." Erwin responds a little more confident.

            "I think I saw you before." Bertolt remarked. "You're our new neighbor now."

            "Yeah..." Erwin kept his answers short as he felt Eren digging his nails into the fabric of his pants.

            "I'm Levi's boss- new boss technically. You two seem to be good friends. Who are you?"

            Erwin tightens his jaw, yet at the same moment, he knows Levi has not given his name, and he appreciates it.

            "Erwin." He offers, and gives no other name. Bertolt gave a slow nod.

            "Bertolt." the brunet responds. He offers out his hand, but Erwin does not shake it. Uncomfortable, Bertolt draws his hand back in, and folds his arms.

            "We just moved in... I guess we'll be seeing more of each other."

            "Funny, I don't think we will be."

            "Really? Why?" Bertolt has such a calm tone, though Erwin has a feeling the man is tired- and he looks tired, his eyes are dark under the eyelids, and his body is slumped.

            "You'll figure it out." Erwin hissed. "Good night."

            Erwin walks forward before Bertolt can respond, and Eren clings to his leg, near tripping him the way he buries his face into his side. Bertolt leans back on the door of the apartment, sighing a bit. The door opens for him, and Annie stands behind him.

            "Done sizing him up?" Annie remarked.

            Bertolt says nothing for a few moments, and responds with only one thing.

            "I don't like that man."

* * *

 

The first night is uncomfortable, and Bertolt expects no less. Mina opts to sleep with Annie in the same bed, and they are asleep when Bertolt starts to tie up his boots, and goes outside. Berik had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV casting blue light on the boy as the shows ran by. Berik insisted on installing the TV as soon as they moved in more important furnishings. Bertolt had made sure to move the whole family out as soon as possible. He had a large delivery truck stored out in the warehouses, so it was easy to pack everything and go- it was more of an emotional move really. Bertolt knew tonight would be a sleepless night, because he was desperate to know where Reiner was. He would not exert himself, that's all he decided.

            There's a deathly silence during this time of the night. Bertolt especially knows that. The darkness of it reminds him of the stench of corpses- the way this city seems on the verge of death, like it is terminally ill. He feels his skin coated with that stink of entrails. He must forget. Bertolt reminds himself he must forget. He doesn't want this. It is just the way it is. Even the people which linger in the night don't seem real, disappearing in and out of his vision, in a blur of the streetlight. There is a danger of walking alone, but Bertolt has long since removed that fear inside him- if he ever had it in the first place.

            The place is a ghost town- no signs of life or light in any apartment or house, the chain shudders shake on storefronts, trying to drive away thieves. It's dark, and the moon casts long shadows along the ground. Why Bertolt wanders these dangerous streets- he doesn't really know himself. There's something buried inside him- wondering if something will attack. But he slinks along his shadow, and nobody would care to give him the time of day. And he wonders if he is trying to think of some different time- when he truly believed that he actually was afraid of the dark- of the monsters lingering there- of blood and entrails and corpses. But in Bertolt's mind, that time seems so very long ago.

         In Bertolt's mind it's lifetimes ago.

* * *

 

Gunter's car sputtered as he left the engine on, the car waiting in the sun of the afternoon, A/C on full blast to keep the heat down. Eld sits in the front seat, Oluo and Petra in the back.

            "I don't know Gunter." Petra continues. "Erwin is a big man, do you really think all three of us will fit in your backseat?"

            "Well, I didn't see anyone else offering up their car."

            "Ugh-" Oluo grimaced. "I don't want to drive ever again."

            "Oh, you don't see me getting sore, it was just a grenade, people have those out in these parts of town Oluo- but who cares? It means they feel threatened, and we're doing our job." Gunter responded.

            "You weren't driving the car- it would have been different, trust me." Oluo hisses back.

            "Oh quit whining." Gunter retorts.

            "Speaking of that day." Eld turns to face the two in the back seat. "So what's it gonna be? Bossard or Ral?"

            Oluo scoffed. "Clearly-"

            "Ral." Petra finished. Oluo gave her a look, and she responded with a glare.

            "What? You said you would."

            "When?" Oluo huffed.

            "The day you proposed!- Don't tell me you forgot." Petra huffed. "You have like, five other siblings. I want my last name to continue."

            "What's wrong with my name?" Oluo huffed.

            "Nothing!" Petra snapped. "Why'd you have to bring it up Eld?"

            "Well, I figured you two knew already." Eld huffed. "It's not like we get much time to talk anyway."

            "I guess so." Petra sighed. "Damn, we were lucky we got Reiner huh?" she huffed. "That was smart thinking Gunter- I never thought they actually had kids."

            "Neither did I." Gunter responded. "I just figured they must've went to a hospital with the wounds Annie got. We didn't get her, but we got one of them. That's definitely a start."

            "Hey, did you talk to the guys that raided the house?" Eld asked, looking around at them all. "Fuckin bullshit- apparently they took everything up and packed."

            "Yeah, either that or Reiner is a goddamn liar." Petra replied. "I have a feeling he'd give us the ring around even with all the... interrogating." the four had not been in charge of interrogating Reiner, but all of them wished they were. Reiner hadn't done as much damage as Annie and Bertolt, but even Gunter had to hold back on wanting to strangle Reiner the moment they caught him.

            "It's been about damn time since we got a promotion." Eld remarked. "I wonder what Erwin will think. Where is that guy anyway?"

            "He hasn't responded to my calls, but I guess he's been busy." Gunter remarked.

            "It's been so long since we actually just had some free time." Oluo huffed. "I don't think I've seen Erwin since Petra got her last tattoo."

            "You mean you haven't seen him since you cowered in the corner watching someone stab at me with a needle?" Petra teased.

            "Hey- I don't get the appeal anyway, those things look painful and gross." Oluo huffed. "I only got one cause you begged me."

            "You mean when I said 'be a man' and I held your hand while you cried the whole damn time?" Petra folded her arms as Oluo's ears were turning bright red at her words.

            "You didn't tell me how much it hurt-"

            "Oh come on- are you still going to give me that?"

            The two's arguing went on until Gunter was rolling his eyes and checking his watch. He never really noticed the car parking in the parallel stall behind them, a brunet man in a suit exiting, a pistol in his hand. Bertolt had mapped the area out during his midnight stroll, surprised he made it this far by walking alone. Annie was beside him, she wore a hoodie since the police could spot her much easier. And as Oluo argued about how tattoos were wastes of time, they didn't notice Annie walking slow up to the side of the car, and pushing the barrel of a revolver into the glass- and firing without a word to be said.

            The next sound was Petra's scream.

            Blood poured from her shoulder wound and Oluo came forward to catch her, pulling her close to his chest and crying out her name. The four in the car trying desperately to register what just happened, Petra was covered in blood and broken glass.

            "Keep one alive." Annie reminded Bertolt.

            "I know." Bertolt directed his attention to the driver, his pistol came to the glass and fired, letting it shatter- though he missed the man sitting there so he did not kill him. Gunter was stunned, the whole group of them was stunned. It was Oluo who first jumped out, and tried to grapple Bertolt, a sudden red rage in his eyes.

            " _You!_ " Oluo is practically screaming. Bertolt brings the gun to his chest before he can respond and fires twice. Blood spurts out almost like a fountain where Oluo's heart is, and he makes a strangles moan of a noise, and falls to the ground, dead before he hits the floor.

            Petra is screaming again, clutching her chest, and stumbling out to grab Oluo- the man is already gone, his body limp in the pool of blood seeping on the tarmac. Annie watches Eld fumble around with his seatbelt, and before he can say any more than "Gunte-" a bullet meets the back of his head, and brain and bone chips meet the carseat and window. Annie is quick to dispose, and she walks around to where Petra is only sobbing and crying, begging Oluo to move.

            Bertolt works Gunter out of the car, but the man is stunned in complete fear and trembling, near pissing himself- Bertolt places a gun to his temple.

            "Tell me where Reiner Braun is." Bertolt whispered.

            "Fucker- you motherfucker." Gunter is in shock, he's ready to kill, but he is stiff with fear, and just sits there like a snarling bull that rears up to charge.

            Bertolt fires into Gunter's shoe.

            "I don't- have time- for your- whining." Bertolt stops between Gunter's screams assuming the message will get across. "Tell me where he is."

            Gunter is clutching his leg, but Bertolt has wrapped his hand around his neck, and tightens, dragging the gun around places he knows he can shoot- but won't kill him.

            "Do you really have anything to lose?" Bertolt asked. He turned then, and looked to Annie.

            "Ann, take the girl. Don't kill her."

            Annie picks Petra up, and pushes the revolver to her temple. Her face is more red than her bloodied shoulder, and she is sobbing incoherently, blubbering Oluo's name. Bertolt holds Gunter tight enough to strangle him a bit, and turns him to face Petra.

            "Look- look." Bertolt says calmly. "Answer me, or she dies."

            "No! Fuck!" Gunter screams and thrashes. "No! _Stop!_ " His pleas are loud, but in the way a puppy whimpering can be loud. He's moaning in pain at his foot, and the cold steel of Bertolt's gun barrel is the only thing giving him a sense of reality.

            "Reiner- Reiner he's he's at- the d-downtown correctional facility!" Gunter shouted.

            "Be specific." Bertolt hissed.

            Gunter struggles so much that he's able to elbow Bertolt in the ribs- desperate to knock the air out of him- but Bertolt has dealt with pain before, and his grip doesn't loosen. Gunter hammers his elbow down again- but pain has drained his strength. Bertolt only gives an irritated look.

            "Ann." Bertolt says calm. "Not to kill."

            Annie nods, and chokes Petra in her grip, as the woman thrashes she points the gun down, and fires into her knee. The woman is screaming, she can't stop- can't even make sense of what she's saying, just screaming, and it seems now Petra is trying to tell them where Reiner is.

            "The interrogation rooms!" Gunter finally screams. "Leave her alone! Let her go!"

            "And our kids?"

            "I don't fucking know!"

            "Ann?"

            Annie presses the gun to Petra's head, the womans face turning blue with how tight Annie holds her.

            "No!" Gunter's voice breaks. "Please I really don't know! Child protective took them to a foster home out of this county area! I don't know! I don't know!" Gunter is shaking his head.

            "Not even a hint?" Bertolt prompted.

            "Please! I don't know!" he shrieked. "I don't know!"

            "All right... you really don't know then."

            Bertolt released the man. Gunter stumbled, touching his neck, his body and stumbling forward, trying to run- even with his foot ruined beyond all repair. There was something so sad about how much hope there was in that man- when Bertolt fired two bullets in the back of the man's head, and he felt bone chips on his coat, and a fine pink mist of brain and blood coated one side of his face and jacket sleeve. Annie's own gun went off, and Bertolt felt the blood smeared on the underside of his shoes.

            The streets were silent. Bertolt took a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing the blood away. Annie looked down at the body of the dead woman in front of her, as well as the man she had cried over.

            "Come now- let's go to the correctional facility." Bertolt orders, before they linger.

            "You missed a spot." Annie responds, pointing at his forehead. Bertolt dabs the blood away, and Annie comes forward, taking his cloth to wipe it. "On the left- here." Annie wipes a bit of brain off Bertolt, and he nods.

            "Do I look okay?" Annie asks, she's got little speckles of blood on her nose and forehead. Bertolt cleans the stains away, and gives her a curt nod.

            "Fine. I'm sure we should hurry- before they're expecting us." Bertolt remarks, and throws off his jacket, so he's wearing his button up shirt- though some of the blood seeped through, and it is red underneath.

            "Still got the grenades in the backseat, right?" Bertolt asked.

            "Didn't move them." Annie replies, but she walks around the car, and pulls the box out from the seat just to check. "Yeah, ready to go."

            "We just might need them." Bertolt replied.

            With adrenaline pumping into them both, the two said almost nothing on the way to the correctional facility. It looked like every other place- fences near three meters tall, and curls of barbed wire decorating the top of it. The building inside was well contained, access by security cards. Covered in camera's and prison guards. Bertolt knows there is no way to be discreet. He crashes through the gate with his car, immediately alerting the cops. The security guards rush out, and Annie shoves her hand into the grenade box and tosses a few. Before the poor souls can ever register what she is throwing, shrapnel is thrown through their bodies, and they fall clutching their chests. Some of the men didn't attack- good men, Annie realized Bertolt was probably paying some of the people there, under the table of course, so they wouldn't dare attack their paycheck.

            Bertolt only shot to get past them, taking out his a small but well used Uzi. Annie stuck behind him, plucking security cards off injured bodies, hoping they would work. The alarm started to go off, and the two looked at each other.

            "Hurry." Annie says, but Bertolt doesn't need to be told. He knows the blueprints of the place since he had been paying off some of the guards. He takes the couple of cards Annie has taken, and tries them on the door he need to go through, the fourth one works. He shoots the lock once it is open so it cannot work again, and runs down the hall- next to the processing place- by the filing area- that is where the interrogation room is. Bertolt shoots every window out to look inside, and he will if it needs to be that way, and the fifth room down to the right.

            There he is. Reiner was being held down by three large men- cuffed, and had dried blood all over his shirt. Bertolt reads everything in a second. The black eye around both of Reiner's cheekbones, the bruises on his arms and legs, blood pouring from his nose- a bump from swelling on his forehead- hands bleeding and aching. Bertolt looks down at the blond completely still for a moment, and the men pinning him seem stunned that Bertolt made it this far.

            "Bertl?" Reiner's eyes are barely open, and it looks hard for him to speak, as he spits up some blackish-red blood.

            "Rei." Bertolt mumbles. The men snap out of the daze of shock, and rush Bertolt.

            Bertolt stops shooting to get past them, and starts shooting to kill. Pinkish red blood spurts from their forehead as bullets rain into their heads. Bertolt comes forward, and picks at a dead mans body for the handcuff keys. Reiner was pinned to the floor when the alarm went off, perhaps out of fear that he might run. So Reiner had the wind knocked out, of him, and he wheezed a few breathes before he felt his bloodied hands released from their cuffs, and he comes to hold Bertolt close.

            "Bout time you showed- eh Bertl?" He huffed.

            "I had a plan." Bertolt replied. "What did they do to you?"

            "Nothin much." Reiner replied, pinching his nose and tilting his head since blood was rushing out. "I kind of told them bullshit- they wailed on me yesterday, and they just started beating the shit out of me today."

            "Can you walk?" Bertolt asked.

            "My feet are killing me-  they were tying me up and shit-" Reiner huffed. "I'm fine, I'll be slow."

            "I'll manage." Bertolt brought the man close, and let Reiner lean on his shoulder. He walked forward slow, and more prison guards started running down the hall. Bertolt aimed for the head, holding Reiner behind his body, trying to be a shield. Reiner limped, dragging himself towards the way Bertolt wanted to go.

            "Annie should be around." Bertolt huffed, realizing she stayed behind in his blur of searching for Reiner.

            "You two are too good for me." Reiner teased.

            "You'd do the same for us." Bertolt replied. The two walked slow, but Bertolt was the walking death with Reiner at his shoulder. He made sure to keep Reiner behind the whatever threat faced him, and he shot to kill, pulling magazines out of his pocket and shoving them into the gun quick when he ran out. He could hear the popping of Annie's revolver and grenade's outside.

            "You two got excited." Reiner hissed.

            "We'll talk more at home." Bertolt replied.

            "Sounds like a plan..." Reiner mumbled, and rested his chin on Bertolt's shoulder. Bertolt continued, racing outside to help Annie fend off any attacks- he was working so fast that the police was still in too much shock to even respond. Annie turned to see them, gun pointed at them, tense.

            "Let's go Annie. Hurry." Bertolt snapped.

            The two helped Reiner into the back of the car, the man groaned as he was sat down, and they made sure to keep him from kicking the grenade box. Bertolt practically threw himself into the front seat, and took off before Annie had even shut the door properly. There was a sound of sirens in the distance, but before anyone police cars shows from the department down the street- the three were gone, just the crumpled corpses and injured laying in pools of blood as leftovers of their bloodied onslaught.

* * *

 

Bertolt ate easily that night. He had made some pork chops, which Reiner liked the most, though he made it mostly because they were running out of space in their new freezer, since it was so much smaller. Annie went to bandaging Reiner's wounds, and when the two kids saw their father come home, it was a mixture of happiness, and worry. Reiner looked worse than he felt- at least that's what he kept saying. He had a small bruise around his left eye, but his right eye was much more prominent. His face was cleaned, rolled tissue plugging his nose, and his hands wrapped up in bandages. The guards had even had the nerve to beat Reiner's back and legs since they knew it would make it hurt to walk and even sit down. Reiner was laying on his stomach on the couch, rubbing the bandage around his chin in pain.

            "Ahh- can you cook faster? I haven't eaten since they got me." Reiner tries to be vague so Mina and Berik can't figure out where he's been for the past night.

            "Daddy, does it hurt?" Mina mumbled, laying down next to him. Her eyes are wide and wet. Reiner reached out to the girl, and though it aches, he rolls on his back to hold Mina to his chest.

            "Don't worry sweetie- it just looks bad. I'm tough you know?" Reiner gave her a grin, but Mina still looked sheepish. He smirked, wrapping his bandaged hands around Mina, and holding her tight.

            "Daddy..." she cupped his face in her smaller hand, and Reiner smiled weakly at her, until he saw her eyes starting to grow wet with tears.

            "Shh- no no, don't do that Mina. I'm right here." Reiner replied.

            "I thought you might have left us..." Mina stuttered, expressing her fear. "Is Hannah and Franz and Thomas coming back too?" She sniffled, rubbing her nose.

            "Ah... we'll see."

            "Where did they go?"

            Reiner looks to Mina, rubbing her back slow and soft, bringing her close. "Ah... they went on a little trip. It'll... help Hannah with her sick you know?"

            Mina was rubbing her eyes, trying not to cry, but it was hard- she struggled, hugging herself close to Reiner's chest, and nuzzling into his shoulder. She didn't say anymore. Reiner pet her hair soft and slow.

            "Don't worry Mina." He replied. "They're probably doing fine. They'd be really upset if they knew you were so sad." Mina blinked a few times, and brought her head against his chest. Reiner ruffled her hair, undoing the her ponytails. "Did Annie put your hair up?"

            "No... I did it all by myself. I promise." Mina replied, nodding her head.

            "Good- you're growing up so fast. It's not fair." Reiner remarked, huddling the girl close to him. Mina smiled a little, rubbing her reddened eyes. Reiner looked down at her smirking in response. "Look, you've got such a lovely smile. And your eyes are all green and pretty like your dad."

            "Boys can't have pretty eyes." Mina replied.

            "Sure they can." Reiner replied. "Bertolt's eyes a pretty, so your eyes are pretty."

            Bertolt makes a face, Reiner can see it out of the corner of his eye, though it's exactly what he wanted. Reiner smiled as Bertolt turned around, looking at them both.

            "Dinner is almost ready." Bertolt responds, and turned back to the stove. The pork chops were busy bubbling in brown gravy, slow and still. There was some bread rolls on the table, and other assortments Bertolt had tried to prepare with what they had on them. Reiner scooped Mina up, and held her close, letting her sit on his lap for dinner- though his body ached, and his thighs ached the longer she sat there. Reiner allowed the pain. He could handle that.

            Berik on the other hand, seemed a little distant. His arms were folded, eyebrows knitted like his father, and thinking hard. Bertolt sat by the boy, hoping he would say something, but he just ate in silence. Berik seemed very concerned as to where the three of them had been gone too all day. Bertolt brushed his back, but if Berik was a cat, he would've bristled his fur with the look he gave. Bertolt decided to leave him alone unless Berik said otherwise. Bertolt adjusted his shirt, as all three of them had changed out of their clothing so the children didn't have to see their bloodstained clothes.

            Dinner was quiet, as they hoped for. Annie was the first to finish, and took a long hot shower, changing into her tank top and long pants. Reiner followed, then Mina and Berik. Bertolt went to cleaning the kitchen when the other's left, and soaked the dishes for the time being. When Annie and Reiner seemed passed out in their bed, and Mina and Berik were in their own beds, Bertolt tip toed over to the bathroom, and had a long hot shower. He set up the futon in the living room, trying to be quiet, not wanting to bother the other's, and decided to sleep there for the night. The futon couch was large, so it was hard to set up quietly, though he managed, and lay in his bed alone.

            His bones couldn't seem to settle right in his body. Bertolt laid flat in his bed staring at the ceiling, the ticking of the old ceiling fan rotating overhead. He shut his eyes, a vision of pink mist on his eyes, and bits of flesh and brain. He shakes his head, it feels like the cold is getting to him, so he grabs some blankets from the boxes near the couch- which he figured he could sort out later. How long they would stay in this apartment was a mystery, even to Bertolt. He laid flat, curled up on the futon, blanket wrapped around his body.

            "You okay?" a voice came to him in the dark.

            "It was a busy day, Reiner." Bertolt replied. "I don't know how long I'll get to feel safe. But I feel like it right now."

            "I want to sleep by you Bertl." Reiner huffed, and laid down, shifting forward as he wrapped his arms around Bertolt. "I wanna thank you for everything you do." He pressed close, nuzzled against Bertolt's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, trailing up to Bertolt's earlobe.

            "Not now..." Bertolt mumbled. "The kids are close... just sleep." He mumbled, and slowly turned to face Reiner, arms wrapped around him.

            "You sleep first." Reiner huffed. "I'll look over you now, right?" Reiner remarked, and came forward, arm around Bertolt's arm. The brunet raised his brow, but he eventually settled in his arms for the time being. As some moments passed for the two of them, Bertolt felt the futon shifting again, Mina climbing in beside Reiner, and huddling at his back. Bertolt said nothing, allowing that silent moment to happen. Reiner held Mina between the two of them, and tucked her in close. Annie came later, even Berik, though he was nervous to not have his mother not be in the same room as him. Berik pressed between Annie and Bertolt- Mina between Reiner and Bertolt. The room felt hot, and Bertolt had little space to move. The futon was big, but five people was still a bit of a stretch. They started to drift off, one by one, until Bertolt was taking glances at them to make sure they were asleep. And he dozed as well. The night was uncomfortable and crowded, and Bertolt had never slept better.

          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated.


	10. Stay

It had been a long time since Erwin wore a suit. He wore it well. All white, tie and everything, as well as white gloves. He made sure to shave, and trim his hair, and wore it combed to the side. There were several other men dressed in white suits, as he was, but Erwin did not know them. They were from the families.

            The pastor makes his speeches, says his words 'Our Father with art in Heaven' and so on. Erwin feels out of it. He's numb. Even when he's staring at four coffins in front of him. He's sitting in the front pew, looking to the four there. Only Eld would have a closed casket- he was shot in the back of his head, and the frontal part of his forehead had exploded as well as one of his eyes had fallen out. The stained glass on the chapel casts the pastor in golden-red-blue light. He stands at the pulpit, giving some rough summary about the fours life, about how they'll be given mercy, about how they have gone on to a Heaven. About how they've found peace. Erwin clenches his fist, and keeps his gaze down at his feet until the little talk is over. People give eulogies, the time passes. Why Erwin offered to be a pallbearer, he doesn't really know. Erwin just figures he can do that much.

            It's a beautiful day. The sunlight hits Erwin's eyes when he carries the coffin to the hearse. It's golden, glittering on the leaves of the trees around the church. The wind is just slight enough to calm the heat of the sun, and make it cool and pleasant to be outside. No one says a thing. Hanji takes the car to the cemetery, Erwin sits in the hearse. The driver is a short fat man with a graven face. Erwin can imagine he sees this a lot. He looks around the hearse a little, and back down at the coffin. He's carrying Petra. Erwin found her dad was a weak man, climbing in age, so he decided this was the least he could do. No one said a thing.

            The sun is strong, the grass is green. There's a pile of dirt next to the grave in the ground. Petra would be buried by her grandparents. The others were amongst other places in the graveyard. Family was very important to them. They take their time pulling the white coffin out of the car, walking over to the dirt, and Erwin looks down into that grave. He doesn't know why. It's in the earth, deep enough where the sun can't reach the bottom. Soft soil, and a name tag in the front where they will soon put a tombstone marked "Petra Ral" and the dates of her birth and death.

            People are already there, waiting for them. The pastor then arrives soon enough, and says some words about how we are born from dust, and we return to it. Erwin drowns the voice out with his thoughts. Some people have started crying, have been crying, are still crying. Hanji sits there by Petra's father. When the pastor is done with his words, he takes off near immediately, having three other funerals to speak for. Erwin rises to take the coffin, and they finally lower Petra into the earth. Erwin helps with the burying as well. Dirt gets on his white shoes and pants. He doesn't mind. He really doesn't mind.

            After that, there's just sitting around, thinking, like some sort of vigil, or whatever they are called. Erwin sits down by Hanji, and dusts off his pants. Erwin doesn't know what everyone is thinking about, there's nothing much to think about. There's a bunch of folding chairs under a sort of tent. Erwin sits where the sun can hit him. He's sweating in those clothes. But Erwin feels cold. Freezing. His skin crawls. And then someone's hand comes to Erwin's back, brushing him, gentle, but firm, on the shoulder, and down his arm.

            "Hanji I-" Erwin stops, the person before him is Petra's father. Skin tanned by sun, wrinkles around his forehead and eyes, lips crinkled and dry. And he offers Erwin a calm smile- him, of all the people here.

            "Thank you." he begins, and sits down in the chair next to Erwin. Erwin turns to sit straight. He's not sure what to say, so he nods his head in response. The older man nods his head, and hums. "Nice day isn't it?"

            "Nice as it could be." Erwin remarked.

            Petra's father nods his head a few times. "I'm grateful for that. My hands shake too much. I would slow those guys down trying to lift her up."

            Erwin nods, looking over the man. "You've heard this a million times today, but I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry."

            Petra's father gave a winded sigh. He nodded his head, yet he continued to smile. "It's fine. I'm fine for now." he responded. "It'll hurt later, but I know how to deal with myself, so I'll be all right." The older man rests his hands in his lap, looking down at his shoes. "She talked a lot of them, but I did hear of you ever so often. You own a tattoo shop, yes?"

            Erwin stiffened. He stretched his back as he sat up straight, jaw clenched.

            "Yes. The one they were.. attacked outside of." Erwin felt his throat getting tight. "I never thought this would happen- I-"

            "You couldn't predict it. Don't blame yourself. I won't blame anyone but the people who did it." He gives another sigh. "I wish they would get arrested."

            Erwin analyzes those words a bit. Wish. The man couldn't even _hope_ for them to be arrested, and Erwin knew the man must've known the truth- the way more than half the people working in the law enforcement were paid money under the table by the Titans. That these would become cold cases, and that man would never get to know who had done this to his daughter. He'd never have closure of this, none of the families would, and that was the way the city ran. Hopeless. Not even wishes had any amount of power.

            "She talked a lot of making the world a better place." the older man leaned forward, staring at his shoes. "I'm sure she would have liked today. She always liked sunny days."

            Erwin wants to only apologize, but he just doesn't want to banter the man. He says nothing. It's cold. He pulls a box of cigarettes from his coat pocket, produces a lighter, and starts to smoke. He offers the box to the man, but the older man dismisses him with a wave of his hand. Erwin breathes in, and exhales grey smoke.

            "I had been thinking for a while that I would come see Petra in church... but I never did think it would be like this." Erwin watches Petra's dad, his eyes are on the grave that is still being covered in dirt. "She was so excited about the wedding. Of course... they all were. She was hoping that they could get time off, visit friends and family more. Have children. I was worried I was losing her.." Erwin can tell the man is trying not to choke, he's hurting inside, but he keeps it there, inside of him, and lets it fester. Erwin can't do anything about that.

            "I was wrong. I held her down." his voice goes soft, but it's not writhing in pain like it was a second ago. "I should have been happier. That was my mistake." And soon he rises from his seat, and places his hand against Erwin's shoulder, another firm pat. "Thank you, anyway-" Erwin figures the man must think he isn't interested in hearing him anymore- and in all honesty he isn't. So the man takes his hat, placing it on his head, and gives a nod to Hanji.

            "I hope you two can find some happiness in your life." He remarks and leaves. Erwin watches the man, hover there, around his daughters grave. He looks over to Hanji, sitting a few chairs down. She looks back to him, she's in all black, holding her glasses. They don't say anything for a long time. Erwin gave a short exhale, as if he was attempting to laugh. Happiness was not something they expected to find any time soon. Erwin sits there and smokes, the wind curls the grey wisps of smoke, rays of light catching the shapeless movement like some sort of mirage, and then it fades into the light, and disappears into nothing.

* * *

 

When the sun sets the sky is clear, and Erwin can see the rays of light melting over the outline of the skyscrapers in the distance, glazing the city in orange-yellow. It's been warm, uncomfortably warm, but Erwin doesn't seem to mind. Legs propped up on the balcony of the fire escape, he watches, smoke rolling off the end of his cigarette.  He had meant to stop after the second pack, but he can't find the will to make that decision. He heard a short rolling noise of the sliding glass door being pulled open behind him. Erwin smells a faint perfume.

            For a moment it is quiet.

            Erwin knocks a cigarette out of the box and offers it out to the empty space next to him. He hears the sliding glass door close, and  a smaller hand comes to take the cigarette.

            "Are you going to be on my balcony all night?" Levi asked.

            "No. I'll move inside when it's too cold." Erwin replied. Levi came forward, placing the cigarette on his lips. Erwin went to produce a lighter from his pocket when Levi suddenly slid into his lap. He was wearing a short dress, the black one where the sleeves were actually longer than the dress part. It rode up as he slid against Erwin's thighs, and Erwin could see some lace. Levi leans in, pressing the end of the cigarette to the end of his own, keeping it in his mouth. He pulled away when the small circle of orange flame jumps to his cigarette. Levi pulls back, and breaths up into the cold August-evening air. For a moment Erwin watches the other breathing, he can see the veins under Levi's skin, the scars along Levi's thighs and for some reason he feels safe there.

            "It was a nice funeral." Erwin remarked. "If you can call it that."

            "What makes it nice?" Levi replied, tilting his head.

            "That they can get buried around the people they know and love. It doesn't have to be a secret that they died." Erwin replied. "The weather was nice too I suppose."

            Levi rolled his eyes, and Erwin looked to him, mildly confused by the gesture.

            "The weather was nice?" Levi asked, though it was more like mimicking. "They're fucking dead. Who gives a shit about the weather being nice?"

            "Am I suppose to be wallowing in grief over them? People I had known only for a few years, and had gone out with a handful of times?"

            "Well, they're fucking dead. Why wouldn't you be grieving?"

            "Who said I wasn't?"

            Levi looked to Erwin for a moment, blinking a few times, and dropped his head on his shoulder. He pulls the cigarette out of his mouth, flicking it over the balcony and into the alley below. Erwin looks down, seeing the cigarette butt, a small orange dot in the dark below them. Levi just lays there, against his chest, forehead against the crook of his neck. Erwin watches the cigarette burn out.

            "These are expensive you know." Erwin remarks, taking another drag.

            "They're shitty and too strong." Levi hissed. Erwin smirked, fingers combing through Levi's hair. The black haired man raised his head, looking to the other. "They make everything taste like smoke."

            "I can't tell." Erwin replied calmly, and tilted his head back. Levi shifts forward, and pulls the cigarette out of Erwin's mouth, flicking it off the balcony.

            "Lev-" before Erwin gets a word out Levi seals his lips around the others. His tongue pushes through his open lips, Levi focuses on moving his lips to keep Erwin's busy. The taller blond gripped Levi, cupped over his buttocks, and pulled him closer. Levi sucked against Erwin's lower lip, biting soft into the redness of his lips until he finally pulled away to breathe. Levi breathes again, tilting his head.

            "Even you taste like smoke." He remarked. Erwin gave a small smirk.

            The sky darkened over them, and stars started to become visible as the last rays of sunlight sank below the horizon, light purple sinking into an inky black night. The two sat there, Levi pressed kisses along Erwin's jaw, and up along his cheek. He pressed a kiss to Erwin's mouth, rolling his hips as he did. Erwin pulled back slightly.

            "Not now..." Erwin mumbled. "Eren isn't even asleep yet."

            "Eren doesn't mind." Levi whispered under his breath. Erwin could feel Levi's lace panties grinding against the fabric of his trousers. Erwin tensed, and shifted back a bit.

            "I don't feel good." Erwin explained low. Levi, tilted his head, and gave a nod.

            "Let me make you feel good." Erwin felt Levi's hand cupping his groin. Erwin took his wrist.

            "I don't want to feel good." Erwin murmured.

            Levi shifted back, he looked a little offended, but Erwin considered it was Levi's job and lifestyle to make people feel 'good' so perhaps he took it personally.

            "Why?" Levi asked shortly, though he doesn't really look like he cares about an answer.

            "Well, if I put it the way you put it." Erwin explained, "My friends are fucking dead." his tone is flat, not that he can really have the same tone as Levi. Levi shifts back, and stands, though he is only a little bit taller than Erwin when he is sitting down. He comes forward, pressing kisses on Erwin's forehead.

            "And setting your pain on fire and filling your lungs with smoke is the best you can do?" Levi replied. Erwin thought his words through, mildly impressed that Levi would actually say such a thing to him. Erwin pulled out his half empty box of cigarettes, and set them down on the small table beside him. There was an ashtray filled with cigarette butts and ashes, slowly being taken by the wind. Levi brings his hands over Erwin's shoulders, making little marks in his skin with his fingernails. Levi has traced Erwin's tattoos so many times late at night that he already knows what they look like, and where they are. Erwin finally rises from his seat, the silent nagging that Levi would not leave him alone until he came inside was starting to guilt him. He pops the creaking bones of his neck, and walks forward.

            Levi opens the glass door, and Erwin hears the faint beeping from inside, the hum of the ceiling fan. He peers into Eren's room, which is the closest to the fire escape, and sees he's busy playing a video game Levi bought recently. The blue glow of the TV outlined the boys face as the rest of him was under his blanket.

            "Don't sit that close to the TV, Eren." Levi spoke. Eren blinked, and turned his head before looking back at the game.

            "Okay mom.." He was far too distracted with the pixilated people on the screen, but Eren managed to scoot back a few inches. Levi came forward, shutting the door, quiet, so Eren wasn't disturb- though it didn't look like he could be.

            Erwin walked with Levi, looking down at the other man as they walked to his bedroom. More and more recently Levi had been filling their apartment with nicer furniture, giving Eren new clothes and toys and shoes. Erwin didn't speak of it. Levi didn't seem the type to talk about his business. As soon as they stepped inside the bedroom, Levi took to stripping himself of his dress.

            Levi had on lace panties, something that barely covered the bulge of his cock. He had on lingerie underneath, a corset, straps attaching it to the panties. There was a thin transparent bra underneath, straps pulled tight so it was flat against his chest. Erwin could see his pale skin outlined in darkness from the fallen night. Levi chose to keep the lights off, and walked forward, placing his hands on Erwin's thighs and pressed to Erwin's chest.

            "Like what you see?"

            Erwin brought his hand behind Levi, pressing the small of Levi's back, where he could feel the lace of the corset formed a bow. He leaned in to kiss, and nuzzled Levi's lips slow.

            "Of course." He mumbled. "Levi... I appreciate it, but I'm not in the mood."

            "Let me put you in the mood." Levi replied, his voice is low, and his breath is warm on Erwin's skin.

            Erwin feels like pushing him away again, but he thinks for a moment. About Levi. About his friends. He doesn't often dwell on things with others around. Erwin knows he's taking advantage of being able to have an excuse to be miserable, because he can handle their death. He can handle the anger. He just doesn't want to anymore. And he thinks of Levi, who has experienced only positives in giving his body up for pleasure. That Erwin has sought comfort in his own loneliness, or perhaps, all this time, Erwin just liked to think he was alone? For that moment, he looked over Levi, who had little trust in others, little respect for the world, even less respect for himself- and trying to comfort Erwin the only way he knew how.

            It's not the same. When Erwin sinks into bed, Levi takes his time, crawls on his hands and knees up to Erwin and brings his head against his chest again. Asks him if he likes it again. Erwin knows that Levi is aware of his own attractiveness, so that question must be seldom asked. To think Levi wants his opinion- Erwin starts to realize he has more meaning to Levi than he had assumed. And Erwin is still not sure how to feel about that.

            "You're always beautiful you know." Erwin remarks, when Levi is in the middle of asking him if he does in fact like the little lingerie. "Did you buy this recently?" Erwin remarks, hand running down the corset as Levi crawls lithe over him.

            "First time I wore it." Levi grabs the strap on his panties and snaps it, as if to show that the elastic hasn't been worn out. "Break it in for me." Levi whispers. They're face to face now, and Erwin lets Levi press their lips together. Levi bites and sucks against his lower lip, tongue coming to lap his upper lip. Erwin can only breathe, hands coming up to run his fingers through Levi's soft dark hair. Levi shuts his eyes, tilting his head back as Erwin's fingers tangle in his hair. He lets his head rest in Erwin's grip, exposing his throat. There's soft red-purple marks all along his chest and neck where Erwin has left his mark. Each one is heated and was created in the throes of passion, and Erwin leans in, wanting to replace that with slow kisses and quiet touching. Levi continues to offer out his neck, and Erwin presses kisses against the hollow of his throat.

            Levi rolls Erwin's tank top off his body, and placed his hands on his chest. He looks down, kissing the tattoos of barbed wire, and traces the scars close to Erwin's heart. There's small divots in his flesh, where bullets have been removed. Levi is curious, Erwin knows, but he never asked. Erwin knows he never will. He's grateful for that. Levi places his finger along the scar that runs along Erwin's collarbone.

            "You've been through a lot of shit, huh?" Levi asks, though they both know the answer. Erwin only gives a nod, looking down at himself. And Levi presses his mouth to those scars he'd traced, eyes shut. His hips come down, rutting the lacey panties into Erwin's groin. Levi can feel Erwin through his pants, and is slow as he grinds his hips down. Erwin gives a slight groan, eyes shut. Levi presses his face to Erwin's chest, and focuses on keeping his hips on Erwin's cock. He breathes a soft sigh into his skin. Levi's hands come down, pressing Erwin's taut stomach, and slowly starts to pull the waistband of his pants.

            There's a sudden buzz of a cellphone ringing. Levi jumps only out of its suddenness, and tenses. He opened his eyes to see Erwin looking back. Erwin only groans, and shifts up on his elbows. Levi puts his hand in Erwin's pocket, taking out a black flip phone.

            "Here." Levi mumbled. Erwin checks the number, desperately not wanting to answer it. The number isn't in his contacts, but he knows the caller. He brings the phone to his ear.

            "Give me a moment." Erwin grumbled, and Levi slid off his lap, laying on his side as Erwin sat up, bringing his legs off the bed. He answers the phone.

            "What do you want?" Erwin hisses. "And I swear if you're calling to pity me I'm going to hang up the phone."

            On the other side, Erwin can only hear some silence, followed by paper shuffling.

            "Very well, Mister Smith." Armin replied, voice calm as always. "I understand how you are with pity. I'm calling on behalf of the agency's request."

            "And what do they want?"

            "Due to... recent events, we understand you lost four friends of yours, law enforcement officers."

            "Good to see you're still pretending to give a shit."

            Armin swallowed, and tried his best not to sigh at Erwin. "I'm not a barer of good news, Mister Smith." Armin explained. "This is a tragedy, and I understand you need time to react. But now more than ever the agency wants you out of that place. These people... the Titans. There's no doubt this group is involved with their deaths. You know this."

            "Yes. I do." Erwin  hissed.

            "They may try to target you." Armin explained. "The longer you stay there, the worse the situation will get." Armin hesitates, and adds. "You were given until the end of the month to leave, I understand you were going to attend a wedding..." Armin almost seems uncomfortable to talk of it, and Erwin tightened his own jaw, waiting for Armin's words.

            "Now that the wedding isn't going to happen, we think it would be best to get you out of there earlier." Armin explained. "They have moved the date to the end of this week."

            Erwin took in the information, allowing it to settle. He had to, if he didn't, he was pretty sure he'd explode. To think that his own friends death was nothing more than a convenience to the agency- that they were an obstacle and their death was a fortunate turn out- that they were just little play things Erwin happened to have-

            He breathed. Erwin took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

            "Okay." Erwin responded. "I'll be packing up."

            "All right." Armin replied. "I have already informed Hanji, and she tells me you two don't live in the same apartment at the moment. Is this true?"

            "Is that what she said?" Erwin asked.

            Armin went silent again.

            "Well-" Armin mumbled. "She said you weren't in the apartment. And if we wanted to contact you, it would be better to try by cellphone... And I'm sure this means you're not at her apartment. You two still remember the promise you made to us, yes?"

            "That we stay together or we don't see each other at all." Erwin hissed.

            "Yes. So I would prefer it if you stayed in your apartment- for both of your sakes."

            "And if I don't?"

            "I can't guarantee you two will be living together. The agency can be very fickle... you two have always been, um... closely guarded by the agency."

            "You mean you breathe down my neck." Erwin retorted. "Was this all you had to tell me Arlert? Nothing else? You don't have any other news? Nothing happening in my life that would be convenient for you to mess with? Or are you done?"

            "We don't want to treat you like this is nothing, we understand-"

            "I don't think you do." Erwin hissed.

            "Your friends death must be hard on you." Armin finally raised his voice a bit. "I can't begin to understand. What I _do_ understand is you are a war criminal who needs are help and we are trying our best to let you live." Armin snapped. "We could have had you rotting in the agency's private jail for the past eleven years where you get to see the sun an hour a day. What I thought I could understand, was that _you_ would be able to handle someone dying after everything you've done. That you can see this is a dangerous game you're playing and there's no way to win. So maybe I'm trying to help you the only way I know how. Even if it's hurting you."

            Erwin grit his teeth. Armin sounds on edge, and Erwin feels like smiling because it's the first time an agent has actually told him the truth. That he was able to let an agent snap and tell him the truth, and that he had to wait eleven years to hear that. To hear that someone knew he was hurting. And as much satisfaction it bring he's not sure how to take it. So he sits there, hand curled around the phone so tight his knuckles are white.

            "That will be all." Armin tries to collect himself, breathing hard away from the phone. "I have no other news."

            "Good." Erwin replied. "Arlert. Do one thing for me."

            "Yes?" Armin asked.

            "Fuck off."

            Erwin rises from the bed and slams the window open, throwing the cellphone out into the street. There's a satisfying clattering crash from the phone as it lands in the middle of the road. Erwin breathes, hand gripping the frame of the window. His muscles are tight, his hands shaking with anger. And he feels something soft against his back. Warm.

            Levi stands there, behind him. He looks concerned, and Erwin sees that Levi is eating himself alive with wanting to know what Erwin talked about. And Erwin watches, watches Levi stand there, staying next to him, despite everything in his gut that must tell him it's a bad idea. Levi stays. It does absolutely nothing for Erwin, and it's the most anyone has ever given him.

            "I'm sorry." Erwin hissed. "I'm sorry that I can't find any way to explain what the hell is wrong with me." He shuts his eyes, keeping himself pressed to the window frame. Levi only drags his hands around Erwin's hip and presses his head between Erwin's shoulder blades.

            "I don't know what's happening to you... but I know you can figure it out." Levi mumbled.

            "No I fucking-" Erwin shakes his head, turning around to look at Levi. Levi stands there, he looks like he's about to flinch, but he doesn't move, ready to take whatever Erwin is about to dish out. Erwin looms over him for a moment, tilting his head. Levi has listened to him this far, and he knows he can handle the truth. So he tells it.

            "All those things I told you in the hallway that one night. It didn't even scratch the surface." Erwin hissed. "Look. I was involved in the war that happened eleven years ago, and ever since people wanted me dead. I don't have any control of my life, I do everything the people in charge of me say, and I've been living like a coward ever since. And they told me never to get close to anyone. I listened, I listened for eleven fucking years and I can't handle it anymore. I think I'd rather die than see the end of this week-"

            Erwin swallowed, watching Levi, and the smaller man only comes forward a bit, looking Erwin in the eye. "And I can tell you." Erwin mumbled, "I just don't want you getting hurt-"

            "Tell me." Levi finally hissed back,  "There's nothing that can hurt me that I didn't think would hurt me anyway. Just fucking tell me." He finally asks after staying silent, after just accepting everything.

            Erwin gives in easy.

            "My wife, Hanji? She and I both we're involved with the war. Tons of people were involved with the war, sure, I'm sure it was nothing but news chatter to you. And I'm paying every day for what I did. They want us to live normal lives- god fucking knows why. And every little goddamn thing that tries to hurt me they think is a threat." Erwin breathed, "The Titans- that gang you're involved with, they're spooking that stupid fucking agency and they want me to move. And I told you, I was moving at the end of the month. Now that my friends died they think I might be next, and they told me I'm moving out by the end of this week. I don't have time left to do anything anymore. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ever got involved with your life because then maybe it wouldn't have been this way."

            Levi stares for a long moment, and his face turns from confusion to concern. He listens, waits until Erwin is done, and blinked, trying to take it all in.

            "This is my fault."

            "No, it's not your fault Levi-"

            "It is my fucking fault." Levi barked. "They wouldn't have gotten close to you if I wasn't involved. You wouldn't have to leave if I didn't start whoring myself out for them. And-" Levi chokes on his words, looking to Erwin with fear twitching in his irises. "I got your friends killed. It's all my fucking fault-"

            "That isn't your fault. Levi, these people-"

            "I ratted them out." Levi snapped. "I told the Titans that you were going to meet them that day, and I asked you not to go because I didn't want you to die!" His voice almost breaks, but he knows he cannot allow it to. He bites his lower lips, eyes wet already in fear that Erwin will hurt him. Levi shakes, but he knows if Erwin snapped he would deserve it. "I told them I didn't want to be a fucking whore any more but I guess I'm still whoring myself out. I told them because I wanted them on my side. I want them to trust me. And I hurt you instead and I don't want it anymore-" He swallows back any sob that wants to escape his throat, and he's not crying, but Levi finds himself rubbing his eyes. "I just wanted something better than the shitty life I had to live, but not if it has to be this way.."

            Erwin can only still, and he feels something like anger and guilt flaring inside of him. It's boiling him up, and he takes in the very fact that his own friends may still be alive if Levi hadn't said anything. And yet maybe his friends would be alive as well if Erwin had never met them all those years ago. He feels his own pain exposed like a nerve, and he cannot hate Levi, no, more than anything, if the man in front of him tried to kill him right now he could not hate Levi. He could only assume he had it coming.

            "Can't I come with you?" Levi hisses. "Why do you have to leave?" and he hates that he sounds like a child clinging to Erwin, and desperately not wanting to let go. "Isn't there any way that you can stay?"

            Erwin looks to Levi for a long moment, and shakes his head. "No. Even if the entirety of the Titans fell, I don't think I can stay. The agency already made up their mind and I have to play along." Erwin hissed.

            Levi is silent for a moment, and he hesitates. "Maybe if the Titans were gone... you could come back?"

            Erwin watches the man for a moment, blinking. "I don't know, Levi. I've never returned to somewhere I lived. The only place I've ever came back to was... where I grew up. Just for hours."

            "What would make this place different? If the Titans were gone then you could come back. Even if it was only for hours." Levi hissed. "Maybe you wouldn't have to leave-"

            "Levi." Erwin interrupted. "There's no point. It's just dreaming. I don't have time anymore. I don't have time to hate you- I don't even have time to love you." Erwin feels his own voice going raw when he says those words, and Levi looks up to him. There are fragments of shards of hope in his eyes, and when he looks to Erwin they're gone. Erwin has never hoped for the best in a long time, not even wished for it, and it aches inside of Levi's chest, but there is nothing. A wide hollow emptiness that consumes them both.

            "So that's it?" Levi asked. "By the end of this week, you're just.. gone."

            "All I can do is ask you to get out of this alive." Erwin hissed. "Get a better life for you and Eren. Find someone else." Erwin's own chest twinges when he says such a thing. "Try to get out of all this gang things."

            "I..." Levi swallowed again, shaking his head, and looking down at himself, disgusted that he can't even explain to Erwin. "I don't know if I can. They.. They want me to push drugs because they're scared and starting to hide. And since they killed your friends they think people are after them." Levi kept his gaze low. "I don't want this, I just can't fight it anymore. I even- Fuck, I even have this stupid tattoo because they trust me."

            Levi pulls back to show Erwin there is a mark on the back of his neck. It's a dark brown color- henna tattoo most likely. It's an oval shape with diagonal lines in it, that marks right around the nape of Levi's neck. "It's the Titans mark. They mark the back of your neck if they've decided to keep you close to them. They'll kill me if I try to leave them."

            Erwin looked for a long moment, just staring at the tattoo. He knows that the truth has come, but it doesn't shock him. He wonders if Levi had felt this way. Knowing something was wrong, but just waiting for Erwin to tell him. Ever since Levi had come home with a bottle full of different pills he had no doubt Levi was pushing drugs. He had no doubt that Levi was in it deep. And as Erwin is helpless to his own situation, he's helpless to Levi's. Watching each other suffer seems to have become the only thing they have left.

            Erwin is worried. For more than himself. And that's the first time he's felt that way in a long time.

            "We're both stuck, huh?" Levi asked, scoffing to cover a break in his voice. "We're so fucked.."

            Erwin doesn't respond. He's not sure he can. His arms slide around Levi's, and he pulled the smaller man into his embrace. Levi clings, clings like it's the last thing he has. Erwin sits down, pulling Levi into his lap. Levi brings himself to Erwin, head against his neck. He holds him there for a long moment, hoping that the minutes can pass like years just so they can have time together. Erwin's hand comes to comb through Levi's hair, bringing the man close.

            "What can we do?" Levi asked, and Erwin wished he could think of a plan.

            "I'll spend as much time as I can with you." Erwin replied. "Tonight I'll pack all my things with Hanji, and I'm going to spend the rest of my time with you. Okay?"

            Levi says nothing for a long moment, looking down at Erwin's chest. Erwin can only look at the henna tattoo on the back of Levi's neck, feeling like it's a little symbol of how far gone Levi is. As for Erwin, he knows already- he needs no reminding. Levi clasps to Erwin, and nods his head slow.

            "Just for right now. Stay here.. please." Levi mumbled, but he gives Erwin an option to disagree. He waits, hands around his shoulders, unsure if he should clasp to Erwin or not. Erwin pulls him forward, and falls back into the bed. Erwin is silent for a few moments, feeling how vulnerable they are.

            "I'd stay forever if I could." Erwin whispers, more than knowing Levi needs to hear it, Erwin feels like he needs to hear himself say it. "I'd stay anywhere if you and Eren are there."

            And that's all that needs to be said.

            The next several hours pass in an odd silence- they say nothing to each other. Levi and Erwin deciding they need to do at least something together. Erwin slips under the covers with Levi, they can't even think of pulling off of each other. Silence, just their breath and moans slipping off the tongue. Erwin showers Levi's face with kisses, and holds him up in his laps as he rocks on his thighs. His heartbeat is jumping out of his chest. It echoes in his body, and shudders under his skin. Levi moans at each shift, and each time they turn, and when they finally speak, it is silent reminders to be quiet for Eren's sake. Their bodies are close, Levi is practically glued to Erwin. It's hot under the sheets, and he's got a thin layer of sweat against his forehead. Their tongue mingle with their breath, and they continue until it's late in the night, and the two of them are too tired to move off each other. It's slow and soft, and Erwin has never done it this way, but if anything he's sure he understands the difference between sex and making love. They're both sure they need this, not only because they want to give each other something- but they're not sure they have anything left to give.

            And when it's late into the night, and dark where they can only see their own outlines and the glow of the alarm clock, Erwin rises from bed. Levi follows. The two stumble blind to the shower, making sure to check Eren is asleep- and shutting off his TV which the boy left on. Levi traces the little marks on Erwin's chest that he's left, little bites along his collarbone and red marks on his chest, and Erwin hopes they never fade. The whole shower is filled with kissing and touches, and very little cleaning.

            They stand at the door for what feels like an hour, and Erwin makes hollow promises of what to do when he comes back. About what they can do together, and whispering soft slow things in Levi's ear. And it goes on for a few minutes before the two decide they need to stop dreaming. Once they step apart it's like a light going out, the two of them suddenly dark. Erwin turns away, and walks the short distance to his apartment with Hanji. He doesn't look back.

            Levi cannot sleep.

            He doesn't try to. Instead he sits in the dining room, staring at the table, moonlight barely tracing an outline that Levi tries to see in. Levi listens to any noises, but there are only Eren's snores between every couple of breaths, and the hum of the refrigerator. He drums his fingers on the table. In the corner of the living room, hidden behind the bookcase in a small shelf is bottles and bottles of pills that the Titans have forced him to hide. Levi stares at their outline. He touches the back of his neck, feeling where Reiner had placed that tattoo on his neck. Remembering what they had said. They had to find a safe house, and they would move soon. Levi scoffed, thinking that would actually be good news to him. Instead now he had to be the face of their drug business. He cursed under his breath. Like good news could ever come his way.

            Hours passed, but Levi had no one to spend those hours with. It was late at night. And he wanted to creep outside, and come to Erwin's apartment and see what was happening, make sure the man was still alive and breathing. He resisted, he had things to take care of, and he had to trust that Erwin would come back. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe Erwin would pack and he would never see him again, not even a goodbye. Levi thinks. If the Titans weren't around, perhaps Erwin could stay. If he had never walked in on Erwin's life, maybe Erwin could stay. And that would have been just fine. If he could stay.

            Levi continues to think into the morning, and even when the birds chirp, and his own alarm clock rings he doesn't do anything. And he has a suspicious that what he is thinking of will fail. But Levi, Levi who has failed his whole life, who has succeeded at very little, and who has very little to give up- he's willing to try.

            Levi rises from his place, and walks over to the closet. He pulls out a small case inside, and unlocks it with the combination locks that Annie has instructed him about. Inside are fake papers, and he rips the fabric underneath it to get to small glass bottles underneath. They're filled with brownish liquid, and have nothing written on the side. It smells faintly of vinegar. Heroin. Levi takes two bottles, hoping he will not need more than that. And he goes to the kitchen, pulls out the utensil drawer, and pulls the whole organizer out to find the syringes underneath. Levi had become very good at hiding these things. He takes the syringes, and the glass bottles, and fills one as full as it can get. The whole syringe contains the brown liquid. It's a large dose.

            A fatal dose.

            Levi stares at it for a long time, and prepares two more syringes, setting them on the table. Three lethal doses. He watches them, the glass of it glinting in the morning sun. He thinks on how he can make it look like an accident, how this is most likely the only plan he has left, and how it he can do it properly. Levi stares for a long time, eyes bloodshot and sleepless. Levi hears a faint voice.

            "Mom?"

            Levi turns to see Eren, rubbing sleep from his eyes and holding his blanket tight to hsi chest.

            "Mom... what are you doing?" Eren is staring at the table, and the syringe in Levi's hand.

            Levi looks to Eren. He wishes he could do something for the poor thing, and at the same time, he cannot let Eren go. Levi is sick with worry. He cannot allow Eren to get involved with gangs, he can't let Eren live this way.

            "Mommy?" Eren comes forward, and puts his hand on Levi's lap.

            "I have nothing to lose, nothing but you Eren." Levi suddenly said. "Eren, I want you to be safe, and I want you to have a good life..." his voice is soft, and Eren looks to his mother worried.

            "Mommy?" He repeats. "Mommy what is that?" Eren looks to the syringes, all filled with a lethal dose of heroin.

            "It's dangerous." Levi mumbled.

            "Why is it out then...?" Eren asked.

            "Because I know what I want now... and I can't have it." Levi replied. "But I may as well try."

            "Mommy... A-are you okay?" Eren looks worried, and Levi feels a pang in his chest. It is nothing new.

            "Eren." Levi leans in, and kneels to the smaller boy. "Eren, I want you to listen to me, okay?" there is darkness in the iris of Levi's eyes. "I want you to stay in your room. I want you to stay in there, and- Do. Not. Come. Out. Not until I say it's okay. You cannot make a sound."

            Eren looks confused, shaking a little and clutching his blanket. He nods. Eren always listened to his mother, even when he isn't sure what to think of it. He looks around the room, and back at Levi, trying to make sense of his words, but Eren cannot grasp it.

            "Mommy... w-what are you going to do?" Eren mumbled.

            Levi looked over the child for a long moment. His eyes glanced back at the syringes, and he rose back to his feet. He had never felt more helpless and yet powerful as he did in that moment. He thinks for a long moment, before picking up one of the syringes, and popping open the cap, exposing the needle.

            "I'm going to do something I might regret."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	11. Playing Hero

"Why do we have to move around so much dad?" Mina lifted her head to look to Reiner. The blond man was busy placing the girls stuffed animals in a box with great care, since Mina didn't want the dolls to 'be all smushed up in there'. Reiner sighed and reached out to ruffle her hair. Mina squeaked, pulling away indignantly for a moment.

            "I know it sucks honey but we have to find some place to go." Reiner explained. "You don't really want to live here do you?" Reiner asked, looking around the small apartment room.

            "No..." Mina admitted, and looked up at the ceiling, and around the walls, "But I thought we could paint the room and stuff. And we could have bunk beds so Hannah, Thomas, and Franz have a place when they come back from the hospital."

            "Yeah... Maybe in the next house." Reiner replied, giving a nod of his head.

            "Daddy?" Mina asked, holding her blanket as she watched Reiner place one of her favorite dolls in the box.

            "Yeah sweetie?" he responded.

            "When are Hannah and them coming back anyway?"

            Reiner tightened his jaw.

            "Um... soon. Soon I think. The... the doctor said they need to keep running tests since Hannah is so sick."

            "Oh.. okay. Did he say when?"

            "No... but I'm sure soon enough."

            "Good. I miss them."

            "I miss them too." Reiner looked to the neatly packed box, and took the lid in his hands. "We'll be driving for a few hours, do you want to take one of your buddies with you?" Reiner asked her curiously.

            "Mhhn... I don't know. Let me see." Mina leaned over, looking into the box at her collection.

            "Tell me when you pick something, I'll go put Berik's stuff in the car, and I'll take yours."

            Mina hums an 'okay' through her lips, and starts to pull apart Reiner's delicate work at placing the dolls together nicely. He rolls his eyes, and walks out, over to Berik's room. There was barely anything on the walls, and now it's bare. Berik is sitting on the mattress, pulling at threads of fabric. He looks irritable, but Reiner knew he had gotten that way since he hit thirteen.

            "You okay kid?" Reiner asked, lifting the box and holding it to his chest.

            "Why are we moving?" Berik hissed.

            "You two keep asking that." Reiner huffed. "I told you two last night. We're moving some place nicer."

            "Why? Are we running from the cops?"

            Reiner stiffened. Berik turned to look at him, a much more irritated look that Reiner had ever seen.

            "Why would we be doing that?" Reiner huffed.

            "I don't know. Why would we?" Berik shot back.

            Reiner blinked, turning from concern to slight irritation.

            "Put your stuff in the car." Reiner remarked, pulling away from the topic. Berik growled, and put his grip tight around his box of belongings, and headed out, down the stairs and out the door. Bertolt returned up the hallway, dressed in a black two-piece suit as usual. Berik bumped into him, whether it was to annoy Bertolt, or Berik simply wasn't paying attention, no one asked.

            "What's Berik's problem?" Reiner whispered, hooking Bertolt's arm in his since he was about to walk past him.

            "What do you mean?" Bertolt responded, voice lowered as well.

            "I know he's a teenager and all, but he's been a little more... irritated. Did something happen?" Reiner inquired.

            "I'll tell you later." Bertolt whispered. "Something the three of us have to talk about."

            "Tell me now though." Reiner pleaded. "Did something when I was gone?"

            Bertolt twitched, head turning to the apartment door, and back to the both of them. He pulled away from Reiner so the man would release him, and looked down.

            "He knows." Bertolt spoke.

            Reiner had to think this through, because he didn't want to believe the obvious answer. Bertolt could mean something along the lines of Berik had learned something existential, or learned about growing up. Something tame. They were never that lucky.

            "How?" Reiner's face carved into concern.

            "He heard something at school." Bertolt looked back and forth again, he was in one of his moods again, where he felt on edge and panicked. Reiner allowed him to do so, since even panicked Bertolt was outwardly calm. "I told him. Because he asked. I couldn't lie. I'm sorry."

            "We..." but Reiner couldn't think of what to say. What would he really say? He couldn't blame Bertolt or Berik. "We have to talk about this."

            "Later." Bertolt hissed. "With Annie... just not now."

            Reiner had to agree, he let the taller brunet go, and returned to putting together Mina's stuffed animals, as she hugged two in her lap. Reiner sighed. How long would it be before Mina knew? What if she found out in a horrible way? What if she wanted to join them? What if she looked up to them even after knowing what they had done? What if-

            No.

            He shook the thought. It was awful enough to think of her knowing. Anything else would be a nightmare. Mina cuddled a little stuffed bear Reiner won her at a fair, and a little puppy doll that Bertolt bought when she was born. She looked to Reiner, eyes with green flecks like her father. Reiner smiled in response, but she only looked a little distressed.

            "What is it honey?" Reiner came forward, kneeling by her bed.

            "Is where we're going far?" Mina asked.

            "Oh... it's just a little ways out of town. The traffic is bad and all but.. it's a fine place. Out in the country actually."

            "Do I have to change schools again?" Mina tilted her head up, looking to Reiner. Reiner thought for a moment. Their plans had been made on the spot. He hadn't considered the two children's school, he was too busy considering their lives. Reiner brought her into a hug, feeling Mina clutch the stuff animals to him. He cannot bring himself to lie, but he cannot think of telling the truth.

            "We'll have to see, Mina." those words seem vague enough. "Go to the car now, okay honey?"

            "Okay." Mina rose, and Reiner reached out to take the box of stuffed animals. He walked out, Mina trotting down the steps to the car parked across the way. Annie had another car she was going to drive alone in with all of their belongings. Two black sedans, they had owned them for only a little while, but they were banged up and had holes that they would never admit were from bullets. The kids sat in the car that Bertolt was going to drive with Reiner. Reiner looked to the stairs, holding the box, and stopped, mid step, when his cell phone went off.

            Reiner stopped in his tracks, and set the box down, trying to fish out the phone. Annie was climbing the stairs when she saw him pull the phone.

            "Who is that?" Annie asked.

            Reiner looked down at the phone, flipping it open.

            "It's Levi." Reiner remarked, looking over it.

            "What does he want?" Annie huffed.

            "I don't know." Reiner mumbled, "Can you take this to the car? I'll see what this is about." Reiner gestured to the box, clicking the answer button on the phone. Annie gave a small glance, and went to pick up the box, walking away.

            "Levi?"Reiner asked, turning his head down the hall. "What is it?"

            "I need help..." Reiner grimaced, Levi's voice was small and shaky, uncomfortable.

            "Where are you?" Reiner asked, concerned.

            "I'm at home. Can you come here?" Levi's voice is so tense and small. Reiner worried for a moment what could be going wrong.

            "I'll be there in a second. What's going on?" Reiner inquired as he started walking down the hall to Levi's apartment.

            "I... I don't know. I just need you." Levi mumbled.

            "Is this about the money?" Reiner asked.

            "Sort of... please. Come help me."

            Reiner reached the door, knocking loud. What could it be? Bertolt had demanded Levi hand over money from the drugs he was dealing, and Levi had come up short.. Reiner wasn't sure what they would do now. Since their income had dropped significantly in the past month, Levi had become entrusted with Bertolt's business. He was the only one who had not gotten caught, and they intended to keep it that way. Levi pulled the door open, one hand on the knob, the other behind his back.

            "What's wrong?" Reiner asked, looking into Levi's room. Nothing looked trashed or destroyed, so Reiner's thought that someone had stolen something was gone.

            "It's.. the batch. I think something's wrong with it." Levi explained.

            "What do you mean?" Reiner tilted his head curiously.

            "Come see." Levi beckoned him, gesturing with his head towards the living room closet, where he had hidden some narcotics. Reiner walked in, going to the closet. He could see on the floor was the fake briefcase that Annie had given Levi, the fabric was ripped, and several small bottles of heroin were sitting there. Reiner kneeled, examining the batch, even lifting a bottle and sniffing it slightly.

            "I don't see what's wron-" Reiner was cut off when a sharp pain shifted into his shoulder. Reiner shot back, grabbing at the pain that blossomed in his shoulder. There, he turned, Levi held the needle full of heroin, pushing into Reiner's flesh through his shirt. Levi had pushed the plunger nearly halfway. Reiner grit his teeth, and brought his fist to Levi's face. The smaller man fell, dropping to the ground. Reiner scrambled to rip the needle out, the rest of the brown liquid covering his jacket. For a moment he stilled. A groan- Reiner snapped the syringe, broken glass falling to the floor... Reiner watched. He didn't have much time.

            Light fragmented in his eyes, it was dizzying, and dark. He focused, looking to Levi, but the room faded. He shoved his hand into his pocket, falling chest first into the ground. His breathing went fast, and the knot of heroin stuck in his muscles started to pulse into him, through him. It was consuming. Reiner fell- helpless, and with the slight feeling left in his hand, he reached for the last thing he could think of. His cellphone. Reiner clicked the speed dial, unable to hear a tone, or even know if the call would go through. He only looked up, black fading around the corner of his eyes. And standing above him was Levi, in his right hand- a kitchen knife glinting in the fluorescent light above them.

            Reiner felt the whole earth slow, each heartbeat felt a thousand years apart. A sense of warmth overcame him, and Levi stood, shaking, knife in his hand as he lifted it. Reiner's vision left him, blackness encompassing his sight, and soon his conscious, and the last was the shaky whisper against his ear as Levi stuttered. "I'm sorry."

            Shaking, Reiner lay helpless, listening to the apology echoing in his head. And as he heard it, the desperation and hoarseness of such an apology, and for some reason, Reiner decided, against any logic, he'd forgive him.

* * *

 

"You know they're going to give you grief for throwing that cellphone out." Hanji repeated for what Erwin was sure was the third time. He didn't respond. Erwin knew she wanted to lead that conversation into something about the agents. Erwin didn't want to speak about them. He didn't want to think. That they had the fucking nerve to move the date after learning his friends were dead. And yet he was so helpless to their decisions. And Erwin spited that perhaps the most. His helplessness, utter helplessness. There wasn't a thing he could do.

            Hanji held the box in place as Erwin rolled the duct tape over it. A few more boxes to organize and they'd be done. Erwin looked around, the whole house was barren, no pictures, no pots and pans and everything that Erwin and Hanji owned. The sheets and clothes and bed was stripped. Their bathroom cupboards were empty, the only things left were the appliances that the agency would provide for them in the next location. As they had given them every other time. Hanji and Erwin took the hours to pack what they wanted, hide the things the agency would prefer them to destroy. Pictures of family hidden in stuffed animals and the soles of their boots. Erwin even had an empty bag of potato chips that his mother had sent him when he was still in service. The last thing she ever sent him before she was told he "died" in service. Erwin wondered if she was dead. He wondered if maybe his whole family was dead. He wouldn't be surprised.

            "That cellphone could be considered government property. They could charge you for destruction of government property." Hanji started to go on, running her hand on the tape to make sure the box was secure.

            "I don't want to talk about them." Erwin hissed. Hanji raised her brow and sighed.

            "They're a bunch of dicks, and what they did this time around was awful. I've come to accept that. They've screwed us before, there's no sense in getting upset." Hanji remarked. "We have a chance to start over. Again. Lord knows how many times we've gotten the chance."

            Erwin doesn't respond, he steps away from the box as they finish taping it. He wanders, looking at how barren each cabinet and table is. He sits down, sighing sharply. Hanji watches, hauling the box on top of the other stack of boxes in the living room. He sighs again, and places his face into his palms.

            "These fuckin' people." Erwin hisses, the very thought of having to see the agents made his skin crawl all over. Hanji sighed, and settled down next to Erwin as he mumbled.

            "I know..." Hanji remarked. "I want to stay. I was liking it here. And I was going to have another car show to work at downtown..." She pressed her lips thin. "I've been avoid people like the plague, because of last time... I know we both get attached too easily. It's a curse, huh?"

            Erwin tilted his head back, exposing his neck a bit. Hanji watched him, the two silent. She sighed.

            "Well, fine." Hanji replied. "We have a few days until they come to pick us up..." Hanji blinked looking down. "Did you tell him?"

            Erwin opened his eyes.

            "Who?"

            "Who else are you hopelessly attracted to?" Hanji inquired.

            Erwin sighed. "I told him more than I should have."

            "Ah." Hanji looks to Erwin for a moment, leaning back on the couch. "How much would that be?"

            "The truth." Erwin admitted.

            "What did he do?" Hanji inquired.

            "He was confused... but he tried to understand." Erwin explained. "He... he wanted to come with us. Don't worry... I broke it to him. I just... I..."

            "You want him to come along?"

            "This town is horrible. I don't know why anyone would want to live here. Why can't we bring people along when we leave? What harm could they do?" Erwin huffed.

            "You know the rules. They want us distant from civilians so we can still do our countries duty." Hanji hissed. "And they'll let us go someday. Remember? They said maybe someday they'll leave us in peace."

            "Yeah, at the bottom of the ocean." Erwin grumbled. "God forbid we make it out of this in one piece."

            "Most likely they'll arrest us like everyone else... Do you think we we're the last two?" Hanji tilted her head.

            "What do  you mean?"

            "Do you think we we're the last two in the program?" Hanji inquired. "Do you think there was more?"

            "They didn't ever let us talk to people outside of our squad, they said that we we're new to testing, and they said that they had never done it before... so most likely there's a lot more than us. They have a thing for lying."

            "I suppose. Oh- I almost forgot. This came in the mail this morning." Hanji rose from her place on the couch, and walked to the kitchen counter where a pile of open envelopes sat. She opened one, and pulled out two pale rectangular papers. Hanji handed over the paper, and Erwin took it, looking over it long and hard for a few moments.

            A plane ticket.

            "Great..." Erwin sighed. It had been a luxury that Armin called ahead of time, the agency had made the decision in advance. The death of his friends had been nothing but a convenient schedule change. Erwin tightened his grip around the paper.

            "We should finish up packing." Hanji remarked, placing her hand over Erwin's knuckles, attempting to ease his grip. He did, dropping the plane ticket on the table. The two walked over to some unfinished boxes. Hanji grabbed the duct tape off the table, and when the two were just about to get to work, there was a knock.

            Hanji turned her head to the doorway, tilting her head in curiosity.

            "Is that your friend?" Hanji remarked.

            "That didn't come from the door." Erwin replied, and looked around the room. Another knock, it reverberated, like glass.

            "It's from the living room." Erwin left the kitchen, walking over to the couch, the curtains shuddered slightly, and Erwin pulled them back.

            There on the fire escape, Eren was curled up, shaking, tapping at the glass. His face was red, tears staining his shirt as he pulled at his collar to wipe his nose.

            "Eren?" Erwin threw the glass door open and came forward.

            "T-they- please- Mister-" Eren stuttered out, his body shuddered and he came forward into Erwin's chest. Erwin pulled the boy into the apartment and set him on the couch.

            "Kiddo calm down, look at me-" Erwin took Eren's face and forced the small boy to look him in the eye. Eren's eyes were glistening wet with tears and red. He was shaking, resisting Erwin and pulling away, wanting to hide.

            "T-they're hurting my m-mommy!" He squeaked, voice ruined and pained.

            Erwin's pupils sharpened.

            "Eren, what is going on?" Erwin asked. "Just breathe- tell me what's happening."

            "Help- p-please-" Eren's words fought the tears gathering in his eyes and on his cheek. "M-mom... They're hurting him..."

            "Eren, look at me-" Erwin hissed. "Is it Levi's boss? Is it the titans?"

            Eren nodded, wiping his eyes.

            "I need you to relax." Erwin explained. "Stay here. I'll handle this. Just stay here."

            "They'll hurt you too." Eren sobbed, reaching out to cling to Erwin.

            "Don't worry." Erwin clasped the other's hand. "Speak clearly, tell me what's happening."

            "I... I don't know... M-mommy told me to-" Eren paused to suck up mucus in his nose. "To stay in my room... and, and not to leave. B-but, I... I heard him fighting so I... I peeked and... I don't know... That blond guy... and that blonde lady. She... She was hurting him! I... I don't know what to do..." Eren clutched Erwin's hand so hard his skin was red and his knuckles white. "Please... I... I think they know I was there..." Eren mumbled.

            "That's enough Eren, just stay here, please." Erwin explained. "Hanji will keep you safe. I'll try to sort this all out."

            Erwin held the boy tight for a moment, and looked to Hanji.

            "Get me my gun." He hissed.

            Hanji nodded, silent, and went to the safe, unlocking it and retrieving the gun as well as two filled magazines. She handed them over and Erwin loaded and cocked the gun. Hanji herself kept her pistol now at her side, shoving it into her pocket as she often held it.

            "Eren, stay here. We're going to keep you safe." Hanji instructed, and sat by the boy. "Okay? Tell me you understand."

            "Okay..." Eren mumbled.

            "You stay here." Erwin explained. "If anything happens, you know what to do."

            Hanji nodded, and brought Eren into her chest, the boy heaved a sob. Erwin felt his muscles twitch. This- this was painfully familiar. Something reminiscent of the war. Erwin didn't want to think of it. Of screaming crying children he tried desperately to prevent from getting killed. Erwin rose, holding the gun steady in two hands. He walked forward, out the door. In the hall, there was nothing. He stalked forward, and came to the door of Levi's apartment. He stilled his breath, and leaned in, ear to the door.

            " _Reiner, are you up?_ " a very dark feminine voice spoke in the room.

            A soft groan in response. Sounded like a man, but Erwin knew it was Reiner, heavy tall blond. He focused, trying to keep calm. He touched the door handle, twisting it as slight as he could. Locked. Of course.

            " _You're going to fucking regret this._ " the feminine voice hissed. " _Lucky I don't kill you- we still need you. Consider this a warning._ "

            Muffled screaming. Sounded like someone with a rag stuffed in their mouth. A man.

            Levi.

            Erwin placed the gun and the door, and shot the handle, the blast erupted sound and shuddered the door. Erwin stepped back and slammed his foot into the door. Wood cracking and splintering giving little resistance to the power behind the kick. In a second Erwin was standing at the living room.

            Annie loomed over Levi. The smaller black haired man had his hands tied behind his back, a rag shoved in his mouth and tied there with a rope to keep it in place. His face was red hot with tears, and drool escaping his lips. His body was shaking, shuddering, trembling in pain. His feet were smeared in blood, and in Annie's hands were a sharp knife. On the floor, next to the blood of Levi's feet, were three toenails, ripped from his body.

            Annie pulled out a handgun, Erwin lifted his own gun to her head.

            "What the fuck-" Annie stood on her feet, standing before Erwin, though he was over a foot taller than her. They stood, guns pointed at each other.

            "Who the fuck are you?" Annie hissed.

            "What are you doing?" Erwin asked. "What's going on?"

            "Get the fuck out of here." Annie hissed. She pointed the gun at Erwin. Erwin glanced around. In the corner, by the closet, and tall brunet man held Reiner in his arms, a gun in one hand, and Reiner held in the other. Reiner was flushed pale, and looked like he was sweating a little.

            "Levi..." Erwin mumbled.

            Levi blinked tears from his eyes and started thrashing.

            "This is just business." Annie barked. "This has nothing to do with you. Get. Out."

            "Leave him alone." Erwin hissed.

            "Why the fuck should I?" Annie returned. "He works for us. He should be damn lucky I'm not slicing him open right now."

            "Just leave this to us." chimed in the brunet. Erwin glanced over to the other, but he didn't take his gun's aim off Annie.

            "We can talk this through." Erwin explained.

            "No. We can't." Annie barked. "Some people need to be taught a lesson to not fuck with us. If I have to do it the old fashioned way then so be it. I'll start with warnings, but if this escalates again I'll rip his fucking eyes out."

            "Let him fucking go!" Erwin shouts, enough to shake Levi, but the other three don't seem very fazed. And that one little shout, it opens a hole, a weakness, and Annie takes it. She reads him like a book.

            Annie lowers her gun, taking the aim off Erwin. And Erwin could kill her now- he doesn't take Bertolt into consideration since he's so protective of Reiner. And Annie turns, a slight movement, enough to make Erwin's heart jump in his throat.

            Annie points her gun at Levi.

            "Don't you fucking-"

            "Try me." Annie hissed, and pressed the barrel to Levi's forehead. "What are you going to do? Arrest me?" she laughs at the thought. "I own this city, idiot. Get off my back if you don't want this little whore to end up dead."

            "He has a kid for fucks sake." Erwin pleads, finally lowering his gun.

            "So I'll look over him trying to fucking kill us?" Annie barked. She pulls Levi into her chest, crushing him in her grip, and keeps the gun at the side of his head. Levi squirms, but it's hopeless. "Just back off. Let me do my business. If I need to teach someone a fucking lesson I'll teach them a fucking lesson."

            "What do you mean try to kill you?" Erwin hissed.

            Annie kept the gun to Levi, letting him go to free her hand, and grabbed a heroin needle, rolling it over to Erwin.

            "If Reiner wasn't such a fucking idiot this wouldn't have to happen." Annie hissed, glancing at the man who was slightly out of it. "Never should have trusted this business to run smoothly in the hands of a whore. They just love fucking people over."

            Erwin stepped on the syringe, snapping it into pieces.

            "Leave." Erwin hissed.

            "Fuck you." Annie grabbed Levi by the throat and forced him to stand, stumbling on his bleeding feet bright red bleeding sores where his toenails once were. "Bertolt, take Reiner outside."

            Bertolt rose silently, keeping his gun trained on Erwin. He beckoned Reiner with soft words, and the other man stumbled, but slow, the two retreated back into the apartment, headed to the fire escape. Erwin faced his gun to the two men.

            "I wouldn't do that if I we're you." Annie hissed. She pushed the barrel of the gun into Levi's throat until he produced a shriek of a whimper in pain. The area she shoved so hard made a red mark on Levi's throat. Erwin tensed, and stared at her in hatred and rage in his eyes.

            "Please-" Another weakness, to plead with the enemy, but Erwin is desperate, and Levi's whimpers and cries burn through his skin and flesh and makes him ache in worry. "Let him go."

            "Oh- I'm just getting fucking started." Annie barked. Bertolt is slowly stumbling away with Reiner, and they are out of sight, headed to the first floor where two cars are waiting for them. Now Erwin stands off with Annie, Levi shaking in her grip.

            "You don't even know how much of a fucking pain this whore has been." Annie hissed. "To think I have to do all this bullshit... It's fucking annoying. No. I'll teach him a fucking lesson. And you're not getting in the way. This is my city you follow my rules."

            Annie starts to back up, holding Levi in front of her like a shield, and the gun to his head. Levi stumbles, his feet aching, but he desperately tries to walk with Annie as she does, stumbling over his feet. Erwin waits, still as a statue, heart beating a million miles an hour.

            "To think we we're so fucking close..." Annie mumbled. "You'll fucking regret this..."

            Annie shifts back, stumbles to the fire escape, and keeps her gun pressed to Levi's head. Erwin doesn't dare move forward. Annie's finger is tight against the trigger, and she could fire at any time. He can't fire at Annie- can't risk it. He would never forgive himself if he shot Levi, already seeing him in pain was torture enough.

            He stays absolutely still, barely even breathes, doesn't even blink. Annie stumbles down the steps of the fire escape. She doesn't want Erwin to get close, and even when she hits the alley she keeps the gun on Levi, anything to preserve herself. When she is out of sight, Erwin finally races forward. She has already run to the car, holding Levi like a doll as he trips over his feet, dragging him by the collar. She throws him into the backseat of her car, and jumps in. Erwin wavers at the fire escape. They are only on the second floor, but it still looks far. It has been a long time since he has needed to jump. He steps back, and gives himself a distance to run, and jumps.

            The landing is less than smooth, he falls to his shins, rolls forward on his shoulders to try and distribute the force before it just breaks something in him. He wheezes, it burns in his body, the pain aches, but it is enough. Erwin rises, picking his gun off the asphalt and runs forward. She has started the car- boxes, he can see there are boxes in her car, and Levi  is struggling in between them in the backseat. Erwin fires, bullet plunging into the door of the car. Annie continues to drive, and turns the vehicle.

            Erwin kneels, and fires a bullet into the tire. The rubber blows out, and Annie looks shocked as the vehicle skids along the road. She slows, but only to stop the car from going erratic. Erwin aims for her head. The glass of the window shatters. Annie herself picks up her gun and aims at him. Erwin doesn't know which way to dodge, and he's not sure he wants. He continues to run forward, but Annie finally fires. Pain blisters in his left arm. Erwin runs. Annie stares at him for a fraction of a second, but that gaze it's like she's seen a devil. She slams the gas, and speeds off in the car. Erwin follows, as if there is still a chance. There's a pain blossoming in his arm, and it throbs.

            Erwin falls. He lands on his knees and grabs at the pain, wishing to quell it. Then he realizes he's bleeding. Erwin feels at the wound. Grazed, but no bullet inside of him. He only watches the car speed off, and lands on his hands, heaving for breath. Mind numb, he cannot afford to stay there, he looks for the license plate number, and engraves the series of number and letters into his head. His hands tremble. And he looks to the streets as they are empty. There's nothing now but a silence, and his heart hammering in his chest.

            Erwin returns to the apartment, holding his bleeding wound. Dragging his feet. There's no pain from the blood rushing out of his wound. Only something stabbing his gut, the image of Levi's eyes wide in pain and fear. He had tried his best with his dizzied mind to figure out what had happened. Levi had tried to kill one of the Titan leaders, and in return they were torturing him. And what would they do now? Erwin could not bring himself to shoot. He was afraid. For the first time in years he was afraid. It sickened him, it was like poison, it made his skin itch and his body tremble. Yet he didn't understand why. He had never been afraid of dying. He was afraid of Levi dying. Why?

            "Erwin-" Hanji reaches out for him when he stumbled into the apartment, by now his whole sleeve of tattoos is covered in blood. The bullet didn't stick in his flesh, but it carved a nice cut into his arm. Hanji takes the first aid kit out, cleaning the wound. Eren has calmed, at least to the best extent of the word. He trembles, holding the blanket Hanji has given him. He approaches Erwin, only to see the man is empty handed.

            "Mister Erwin..." He mumbled. "Where's my... where's my mom?"

            Erwin blinked, looking to Eren. The boy tenses, his legs shaking.

            "Eren..." Erwin mumbled.

            "Is he dead?" Eren gathers the courage to ask.

            "I don't know." Erwin replied. "I don't know Eren... Annie took him so I wouldn't shoot at her." the truth seems to kill Eren, and tears run down his face, but the kid is strong, stronger than Erwin thought. He reaches forward, where blood is smeared on Erwin's arm, and touches the tattoo Eren designed himself. Eren digs his nails in his skin, and it hurts, but Erwin doesn't resist. He deserves it, deserves more than it, and he allows the sting. Hanji cleans the grazed flesh and wraps a bandage tight around the wound, though the bandage soaks through with red easily. Eren comes forward, stumbling, but clawing Erwin's arm.

            "You- you're going to get him right?" Eren hissed. "You said, if you got this tattoo, you'd try to be a hero." Eren wipes his face in the blanket, and comes forward. "Please... please help my mom." Eren begs, and pushes his face against Erwin's chest. Hanji only looks on silently. She does not encourage a response or discourage it. Erwin swallows. There's a flashing image of bodies piled together under sheets, missing teeth, missing eyes, severed feet and hands. Something like screaming echoing in the back of his head, children crying, a smell of chemical burning. That war changed something in him. Something in all of them. He is not a hero. Erwin has never been a hero. The past eleven years have been an act of cowardice.

            Eren doesn't ask, he only pleads in a broken voice.

            "Please... please save him." he whimpers. "Please... my mom..." Eren doesn't want to think, Erwin is not sure Eren can handle the thought, but it seems Eren does understand, and he can handle it. No- he shouldn't. Shouldn't handle it alone. Erwin takes his good arm and wraps it around Eren, bringing the boy to his chest. Mind filled with something acidic, destroying Erwin from the inside. He doesn't let it. He fights. A feeling that has been dormant in him, dormant for eleven years. He fights.

            And in that small awakening, there is something else, something born inside, the way fire was birthed. Through agitation and violent flurries of lightning and kindling. Hope, and Erwin wishes to discard it, as it is a useless item, but it clings to him like a vapor and he cannot rid himself of it. It grows, and Erwin doesn't fight it. He lets it grow. He pets Eren's hair until the boy doesn't cry anymore, only soft sniffling and sobs, but the tears dry on his skin and leave his cheeks red and irritated. And Erwin allows that. He accepts that he has lost today, that he is fighting a hopeless cause, but he will continue. There is still something he can do. Something to change this. A hope. A promise.

            And Erwin, who has never made a promise to do something in his life, gives that away. That raw new born thing inside of him, and he gives all that he has to the boy before him. Erwin clutches Eren's shoulders tight, and looks him in the eye, and refuses to let go. Blue eyes sharpened like fragments of ice, and he holds Eren, as secure as he can, and promises the only thing he can promise. The only thing he can let Eren cling to, and the boy clings to it.

            "Eren, I'm going to find Levi, if it's the last thing I ever do."


	12. Eye for an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of gore, torture and death, please proceed to read with an understanding of such topics.

There was a blur of light as Annie drove down the street, the car wasn't handling well, jumping and skidding along the asphalt as the blown out tire dragged behind. _Damn him, goddamn that man-_ Annie cursed her luck. She slowed, feeling a jab at her side. She looked down, seeing her accidental passenger.

            Levi struggled, saliva around his lips where he was grinding his teeth on the ropes around his mouth, he was pulling so hard at the ropes at his hands that his wrists were red and starting to bruise. The blood from his ripped toenails were staining the seats and smeared on the boxes of sheets. The whole back seat was filled with Annie and he families boxes of belongings. She cussed herself. Levi jabbed at her side again, nudging her in the ribs with his forehead.

            "Cut that shit out!" Annie snapped, hitting Levi hard against the side of the face, enough for a bright red mark to flare up. Levi struggled still, muffled groans, but he didn't try to touch Annie.

            "I can't believe this..." she mumbled. Annie slowed the speed, the car was starting to lose its handling, and she wasn't going to risk it. Annie turned sharp at the intersection, down left, Bertolt and Reiner must've continued on out of town. "Everything is so fucked..." Annie hissed, hands shaking as she gripped the wheel. Whether it was anger or concern, Levi couldn't tell. Down the road was a little strip mall empty during the day. Annie pulled into the lot, and parked the car. She growled, placing her head against the steering wheel. Fingers tight around the steering wheel, enough to turn white. Levi was too busy struggling against the ropes, feeling it was just loose enough to try wiggle around a bit.

            "I said knock it off!" Annie snarled, and slapping Levi hard against the face. She breathed, heart racing, and she finally looked around. The door window was shattered, broken glass all over her lap and car floor. She grabbed the rear view mirror, looking to the blown out tire on the back left. Levi still shifted his arms around, but he did his damndest not to move around too much. His mouth already ached biting into the towel.

            Annie jumped when her cell phone ring. She shuffled around, dusting the broken glass off her lap and pulling her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open, gaining her breath.

            "Annie, what happened?"

            "Bertolt." Annie breathed relief. "It's fine- no, it's not fine- fuck. That guy, whoever the fuck that guy was. He shot at me-"

            "Are you okay?" Bertolt immediately asked.

            "Fucking golden." she hissed. "What about you? Is Reiner okay?"

            "He's doing fine. He's holding on, but I think he's going to pass out. I'm going to the hospital."

            "That idiot... He dodged a bullet." Annie hissed. "What..." she swallowed. "What about the kids?"

            Annie could hear Bertolt shuffling, probably looking back at the two children. "They're... they're shaky, but we're fine. Do you still.." Bertolt lowers his voice. "Do you still have him?"

            "Yeah. The whore is right here." Annie grabbed Levi's bound wrist and twisted it just so Bertolt could hear a muffle of his screaming.

            "Good. Don't... don't let him go just yet." Bertolt explained.

            "Don't kill him?" Annie hissed. "Even after he tried to kill Reiner?"

            "He's... holding onto something important of mine."

            "Ah." Annie looked down at Levi. "And you don't know where it is?"

            "I told him to hide it." Bertolt explained. "That was my mistake."

            "Right." Annie replied. "Guess we trusted the whore a little too much. That's what happens when you get too close for comfort.- I told you and Reiner not to trust anyone outside of our family. You-"

            "I know Annie." Bertolt interrupted. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

            "I'm sure none of us did." Annie huffed. "Well what do you want me to do? Because I'm sure he'll spill his guts at some point. I just need to persuade him."

            "Wait..." Bertolt pulled the phone away, mumbling something to Reiner. The heavy blond seemed to be trying to explain something, but his voice was so flat and soft it was hard for even Bertolt to understand, let alone Annie. Bertolt shifted around, bringing the phone to his ear. "Reiner said he wanted to talk to him."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know. Look, do what you have to so he'll tell us where he hid our money. We need it, but don't go.. finishing him off." Bertolt sounded cryptic again, most likely worried about the kids listening to him. "I'll pick him up tomorrow. Okay Reiner?"

            Reiner made a bit of a grunt in agreement.

            "Okay." Annie replied. "That's a plan if anything."

            "All right. We'll go to the new house. I'll see you soon." Bertolt responded.

            "Wait." Annie hissed. "I'm going to stay in town. So when you pick up the whore I'm not tagging along."

            "Why?" Bertolt asked. "You know we need to get out of here. We just need to wait for the heat to die a little and we can settle back in."

            "Not yet." Annie hissed. "Not with that blond tattooed fucker running around. I should've shot him when I had the chance." She mumbled. Yet she does not want to remind herself why she did not just shoot him. Put a bullet between his eyes when his hands were shaking at the thought of Levi dying.

            "What are you going to do then?"

            "I'll send some guys their way. I'll give the order to just kill anyone in the apartments around us. Oh yeah, doesn't the whore have a kid? Little whiny brat. I didn't see him in the house." Annie mumbled. "I'll look for him, and I'll get rid of him too-"

            Levi's whole body shot up, and he pushed against Annie, pleading to her, all muffled under the rag. Annie stumbled, pulling away from Levi when he suddenly pushed at her, trying to headbutt her or find some way to physically harm her.

            "For fucks sake-" Annie held the back of her handgun, and snapped Levi in the back of the head with it. Levi dropped limp finally.

            "Sorry." Annie hissed. "This guy is a nuisance."

            "So what's your plan?" Bertolt asked.

            "Look Bert, we're already near national news with the shit we've been pulling off." Annie hissed. "I'm just going to do the job as fast as possible and get out of here."

            "I want you to find our stuff. If you can... we might have a chance to move out of here."

            Annie was silent for a few moments, the very thought of what Bertolt meant was something heavier than it seemed. To finally be able to leave the godforsaken country, their goal all along... And Annie wasn't going to let it slip up.

            "I'll find it." Annie promised. "I'll get the whore to talk and I'll try to find where he hid everything. It's smooth sailing. Just..."

            "Just?"

            "That fucking tattoo guy. I don't know about him. He jumped a two story window and chased after me. He..." Annie paused, thinking that blur of a moment through. "He didn't even blink when I shot him."

            "If you come across him, just take him out. For now just focus on Levi. That man was just a drawback. Get some men to go down to the apartment and clear the place out. He's still a human being. He'll fall just like anyone else."

            "Right." Annie mumbled. But she couldn't stop thinking of the man practically throwing himself from the window, rolling and landing, running to her like she didn't have an advantage, like he feared nothing. She barely heard Bertolt's goodbye, just remembering how that man riddled in tattoos had eyes that glowed when he held that gun at her. Just a human. He was just a human. He'd fall like anyone else.

            "I sure hope you're right..." She mumbled to the silence, and began to start her car, deciding how she would put her plan into effect.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Erwin?"

            "Not even slightly."

            Erwin held the cellphone to his head, cigarette rolling back and forth in his lips. It had been a long time since he felt like this, a long time since he planned like this. Even Hanji seemed concerned over how much he was planning. Yet it felt right, like he had been waiting for a long time to do something like this. He kept his backpack over his shoulder, sniper rifle properly dismantled and tucked away. He wore a jacket, zipper opened, the same black pants and white tank top.

            "The last amount of money you pulled  from the agency account was five thousand dollars. That's our budget."

            "The cellphones and laptop weren't that expensive." Erwin replied.

            "I didn't say they were." Hanji remarked. "But Erwin, how much is all of this going to cost? We're already against the wall with the agency as it is. And we have time limit. The agency will be picking us up in two days-"

            "I'll do this in one day then." Erwin replied.

            "Where are you?"

            "Outside the strip mall." Erwin replied. "Those skid marks disappeared up this street. So I'm assuming the car went this way. Where are you?"

            "At the diner. I need a wireless connection." Hanji explained. "You haven't been very good at explaining yourself, you know, so I don't know what you want me to look up."

            "We don't have a lot of time." Erwin replied. "At least it looked that way."

            "Still, what do I do?"

            "Eld used to tell me about Annie's hideouts. There's a few they targeted in the area. Can you pull up newspaper articles about the bust? I want to get a good location."

            "What makes you think she'll be there?"

            "I blew out the car tire. She can't get far." Erwin explained. "Besides. People like this want to expand, but rats don't tend to leave the main nest."

            "And then what? Are you really thinking this through?"

            "I'll go along with it."

            "Erwin, you're not so young anymore. And you've seen what those people are capable of. They killed four cops in broad daylight, broke into a secured prison and pulled their own kind out. And that's just what they did recently, who knows what they've been doing?"

            "They pay the cops in this town to turn their head. They pay the hospital doctors not to ask questions. They pay firemen not to visit certain parts of the city. They have control. And they probably want more. I've dealt with people like this... you and me both."

            "Don't compare this to back then." Hanji hissed. "This is just a bunch of criminals."

            "Then I have nothing to worry about, right?" Erwin replied. "I'll find them. Did you get any information?"

            "Not a lot, most of the information seems to be the industrial area. That's where police found a lot of bodies- Every news paper clipping is so vague."

            "Nobody is allowed to write articles, I'm sure." Erwin explained. "That's good enough for me. It's not too far from town."

            "Erwin, it's probably swarming with these 'Titan' people. Do you really think you'll get inside? Erwin I-"

            "Hanji, breathe."

            The woman took in a long inhale, and breathed through her nose.

            "This is too much Erwin. These people... they have too much power. I know you think we're still high and mighty, but look at this situation!" She's hissing between her teeth to not raise her voice, and Erwin only sighs. "We had to buy a laptop- which is already against the agency's warning. We're meddling in problems that aren't our own- also a violation against the agency- And even if you do get to these people then what? What's the point of this Erwin? We can't do anything! There's too small of a chance that Levi is still alive-"

            "I'm willing to take that chance Hanji." Erwin replied.

            Silence. Erwin knows that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Hanji had always been his voice of reason, his voice of concern. And Erwin can't figure out why he resists her so heavily, now, of all eleven years of their living together. He can still hear the clinking of forks and coffee mugs in the background to know Hanji is still there on the phone, perhaps waiting for Erwin to make a compromise and come to his senses. He resists. Erwin doesn't question why, but worries for his sake as to why he's doing it.

            He hears a small voice in the background on the phone.

            "Is mister still there?" It's Eren, mumbling to Hanji. The boy had been very calm now, after he stopped crying, Erwin had figured out his plan. It wasn't well thought out, he knew that. When he purchased the cell-phones and laptop, Eren tagged along with him and Hanji. The boy, who now had no family of his own. Eren didn't whine like Erwin thought he would, he just wanted to know what they would do. And when Eren learned, he just hoped for the best.

            Erwin knew why he was doing this.

            "Can I speak to Eren?" Erwin asked.

            Hanji hesitates only a fraction of a second.

            "Okay." She hands the phone off to the smaller boy.

            "You there Eren?"

            "Yeah?" Eren asked.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Mhn." Eren paused, sounded like he was drinking something- Erwin was sure Hanji ordered the boy a soda or something. She had been good with Eren, probably knew a lot better than Erwin about how to take care of the kid.

            "Are you looking for my mom now?" Eren asked.

            "Yeah." Erwin replied.

            "Where are you?"

            "On a roof."

            "What are you gonna do?"

            Erwin looked down at the earth below. What was he going to do? This vantage point looked out across the city, but it did nothing more for him. He knew where the industrial area was, a few good miles away, and he could see it from his standing place. What could he tell Eren? That he was going to brute force his way through what he was sure would be dozens of people, potentially armed and ready to kill at a moment notice? For the possibility that Levi just _might_ be alive.

            "I'm going to get your mom." Erwin replied. "Like I said."

            "Can I come with you?"

            "No Eren, it's dangerous." Erwin replied, "You have to look after Hanji, okay? I'll take care of myself."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes, I'm sure."

            "Okay." Eren seemed to hand the phone off to Hanji, assured that that was all Eren wanted to say to Erwin. Hanji placed the phone at her ear.

            "We'll be heading back to the apartment, okay?" Hanji asked.

            "All right. Keep Eren in our apartment."

            "I will. Erwin?"

            "Yes?"

            "I hope you know what you're doing."

            She hung up before Erwin could think of an answer.

            Erwin walked around the roof. He had climbed the fire escape of this apartment complex- he was sure if he got to a taller building he would be able to see more. He stares down at the street below. Cars pass on the street below, and he can still make out the faint black skid marks of the blown out tire of Annie's car dragging along. It turned, left, just around the corner. Erwin tried to remember the industrial area. The cops had very vaguely gotten a newspaper article explaining the details. But Erwin knew better, the Titans didn't want the information out, so it faded, and Erwin could barely use it to his advantage. It was all he had.

            He climbed back down to the small black car he drove into town with. It was Levi's car, and Eren had given over the keys Levi put in the drawer. Erwin popped the trunk, looking at what he had brought along. He had his collection of guns, all that the agency had supplied him. They had always been on edge since they were still actively seeking and killing civilians the agency deemed necessary to eradicate.

            Hell, if the agency had wanted, Erwin could own a small army's worth of guns. The agency would probably be breathing down his neck if that was in his possession. For now, Erwin stuck with a few handguns, and his rifle. He locked the trunk. Erwin came forward, to the backseat of the car, where Levi had kept his cleanup kit, there were a change of clothes, stockings, make-up kits of mascara and compact powder, first aid kit, towels, and wipes. Erwin figured he could use it to his advantage, and hopefully, to Levi's advantage, hoping the man wasn't too injured.

            Erwin looked to the sky, the sun was setting and casts of orange-red light shot across the sky, gripping the clouds. It would fade into an inky darkness. Erwin knew time was of the essence. The events had happened this morning, but Erwin felt so much had happened- buying cellphones and a laptop that the agency hadn't traced, buying ammunition for all of his guns just in case- and trying to keep a flimsy promise. Erwin however, felt that promise was the most important, above everything else. He would get Levi back. He promised Eren he would get Levi back.

            Though Erwin never once said he'd get Levi back alive.

            Getting in the car, Erwin drove to the industrial area, glancing around the neighborhood that laid just outside of the warehouses. He hoped no one was looking back at him. Erwin checked his watch, it was near seven at night. Levi had been gone for ten hours. Erwin could scarcely remember how fast everything had gone by. This only worried him more. Time was of the essence, but even in all his years in the military he hadn't been this ill informed. He knew nothing of what was happening. Where Levi was. Where Annie was.

            Erwin drove up to a warehouse that seemed to be empty. Nobody was wandering around it, though in the distance, he could see some people slinking around, shadows long against the tarmac. Erwin parked the car, at this empty place, and decided to walk the rest of the way. He zipped up his jacket, making sure he was in full black. It felt secure to be that way. Even his backpack was a dark black. He looked around, seeing the car was parked between the shadows of two warehouses, and started to climb the stairs of the empty building.

            These buildings, chipped away by rusting metal, are riddled in small panes of glass that were now mostly smashed or so covered with grime it was hard to see inside. And what could be seen was empty floors, where machines from the old age ones stood, spinning clothing, making car parts, old assembly line jobs. Now broken beams and rusty steam pipes were all that remained of such an era. No lights or signs of life are present in that building. However through the windows Erwin can see people entering and exiting the warehouses a few buildings down.

            He pulls his backpack off, pulling the rifle. He fastens it, putting it together as quick as he could. He screwed the silencer on the barrel earlier. Now, he strapped the flashlight on, clicking it to make sure it worked. The light beams out, and Erwin turns it off, strapping the gun to the outside of his backpack. For now he'd be as quiet as possible. Erwin tightens his belt, secures his zipper, trying to keep his clothes tight as possible. He pulls the survival knife, walking along the shadows of the rusting warehouse.

            It takes time, and sunlight has faded. It's starting to get dark, the streetlamps glow orange. The streets are empty, and the sky fades from orange to yellow to a soft purple before it gets dark. Large white lights illuminate the one warehouse Erwin has searched for. There are people, patrolling back and forth, Erwin can tell they are patrolling, the way they walk back and forth around the entrance of the place. He observes. There are people on the roof of the building, there are two at the front, two walking around the building sides, and Erwin assumes if there is a back, there are two people guarding as well. For all the news the Titan's got over being an organized crime organization, Erwin had expected them to be a little more guarded. He dismisses it.

            Erwin takes chips of broken tarmac scattered around the ground. He walks, crouching now when he's close to the windows. He stands at the next building over, kneeling in the shadow. Erwin pulls his rifle out of the backpack, tucking the knife in the little sheath he has strapped to his thigh. He keeps the pile of tarmac rocks next to him. He breathes, and looks down the scope. Two guards at the entrance, and he can see one, inside, walking back and forth. They only have pistols, most of them. Why? Why wouldn't there be more of them? We're they so secure with themselves that they truly believed they didn't need too many guards? Erwin scoffed, breathing as he set the rifle down. He grabbed the rocks he had picked up, and tossed one at the corner of the building- between where Erwin could see, and the guards could not.

            It makes a loud ping against the metal building. The guard turns his head, but goes back to talking to the other man. Erwin waits, listening to them, and slowly inching closer. He tosses another rock, this one clattering along the tarmac closer to the guards.

            "What was that?" Erwin can hear one say clearly, now that they are facing directly at Erwin. He stays still, the man can't see him at where he is. So Erwin hugs the wall, listening to the two speak.

            "It's probably another fucking cat, leave it alone."

            The guard sighs, it seems he's itching for something.

            "Damn it, why'd we have to stay?" he mumbled. "I hate this place at night."

            "Everyone else is downtown, you think that place is any better?"

            "All right all right, jeez."

            Erwin makes a face, and tosses another rock at the side of the building. The guard twitches, and walks forward a few steps, pulling his gun out.

            "What?" the other taunts. "Itching to kill something that bad?"

            "I'm just gonna check." the man huffed.

            "Go ahead, I don't think Annie wanted us to kill alley cats, idiot."

            Annie, huh?

            Erwin pulled his survival knife out. The man turned the corner of the building, where the the other guard couldn't see. Erwin rose from his kneeling spot, and rushing forward. The guy stared at the wall, looking around, and Erwin brought his arm around his neck and gripped his throat before he could even give a gasp. Erwin curled his fist, and locked his elbow so the man was stuck in his grip.

            "Speak." Erwin whispered in the man's ear. The guy stumbled, trying to get his gun- but Erwin pressed the knife against the hollow of the man's throat, under his vice-like grip.

            "Speak." Erwin repeated. Calm. The man shakes, feeling the knife blade drag along his throat, just enough to make his skin rise. "Say something that will save your life."

            "W-what do you want-" the man strangles out, barely able to breath as Erwin chokes him.

            "Where's Annie?" He hissed.

            The man isn't very loyal. He complies.

            "D-down the hall- u-up the stairs in the s-surgery room. I- I think I-"

            "You think or you know?" Erwin dug the blade towards his neck, where it hurt to draw blood.

            "I- I know-!" The man stuttered in fear. "I know! She said she was getting some kidneys out of a whore. Please, don't kill me I just--"

            Erwin twisted the man's neck until a satisfying array of popping noises erupted from the bones beneath his skin. He dropped him, and kept the body against the wall. He looked back and forth, hearing footsteps of the patrolling guard, now just about to turn the corner.

            Erwin comes forward, hearing the footsteps, and grips his knife tight. The man is also holding a pistol. He turns, looking to the body laying there, and opens his mouth.

            "Wha-"

            Erwin sinks the survival knife just below the man's chin. A pink mist sprays from his throat all over Erwin's jacket. He holds the limp man, listening to him choke on his blood in his last few seconds, before he brings the knife around and severs the vein in the man's neck.

            Erwin drags the body over to the other, piling them on top of each other. He comes forward. The man patrolling the other side will possibly stumble on the bodies later, as Erwin doesn't really care about hiding them in the shadows. His stomach feels like a rock. Annie was digging the kidneys out of a whore? Erwin could only pray that didn't mean Levi, but he wasn't the praying type.

            Erwin pulls his pistol out, and screws on another silencer, hoping to keep it quiet. The man at the door looks antsy now that the other door guard isn't keeping him company. He starts to walk forward. Erwin listens to the footsteps, trying to keep control of his own heart beating. The man seems to be cocking his pistol, so Erwin does the same, and double checks the silencer is tight. Erwin presses to the wall, looking around the corner, the man is close, and Erwin finally steps out of the dark to look at him.

            "Who the fuck are-"

            Erwin fires two rounds in the man's head before the word 'you' could be formed on his tongue. The silencer turns the bangs into small pops of air, and all he feels is the wisps of air rushing past him. Erwin hurries forward to the door, and pushes it open. There's only that one guard that has been walking up and down the hall. He hears the doors open, and turns around.

            "What is it?-" the man asked, mistaking Erwin for a guard. He fires into the man's forehead, blood gushing out the back of his head. Erwin walks over the body, looking around. The place is full of boxes and ice coolers. Refrigerators humming as well as the dim LED lights. Erwin can smell something faint. Sharp. Disinfectant. Sterilizing liquid. The same used in surgery. And something under that. Rotting. Something disgusting as it was familiar in Erwin's head. Rotting flesh.

            He runs up the stairs- keeping his eyes open, pistol ready, but no one is around. How could this place be so empty? Why? Erwin doesn't let it confuse him. He follows that smell of rotting flesh and disinfectant. There's gurneys and tables and what he can tell, trashbags with bodies inside of them. Erwin doesn't react, he can't react, not anymore. And part of him loathes it, loathes how instead of disturbed or scared he feels something alarmingly close to nostalgia.

            He's missed this. He's missed the feeling of sinking blades into people's neck. And Erwin hates himself for that. But it doesn't matter, Erwin's filled his quota of hating himself for this lifetime. It doesn't affect him as much as it should.

            There's a large room upstairs, and Erwin peers in through a window in the door. This warehouse is clearly still in use. There are bright white lights in this room, and Erwin can see three people in the room. Two look like shady doctors, wearing masks and gloves, but normal clothes, and Annie, who stands with a scalpel, wearing an apron stained with blood, as well as a mask. Down below her, is a body, a large Y shape cut staring from the chest down to the groin. There's buckets of ice and around the body they are cutting open. Erwin can't make out the face, just that they have dark hair. Erwin pushes the door. It creaks.

            "The heart is going out of the country, so get something good and cold to store it in." Annie huffed. "Kidneys are going up a few states, in the north." One of the doctors separate, going to get a bucket of slush. Annie pulls at the skin of the body before her. "This guy has O blood type, so pump out some of the blood will get money too." she explained.

            They are so focused on their work that the doctor doesn't even see Erwin when he fires three bullets into his head. He fires two at the other, and Annie turns around, eyes wide in shock of what has happened, but she wastes no time. Annie races to pull her knife- she's fast, far faster than Erwin. She slices at his wrist, and Erwin drops the gun. But where she is fast, Erwin is stronger. He grabs at her knife, yanks her forward, ripping the skin of his palms, and grips her in his arms. She struggles, pushing at his arms, and Erwin holds her as he comes forward to look at the person she had been ripping apart.

            It isn't Levi.

            Erwin breathes a deep sigh of relief.

            "You..." Annie growls under her breath. She struggles, stabbing at Erwin the best she can in her position. She cuts his thigh a good mark- but Erwin instead  throws her to the side. She lands atop a tray of scalpels and glass beakers. Annie breathes, shock etched into her face, and broken glass piercing her back. Erwin grabs her by the throat, wringing her neck.

            "Where is he?" Erwin growled.

            "Fuck you-" Annie choked out.

            Erwin slammed the back of her head into the glass cabinet. He did it again and again until the glass was shattered and had her blood on it.

            "Tell me-" Erwin breathed. "Tell me where Levi is."

            Annie says nothing. She struggles, searching for her knife. She grabs a piece of broken glass, and stabs Erwin's forearm. He doesn't even blink at it.

            "Fine." Erwin replied. He wrapped his arm around Annie's throat, and pinned the woman to his body. He would have to do this his way. He looked around, there was zip ties, and tubes of medicine and blood. He walks forward, and throws the dead body off the table, as well as discarding the eyeballs that had been removed earlier. He pins Annie on the table. He grabs a plastic tube that's used for IV's, and rips it from its place. Erwin climbed over Annie, pushing her down on her stomach, and twisted her arms around, tying them together as best as he could with a plastic tube. Annie struggles, growling and cursing Erwin and his mother. She calls him every name in the book and Erwin only continues. It's been a long time since he did this, but he remembers the proper way to tie a tube so it didn't get unfastened easily. He lifts her again, around the neck, holding her to his body so he knows what she is trying to do.

            "Now, tell me where Levi is. Or it'll get ugly." He whispered. "Is he alive?"

            "Why should I tell you shit?" Annie hissed, still rebellious, and Erwin knows why. She must truly believe she's invincible. And after all she's done, how could she not? Erwin can understand that. He walks her over to the edge of the surgery room by the door.

            "Stay here then. I'll be right back." Erwin remembered seeing something as he walked in, so he drops Annie on the floor of the little surgery room, and pulls his pistol. "Don't go running off." He mumbled, and pulled his pistol. One bullet left in the magazine. He fires it into Annie's knee. She screams throwing her head back to let out that howl in her chest. It hurts, oh it hurt. Erwin knows that. He walks outside of the room, listening to her stuttered gasps and shallow breath, too disorientated by the pain in her knee to even care about her tied hands. Good god does it hurt. Blood is leaking down Annie's pants, along Erwin's hand. He ejects the magazine, and tucks the empty one in his pocket, bringing out another full of bullets, pushing it into the pistol.

            Erwin walks around the hall, looking along the walls until -ah- there it is. A fire ax mounted on the wall, next to the emergency first aid, and the fire extinguisher. Erwin breaks the glass open, pulling out the fire ax. The alarm goes off, and the sprinkles shoot water down on him. He scoffs, feeling the blood start to wash off his hands. Erwin walks back to the surgery room, where Annie is still struggling her binds, and trying to bring her bloodied knee to her chest. Erwin holds the ax in two hands.

            "I think you're in a position to talk now." Erwin breathed, water raining down on them both thanks the sprinkle system. Annie's hair was wet, covering her forehead and face. She struggled, her blue eyes looked wild and terrifying, but helpless all the same. Erwin drank in that power. How he missed this. How he missed this so very much. That nostalgic feeling seemed to just fill his blood, and settle in his bones.

            "Is he still alive?" Erwin asked. "I want him back."

            "Fuck. You." Annie growled low.

            Erwin raised the ax above his head, and lowered it at Annie's ankle. There's a loud crunch, and a resistance of flesh as the blade sinks in, kind grating on the ligaments. Annie howls. She can't even form words to curse at Erwin anymore. The pain blisters in her body, reverberates over her skin, and fills her head until screams are the only way to let it out. Erwin looks down. Her foot is almost sever completely, hanging on by a tendon. Hm. Erwin realized he must've gotten weaker. He could sever both feet in one swing if he did it properly. Annie sobs and sobs until her face is red. The sprinkles seem the fill the room with water, but it goes out the drains in the floor into the sewer. Blood spewing from Annie's foot mixes in, swirling in the drain. Erwin doesn't ask questions for about a solid minute, but for Annie it feels like hours, days even. Until that sobbing scream fades to a hoarse moan of pain, and she's stuttering, on her own breath.

            "Just answer me properly. I'm not in a hurry unless Levi is in trouble. Is he alive?"

            "Yes!" she screams like she's answering a God in heaven, a loud howl, eyes wide and mouth open, gasping and pleading, followed by smaller echoes of "Yes- yes- yes- he's alive- yes- please-" between each gasp of air.

            "Thank you." Erwin replied. He held the end of the ax, placing the heavy blade next to his foot, and twirling it around between his fingers. Yes- this felt the best- the most familiar. To see Annie's exposed ankle bone, to smell blood and taste that copper-iron liquid red on his tongue and teeth. This was who he was. This was his real purpose.

            "Where is he? I want him alive." Erwin explained.

            "I don't know-" Annie stuttered, moaning a sob. "I-" Erwin doesn't listen to her mumbling. She's screwed her eyes shut, so she doesn't see when Erwin lifts the ax again, and with a heavy swing, rips right through the flesh of her last good foot, and severs it completely off her leg. Oh the scream, it's ear-splittingly loud, and Erwin actually covers his ears for it. He's not accustom to the screaming since- when he typically did this- there was a rag in their mouth. And they weren't going to survive it. Not that this was much different. Just a preferred way of interrogation. He felt more familiar with a heavy ax in his hands than anything else. When she dies down again, at least, somewhat able to talk- Erwin sees she's bleeding from the mouth. She bit down on her cheek in pain, but it was probably nothing compared to the pain in her legs.

            "Do you know now?" Erwin mumbled.

            "Please-" It doesn't sound right to hear Annie plead, but Erwin has listened to such awkward strangled voices before. "Please- My family... He- Reiner took him."

            Ah. Some progress. Erwin nods his head, though it's hard to hear Annie from the sprinkles pouring water into the room. He kneels down, looking at the woman. She shakes, crying, face flushed dark red. Her skin is glistening from blood, saliva, and sprinkle water on her face. He pulls her hair back out of her mouth and away from her eyes.

            "Reiner? The tall blond guy?" Erwin asked.

            Annie nodded, eyes still slammed shut.

            "Where?"

            "I..." Annie stutters, and opens her eyes a crack in fear. "They..."

            "Where?" Erwin repeats and puts the ax blade on her thigh.

            "Out of town!" she squeaks, voice broken and ruined in pain. "To- to that place by the Marina district..."

            "What place?" Erwin asked.

            "A... a little funeral parlor. I..." Annie coughs up some blood and mucus she had choked on. Erwin waits patiently. He hears a slight creak through the sprinkles raining water on him. There's a sharp pain in his shoulder.

            "Annie!"

            Erwin turned, the guard from outside- on the roof- he must've heard the screams. Annie thrashing, thinking she may have chance. Erwin pulls his pistol, and fires three times at the man, the guard falls, blood pooling on the floor around him. Two in the head, one in the throat.

            "Now that that's out of the way..." Erwin mumbled. "Tell me what they're doing to Levi."

            "P-probably getting him to tell them where the money is..." Annie mumbled.

            "What money?" Erwin asked, curious as to what this all meant.

            "F-fuck-" Annie cursed. "Our trip money. Our fucking trip money. We we're going to move out of his hell hole. We needed a place to hide the money. Some whore trying to prove himself seemed like a good pick- that's what Reiner thought. Now he fucked us all. We're not letting him go until we get it back.

            "I guess I'll have to negotiate then." Erwin replied. "If he's hurt, I'm going to kill Reiner. Understand?"

            "Please-" Annie pleads again. "Don't."

            "It's only fair right?" Erwin replied. "You've killed dozens of people. I don't really care about the dead ones though. I want Levi alive."

            "I don't know what they've done with him!" Annie snapped. "Fuck- I can't do anything!"

            "I'm sure you can." Erwin replied. "Where's your cellphone?"

            "I don't-"

            "Don't try to lie, I know you have one."

            "I..." Annie stumbled. "Front pocket. R-right side."

            Erwin put his hand into her right pocket, pulling out a cellphone. It was wet from the sprinkle, but it still worked.

            "Is he on speed dial?" Erwin asked.

            Annie nodded curtly, shaking.

            There was a long moment where Annie panted like a wild animal in an attempt to try and balance the pain, while Erwin just held the phone in the spray of water, listening to it ring.

            "Annie? What's wrong?" came a voice that was a bit higher than Reiner's not quite as deep.

            "Bertolt..." Annie mumbled.

            "Bertolt is it?" Erwin asked.

            "Who is this?" Bertolt's voice suddenly seemed to snap serious.

            "Just a man looking for someone." Erwin replied. "A man named Reiner has someone in his possession I'd like to have back. His name is Levi?"

            "..." Bertolt is silent for quite a while. "Who is this?"

            "Someone who's going to be in a very difficult situation if you don't comply with me." Erwin explained. "I want Levi back. That's all. Give him back and this will end."

            "And if I don't?" Bertolt dared to ask.

            Erwin lifted the ax, and Annie let out a cry.

            "No- _No!_ " Annie wailed, and Erwin couldn't help her scream of pain was perfect when he cut above her ankle, now cutting into her shin. She screamed agonized and loud as Erwin rested the phone at her chest. He dropped the ax, and went to the phone, picking it up.

            "Any more questions?"

            " _You bastard- you fucking bastard-_ " Bertolt sounded enraged and violent, and Erwin could only give a small smirk. "I swear to god, whatever you do to Annie-"

            "Whatever I do, she deserved. Don't worry. Considering a judgment call." Erwin twisted Annie's leg so she'd give another scream. Bertolt curses him again. Erwin hung up the phone. Annie pants and breathes, trying to catch her breath, trying to stop crying but the pain- _the pain_ \- it's killing her, she can't feel anything other than pain, can't see, can't smell, barely hearing anything. Just the pain. It's so awful and violent, her whole body spasms at the sensation. Erwin looks around, decided he knows what to do now. Off to the Marina district, and hopefully the two men would comply.

            "You think it's going to be easy...?" Annie growled like a feral animal. Her voice ruined with pain and choking on blood. "I'll make you regret this... Regret everything..."

            "Is that so?" Erwin replied. "You don't seem very organized."

            Annie seemed different now, she's shifted, her personality- and not in the way Erwin expected. She isn't docile and sobbing and begging for her life. It seems she's accepted what has happened, and doesn't see a way out. She only smiles.

            "If the Titans aren't here, and they're not with Reiner and Bertolt... where do you think they are?" Annie asked. Erwin feels he should be impressed that she can still speak, but he thinks. Thinks of why this place was so empty. Why it would be that way. Why.

            No.

            No.

            "We like to finish our jobs." Annie hissed. "Leave no rock unturned... you know?"

            "I swear to god, if you hurt Hanji or Eren-"

            "You'll what?" Annie stares at him with a gleeful look in her eye. She's won, she looks like she's won and she knows it. She knows that Erwin cannot truly realize that she's thought ahead. And she sits there- Annie accepts that she'll never walk again, accepts that this is her flaw, but she has still attacked Erwin when he did not expect. He could not predict everything. Annie may have gotten an upper hand on him. So she sat there, with all the happiness she had left in her, that she could possibly feel seeing Erwin realize his mistake of leaving Hanji and Eren behind.

            Erwin rises from his places, looking down at the woman. His anger, his frustration- not just of this, of not being able to help Levi, but not being able to help Hanji and Eren. That in the end he truly was this useless. That he truly was wasting his time. That this was in vain.

            Erwin refused.

            He refused to believe it.

            Erwin brought the ax down on Annie's neck. A spray of blood coats his pants and shoes, the water drowned the blood, whisking it away. Erwin didn't mind the pain flaring in his shoulder, that adrenaline dying inside of him. He didn't mind that pain and fear of losing that blossomed in him. The only thing he felt was rage, a resistance, and the last thing he saw was Annie's smile still plastered on her lips when her head went limp, and every part of her body slowed and fading, and finally, ceased to be.

* * *

 

Erwin eventually realized the guard that stumbled into the surgery room had fired a bullet in his shoulder. He could feel it, the pain, the ooze of blood running from his wound. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. Hanji and Eren were the priority. He had abandon them- Erwin couldn't believe he didn't figure Annie would have sent someone to kill them- perhaps to kill him specifically? Erwin couldn't tell. He didn't care.

            Erwin raced to the car- he would fix his cuts and gunshot wound later- now- now he had to get to Hanji and Eren.

            He floored it- it was the longest seven minute drive he ever had. Erwin just wanted to believe they were alive, and when he showed up at the apartment, he wasn't so sure.

            The apartment had cars parked outside of it- at least five. Had all of them had Titans in it? That would've meant twenty men at least... He raced inside- up to the second floor where their apartments lie. He held his pistol, looking around. Blood. Lots of blood. Annie must've given the go to kill everyone on the second floor. People he had never met that lived down the hall- all doors were opened. All. Broken down, and the apartment had contained a number of dead bodies, one was an older man that lived by himself- the other was a family of three- Erwin didn't care, he rushed pass- he had to make sure- he had to know-

            The door to his apartment was broken.

            Erwin rushed inside, looking around. For a moment, he was stunned. There, in the living room, blood was splattered all over the place. And at least ten large men were collapsed in the room. Erwin looked to the back of their necks for the oval tattoo. Titans. Of course. Annie really had thought ahead. He kept both hands on his gun, looking around. It was dead quiet.

            "No..." He mumbled. "Hanji! Eren!?"

            Nothing.

            "No.. no.." Erwin repeated as if it would fix it. He ran into the bedroom. More Titans, laying dead on the floor, all shot to death, same as the ones in the living room.

            "Hanji..." He mumbled. "No..."

            " _Erwin_..." came a strangled voice.

            "Hanji!" Erwin recognized immediately, and followed the source.

            Down at the side of the bed, in front of the night stand, was Hanji. She had clearly been cornered into the area. She had blood seeping through her shirt, bulletholes in her clothes.

            "Oh god- Hanji." Erwin dropped to his knees before her and reached out to touch her.

            "Erwin." she coughed blood, some already at her lips. "I'm sorry... you didn't answer your cell phone you idiot..." she tried to be lighthearted, but Erwin only let her injury etch into his mind. He took her around the shoulders, and under the knees.

            "I'll put you on the bed- I'll try to fix it-"

            "Okay I- agh!" Hanji yelped when Erwin picked her up, blood dripping down her body, off the tips of her fingers and toes. "Erwin... I'm sorry, I wasn't cautious-"

            "No, no this isn't your fault, you did fine-" Erwin explained.

            "Eren!" Hanji shouted. "Come out! It's okay!"

            The bathroom door creaked open, and the boy came forward. In the moonlight he was shaky, wide eyes glowing from the offset light. He stumbled forward, over one of the dead Titan's, shaking.

            "You're alive!" Eren breathed out in relief, and hugged Erwin, smearing blood on his own shirt. "There's so much blood everywhere- and you're really wet."

            Erwin nodded, noting he didn't even dry off all the water on his clothes. "Eren, are you okay? Not hurt are you?"

            Eren shook his head.

            "Good boy." Erwin held him close with one arm for a small hug before releasing. "Eren, stay with Hanji, okay? I need to get the first aid kit."

            "Erwin." Hanji coughed. "Get the plastic tubes okay?"

            "All right." Erwin stepped over a few bodies to get to the box with the first aid kit. He found the tube that was for their makeshift IV, as they had a lot of medical supplies. The agency never knew what danger they would get into. He went to Hanji, holding the first aid.

            "Where do I start?"

            "Erwin-" Hanji breathed. "My lung." Hanji lifted her shirt, hand shaking and painfully releasing the fabric to show her side. Her ribcage had received a gunshot wound, and thick red blood ran from it.

            "It's getting hard- to breathe.." Hanji hissed, holding it up. "Make a cut, under the wound... and help me, drain out the blood..." she mumbled. Erwin obliged, understanding what would happen. She would drown in her own blood soon enough. Erwin took his survival knife, cutting into Hanji's side until there was a nice three centimeter incision. He pushed the cut in, making sure to get to the lung. Hanji groaned, hands curling into fists in the sheets, and she cried out in pain, but she endured. Erwin took the IV tube, removing anything on the ends, and pushed the tube into her lung. It quickly filled with blood and fluid, rushing out onto the ground.

            "A-ah..." Hanji breathed, but not well- shallow and fast.

            "I need to go to the hospital Erwin..." Hanji mumbled. "This is too much.."

            "I'll take you to one.."

            "You can't.." Hanji snapped, as if she was ashamed of his thinking, though she reeled in pain of speaking loud. "The Titans own all the hospitals in the area. Think."

            "I'll find one that isn't-"

            "Erwin! Think for a moment, damn it..." Hanji hissed. "This town is crawling with Titans and they want us dead. We can't use a hospital here... you know there's only one place we can go."

            Erwin looked her in the eyes. Mahogany brown eyes, Erwin could see the pain in her, and gave her all the credit in the world for enduring. The answer- the answer was right there in her eyes. They both knew what needed to be done. Erwin shook his head.

            "No! The agency will take you away if we call them." Erwin pleaded.

            "Erwin, I'll die if they don't!" Hanji snapped.

            "I..." Erwin breathed. "I can't lose you. You and I are the last one... I.. I need you here."

            "Erwin, you knew this would happen eventually... please. Please call them. We have to do something. If the agency separates us... then that's just how it has to be." she breathes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what will happen... but they're the only people who can help us Erwin."

            "Levi. I need to find him-"

            "Then find him Erwin. It's okay. Just let me go. I need help." Hanji mumbled. "You know the agency will help me. I just need you to call them for me. I need you to be okay with that. They were coming to pick us up tomorrow, so they must be here already." Hanji swallowed, gasping a bit. "Go. Go find Levi, and take care of Eren, please."

            "Hanji... if I don't go with you, we won't see each other again." Erwin mumbled.

            "So we used to work together, right? That made us friends." Hanji hissed. "But you and Levi... Erwin, you like Levi. I know you do. I haven't seen you this way about someone since Mike. Go find him. Just make sure he's safe. You deserve that much."

            "But that agency will never let him come with me. Levi will-"

            "What does it fucking matter?" Hanji never yelled, but Erwin could see her stressed and running thin on patience. "Erwin, look at us- look at the past eleven years. I don't want to keep living this way. And I don't want you to live this way... Our happiness are supposed to be short lived things. We we're supposed to survive, but here we are, huh? Run away from them. Just find the thing that made you happy. Please. What's the point of living anymore if it's like this?" And in an instant, that was what he needed. Erwin felt a huge weight on his shoulder now off of him, or at least, being shared. Understood. That weight that he thought he carried alone. And now he knew. Hanji felt the same, and he had never even realized it. He breathed, looking over the poor woman, riddled with bullets over this petty life Erwin wanted to live.

            "Call them. Call the agency. Just leave the phone here. And go... go find Levi. Just... please... please do that. We weren't supposed to live this long, but we did... maybe Levi can live a bit longer too. He needs someone to save him though..." Hanji continued, her voice fading, breathing getting heavier. "And take care of this kid..." Hanji looked to Eren. "You're a brave kid... okay Eren?" Hanji mumbled. Erwin could see something like happiness light up in that woman's eyes when she saw Eren. And all he could remember was how much Hanji wanted a kid of her own. What other dreams did she have? What else did she never tell him? How long did she have to suffer thinking that life was just this meaningless?

            "I'll call them.." Erwin mumbled, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Okay Hanji?"

            Hanji only nodded.

            "If we never see each other again... I trust you'll take care of yourself." Hanji mumbled.

            "Likewise."

            Dialing a phone number had never felt so long in Erwin's life. He looked around, and beckoned Eren forward. "Come, we'll pack up what you need, okay?" Erwin explained. "Once I call these guys, we can't ever come back here. Understand?"

            And Eren, the poor thing, he nodded his head. He tried so hard to understand, but it was too much, the kid had been crying, and Erwin knew this was taking a toll on him. He took the kid by the hand, and led him to Levi's apartment. The place was the only apartment still intact, as Hanji had killed all the other Titans. Erwin took Eren to his room. And told him to fill a backpack. Eren took some clothes he liked, Erwin instructed it be something warm. A sweater, and his little game system, a stuffed animal he had since he was little, and his blanket. Erwin didn't argue with the choices, simply allowing Eren to find things. He stepped out to the living room, and looked to Levi's room.

            "Can I get something else?" Eren asked.

            Erwin nodded.

            Eren walked inside, looking around the room. He took a bottle of perfume Levi always used, and one of his coats.

            "For when we find my mom, right?" Eren explained.

            "Right." Erwin wrapped the perfume bottle with the coat, and held it under his arm. "That it kid?"

            "I think so."

            "We'll leave now then." Erwin explained.

            He took to his apartment, blood pooling by the bed where the tube stuck out of Hanji's lung. She breathed hard. She looked to Eren, nodding her head, and looked to Erwin, trying to crack a smile. Erwin etched in every look of her face, the way her eyes glowed, and her hair frizzed when she combed it, and how pained she looked, but could still keep holding on.

            "You would've been a good mother." Erwin blurts out.

            Hanji raises her brow, perplexed by the comment, but she only gives a smile, eyes half-lidded.

            "What if the Titans come again?" Erwin hesitates, looking to her. "What if they come before the agency?"

            "Then I'll die." Hanji replied. "I can't hold them off again."

            "Hanji..."

            "What's it matter, Erwin? Maybe it'll be for the best. I don't want you to live a meaningless life anymore than I want to." Hanji mumbled. "Go find Levi, and take care of them... for as long as you possibly can. I haven't seen you this determined in a long time."

            "I'll try." Erwin says loosely.

            "We're all trying." Hanji mumbled.

            The silence falls uncomfortably, and slow, and painful as it could. Erwin looks over Hanji, takes her in. Remembering for a few seconds, the first time they ever met, and wondered, if this was the last time they would meet.

            He pressed the dial button.

            The phone rang three times.

            "Hello?"

            "Agent Ackerman?" Erwin asked.

            "Yes mister Smith?" she responded.

            "We have a situation." Erwin didn't hesitate. "Code red, we came under attack from the Titans. Hanji is injured. Please come to the apartment immediately. She's in need of medical assistance."

            "We'll be on our way." Despite Agent Ackerman's calm attitude, even she seems to have a sense of urgency. "Wait for us promptly, we'll bring an ambulance around in fifteen minutes. Can she hold on?"

            "I think so." Erwin replied. "And another thing."

            "Yes?"

            "Don't come looking for me."

            "What? What do you mean?" Erwin placed the phone by Hanji. She took the small thing, a small voice still going "Mister Smith, answer me, what did you mean? You cannot leave Hanji- you two have to stick together or-" Hanji hangs up the phone. The two sigh at the silence- Hanji gives more of a wheeze.

            "I guess this is goodbye." Erwin replied.

            "Perhaps." Hanji replied. "It was good working for you, Commander Smith."

            "I'm glad you were there, Captain Zoe." the titles haven't been said in years, but they roll off the tongue easy. They say goodbye the same as they first greeted each other- with a small hug. Though this time, it is Erwin who has to come forward and hug the smaller woman. And Hanji only smiles, nodding her head. She holds the phone with one hand, wishing them luck. And Erwin returns the wish. Erwin rushes out the door, Eren holding to the blond's backpack, and looking up at him. Erwin's eyes have a different look to them, and Eren's do too. They get in the car, Eren sitting next to Erwin, holding his backpack tight in his lap. Erwin starts the car, time still of the essence. He drives. The two drive down that secluded road into the night, and Erwin does his best to keep his eyes forward, and never look back.

           


	13. Set Up

Erwin had to take a step back and look over the situation all over again. He didn't want to believe he was helpless without Hanji, but leaving her behind left a hole in his chest. After all those years he was alone, and they two didn't live in each other's shadows. Erwin thought it would be liberating, but it felt empty. He had nothing. Hanji was the last one. The last of his team. Was this really the end of it all? Dying in a mixed up crime-war in their own country? Erwin sighed, he figured it'd be something less than dignifying.

            Once Erwin and Eren had a few miles between Hanji and them, Erwin took to parking in an empty alleyway that was just big enough to fit the car in. He exited, and sat at the hood, telling Eren to stay in the car. The small boy was obedient, but it was nerve-wracking. His adrenaline had died, and the pain was so severe Erwin could feel his wounds pulsing in pain. Erwin fished around for that first aid kit Levi kept in his car, and pulled out some supplies. Annie had done a number on his arm, broken glass was still stuck inside his wounds, and a bullet was still stuck in his shoulder.

            It ached, but it was a good ache. A familiar ache. Erwin took some time to dig the bullet out of his flesh, and he could feel Eren watching him from inside the car. It was difficult, the night was so dark, and Erwin had to use the headlights to see what he was doing. Blood was dried all along his arm and soaked through his shirt and jacket. He ripped the broken glass out of his wounds, and cleaned them the best he could. It was dizzying, the smell of blood and rubbing alcohol. Erwin soaked his bandages with the alcohol. Pulling his shirt off, he wrapped up his shoulder with the bandages. It stung, and Erwin let it. He slipped his tank top back on, and continued to clean out his wounds for any more broken glass before patching it up.

            Wind howled as it blew through the empty alleyways. Erwin breathed the cold nighttime air. His left side ached and throbbed, his face was cold from being outside for this long. Adrenaline died in him, and left a brittle weak spot where it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. He sat there for a few moments, unmoving, just watching the orange streetlight flicker a few feet away from him.

            Erwin rose, packing the first aid kit up, and placing it back in the box Levi kept under the seat. Eren still stayed put in his seat, waiting patiently for Erwin.

            "Are you okay kid?" Erwin asked, eyes narrow and weary. "You didn't get hurt, huh?"

            "No... miss Hanji protected me." Eren replied.

            "Good..." Erwin mumbled. "We better stay here, okay? I should make some distance between Hanji and us in case they look for me... Perhaps we should rest." Erwin took to settling in the front seat, and Eren shifted up to his knees a bit, climbing into the backseat.

            "Are we going to sleep in here?" Eren asked.

            "Yeah." Erwin nodded.

            "We can put this down then right?" Eren had his hands on the headrest of the seat in the back. There was a lever on the side. Erwin shifted, getting out to open the door to the backseat. It was a small black four-door car. Erwin only remembered driving it with Levi vaguely. He assisted Eren in pulling the seat down so that it was flat. There was actually a level surface and when the seat was down the trunk of the car became accessible inside the vehicle. Eren took his backpack from the front, and placed it down on the floor of the car.

            "Me and mom used to sleep here sometimes." Eren explained, climbing in, the little area left a good amount of space for Eren's feet. Erwin joined him, however it was just a few inches short to let Erwin lay down comfortably, so he curled his back, and brought his knees in slightly. Eren pulled out his blanket, and unraveled it before tossing it over Erwin.

            "Hm?" the blond looked to the kid, tilting his head to the side. "You take it, I'm fine."

            "You look cold." Eren replied. "I have my mom's coat." Eren took out the coat as well, which contained that bottle of perfume that was Levi's, even though Levi had a fairly small frame, it was still a large coat on Eren, and he wrapped himself up in it. Their feet both stuck out, but it didn't matter too much, cold feet would be okay. Erwin took the blanket, and he could smell Levi's perfume. Eren tucked the glass bottle into a safe pocket in his backpack.

            "Did... you and your mother sleep in this backseat a lot?" Erwin asked.

            Eren lifted his head, his eyes glowed when the moonlight came thought the window. The beams of light hit just the right angles to make Eren's face glow white around the edges. He looked a lot older for a second, but his eyes opened wide showing how big they were before closing.

            "Sometimes. Not lately." Eren explained, curling up in Levi's coat. The trench coat had a faux fur lining, and Eren kept his face pressed to the inside. Erwin could tell it wasn't to keep warm, but Eren could still smell that perfume that was Levi's scent and other cosmetics. Erwin stayed still, and the boy continued.

            "During the summer usually we would spend time in the car." Eren mumbled. "Mom said it was harder because when school is out it's hard to get food for the both of us. I wish I could go to school just for food sometimes. That's the only thing I like about school."

            "I see..." Erwin suppressed a sigh, just breathing gentle against the fabric of the seat. "What would Levi do?"

            "Sometimes he'd meet with his friends, but they always drove to motels and stuff, and I had to stay in the trunk sometimes." Eren stuck his tongue out. "They don't like it if they know I'm here. Mom said it was because they'd like him less, but I'm not dumb, they don't like kids... that's why. Not a lot of people like me anyway."

            "Levi's friends weren't exactly people you'd want to like you anyway." Erwin replied. "I have a feeling they weren't friends anyway."

            "You're my mom's friend though, right?" Eren tilted his head, looking to Erwin.

            Erwin blinked, once. Twice.

            "I... I think something like acquaintances." Erwin replied. "But I suppose so."

            "You must be... nobody else has done this much for my mom." Eren mumbled.

            "I... I know your mother can't do this alone. So I'll help him." Erwin replied. "I don't know if that's being a friend though."

            "It's something." Eren mumbled. "More than nothing."

            "I just hope it's enough." Erwin added. He reached out, mussing up Eren's dirt brown hair between his fingers. It was tangled, and it felt unwashed. Erwin only smoothed the other's hair back, and gave him a nod of his head. "Sleep Eren, I'll catch up with you. Okay?"

            Eren responded by shutting his eyes.

            Erwin stilled, waiting for Eren to actually fall asleep. The fear and shaking had taken so much out of Eren that the poor boy easily fell into an unconscious state. He breathed soft, curled into Levi's coat. Erwin watched him, still clutching Eren's blanket over his body. It was warm enough. The air was stale, and Erwin turned, quiet, rolling the window down. Each rotation was slow and silent as not to wake Eren. Erwin's body was heavy, and aching, his body begged him to slip into unconsciousness if just for a moment. To rest, to be stronger later.

            Oh, how could he sleep?

            Levi was out there somewhere, if the man was alive, it was a mystery, most likely a dream. To think he would survive all that was happening. It would be a miracle. And Erwin clung to that miracle. It could happen. He was sure of it. He just needed to find Levi in time. Now, it was impossible- how could he find Levi without Hanji's help? Hanji had been his go to person for years, the information gatherer, the hacker, the brains. Without her he couldn't even find Annie. Hopeless. Erwin knew he should feel that way. And yet he did not give up. Why was he still fighting?

            Erwin just couldn't answer that.

            Collapsing wouldn't bring him much luck either. Erwin decided to shut his eyes. Sleep would come soon. Perhaps there an answer would come.

            A violent stab comes from the dark, and Erwin feels it sink through his heart and etch into his blood. His veins and arteries, his skin is trembling. There's a torturous look on faces of bodies piled high, touching the sky. They're burning, fire collapsing them into twisting black ash and bone chips. And propped beautifully is a little area are three bodies. Mike and Hanji and Moblit. Angels. They are hung on crosses. Heroes. There's blood and fire encircling this town, this country, this world. It's dying. They said that rebirth requires destruction first. They lied. There is no rebirth. The bodies turn to ashes, the cities turned to dust. There is nothing, the nothingness is all consuming. There is no afterwards. Just the now. The end. The fire rages onward, with nothing left to devour. Erwin feels the flame in his bones and in his blood. The anger. His heart is burning. The violence he's brought. For he is the flames. He is the flames. He is the destruction.

            He extinguishes.

* * *

 

Erwin breathes- it's a strange reminder, to tell himself he breathes. He lives. He is real. It's hard to remind himself. He lives. And it's warm.

            "Eren?" Erwin brings himself together and notices the boy has closed the gap, and is buried right up to Erwin's chest. Eren shifts around, hugging the coat to his body. Eren rubs his eyes and looks up, still resting there under Erwin's chin. Erwin feels his pulse hammering, and his blood boiling. Dreams. It was just a dream. He told himself that.

            "I had a bad dream." Eren mumbled. "I'm sorry."

            Erwin goes silent. For a long moment he stays that way. Dream. Nightmare. Fire burns his mind. He realizes how panicked he got in his sleep, how terrified he was. Erwin shakes his head, trying to show Eren he is fine, that nothing has happened to him.

            "Don't be sorry." he replied. "Sleep... if you can." Erwin brought the back of his hand against Eren's hair, fingers sweeping Eren's bangs away. Eren buried himself against Erwin's chest, and snuggled into that coat he was wearing. Poison bubbled under Erwin's skin. He thought for a moment, if he didn't find Levi, if the agency caught up with him, or if the Titans did, what would he do with Eren? Would he have to kill him? Would it be humane? And the thoughts festered until they were laughable, because Erwin had not once considered his humanity in all his years of living.

            "Mister-" Eren bumped his forehead against Erwin's chin, and the thoughts vanished as quick as they came.

            "Mhn?" Erwin responded. "What is it?" His voice was a whisper, but only because the dead of night in an alleyway granted so much silence between them.

            "Can... Can I tell you about my bad dream?"

            Erwin gave a nod, accidentally bumping Eren's head again. "Go ahead."

            "Well..." Eren mumbled. "I... I.. um..." He swallowed, pressing his face into Erwin's chest, nuzzled under his throat where his skin was prickly from the beard that was starting to grow in. "I thought I saw my mom... but... but I didn't see him move." He explained, clutching Levi's coat so tight his knuckles were turning white. "And I tried to wake him up but... but he didn't. And I..." Eren chokes, Erwin feels his skin is wet against his chest, and he realizes Eren is crying. The tall blond shifts back, and takes Eren's blanket, wiping the boy's face in the dark.

            "Mister... is my mom dead? Is he gonna die?"

            Erwin stilled, for just a second, pressing that blanket to Eren's cheek.

            "I don't know." He responded simply. "I'm trying to make sure it doesn't happen." For a moment, he lets those words tick on, and the longer it does, the less he likes it. "Eren... I'm not sure where to go next though. I need your help, okay? Hanji was usually very helpful, so I'm going to need you to help fill her shoes. If there's anything you can tell me about your mom, or about the Titans, it'll help me. Okay, kiddo?"

            Eren looked up, his eyes were so wide the stars in the sky reflected in them. They were still red and wet from crying, but he nodded, and once he gathered a voice, he responded.

            "I will. I promise." It was a weak voice, but not as weak as a moment ago. And that was progress enough.

            Erwin gave him a nod. "Good. Go to sleep. Help me tomorrow."

            For a moment those words drank up the silence. The only noise was a soft sniff from Eren, but the boy was desperate to stop his tears. Erwin curled up slightly, shutting his eyes. And he felt a small arm wrapping around his neck, Eren's fingers clasping to him, and pulling himself across their makeshift bed. He clung to Erwin, body pressed and shaking.

            "I'm scared. I don't want mom to die..." He whispered in a breaking voice. Eren hiccupped and coughed, breathing a sob against Erwin. It was too much for Eren to believe. Eren cried. He cried hard. Until his face was red and ached with soreness and his nose was clogged and sniffling was all he could do.

            Erwin did nothing for a long while. And slowly, he brought his arms around Eren, tightening his grip and holding the boy to his chest. Silent permission to cry there, to say he was safe there. Erwin looked forward at the car door, at their small little spot in the alley. Their small spot in the world.

            "I know Eren." He whispered against Eren's chestnut hair. "It's okay. It's..."

            For a moment, all Erwin could think of was that dead body Annie cut up before she died. That lifeless little corpse collapsing against the tile floor, and that rush of relief and fear mixing when he realized it wasn't Levi.

            "I can't promise you anything Eren." He whispered, and hugged Eren tighter. "And I don't know what's going to happen. I'm going to keep you safe until I find Levi. I'll do that much. So don't be scared. I'm right here. I'm going to be here..."

            Eren sobbed, and tried to collect himself again, failing each time. His sniffs and hiccups faded slow into soft attempts to not shudder on each breath. Eren rubbed his face against Erwin's shirt. And the blond combed his fingers through the boys tangled hair, hugging him tight with the other arm. Eren became silent, slowly buried in that safe place of Erwin's arms and chest. And Erwin felt the other pressed to the hollow of his throat. For a long moment, Eren stilled, breathing calm again. Asleep. Erwin assumed at first.

            In the dark and the silence, Erwin felt Eren utter one last thing.

            "Thank you."

            His voice was stronger.

            The night passed. Erwin laid there, eyes open, heart beating, still living somehow. Even when Eren's body pressed to his arm starts to go numb, he doesn't move. The wind howls in the night. The orange lights flicker in the darkness. Eren twitches and sighs in his sleep. Another dream. Maybe another nightmare. Erwin is too weak to face those anymore. And if there was any way to define helplessness, Erwin was sure this was it.

* * *

 

The sun rises. Golden-yellow light bathes the sides of the buildings and the shadows stretch long across the alleyways and the side of the city. Erwin finally pulls his dead limb out from under Eren, and waits for some feeling to come back. If the child had another nightmare, it doesn't show. The boy twitches, and wraps himself up, whining to Erwin under his breath as he's moved around. Erwin whispers a 'sorry' and shifts back. That night he's tried so desperately to sleep, but it's hopeless. So he thinks. Remembers what Annie said, a funeral parlor out by the Marina district. About an hour away by now. Panic rises in his gut. Should he have slept? He wants to justify his desire, but an entire night Levi has been gone. He cannot imagine what Levi is going through. Erwin has no time to be sickened, he can only think. They couldn't have killed Levi. Too much was going on. If Annie had failed to do so, Erwin didn't believe Bertolt or Reiner would have either.

            "We should go Eren. I'll put you in the front, okay?" Erwin whispered.

            Eren groaned.

            "Right." Erwin replied. He opened the car door, stepping outside, and pulling Eren into his arms. Eren whines for more sleep, and easily hugs Erwin's shoulder, and clings with his legs when Erwin holds him in one arm. He pushes up the backseat, shutting the door, and climbing into the driver's side. Eren still clings as he closes the door.

            "We have to go to the Marina district." Erwin explained. "It'll take some time, okay? You can rest on the way kid."

            "Can we eat?" Eren mumbled, head propped on Erwin's shoulder.

            "I... I suppose" Erwin replied, "but time is of the essence."

            "What does that mean?" Eren mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

            "It means.. we can't take our time." Erwin explained. "Your mom needs us."

            "It's okay, you'll find him no matter what, right?" Eren asked.

            "Ah." Erwin replied. "Right.." He breathed, setting Eren down in the chair next to him. The boy rubbed his eyes a few times, blinking to wake himself. He cuddled the large coat again, and buckled himself in. Erwin started the car, and pulled out of the alleyway and into the morning sun.

            It was odd. The fact that the sun still rose and set and the night would disappear. There were days when Erwin believed that his life wouldn't extend past the night. Inside him was a child-like security in the sunlight, that he could see everyone and everything. When he was younger- if Erwin could remember properly, he used to believe there was monsters in the dark, to the point of pestering his parents to check the closet and under the bed. He wondered when he started replacing the monsters in the dark with people.

            There wasn't many places to go. Even in the light they weren't safe. Erwin wasn't sure anyone was trustable in this city. But it was pointless to cower in every building, under every watchful eye.

            Eren's stomach growled.

            "I'll stop at a diner." Erwin finally spoke.

            "Okay." Eren replied, covering his stomach with his hands as if it would stop his stomach from growling. Erwin drove around, but he was not familiar with the uptown area. It wasn't hard to find a diner, flickering neon sign in front, and empty parking stalls. Erwin made sure to go to his backpack he left on the floor. He changed quickly out of his shirt and into a clean one in the cold morning air. There was a faint coldness that turned his breath to vapor when the sun was rising, and he could see it form in wisps in the light before disappearing. The air felt oddly clean in the coldness. In the distance, just outside the parking lot was the sound of traffic picking up. People talking and crossing the streets. The sound of birds chirping in the dying branches of the trees. It doesn't feel like the same world. Like the real world.

            "Mister, are you okay?" Eren stood there, clutching his backpack which was bulging from his rolled up blanket.

            "I'm fine." Erwin realized he was standing shirtless in the cold. He opened his backpack, and a cellphone clattered out. He searched for a clean shirt, a white tank top, and slipped it on. Eren reached out, holding the cellphone out to Erwin.

            "Thank you." Erwin remarked. He picked up the cellphone. And he paused. Erwin could swear he had left his cellphone with Hanji. It had been right there by her in bed. He looked over the small thing, blue paint with scrapes and a little bit of water still trapped in the keys. Red-colored water. Erwin flipped open the phone, the screen flickered on. He opened the contact list.

_Annie Leonhardt_

            Of course. Erwin shook his head, shoving the cellphone in his pocket. He looked around for his wallet, and slung the backpack over his shoulder, shutting the car door. He pulled on his jacket, it was black, so the blood wasn't noticeable, but it was still damp from the sprinkler water. He looked to Eren, kneeling down beside the boy.

            "What's in your bag?" Erwin asked, looking at how it was near overflowing.

            "Everything that was in it yesterday." Eren explained. He opened to show the blanket was bunched up and shoved in. Erwin scoffed, pulling the blanket out. Some of his blood was still on the fabric from seeping through his bandages.

            "You need to learn how to fold things properly so they fit." Erwin explained. "It'll be helpful later on." Erwin took some time to fold the boy's blanket up, and arrange the backpack so it was larger items, like a book Eren packed, some clothes, and his video game player, to smaller things like Levi's perfume bottle, also wrapped in clothes, and some game cartridges. Eren watches Erwin place the things in an organized manor, and lay the blanket on top so it fit neatly.

            "There you are." Erwin offered the backpack out.

            "Mom is good at being organized like that too. How am I supposed to learn that?" Eren mumbled, holding his backpack.

            "It's part of learning." Erwin replied. "Perhaps it's more of an adult thing."

            "Adults are weird." Erwin only rolled his eyes at that.

            The diner was packed for the morning, but they found a seat in the corner, by the windows. Erwin preferred being able to glance around outside. A short, young little woman with blonde hair, and a squeaky voice took their drink order. One black coffee, and one orange juice. The place was noisy with chatter, and a few large T.V.'s were mounted on the walls showing the early morning news. The orders take a long time, and Erwin waits patiently, staring at the news station.

            _In recent reports late last night, a series of fires happened in the uptown district. A funeral parlor a few blocks from the harbor was burned down, along with the buildings nearby. Investigators believe this was an accidental fire started in one of the cremation chambers..._

            A funeral parlor? Erwin raised his brow. And by the Marina district harbor, no less. What were the odds? He almost laughed when the man said 'accidental fire' no fire that big would happen accidentally, not in a cremation chamber, not without an accelerant. And not without the firemen sitting around with their thumbs up their asses. Erwin realized he needed to think just how many people were actually Titans. How many firefighters would wait patiently on the side when a building was burned down? How many cops would let murders slip by them, and people go missing? How many doctors bought organs from mystery donors?

            "-Sir? Your order?"

            Erwin blinked, turning to the short blonde waitress, she looked a little scared of his gaze, so he softened it.

            "Eggs and toast." Erwin explained. "Scrambled, wheat bread." he added before the woman could ask any question.

            "All right sir." the woman said, taking the menus away after Eren ordered pancakes and eggs and bacon. Erwin saw a cup of coffee was sitting in front of him, steam trailing in the cold air. He took a sip, bitter and weak. Awful. Just the way he liked it. He swallowed, looking to Eren. The woman had given him a menu that was made of paper and had coloring crayons, but the boy didn't look interested. He just drank his orange juice, looking to Erwin.

            "Are you going to color?" Erwin asked.

            "We don't have a lot of time." Eren replied.

            "The food wont get cooked faster because you didn't color, Eren." Erwin replied. "It's fine. Right now... I'm not sure what's going on." Erwin looked back to the T.V. where some shots of the fire were. The buildings were singed dark black around the edge of the cement and seemed to have just been put out recently.

            _So far investigators have found no bodies, and there have been no casualties..._

            How much of that was the truth? Erwin felt his stomach aching at the thought. Annie said Levi had been there... had he been in the cremation chamber? Had he been burned up so bad there was no body left to identify? What was the point anymore? Had Bertolt and Reiner burned up as well? No, this had to be intentional. This was their doing. But why? How had they known Erwin's own plan?

            Erwin realized without that place, he was back to nothing. No place to go. No lead to go off of. It hadn't stopped Erwin before, but what point was he making? This wasn't the same as the war. He had a different goal now.

            Erwin looked to Eren, the small boy still refusing to color, just waiting, worrying, looking around as if Levi would just pop up out of the blue and in the end worrying would solve the day. Like suffering a little could solve their problems. As if that was justifiable. Waiting. Worrying. Was this all the kid had to look forward to? All the next generation got to look forward to.

            A buzzing noise settled on Erwin's leg. He twitched, sitting upright. The cellphone vibrated. He scrambled around, fishing the phone out of his pocket. Erwin stiffened for a moment, looking down at the small screen on the flip phone.

            _One New Message From : Bertl_

            Erwin stared for a few seconds, and finally flipped open the cellphone. It opened to the text messaging screen.

            _It doesn't take a lot to track a phone, Mister Erwin Smith._

Erwin tightened his jaw. He held the phone in his hand, trying to think of what to say, what to do. They needed to leave. Now. Erwin rose in his seat, getting ready to stand. They had to leave. Befor-

            The phone vibrated. Another text.

            _How many people in the diner do you think work for me?_

Erwin visibly twitched. He knew where he was already?

            Another text came in.

            _Look up._

            Across the table, Erwin glanced around the diner, in front, around, to his sides. There. Bertolt sat there, on the other side of the diner, across from him, in the other corner of the restaurant, in his own little booth by himself. A small wooden box was sitting on his table, and a coffee was bringing steam trails through the air. He looked dark, the corner was next to the kitchen area, and had no windows. It was dark, and Bertolt was dressed in a black suit and black tie. Bertolt's eyes were narrow, dull green visible, even from where Erwin was sitting. One hand was holding the wooden box, the other was holding his cellphone.

            Erwin's phone began to ring. He clicked the answer button, and watched Bertolt bring his phone to his own ear.

            "He's alive." Bertolt spoke, voice low and quiet. "Don't say anything and I'll keep it that way."

            Erwin pressed his lips thin. He was shaking, and he wasn't sure if it was relief or anger or anxiety.

            "Levi hid something of ours in his apartment, at least we thought so. Annie had some men go fetch it for her. She was going to take it from them after they.. liberated the apartment of the second floor. After that we would let Levi go." Bertolt paused, his hand was tightening around that wooden box on the table.

            "Is that her sitting next to you?" Erwin asked, trying not to let a smile tug at the corners of his lips.

            Bertolt pulled the wooden box in closer to him.

            "I said don't speak." Bertolt hissed. "Or I can just kill the whore and make it the end of this."

            "How do I know you didn't kill him anyway?" Erwin replied.

            Bertolt went silent. Erwin glanced across to see Bertolt tapping buttons on his cellphone. Erwin wondered if he had hung up, but instead he heard another phone being added to the call.

            "Hello?" came a deep, mellow voice. Reiner.

            "Put him on the phone." Bertolt replied.

            Erwin waited silently, looking to Bertolt and back to Eren. Eren's eyes were wide and confused, trying to ask what Erwin was doing, but Erwin only responded by putting his index finger on his lips.

            "Spit it out." Reiner barked, but his voice sounded like it was away from the phone. He was ordering someone around. Erwin heard a breath, and a cough. A fourth voice came into the call, but it was weak and shaking.

            " _Hello?_ "

            "Levi.." Erwin whispered.

            Eren practically jumped at that.

            " _Eren? Eren are you there?_ " Levi's voice was weak, and muffled- it sounded like his voice had been strangled. And there was a few wet coughs, it sounded like he was choking on something, but it cleared.

            "He's right here, it's me, Erwin, I've got him, Eren's safe, don't worry."

            " _Erwin..._ " another violent cough.

            "I'm going to keep him safe, okay?" Erwin promised.

            Silence. Erwin's heartbeat hammered in his throat.

            " _Thank you..._ "

            Erwin breathed, it felt like he hadn't in a long time.

            "I'm going to find you, okay?" Erwin asked.

            Silence.

            "Levi?"

            There was a soft noise, a sob, and Erwin realized Levi was crying.

            "Levi..." Erwin couldn't think of what to say. There was a place in his throat where he was aching, and there was a place in his heart that tried to tell him what to say, but they couldn't connect. He had carved out that place inside of himself a long time ago.

            The call went silent.

            Bertolt looked at the call he disconnected, and took a sip of his coffee. He texted with one hand the following directions.  

            _Storage Unit for Apartment 217 in the Basement_

_From Levi's words, the key is in his apartment._

_Get the briefcase for me, and I'll give him back._

_I'll give the drop-off location when you get it._

_Respond to me "Got it."_

            Erwin twitched at the last text. Bertolt was waiting there, across the diner with his phone in his hands, and reaching for another sip of coffee. Eren had his eyes completely locked on Erwin and no one else.

            Erwin looked to the phone, and shook his head.

            _Got it._ he wrote.

            A message popped up on the screen.

            - _All messages deleted-_

            Of course, Erwin thought, Bertolt must've had security software in their phones. He looked back up. Bertolt stood from his seat, dusting off his blazer, and grabbed the blonde waitress by the shoulder. He handed over some money, and pointed at Erwin. The woman blinked, eyes wide, and glanced at Erwin for a moment before looking back to Bertolt. She took the money, walking to the register. Bertolt walked out through the back exit, clutching that wooden box to his chest. Erwin could see a golden plaque on the small cremation box, the words written out in cursive. _Annie Leonhardt_ with a birthday and death day.

            "That's the scary guy, isn't it?" Eren mumbled under his breath, now watching what Erwin was watching, and clutching the back of the wooden bench. Eren waited for Bertolt to disappear somewhere in the parking lot before turning back to Erwin.

            "I thought he was going to talk to us..." Eren mumbled.

            Erwin looked down at the phone, _-All messages deleted-_ still flashing on the screen.

            "He called me." Erwin replied. "He's going to give your mom back to us."

            "He is?" Eren's voice perked up in high hopes. "Why didn't he just tell us to our face?"

            Erwin raised his brow, thinking over that thought for a moment.

            "Because he's scared." Erwin replied.

            "Hah!" Eren laughed like it was out of triumph. "Good. Everyone should be scared of you." He replied, taking a gulp of orange juice.

            "I don't think he's afraid of me..." Erwin remarked. "I think he's afraid I know something."

            "Well, whatever it is, that's good, right?" Eren asked.

            "I'm not sure." Erwin looked down at the phone as it started to buzz again. Another text from Bertolt.

            _You may want to watch the national news._

            Erwin pressed his lips in a thin line. He shoved the phone in his pocket, and dropped his backpack. Erwin swallowed a mouthful of coffee, and hid a cringe as the bitter taste slid down his throat. The waitress returned to them, pancakes with a large pat of butter, crisped bacon and scrambled eggs for Eren. The boy immediately doused the golden-brown pancakes in syrup. Erwin looked to his breakfast as the woman placed it down, and grabbed her wrist. The little blonde jumped at the sudden reaction.

            "Can you change the channel on the T.V. to the national news?" Erwin asked.

            "O-oh, of course sir." She responded, squeaky as ever. The waitress walked away, going to the T.V. and taking the remote off of the kitchen counter inside. She flicked the stations around until it landed on the news station for the whole country to watch. Erwin leaned back, holding his cup of coffee to his lips.

            _-vestigators have been keeping us up to date as what has been going on in the city, but as it seems, there have been no arrests made._ The footage was from a helicopter flying over a very specific location. Erwin felt his throat tighten. It was the apartment they had left only the night before. The apartment Erwin had lived in for several years, and the one Eren had lived in all his life. There was a mess of ambulances and black cop cars as well as other vehicles. On the streets were dozens and dozens of body bags. All sitting in a line, and detectives and cops standing inside of a yellow taped off area. The words _LIVE_ in bright white letters in the corner.

            _For those of you just tuning in with us, this is occurring live in the upstate area. Early last night a massacre happened in the first and second floors of this apartment complex. The area is known for its gang-crime problems, but nothing of this magnitude. Investigators have stated around fifty bodies have been pulled- most have yet to be identified. This event seems to have been brought to the attention of the military agency, who have a full scale investigation on their own. This agency, also known as-_

            "The agency..." Erwin mumbled. "That's what he's afraid of..." Erwin mumbled.

            "Huh?" Eren asked with a mouthful of pancake.

            "Nothing, just keep eating okay?" Erwin replied.

            "Okay." Eren replied, washing down the food with orange juice. "When are we getting my mom back? Did that scary guy say?"

            "Soon." Erwin replied.

            Eren continued eating, and Erwin sighed sharply. The task Bertolt had put him up to was harder than he thought. If the agency saw him, he'd be gone, but if they agency saw Bertolt, the Titan would be a dead man. There was no arguing with who would carry out such a task. Erwin only feared he wouldn't be able to do it. The agency was looking for him already, no doubt about it. And Hanji... Erwin shook his head. If she was dead, she was dead. There was nothing he could do to help that. This whole city belongs to the Titans, and even the agency was having trouble wrapping their head around it.

            "I'll find a place for us to rest, but we'll have to go back to the apartment soon, okay Eren?" Erwin asked, looking to the kid.

            "Okay Mister." Eren replied, wiping maple syrup off his chin. "What for?"

            "Obligations." Erwin said.

            "What are those?"

            "You'll find out."

            With news that Levi would return soon, Eren was too happy to care. He just finished crunching up bacon and eggs, and asked the waitress for orange juice a few times. Erwin attempted to spread jam on the pieces of toast, looking to the news station to see what was happening. It seemed the place was a little on edge by the whole broadcast. He wondered for a moment about Bertolt's words. How many people in the diner did work for the Titans? How many cops and doctors and firemen? How much control did he have over this situation? Erwin was started to think this might not be working in his favor the way he wanted it to.

            The breakfast ended almost as soon as it started, and Eren laid his head down on the sticky countertop. Erwin took a few bites of toast. His stomach was too full of thoughts to eat. He drank his now lukewarm coffee down, and beckoned the waitress over to pay. She smiled at him, and turned her head quizzically. He looked down, pulling his wallet out. Erwin rose from his seat, and Eren dragged himself along to follow. He opened the wallet when the woman put her hands up to wave it away.

            "Oh no sir, you don't have to-" the waitress explained, seeing Erwin pull out his money. "The man in the suit across the dining room paid for you." the woman explained. "That was nice of him, huh?"

            Erwin raised his brow, a little surprised before he put his wallet away. He thought that statement through for a moment. The T.V. still showing news footage of the massacre in the background. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, thinking of Eren cowering only a moment ago at the very sight of him. Erwin scoffed.

            "Yeah." Erwin finally replied. "He's a real saint."


	14. Home

"Dad, shouldn't we wait for mom?"

            Reiner stopped, a forkful of egg hovering in front of his mouth when he heard the small voice speak to him. Reiner swallowed, setting the fork down. Mina was staring, tilting her head in concern, she had a frown on her face, hair still a little messy from waking early in the morning.

            "Um... what do you mean Mina?" Reiner asked, trying to smile back.

            "Mom didn't come back last night. We should wait for her to come back before we eat." Mina explained, leaning back in her seat. The wooden chair creaked a little. The house was fairly empty, and old, but it was in the middle of nowhere just outside of town, and they really couldn't ask for anything more than that. Reiner felt his throat tighten, and he offered Mina a smile.

            "Mom is with Hannah and Franz and Thomas at the hospital." He replied. "She'll... she'll be with them for a while." Reiner explained.

            "Can we visit them then!?" Mina jumped up, a rush of excitement on her features. Reiner knitted his brows.

            "Oh... um, only mommy can visit okay?" Reiner grimaces when Mina crumbles. "I'm sorry Mina... but... only one person can visit them. So mom decided to go."

            "I wish we could all go..." Mina mumbled. "Can we someday?"

            "Someday." Reiner replied.

            "Promise?" Mina pleaded.

            "Mhn..." Reiner responded with patting the girls dark black hair. It was still a little tangled since she hadn't brushed it this morning.

            "Can you brush my hair?" Mina suddenly asked. Reiner sighed, glad to skip the topic. He nodded.

            "After breakfast, okay?" Reiner inquired. "Do you want me to braid it?"

            Mina shook her head.

            "I can do it by myself. Mommy taught me." she replied. Mina grabbed her hair and separated it messily, taking one side she separated it into three parts and started to weave her hair together to prove it. "See?"

            Reiner gave her a small smile. "Good." He replied. "You're very independent." His hand brushed the top of her head again. He tried to stomach that forkful of egg, but his appetite was starting to fade. He could see Mina poking and prodding at the yolk of the egg, seeing how much she could agitate it until the yellow yolk would run. Reiner sat there for a few moments, silent, unable to even swallow. He breathed.

            "Are you... not hungry?" He finally asked.

            Mina shook her head.

            "Don't force yourself then, okay?" Reiner replied.

            "But Bertl doesn't like when I don't eat-"

            Reiner knitted his brow. "Bertolt is your dad, why are you calling him that?"

            Mina pressed her lips thin.

            "Berik said there's no reason to call him dad..." Mina mumbled. She looked down at her plate. "He said I was dumb to think he's like a dad..."

            "Well he shouldn't have said that. Bertolt is your dad." Reiner replied. "If you're done, go get your hairbrush, okay? I'll brush your hair."

            Mina nodded, scooting her seat back and sliding down to the floor, trotting away from her food. Reiner stared at the little breakfast they had, and gave a deep sigh. He cradled his face in his hands for a brief moment, elbows on the table. He breathed in, and exhaled. It was getting difficult to live. And he felt foolish for being so out of it. Reiner rose from his spot, scraping all the food into the trash and dumping the plates into the sink. Reiner walked to the living room which had nothing more than a couch and a coffee table. Some boxes were piled by the wall, showing they had just moved in only yesterday. Reiner heard some footsteps down the hall, but instead of Mina, Berik stood there. The boy was starting to look more like an adult, he was a little large, but had some strength in him. He had rounded thirteen only a few months ago. Reiner stared at the boy for a long while, noting how his cheekbones were so much like Annie, and his hair was so flat and thin, and just the same color of blond as Annie's was.

            "I don't want to watch the door anymore." Berik finally snapped when Reiner wouldn't do anything but stare. "I don't like hearing that guy breathing... It's fucking creepy."

            Reiner frowned.

            "I'm sorry... when Bertolt told me you knew about everything... I thought everything was falling apart." Reiner mumbled. His eyes stare at the wall, but it seems to go past that, past everything. Berik only scowls. God, does he looks like Annie when he does that.

            "I don't want to hear it again. You two didn't want me to know but it's too late." Berik hissed.

            "Just stand at the door... please. Until Bertolt comes back... I don't want Mina to see."

            Berik stands in the doorway for a long moment.

            "She'll know eventually. Mina's not a baby."

            "If she doesn't have to, she won't." Reiner replied. "Please, Berik. Just do as your told."

            "That's all I'm good for, right?"

            Reiner opens his mouth to reply but Berik turns away and walks down the hall. Reiner hesitates, wanting to follow. His throat feels tighter. He started to wonder if it was possible to choke himself with pain. Only so much. That seemed to be the answer.

            Another small set of footsteps walk down the stairs and down the hall. Mina held her hair bands and brush and detangle spray and comb. She sets it all up on the coffee table, and climbs into Reiner's lap. She sets her head against his chest. Reiner gave a calm laugh, and pulled her forward.

            "Sit up straight, okay?" Reiner asks her so she's not pressing her hair to his chest. Mina sits up, running her fingers through her hair. She shuts her eyes tight as Reiner sprays some of the detangle spray on her hair. For that moment he takes his time, making sure not to pull the small girls hair. Ever so often her utterance of 'ow' reminds him to ease up more. He apologizes. Even when Reiner is gentle it's hard to remember Mina is not very strong, that there is a difference in their age of being hardened to living. What he has done in the past has made it hard to remember anything except the days after. It feels like drowning. His chest gets heavy again.

            "Ow." Mina yelps when Reiner tugs through a knot in her hair hard.

            "I'm sorry." He whispered, and hugged her close. Mina nods in response. He continues to groom her hair. Mina scoots away and starts to comb it herself, braiding it just how Annie taught her.

            "Is it okay?" She asked, tilting her head forward to show Reiner where she has parted her hair and the two braids.

            "It's perfect..." Reiner replied.

            "Maybe I can show mommy soon. I never did it all by myself." Mina replied. "I have to practice for her."

            "Of course... that would be lovely." Reiner replied. "Go to your room now, okay? Just for now."

            Mina doesn't argue, she grabs her brush and spray before Reiner can tell her not to forget it. When Mina is gone up the stairs Reiner sighs, it rattles his bones. He sits there for a long moment, settled there on the couch.

            "They're growing up fast." another voice comes. Reiner doesn't even hear the door open, just the swish and shut of the front door. Bertolt strides across the room silently, and stands there, holding the wooden cremation box in his hand.

            "How's that fucking tattoo guy?" Reiner hissed.

            "He's fine." Bertolt replied. "Keep your voice down."

            Reiner only folded his arms.

            "He seemed pretty angry when I put Levi on the phone." Reiner remarked.

            "He wants the whore back. That's all I know." Bertolt replied. "I got him to agree to get the briefcase for us."

            "What if he fucks up?" Reiner snapped.

            "He won't." Is all Bertolt promises. "I want to give him more information. Now that the whore knows his kid is alive I'm hoping he'll be more complacent."

            "Why... why are you trusting him this much?" Reiner hissed. "After what he just fucking did to us."

            Bertolt holds the wooden box close to himself. His grip tightens.

            "I didn't realize how far he was about to go for a fucking whore and his kid. And Annie had to pay the price for how stupid I was." Bertolt breathed. "I'm going to let him have what he wants. As soon as he does what I need him to do, I want to get out of here. Our family is my priority."

            "What about Levi?" Reiner remarked.

            "That psycho wants him, I'll give him to him." Bertolt replied. "I'll start with his fingers and toes and eventually I'll give him the whore's head and limbs. Then I'll gut it like a fish and send him the entrails. If he wants him, I'll give him over. It's fair, isn't it?" His hands clutch the cremation box so tightly his knuckles are turning white. His voice doesn't waver, it never does. Reiner swallows thickly.

            "What now?" Reiner asked.

            "Is Berik at the door again?" Bertolt asked.

            "Yes." Reiner answered. Bertolt fished a key out of his pocket.

            "Tell him to go outside. And take Mina." Bertolt replied. "I want to do this alone. Go with them."

            "Um..." Reiner stands, ready to do as Bertolt asks. "Don't... kill him yet, okay? I want to talk to Levi."

            "I won't. I just need more information." Bertolt replied. "But whatever you have to say better be quick. I don't think he's got a lot of time left." Bertolt walked to the doorway, clutching that box.

            "Bertl..." Reiner mumbled. "Do... do you think you should carry her around like that? What if one of the kids see?"

            Bertolt looked down at the wooden box. He stared at Annie's name etched in the gold plate.

            "I don't know what she would have wanted." Bertolt replied. "So I don't know what she wants me to do. I'll just use my instincts..."

            Reiner wasn't so sure he liked that answer.

            Bertolt walked down the hall. It was a bit of an old farm house, it was spacious, it would easily fit eight. However their family seemed to consist of four now. Bertolt kept the box to his chest, covering the plate as he saw Berik sitting there on the folding chair in front of the door at the end of the hall, right side. The basement floor. There was three locks, but just in case they had been keeping it guarded so Mina didn't see their hidden fifth houseguest. Bertolt nodded to Berik, and the boy rose from his seat.

            "Go outside, okay?" Bertolt asked. He unlocked the door with one hand, swinging it open. There was a rush of cold air, and that scent of mold.

            "Why?" Berik snapped back.

            Bertolt's gaze pierced Berik's chest.

            "Go. Outside." Bertolt hissed through his teeth.

            Berik stepped back, and ducked his head down, in fear Bertolt would reach out and possibly hit him. Bertolt did not. He waited for the boy to go down the hall, seeing Reiner call Mina to go outside and play in the yard. (He could have said something else, but Bertolt was too focused on his objective to care.) He flips the lights on, and the fluorescent bulbs flickered on.

            It was empty, cold little cement room. The stairs are creaky and held together with rusting nails. There are no windows, and it's cold. There was nothing but the buzz of the lights, and the rattling of the pipes in the water heater. There are chains attached to the wall, and in the corner across from the  water heater is a little figure wrapped up in those chains. It was so dirty and bloodied up it didn't even look like a human, but an animal. There's a table as well, covered in electrical cords, a hair dryer, pliers that are rusted with blood, a monkey wrench and a thing of water. Bertolt decides he doesn't want to wait around, so he grabs the wrench, and bangs it against the side of the table a few times. The little pathetic pile of a person shivers. Bertolt comes forward.

            "Are you pretending to be dead?" Bertolt asked. "No need to pretend. We have a lot to discuss." Bertolt grabs one of the chains and yanks it hard. Levi's body gets thrown back and up as he get's hoisted by his neck. A strangled yelp leaves his mouth, he sounds like a dog, his cry is so helpless and small. Bertolt looks over Levi when he is forced to stand. In the light, Levi's skin glistens white. He's wet from water when Bertolt had been pouring it over his face after being strapped down. It wasn't working, so he had left him shivering on the floor for a few hours.

            Levi shook, he had burn marks in the shape of a hair dryer opening. He had cuts along his body up his arms and legs in sensitive areas that would hurt at every movement. His face was somehow still intact, lips split, and the left side of his face had blood smeared on it where he had been laying in a pool all night. He blinked, his eyes were bloodshot, and there was a bruise just around the corner of his eye. Both eyes still useable, and not blackened. Bertolt took the chain binding Levi's arms being his back and threw it over the pipe jutting out of the ceiling as he had done before. Levi is forced to stand, and the chain is just short enough that he must stand on the tips of his toes.

            "Your son is alive. As well as your lover." Bertolt remarked. "Isn't that nice?"

            Levi shakes, staring straight forward at Bertolt. Bertolt lifts the wrench and taps Levi's jaw until he's sure the man might cry.

            "I said isn't that nice?" He repeated. "Everyone is alive and happy." he hissed. "Except for Annie." Levi shudders.

            "Please... I'm sorry..." Blood leaves his lips. Bertolt backhands him- hard. Levi chokes and tries to breathe when he blacks out for a few seconds, blood rushing to his head in pain. A moan exits his lips.

            "I didn't ask for an apology." Bertolt replied. "Just be compliant, okay? You left the briefcase in the basement storage rooms. Right?"

            Levi nodded, blood dripping from his nose. Bertolt only watches, amused that he would hit him hard enough to get a bloody nose. Bertolt taps the wrench on Levi's shoulder.

            "Those storage rooms are locked. You said the key is in your apartment. Where?" Bertolt hissed.

            "I..." Levi breathed, swallowing his mouthful of blood and saliva. "It was a while ago... please, I... I don't remember very well. I _pleas_ -" Levi could not let his cry for mercy in before Bertolt lifted his arm back, he was muscular and wiry, and angry as all hell. His blow landed on the top of Levi's knee, a hard pop of skin contacting metal rung out. Bertolt then closed the gap and shoved a rag in Levi's mouth before he started to scream. The man wanted desperately to collapse and hold himself in agony, a violent spasm ripped through his chest and pulsed in his head. He screamed and cried out into that muffled cloth that Bertolt shoved in his mouth. Drool escaped his lips, body trembling in agony. He screamed nonsense with a mouthful of cloth. Bertolt looked down. Levi was dressed in nothing but a tight short dress, so his pale bloodied legs were visible. There were bruises all over, and now his right knee had a bright red swelling against the top of his kneecap. There was blood, rolling thick and red in a gash right there that Bertolt had created. He breathed deeply. Bertolt waited for the screaming to cease, and he pulled the rag from his mouth.

            "Do you remember now?" Bertolt asked.

            He waited around while Levi sobbed and cursed violently in pain. Levi shuddered, again trying to fall, trying to ease the violent pain that had seized his leg, but his wrists are tugged, already purplish-red from bruises of trying to tug at the chains. He cannot fall, Bertolt just watches him struggle.

            "I'm only doing this for your son and your lover." Bertolt remarked. "You're just holding them back."

            "He..." Levi mumbled. "He isn't my lover..." He sputtered.

            Bertolt grabs a fistful of hair and yanks Levi. The man yelps again, the collar rattling around his neck.

            "I don't care what he is to you." Bertolt hissed. "He was a client of yours that was far too attached because he has a thing for whores like you. He's working for me, and if he dies, and he can't get me my briefcase, because you can't tell him where the goddamn key is- your son is as good as dead too. Now tell me, where you put the key."

            "Please... I'm trying." Levi hissed.

            Bertolt released the man's hair, and picked the rag off the floor, wrench tight in his grip. He raised the heavy tool again.

            "I'll give you five seconds, to _try_ and remember." Bertolt hissed. Levi's eyes were wide, and he shifted around.

            "The- the... I- the cupboard. The cupboard. Please... I'm sure... I... I left it there." Levi finally hissed. "In... in a baby bottle. There's a few on the top shelf... I... I don't remember which one, but there's only a few. Please... please I don't know I'm sure it's there... I.. It must be."

            "I'll be telling that tattoo man this, so whatever information you have, is for him. Are you sure that is where you left it?" Bertolt hissed. Levi nodded, looking down.

            "Yes... in Eren's baby things..." he mumbled. "Please... I just... Please don't hurt him-"

            A scream- Levi lets out another blood-curdling scream when Bertolt slams the wrench into his other knee. Both of them are bleeding badly, and he finally pulls the chain off the pipe so Levi collapses face first onto the cement floor. He's shuddering, moaning and crying in pain, this time, Bertolt doesn't give him the rag to bite on, just letting him moan and cry and scream in agony. Levi curls up when the chains are now loose, and hugs his bleeding knees to his chest, shaking at the cold and how wet he is with blood. Bertolt grabs the large bottle of water off of the table, and pours it all over Levi's head until his hair is stuck to his face, glistening white and wet.

            "Clean yourself." Bertolt hisses, and pulls out his cellphone. Levi instead tries to drink at the pool of water on the floor, already mixing with his day old blood. "We'll see if I'll be back..." Bertolt set the near empty bottle of water down on his table, as well as the wrench. He locked up the little tool box, and went to the stairs.

            "Hello? This is Bertolt..." Levi hears the silent muffled noise of Erwin's voice on the other end of the cellphone before Bertolt shuts off the lights, and closes the door, leaving him alone in the dark once again.

            Time passes. To Levi, it feels like days, on months, on years. It's horrifying, pain has seized him up whole and all he can do is tremble in the dark. He's lost all movement, hasn't bathed, for a bathroom Bertolt has left him a bucket in the corner. And now Levi can barely bring himself to move. Even if he was lucky, he wouldn't be able to stand. He feels the freezing cold air, that frigid hard cement, and his warm red blood seeping from his knees.

            What is about thirty minutes feels like a whole day. Levi is still in pain, but there is nothing he can do. He hears something, locks unlocking, and the door swings open. He wants to believe he was correct, and that he did in fact leave that key with Eren's baby bottles, but he's scared, his mind is numb, and he draws a blank. He wants to cry. Was he wrong? Levi's not so sure he can survive another round of being beaten. He trembles when the lights flicker on, and he tries to hold in his tears. Pleading for mercy sounds nice in his head, pleading for death sounds better.

            "Drink."

            Levi is taken by surprise at that command. He lifts his head. Reiner towers over him, but the man is on his knees, next to Levi in his little pool of blood. He has a small bottle of water out, uncapped for Levi. Before Levi can say anything, he brings it to his lips and takes a sip. To show it isn't poisoned, Levi suspects. He would have drunk it anyway. Levi leans in, and the water is cold, but it's a blessing to his dry throat, to the ache in his body hammering his heart and making his bones ache in fear. He drinks as Reiner orders, holding the bottle with his mouth like his life depends on it.

            Levi chokes, a sign to Reiner to ease up. He coughs up some water, sputtering his 'sorry' and fighting for air. Reiner doesn't respond, he just wipes Levi's face.

            "You're running out of time..." Reiner hisses. "You'll be dead soon... and you have it coming." His voice is hollow, shaking slightly in concern. Levi on lays there, staring at the water bottle until Reiner gives him another drink. "Annie is dead because of you..."

            "Kill me then..." Levi hissed back. "Just leave my son out of this..."

            "I can't guarantee anything." Reiner replied. Levi knew the man had been attempting to keep Levi from dying, patching wounds that needed it, feeding him and drying him from the cold water so he wouldn't die in the middle of the night. As if on cue, Reiner places a towel over Levi's head and dries off the water Bertolt covered him with.

            "This is so fucked..." Reiner hissed. "It wasn't supposed to be this way..."

            Levi cannot say anything, he barely knows how everything was suppose to be. He just marvels in how comforting a towel can be when it rubbed through his freezing wet hair. Reiner stays kneeled even though his pants are soaked with blood now. The pants are black, so it doesn't show, but Levi is sure Bertolt is not happy about Reiner's generosity.

            "I'm sorry... fuck, I didn't want to hurt anyone working for me like this... but we'll just have to wait and see what happens. If Erwin gets that briefcase, maybe you have a chance. It's not up to me though..." Reiner sighed. "I just want to go home."

            "I do too..." Levi mumbled helplessly against the towel.

            The two stay there for a moment until Levi has enough to drink. Reiner fed him some bread so Levi to have something to stomach, and Levi complies. It's hard to swallow, his stomach and throat both hurt from screaming and pain. He endures it. He must. Levi looks to the cement, to the pool of brownish-red blood and water, and shakes his head a little so the towel falls into it and soaks up the water. Reiner doesn't do anything about it, though he grimaces knowing he'll have to hide the towel someone so Bertolt doesn't see.

            "I just want this to be a dream..." Reiner mumbled. "We were so close... Annie... was so fucking close to getting out of here. Together.." Reiner has a fire inside him, an anger burning deep, but he suppresses it, only allows people to see the smoke in his lungs. Levi can see more than that though. He's helpless to their anger, he only fears what might come next.

            "I'm sorry..." Levi mumbled. "This whole town is just full of fuck ups..." he mumbled under his breath. "I... I wish he hadn't killed her."

            "What do I do?" Reiner mumbled. "My family is half dead to us, and all I've done is sat back and let it happen..."

            "I don't know..." Levi mumbled helplessly. "Please... I... I don't know what's going to happen... maybe I'll die, I have it coming... but... please... please don't kill my baby." His voice is breaking, but he's trying hard to stop it. Levi looks to Reiner, his body shaking. "Please, let him live. I don't want to ask for anything else but that... even if I die, just let him live..."

            Reiner stared at Levi for a long time, yellow eyes piercing Levi's body. He knows he cannot promise anything, so he doesn't. There's silence between them, and Reiner turns, and looks to the floor.

            "He's a good kid..." Reiner remarked. "This is out of my hands Levi. We'll have to wait and see..." He mumbled, dejected, unable to protect even a small child. And Levi, shaking and stuttering in pain, begging for death more than life, gives him a slow nod of his head. Levi can only return his sentiment this way. He thanks Reiner softly under his breath. The two stay there for just a short moment longer, contemplating dying right at that moment. Yet even death didn't seem to have time to spare for them.

* * *

 

            "I'm at the apartment now. I'll call you when I get the briefcase. Okay." Eren watched Erwin talk on the phone, patient, curious as to what would happen next. It felt like they were going in circles, leaving Hanji and an apartment covered in dead bodies only to return with it now cleaned out and sectioned off with yellow tape. Eren stared, the apartment was a block away, and Erwin was keeping his distance from the place. It was crawling with agents, standing by their cars, arms folded, smoking and mostly doing nothing. Erwin just seemed to sneer at them the more they loitered.

            "I'm telling you, this would be easier at night. They wouldn't be gone, but at least there'd be less of them." Erwin continues, holding the phone to his ear. Eren sits in the passenger seat, trying not to stare directly at Erwin, because it looks like the man is irritated and Eren doesn't want to be on the wrong side of that.

            "I understand." Erwin replied, "But still-"

            Erwin sighed sharply, it seemed Bertolt had hung up on him. Eren watched the man put away his phone, zipping up his pants pocket. Erwin leaned back in his seat. He was thinking this through hard. He had already dressed in the same outfit he was in when hunting Annie down. Black pants, white tank top and a black jacket with a black backpack. What was in the backpack was a mystery to Eren, but he was sure it was dangerous. Erwin sighed again, opening his eyes, and looking to the smaller child.

            "Stay in the car Eren. I'll try to make this quick." Erwin spoke, popping open the car door.

            "I'm going with you." Eren replied, unbuckling his belt. He took off Levi's coat, and grabbed his backpack,  exiting the car as Erwin did.

            "No." Erwin barked. "Stay in the car."

            "It's my mom- I want to help." Eren hissed. His fingers were tight on the door handle of the car. The little boy was too afraid of Erwin to look the blond in the eyes, but he stared at his own feet, nodding his head firmly. "I... I can do something. I promise. I won't get in the way."

            "Eren..." Erwin hesitated for a moment. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's these people. I don't know what they'll do but I have a feeling it won't be nice. They don't like that I'm not around. If they see me, I might have to do something ugly..."

            "Then I can help!" Eren jumped up. "I know my way around the fire escape... and, and I know where my mom hid that key and I know my way around the basement! I won't get in the way, I'll be real good!"

            "Shh-" Erwin pressed his finger to his lips. "Okay, Eren, but you have to be quiet." Erwin replied. He walked around the car, looking out the alleyway, and down the road where the apartment was. He breathed, shutting his eyes. Erwin got down on his knee in front of Eren, and pulled his backpack off. He looked over Eren.

            "Okay. You can get around the fire escape good? Is it going to be quiet?"

            Eren nodded.

            "And you know the way into your apartment? Where the key is exactly?"

            "Yeah, my mom always hides important stuff with my baby stuff. I don't know why, but I know where it is."

            "Okay. You have to be quiet, okay? If we're lucky getting in the apartment will be easy, if we're really lucky we'll get in the basement without a problem."

            "What if we're unlucky?" Eren asked.

            Erwin grimaced slightly. He examined Eren for a long moment, and stared at the asphalt. He unzipped his backpack, and pulled his pistol out of his bag. Eren tensed a little, shifting back. Erwin pulled out his survival knife, packed underneath his gun, and held it out to Eren.

            "This is a weapon. Treat it like one." Erwin hissed. "If we're unlucky, you might have to use it. Do you know how to use a knife?"

            "My mommy taught me how to use them." Eren replied, nodding. Erwin greeted that with a concerned stare. Eren looked down at the knife, clasping the sheath tight with his hand.

            "Did he?" Erwin asked.

            Eren nodded.

            "He said that I might need it..." Eren took the knife, and pulled his own backpack out of the car. He unzipped it, taking his little pouch for all his portable video games, and pulled out a little switchblade. He flicked it open, and Erwin shifted back.

            "Keep that away." Erwin ordered. "Only if we need it, okay?"

            Eren nodded, flicking the switchblade closed. He put it back into his backpack, and gave him a slight nod as if to apologize, seeing how tense Erwin was.

            "Did you have to use it before?"

            Eren nodded.

            "On a person?"

            "Only once." Eren replied.

            Erwin decided it was better not to ask.

            "Let's try to keep it that way then." Erwin replied. He strapped the holster to his hip, and placed the pistol there. It was still warm and afternoon. Erwin's jacket didn't seem to bother him too much. Eren came forward, holding the knife with his left hand, and his right hand gripping the handle of the survival knife. It was big on Eren, almost like a machete compared to his size. Erwin looked around the street. There was several black sedans just parked around the yellow tape that was tied to the street lights. Some people were around, even some news reporters. Since the afternoon was about to play the agents were crowding the area to try and get the reporters to back off of the crime scene.

            "They're distracted, but it means they'll be tense too." Erwin muttered. "Tell me where to go, and I'll lead."

            Eren nodded, standing right next to Erwin, head next to his stomach.

            "I think... we just need to get to the alley that faces the dumpster... That's where our apartment faced." Eren explained.

            "All right, stay behind me, okay?" Erwin asked. Eren easily complied.

            The two strode across the street. Eren had his hands tight around the sheathed knife, checking both ways of the street constantly as they crossed. Erwin glanced back at the boy.

            "Relax." He whispered. "I'm here. No need to be scared right?"

            "I'm not scared." Eren hissed, tightening his grip.

            "Then relax." Erwin replied.

            The two crossed, Eren marveled at Erwin's calmness. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be so assured. Erwin walked him slowly weaving around the alleyway that one block down to the apartment. It felt long, even though it was just a minute of walking. Eren felt like Erwin really was a walking superhero. He came forward, just thinking that his tattoo design was under the sleeve of Erwin's jacket, tattooed to his arm. He let his chest fill with pride at the thought.

            Once they reached the alleyway, Erwin could see it was sectioned off as well, he heard voices, mostly news reporters bantering the agents mercilessly with questions, and a constant repetition of 'no comment'. Erwin sighed, stepping under the yellow tape.

            "Be very quiet, okay?" Erwin remarked. "They may be distracted, but it means they're also riled up. I doubt they'll go easy on us if we get spotted."

            Eren nods, looking up to the second floor where both Erwin and Levi had once resided. The fire escape seems to have yellow tape on it as well. Erwin sees the ladder of the fire escape, and grips it slightly, pulling to see if it will make a noise. It rattles, but it doesn't squeak or whine against the metal. Eren came forward, Erwin could see the boy had strapped the knife to his belt loop even if it seemed a little too small for the knife. Eren looked to the ladder, turning to Erwin.

            "Don't drop it... Hold it up when you pull it down... or... I mean..."

            "I understand." Erwin replied. He felt the ladder holder tense on the first few inches of ladder, but once he tugged the ladder practically fell from his grasp. He kept his other hand tight on the bar, keeping it from slamming into the ground and shaking. The metal holdings shuddered. Erwin glanced up and down the alley again. He hears the agents grumbling with one of the news reports trying to cross the yellow tape.

            "Hurry up, okay?" Erwin asked, and held tight to the ladder. He climbed as quiet as he could, still hearing the creaking metal and the shudder when the wind came through the alley. Eren was right behind him at his boots, and Erwin made sure just to climb straight up to the second floor. The two stood on the metal grate, and Eren walked around the side, coming up to one of the windows. He shook it a little.

            "This is my apartment." Eren mumbled. "You have to jiggle the lock a little and it'll come undone."

            "Just try to be quick and quiet about."

            Eren sighed a little, nodding his head. "I'll try." He replied. Eren shook the window, and paused, trying to look into the window as he did so. He shook it again. Erwin stepped back, looking down the alleyway. He could see the agents standing at the edge, still pushing an reporter off, telling them 'no they could not film the dead bodies'. It seemed someone had made sure this had gotten a lot of attention. He could hear a helicopter, but it was taking it's time flying around and hovering in place for a good angle to record for the afternoon news. Erwin shifted forward.

            "Here." Erwin huffed. "This may take too long." He took the knife from Eren's left hand, and shoved the blade into the crack between the wood of the window. He shifted the knife around until he could feel the lock, and pushed until there was a pop, and a crunch of the knife shaking in the old wood. Erwin sighed, throwing the window up.

            "Go Eren." Erwin hissed. "Fast." He could see the agents turning the corner, so he pulled the ladder up, hoping they wouldn't notice the noise. Erwin jumped through the window after Eren crawled through, and shut the window tight. He sighed sharply. Erwin looked around the room, heart beating, breath stilled almost completely. He placed his hand on his gun, and checked the area. He couldn't hear anything except Eren dusting himself off. Erwin walked forward, opening the bathroom door which was closest to the window. Nothing. He moved to the laundry room. Some clothes of Levi's and Eren's was still on the clothesline. Erwin walked forward, seeing there was tape on the front door, but it wasn't open. He opened another room, Eren's bedroom. Nothing. Levi's room was the same. He breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the gun, but still keeping his holster open in case he needed to draw it.

            "Here." Eren called from the kitchen. Erwin came forward seeing the boy had opened the last cupboard near the stove. There was some old glass bottles and rubber nipples for an infant. There was a pacifier and old used baby bibs and clothing. It was on the top shelf, all packed away, collecting dust.

            "I don't know why my mom kept it... I guess mom wanted to have another baby." Eren mumbled, thinking aloud.

            "I don't think that's it."

            "Why not?" Eren replied.

            "You'll figure it out someday." Erwin had to lean in on his toes, but he could see in the corner, a glass bottle settled in the corner. Inside it was a small metal key for the basement storage rooms. Erwin grabbed the glass bottle, dumping the key out onto the table. Erwin looked to it, finding 'B-217' engraved on the metal. He sighed slightly.

            "Okay. Easy parts over." Erwin sighed. "You should stay here and keep a look out."

            "Why?" Eren hissed, irritated at the thought.

            "Because I need you to keep our coast clear if I can get out of here in one piece. Okay?" Erwin replied. "I'll go down there and try not to get caught. I'll see if anyone is down there right now. And I want you to stay hidden somewhere in here. It doesn't look like they're searching this apartment."

            Eren stomachs the order and finally nods his head. He walks over to his mothers room, and looks around. "I'll stay in here." He mumbled, and held out his hand to Erwin. Erwin glanced down at his hand for a moment.

            "The knife." Eren mumbled.

            "Right." Erwin pulled the survival knife, giving it back to Eren. "You're doing good." Eren seemed to perk up a little when Erwin said that. "But we need to pull through if we want to get Levi back. I'm worried I'll mess up, I think the both of us going will make it worse. It's just human err. You'll be okay. Keep your guard up." Erwin looked down at the key, and gave Eren a nod.

            "Good luck." Eren mumbled, holding the survival knife tight.

            Erwin nodded.

            "I'll need it."

            Erwin came up to the door, placing his ear against it. He could hear something, and breathed, focusing in on it.

            "-ey, you checked the bedroom twice, yeah?" came the voice.

            "Yes, we moved everything out of there already. Arlert wants us downstairs for something. He's got us running fucking circles around this place."

            "Just get moving then."

            Erwin could hear footsteps going down the hall. He twisted the door knob, opening the door slow. He stepped out, seeing a man and a woman in suits walking down the hall. They had their badges and ID strapped to their hip just to let everyone know they were with the agency. He scoffed, and waited for them to turn the corner. Once they were trotting down the stairs he darted forward, silent on his feet, and kneeled, once he reached where the hallway ended and the staircase began. Erwin ducked low so that he was hidden behind the railing, and listened again patiently.

            "Hurry your asses up, Arlert needs to discuss something with you guys. Did you double-check the crime floor?"

            "No, we walked around with our thumbs up our asses-"

            "Just get your ass out here."

            Erwin listened to whoever was speaking snarling back and forth a few times before he finally glanced down. The two agents were on their way out, another large man practically pushing them out. Outside there was still the sound of camera's flashing and shutters going off. It seemed the afternoon news had started, so the agents probably needed extra help telling the press to back off. Erwin stood up, near sprinting down the stairs, and vaulting over the railing to get to the basement stairs. It was dark, it seemed they never paid for lights. Erwin fished his flashlight out of the side pocket of his backpack.

            Clicking the light on, he looks around the hall of storage rooms. They are metal doors with locks on the bottom that slide up like a garage door would. He stepped around, examining the numbers, 101, 102... Erwin walked down until he reached the second floor storage rooms. He looked around, settling at 217. He kneeled, holding the flashlight with his mouth as he held the door with one hand, and messed with the key until it was in the lock. He pushed the door. The lock came undone. He pushed the door up, shifting back until the door was up. He grabbed his flashlight from his mouth, shining it around the room. It was full of the old kitchen appliances that Levi had before the Titans paid for his new belongings. Erwin looked around, finding a metal briefcase sitting on the stove. It was simple silver with two combinations and a padlock on the clasp. Erwin took it up, checking to see if it could be opened. Locked tight. Erwin figured as much. He looked around, checking for anything else around. There didn't seem to be any other briefcases. He sighed, pulling out Annie's phone.

            _I got the case._ Erwin texted, looking down. He waited for a few seconds, deciding it would be best to get to a safe spot before waiting for Bertolt's response. He checked the room, holding the briefcase before clicking off the flashlight. He stepped back, grabbing the door of the storage room, and shutting it.

            Erwin took another step back into the barrel of a gun.

            He stiffened, feeling the cold barrel of a pistol pressing into the area between his neck and his skull. Exhaling, he tilted his head up, contemplating how to go at this. Whoever was behind him was shorter, and shifted back.

            "Hands up, drop whatever's in your hand." the voice was calm and cool.

            "Agent Ackerman." Erwin hissed.

            The agent went silent. Erwin turned around to face the woman. It was dark, and her outline was thin, but he could tell it was Mikasa. She stepped back, looking over Erwin.

            "Come with me." she hissed. "We need to speak with you."

            "I'd rather not."

            Mikasa cocked the gun.

            "This isn't a choice anymore."

            Erwin scoffed. He saw Mikasa turn the flashlight on the end of her pistol, and point it down the hall.

            "Walk in front of me." she ordered. Erwin obliged, walking forward, carrying the briefcase in his hand, hand on the backpack strap.

            "I guess I'm busted." Erwin remarked.

            "You're in a lot of fucking trouble." Mikasa hissed.

            "I didn't realize the agency was play the mommy card a-"

            "Shut it." Mikasa snapped. She sighed walking Erwin down the hall with her gun pointed at his head. His silhouette taking up most of the flashlight light. "Now listen to me." she mumbled. "Before I take you out there, I need you to answer one thing."

            "What?" Erwin asked.

            "You..." Mikasa paused to think of the right way to phrase the question. "You didn't do this did you?"

            "No. Hanji killed the guys. They were trying to kill us. We weren't involved with them. She wasn't taking sides, and neither was I." Erwin explained briefly, taking the whole situation calm. Mikasa nodded her head, just taking in his words.

            "Is  she alive?" Erwin asked.

            Mikasa says nothing. She pushes the gun barrel against Erwin's shoulder.

            "No. She died in the hospital." Mikasa whispered. "Peacefully. In her sleep."

            Erwin blinked.

            "I see." he mumbled. Erwin looked to the staircase once they reached it, seeing the light a bit better. Mikasa stepped forward, dark eyes fixed on Erwin.

            "Are you sure?" Erwin asked.

            Mikasa stared, unsure what he meant.

            "Are you sure it was peaceful?" Erwin clarified. "Her death?"

            "I was there." Mikasa replied. "Yes. It was peaceful. We came looking for you after last night."

            "Good." Erwin replied. "I'm sorry."

            "For wha-" Mikasa was cut off when Erwin's elbow slammed into her face. She stumbled, falling back on her behind. Erwin sprinted up the stairs, keeping his grip on the briefcase. He knew Mikasa was a fast reactor, so he only had so much time before-

            Erwin stopped dead. The small foyer of the apartment was surrounded by at least a dozen agents. Among them, Armin came forward, standing with his pistol out. Erwin tightened his jaw. Armin took a few steps.

            "You're coming with us. Commanding Officer Erwin Smith." Armin hissed. "If you don't stop I'll be forced to arrest you!"

            "Under what pretense?" Erwin asked, glancing around. Three of the agents were blocking the way upstairs, standing at the top, most likely wanting to stay out of the fire in case there was a gun fight. Erwin was ghosting his hand over his pistol. He stepped back, feeling Mikasa already behind him, already gun drawn. She was a lot faster to react then he hoped for. Erwin swallowed.

            "I think you know what pretense, Mister Smith." Armin replied. "In case you need reminding, the highest accounts of war crimes, treasonous acts, and going against the federal agencies' orders more than several times. I'm trying to go easy on you but you're on thin ice Erwin."

            "Can't I plead for mercy?" Erwin remarked, tilting his head.

            Armin grit his teeth and shook his head.

            "Damn it Erwin, this isn't a joke." Armin snarled.

            "You guys get real mouthy when I don't listen. You can beat me like a dog, but you're not going to kill me. I'm too important to you." Erwin replied. "Nobody here has been given an okay on killing me. Not even you. You know that'd be a bad idea."

            Armin tightened his grip on the pistol.

            "You're the last one Erwin, the rules changed when Hanji died."

            "Peacefully. Right?"

            Armin knitted his eyes.

            "In her sleep." Mikasa replied, still keeping her gun pressed to Erwin.

            Armin tightened his jaw. He sighed, shaking his head, and stepping back.

            "Why are you resisting us?" Armin finally asked. "What is going on? Are you involved with the Titans or not?"

            Erwin sighed, looking down at his feet.

            "I'm not involved with the Titans. They are involved with me though." Erwin replied. "I have an acquaintance, the more you hold me back, the closer he is to dying. I need to take this briefcase over to a man named Bertolt. Then he'll let him go. If you get in my way, I'm going to kill everyone in this room. That isn't a threat, it's a promise, you know damn well I will do it."

            Armin hissed out a breath, the agents looked a little concerned when Erwin delivers those words, but Armin only looks more and more irritated.

            "And then what?" Armin hissed. "What's your goal?"

            "Who knows?" Erwin replied. "I'd leave you idiots, but lets face it, I'll never get rid of you. I just want this guy to be safe, okay?"

            "Is he an ex-soldier?"

            Erwin sneered at the question.

            "He isn't a soldier. He wasn't in the war, he doesn't have anything to do with that shit. He needs my help and I'm helping him."

            "Erwin." Armin hissed. "Bertolt Hoover is a dangerous man."

            "I know." Erwin replied. "I killed his wife."

            "Annie Leonhardt?"

            "You seem to know a lot about all these people you never decided to tell me about." Erwin snapped.

            Armin hesitated.

            "We we're going to have you kill them... but they became too much of a threat."

            "That's always the story isn't it?" Erwin barked back. "You like using me as a catalyst for all your stupid fucking problems. Sorry I haven't been appreciating it as much as I should."

            "Please... tell us you're not doing this because of the reasons I think." Armin replied. "If this is about Ape-"

            "Don't fucking speak about that." Erwin snapped.

            Armin shivered for a moment, but he collected himself, and stepped back.

            "If this is going to be what happened to Mike all over again-"

            "It isn't about him, don't you ever speak his name again." Erwin snarled. He tightened his grip on his pistol, still keeping it holstered, but staring Armin down like he was drilling holes with his eyes.

            "He drove you insane." Armin hissed. "You need to stop. Now."

            "This isn't about him anymore." Erwin barked. "I'm going to save Levi, okay? And I'm not going to let you stop me."

            Armin looks like he's flushing red in irritation, and he's riled up. He lowers the gun, sighing at the floor.

            "This is hopeless, you're going to get yourself killed getting involved with the Titans."

            "And why is that?"

            "You have no idea what the Titans are, do you?"

            "Not a damn clue. All I know is I want them dead."

            "Erwin, we need to talk. This is-"

            Armin is cut off by a sudden screaming yell- they turn. It comes from up the stairs where the agents are standing. Erwin's eyes widen.

            Eren has sunk his survival knife between one of the agents ribs, and he's screaming when he pushes the boy down. Eren stumbled, falling to his knees.

            "Ian!" Armin shouts.

            "Fucking brat-" the agent snarls, and pulls out his pistol. Erwin jumps forward, all agents pointing their gun at him. Erwin drops everything, his pistol falls as well as the briefcase, anything that needs to fall to make him faster. No- no-

            The agent fires at Eren.

            There's a noise Eren makes that sounds like a dog being hit. A squeak and a howl in agony as he collapses on the floor. There's blood- God there must be, or Erwin is so angry he's seeing red. He brings his knee into the stabbed agents face, and kicks the gun out of his hand. Another gunshot.

            "Cease fire!" Armin is shrieking, face flushing red.

            Erwin stumbles, he crumples to the ground to look at Eren.

            "Eren, Eren look at me." Erwin breathed.

            Eren is shaking, his body throws back onto the floor, and he screams, he screams loud, wailing something nonsensical. Erwin pushes Eren out of his curled up position.

            "Let me see, are you okay? Relax I'm just going to look-" Erwin is firm when he pries Eren's hand away from the wound. There's blood all over the side of Eren's left arm, and now his right hand is covered in blood. He's shaking, shaking and crying, begging for something but Erwin can't understand what. He just sees the wound. He takes the hole in Eren's shirt where the bullet shot through and rips his left sleeve clean off. He rubs his thumb over the wound, and looks. It's hit the middle of his arm, it's hit his bone and Erwin can see the blood pouring out of the small nine millimeter wound in his arm.

            "It's okay, it didn't hit anything vital.." Erwin mumbled. He picks Eren up in one arm, and holds the child to his chest. He rubs the back of Eren's head, smearing blood all over his neck but Erwin doesn't care anymore, he just wants the boy to know he's there. Eren's face is red, and his wound is pulsing in agony. The boy cries out again, this time for his mother. Erwin holds him tight, and turns around. Armin is standing there at the top of the stairs. His pistol is back on his side, and Erwin's gun is in his arm, as well as the briefcase. Erwin holds Eren tight, when the boy yelps, he eases his grip.

            "I'm sorry, just lean on my chest Eren..." Erwin whispered. Eren takes a while to adjust, but he finally does as Erwin asks, and leans on his chest so it's easier to hold him.

            Armin clicks the safety on the pistol, watching Erwin for a long moment.

            "Don't come closer or I'll fucking kill you." Erwin growled.

            "It hurts- it hurts..." Eren mumbled, clutching Erwin's shoulder.

            "I know.." Erwin mumbled. "You're going to be okay." He smoothes Eren's hair back again, clutching him close to his chest. Armin stares him down,  and sets the briefcase down, as well as the gun. He takes a step back, and shook his head.

            "Put your weapons away." Armin orders. The group hesitates.

            "Listen to him." Mikasa snaps. The group puts away their guns.

            "Erwin, you're way over your fucking head. You don't know what you're dealing with."

            "I know." Erwin hissed.

            "The Titans... I need to explain-"

            "I don't need to hear it, get out of my way already."

            "We can help him-"

            "No. No you can't." Erwin hugged Eren tight. "Help him like you helped me? Look how well you've done."

            Armin tightened his fists. He stepped back again, going down the stairs.

            "Whatever you think you're doing... go ahead. Get yourself killed by the Titans. Get your friend killed too. We'll be at the hospital to collect your body." Armin explained.

            "Armin-" Mikasa tried to intervene.

            "Back off him." Armin barked. "Let him go."

            "You heard him." Mikasa hissed.

            The agents stepped back, all of them listening to Mikasa and Armin's command. Erwin looked around. He came forward, and grabbed his pistol, holstering it. He took the briefcase in his free hand. Eren wasn't screaming anymore, but he was shaking bad and crying hard against Erwin's chest.

            "Show yourself out." Armin hissed.

            Mikasa looked to Armin confused, the rest of the agents were the same. In fact, even Erwin stared in confusion, but it was only a second, he hugged Eren tight, and walked backwards, not letting Armin out of his sight. He was sure he'd be gunned down any second, but Armin didn't let anything happen. He didn't move. Erwin opened the door at the end of the hall, opening Levi's apartment.

            "Thank you." Erwin said, and shut the door.

            Armin looked away.

            "Get that guy to the nearest hospital-" Armin pointed at the stabbed man. Erwin's survival knife was still jutting out between his ribs. "Take it over. I don't want any Titans in that hospital when he's there."

            "Yes sir." another agent with silver hair went to grab the stabbed man. "Come on Ian..." she hissed, trying to lift the man up.

            "Fuck... slow down Rico.." He hissed, practically hugging to the human.

            The agents moved away, going out to carry the task Armin instructed them to do. Only Mikasa and Armin stood at the end of the hall. Armin sighed, hands going to his hair and digging his nails into his scalp in frustration.

            "Why did you do that?" Mikasa asked, keeping her voice low when the agents passed her, trying to carry the injured one down the hall.

            Armin looked to her for a long moment.

            "I'm trying to figure that out myself."

* * *

 

Eren was bleeding, Eren was bleeding and crying and that was the only thing Erwin thought about. He threw the briefcase down the ladder and made sure to hold Eren tight when he went down with it.

            "Eren, listen, I'm right here-" He continued to reassure the bleeding boy. "Hold on-" He kept Eren tight to his chest and climbed slow. He reached the alleyway seeing two agents standing there. They didn't approach- must've been Armin's command, but they were still keeping tabs. Erwin tightened his grip on Eren, feeling liquid running over his hands. It was red, red all over Erwin's hand and Eren's arm. The boy stutters, but he's trying hard not to cry anymore.

            "It hurts." Eren squeaks again when Erwin's hand comes over his wound.

            "I know." Erwin replied, picking up the briefcase he continued to walk, carrying the boy in his arm. His stomach is tight, his fingers shaking around the handle of the briefcase. He continues to carry Eren all the way to the car. His chest feels wet, Eren buries his head against him, he's crying, crying hard, the brief seconds where Eren can collect himself don't matter, because each time he falls apart regardless. Erwin holds him, starting the car to the best of his ability when his hand is covered in blood. He drops the briefcase on the seat and just holds Eren in his lap.

            "I'm going to help, just sit tight." He promises, and Eren nods, shaking against Erwin's touch. Erwin pulls out his phone, not able to find other options, and finally calls Bertolt. It rings, once twic-

            "What?" Bertolt's voice is sullen.

            "I have the case- there's a problem-" Erwin tries to rush out, but is cut off.

            "Are they after you?"

            "No! I'm fine, I need help, it's Eren, they shot him."

            "Are you sure they're not following you?"

            "Yes." Erwin lied. "I know for a fact they won't follow me."

            "Then fix it yourself."

            "Can't you let the hospitals know or something?"

            "I could. I would have an easier time doing it if I had my briefcase."

            Erwin tightened his jaw. He looked the silver briefcase, smeared in blood and dented on the top where it had fallen on. He held Eren close again, feeling the boy flinch at the touch. Erwin shifted the phone against his ear.

            "Where do you want me to drop it off?"

            Bertolt is silent for a few brief moments.

            "Give it a day." he replied. "Hold onto it for me."

            "I thought you wanted this thing as soon as possible."

            "If people went out of their way to shoot a kid and you let it happen I'm not so sure it's safe for me to be around just yet. I'm giving you time aren't I? You should be thanking me."

            "I-" Bertolt hung up before he could say anything more. Erwin cursed, curling his fist and slamming it against the briefcase. Eren flinched again.

            "I'm sorry, are you hurting badly?" Erwin asked, turning to the boy. Eren was holding his shoulder tight, blood spilling down his arm and dripping off his elbow.

            "It hurts... it hurts a lot."

            "I know, I have to remove the bullet-"

            "No!" Eren shifts back, practically jumping away. "No! It's going to hurt!" He shouts. Erwin looked over the boy, trembling at the thought.

            "Eren, it'll be dangerous if it stays in your arm."

            "I.. I don't want to... It's going to hurt..." Eren mumbled. "Please... I don't want to."

            "Eren..." Erwin sighed slightly. "Just relax. I'm going to fix it." He brought him close, looking to Eren's wound. The gash into his arm left by the bullet was deep, blood was seeping out, a thick red. It was worrying to see so much blood. Erwin thought for a moment, bringing his hand up to Eren, but the boy shifted back, and covered his arm.

            "Don't." Eren hissed. "Don't, it's gonna hurt-"

            "I'm not going to hurt, I'm just gonna look." Erwin breathed. "Just let me see, I know how to fix it."

            Eren trembled, looking over Erwin for a long time before he finally releases his grip. Erwin leans in, examining the wound, and takes his thumb at the edge out it, gently pressing.

            "Ow!" Eren flinches away.

            "I'm sorry." Erwin breathed, and brought Eren into a hug. "Okay, it's fine, it didn't hit anything that's vital-"

            "T-then can't you just leave it in?" Eren mumbled. "It's gonna hurt t-taking it out..."

            "It can still hurt you while it's like this." Erwin replied. "Just... just give me some time to see what I can do." But Erwin already knew, it wouldn't be very pretty, but he had to do something. He started to drive, not minding to put Eren down. Instead he held the boy right against his chest and stroked the back of his chestnut-colored hair. He thought to himself where to go. The hospitals would either have agents or Titans and it wasn't a safe bet either way. Erwin would have to do this himself. It had been a while, but Erwin had treated bullet wounds before.

            He drove to the nearest grocery store he could find. It took a little over seven minutes but it felt like at least five hours. Eren was shaking, the pain was intense, and Erwin made sure to praise the child for holding on. Blood was getting all over Eren's arm, and Erwin eventually parked to remove his tank top, and holds the cloth to Eren's wound.

            "Just press it there, don't press too hard, okay?"

            "Okay." Eren's face is flushed red in pain, but he grits his teeth and holds the tank top to his wound. Erwin pulls his jacket on and zips it up. The blood doesn't show on black, and he sighs a little in relief. Erwin parks in front of the grocery store.

            "I'll be right back, okay-"

            "No!" Eren's eyes are wide. "Don't leave me here... No, not here-"

            "It's only going to be a second." Erwin gets out of the car, sitting Eren in the driver seat. "I'm going to get some things to help take the pain away. You have to stay here, okay? It'll be fast. You did very good by yourself, I just need you to hold on." Erwin sighed. "I know it's hurting a lot right now, so just sit tight for a little while." Erwin begins to reach out, wrapping the tank top around the wound so Eren doesn't have to hold to against his skin. He kneels, looking over the boy and gives a nod of his head.

            "Can you do that for me?" Erwin asked.

            Eren blinked a few times, looking to the tied up tank top.

            "Okay..." He's uneasy to agree. Erwin brings him close for a moment, hugs him tight against his chest, and releases.

            "Hold on your mom's coat, and try to stay hidden. It'll be best if no one sees you, okay?" Erwin explained. Eren listens, and scoots back on his seat, reaching for Levi's coat and covering himself with it so it's hard to tell he's sitting there.

            "Good." Erwin responds. "I'll be right back."

            Eren nods, and hugs himself when Erwin shuts the door.

            Erwin takes at least two minutes to find everything, pay for it, and return to the car. It's remarkable he's able to find everything in such rapid succession, but he doesn't want Eren to be alone. The boy was in pain and probably scared, and he wasn't sure if Eren would do something rash. Eren is sitting like he was told- completely still, with the coat thrown over him to make it seem like he is not there. His face has flushed from red to a pale color.

            "Please... I don't want it to hurt..." Eren mumbled, his hand is still holding Erwin's tank top to the wound, but it's soaked, and has bled through quite a bit.

            "I know, I got something to make it not hurt." Erwin was half lying, but he knew he needed to think of something. Erwin first took the car, and drove it out of the place, to a secluded alleyway, which seemed to be the two's only safe havens. Erwin pulled out what he had bought, canisters of whipped cream, a bottle of vodka, cloth bandages, water, a bottle of pills, and a pair of tweezers. Eren furrows his brow in confusion, still holding the bandage tight to his arm.

            "I haven't done this in a while, but I still know how. Sit up, okay?" Erwin takes one of the whipped cream canisters, and pulls off the cap. He makes sure to not jostle the canister around too much since he doesn't want to shake it. Erwin comes closer to Eren. "You can stop holding that-" Erwin gestures to the tank top. Eren nods, and lets the bloodied tank top fall on the car seat. He looks a little confused when Erwin holds the whipped cream can to him.

            "Is that for my arm?" Eren asked, confused.

            "Sort of." Erwin replied, leaning over the child. "It'll make it not hurt." he explained. "I want you to sit up straight- don't shake the can, just hold it, like this." Erwin holds the can just under Eren's mouth so the boy can hold it. "And I want you to put your mouth on the nozzle. And press down on it."

            "Won't just whipped cream come out?" Eren asked, still a little confused.

            "No, just the air inside it. It's easy. It'll make you feel better." Erwin explained.

            "Really?" Eren asked. "Are you sure?"

            "I'm sure." Erwin replied.

            The boy held the nozzle in his mouth and pressed the base of it. Erwin could hear a faint hiss of the can. He kept Eren sitting up. "Good." He commented. "Just breathe it in and try to hold it. You'll know when to stop."

            Eren did his best to do as he was told. He breathed in deep, until he was starting to feel his head spinning. He tried to keep breathing in, and coughed, panting out an exhale. It felt strange, and he breathed hard when he sat there. His arms tingled, as well as the rest of his body. It still hurt but now it felt strange, and uncomfortable.

            "Keep doing it okay?" Erwin instructed. Eren looked a little hesitant, but he did as he was told, breathing in as much as he could of the canister. Erwin took to opening the bottle of vodka and dousing the cloth bandages in it. He opened the plastic cover of the tweezers, pulling it out and setting it on the cup holder. The scent of vodka was strong, and combined with the canister, it was starting to make Eren feel dizzy.

            "I feel funny..." Eren mumbled, rubbing his nose when he pulled the canister away from his mouth. "It's cold."

            "Keep going." Erwin replied, setting the glass bottle of alcohol in the other cupholder. Eren did as he was told, breathing in again. He did so until the canister ran out- by then, the boys nose was a little red and cold, and he was starting to look a little out of it. Erwin continued to ask Eren if it still hurt, but Eren didn't seem to notice. He pressed at the wound where his skin was inflamed, and Eren barely reacted. Just a small flinch away.

            "Let me help you." Erwin offered, opening the next whipped cream canister. By the time Eren was halfway through with huffing the gas inside the canister, the boy was near slumping over. Erwin tried to let the nozzle leak out the rest, and held Eren up as best he could, but it wasn't necessary. The boy was out cold. He had to work fast.

            Erwin poured out a handful of vodka into his left hand and started to wash his hands and arms all the way to his elbow in the alcohol. He took another good amount and splashed it along the tweezers. Erwin held Eren close, seeing the boys eyelids were twitching, he must've been sleeping, he was so knocked out. Erwin held the wound with his fingers, tweezers in the other, and kept Eren propped up on the seat.

            "Sorry kiddo, this'll hurt later." He mumbled, and pushed the tweezers into the boy's flesh, digging around for the bullet. Erwin had seen it just before so, but it was always difficult to grab onto when the bullet was so slippery with blood. He tried not to jostle the tweezers around, wanting to quickly and safely pull it out. The metal caught on the flesh a few times, but Erwin finally seized the bullet, and tried his best to less than elegantly tug the thing out of Eren's arm. The boy was twitching, making groans and grunts in his semi-conscious state. The bullet clatters on the floor of the car. Rushing with it is thick red blood. Erwin takes the bottle of vodka, pouring a little of the alcohol into the wound. Eren flinches at that, and he drops, still a little out of it.

            "Shh- don't worry, you're okay. Just relax." Erwin continues to comfort the boy. He takes up the cloth bandage and tightens it around the wound. He searches the paper bag for more bandages he bought, and cleans around the wound. Erwin finishes the wrapping with something clean and dry. He breathes, sighing for a moment as he looks over the boy. Eren twitches, his brows are furrowed, and his face flushed red. Erwin drops all of the supplies back into the paper bag and pushes it to the side. Eren has blood smeared down his arm and shirt but it's nothing to worry about. Not for now.

            Erwin holds Eren. He holds him for a long time, and brings him to his chest. When Eren wakes, he'll be in a lot of pain, Erwin knows that. It's true, the boy starts to cry, it's so painful, but Erwin just makes sure to keep the boy close to his chest, hand running through his soft chestnut hair.

            "I'm sorry. I know it hurts. You did really good Eren." Erwin whispered. "You'll be okay. I have something that will make it hurt less, but you need to stop crying, or it'll be difficult, okay?" Erwin asked. Eren nods furiously, anything to help the pain would be a blessing. Erwin obliges, taking out a bottle of water and the white bottle of pills labeled 'Ibuprofen'.

            "Have you ever swallowed a pill before Eren?" Erwin asked, holding the boy upright to his chest.

            "Mhm..." He mumbled, nodding his head. Eren has been trying to calm himself, but his bandage already has pinkish-red stains from the blood seeping through. It must be throbbing, but Erwin can't imagine the feeling, it's been too long since his first bullet wound and it certainly wasn't his last. Erwin can't remember the pain, just that there was a lot of it.

            "Okay, these pills are big, and I want you to take two of them." Erwin explains, and takes out two large white Ibuprofen pills with the number 800 on both of them. "Take your time, okay?" But Eren knows it will relieve the pain so he doesn't want to take his time. He sits up as straight as he can, and holds out his other hand on his good arm to take it. Erwin drops the tablets in his hand. Eren puts one in his mouth, and Erwin offers out the water. Eren drinks, and finally takes the other pill. He's pale in the face, and there's blood all over the floor and the seat of the car. The boy is still in a lot of pain, but after a little while, it starts to hurt just a bit less. That's all it seems to do. Erwin cannot help him anymore than that.

            For a long moment Eren sits there, settled in Erwin's lap, and his head cradled against Erwin's arm and chest. One arm is wrapped around Eren, and strokes the back of his hair. The other holds Eren close. They say nothing for a few minutes, but it settles comfortably. Eren has stopped crying, but ever so often he breathes out something like a wheeze of pain. He's tried so hard to be tough, but he's getting weak, and it can only last for so long. Eren pushes his face against Erwin's chest, sighing deeply. A few more minutes of silence, and Eren finally says something.

            "I want to go home."

            For a long time, Erwin holds the boy, and says nothing, though he stops petting his hair. Eren sounds older, and tired, and in pain. He doesn't repeat it, he doesn't try to repeat himself until he knows Erwin is listening because he's smarter than that. He knows he doesn't have to do that. Eren was only eight and already sick of the world. For a long time, they hang in the silence of those words, and Erwin finally admits something he has not said in nearly eleven years.

            "I want to go home too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed.


	15. Connected

It was silent. The whole ride back to the hotel was drowned in silence. The hotel lobby and the elevator ride to their floor was silent. It seemed even if Mikasa could hear the whole world, the entire city would only be silence.

            Armin went to the ironing board trapped in the closet by the door, and started to take off his blazer, laying his suit down to clean it. Nothing. Mikasa went to the hotel provided packets of instant coffee and fumbled with the machine until she could figure out how it worked. After preparing two very shitty cups of coffee that didn't nearly have enough sugar or cream, Mikasa decided to speak.

            "What's next?"

            Silence. Mikasa isn't sure what the answer will be, but Armin is saying nothing. She doesn't repeat herself- he couldn't have possibly not heard her. The only other thing that could be louder than her was their heartbeats. Armin finally walks over from his clothes, in nothing but briefs and a tank-top that contains a bulletproof vest underneath. He has hung his suit in the closet. There's a small table with a lamp and two chairs, and two separate twin sized beds. There's no sun coming through the sliding glass door- the sky is so grey and dark, it's as if the sun never raised at all that day.

            "Why did you do that?" Mikasa asks, staring at the trail of steam that rises from the coffee.

            "I'm not sure..." Armin sighs, he pulls the band in his hair, releasing his ponytail. His blond hair falls around his face and neck. He drops the band on the table, and looks down at his reflection in the coffee.

            The silence is so prominent it is deafening.

            "He's changed." Armin says, combing his fingers through his hair.

            "How?" Mikasa finally dares to take a sip of coffee and shudders, shutting her eyes and grimacing.

            "He cares. About that kid." Armin replied. "And that person he was looking for..."

            "This means he's changed?"

            "In a way..." Armin sighed. "It's complicated. Erwin Smith was a concern for the agency. He seems very hung up on the past... on the death of his father and his lover... I hope he isn't emulating these situations again..."

            "What do you mean?" Mikasa inquired.

            "You know how his father and lover died, right?"

            Mikasa shook her head.

            "Didn't you read Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith's records?"

            "Nothing past what I had to read." Mikasa shrugged. "They were marked as dangerous but adaptable. Useful bunch, and needed to be monitored closely. That's about it. All my job entailed was to monitor them. There's never been a reason to read past the mission statement."

            "Dangerous is a bit of an understatement." Armin huffed. "The training regimen that their special operations had to do... A lot of people didn't survive the first day, 'survive' as in, they physically died on the first day." Mikasa scoffed, but Armin seemed serious. "From the records, Erwin's father was killed by a military official for giving out Intel. Erwin was only a child, but he went into the military when he was of age. It took him about ten years to work the ranks, and then the war started..."

            "Do you think Erwin knows the Titan's involvement with the war?"

            "I doubt it, he seemed clueless back at the crime scene..." Armin sighed sharply. "The agency thought it best to tell him nothing... But he'll find out if he's looking in the right places. The Titan's origins are the reason that whole catastrophic war happened in the first place."

            "A lot more of them live in this town than I thought, we do need to get Erwin out of here."

            Armin tightens his jaw. "When I looked at him... he looked different. He really cares about that kid... When I saw him, I knew we needed to get him out of here. But I doubt we can. It would be a suicide mission, Erwin would kill us all. The best idea would be to lay low until he contacts us, or until he finally kicks the bucket."

            Mikasa looks down for a long moment.

            "Armin, what was Erwin's crimes anyway? And Hanji too for that matter?"

            "You don't know?"

            "I only read what I had to know about them."

            "It's... a long and complicated list." Armin sighs, stomach turning, he pushes the coffee away from him. "Those ten years Erwin spent working the ranks? All served during the war... his commanding officer made him burn the bodies of the people they killed, so that people couldn't make statistics about the amount of people this country's soldier's were killing... Erwin committed a fair number of war crimes. Murder of civilians, destruction of bodies, hiding evidence... During that time Erwin alone killed almost three hundred people. Same went for his friend... Zacharius."

            Mikasa stares, she blinks, and dips her head, as if to say she understands, and wants Armin to continue. Armin presses on.

            "Hanji Zoe... well, she was immediately put in the special operations... took longer to train her in combat, but she was a hacker. Taking information from the enemy to use it against them. She resisted at first because... she never found anything. The military was searching civilian information. So she started lying, saying people who had nothing had something, said people who plotted nothing were plotting something... That caused near a thousand deaths." Armin explained. "It's vague, but they got blamed because... well, this country needed someone to blame, right? Their commanding officers disappeared if they didn't die. No charges against them... And the war ended swimmingly, with a couple hundred thousand dead.

            "Now... it's been eleven years, already people don't care too much about what happened, but the veterans of the special operations... we can't just let them go... too messed up in the head. They started out eleven years ago with the agency. Two men, Mike Zacharius, and another hacker named Moblit Brener. They were lovers of Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe. That was when the man known as 'Ape' got involved."

            "And who was that?" Mikasa inquired.

            "Someone from the old country... you see, after the war ended, the people of that country.. what was left of it, they didn't have anywhere to go. A lot of them actually live here. But they just want it all to die... Ape was one of the few who wouldn't let it go. Someone had to pay for the crimes. He was targeting the military. Killed off Mike Zacharius, and Moblit Brener died from his injuries sustained during that small fight. Afterwards Erwin resisted the agency, and went on a manhunt for the Ape, and tortured the man to death. He returned to the agency after that."

            "Why did he come back?"

            "Nowhere else to go. We have every single file of his life. Hanji as well. He could run forever, but we'd find him when he dropped dead... there was no point."

            "So what you're hoping is that he repeats himself?"

            "I'm sure he will. Once this is all done, he'll have to come back."

            Mikasa nodded, looking down at her coffee, already getting a little warm. "And we'll take care of him as we did to Hanji?"

            Armin looked to Mikasa, eyes flickering.

            "Erwin went against the agency, but he was too useful to kill that time... was still good. We've had him working ever since. Killing people who live amongst civilians, things that the agency can bury, can shove gag orders over... but he made a promise, that he would never do this again. He had already gone against orders. It was Hanji Zoe that was able to keep him tame. Now, because he has gone against us again... and Hanji is dead... we have no way of keeping him in line."

            Mikasa says nothing for a moment, nodding her head slightly.

            "So... this means..."

            "Yes." Armin replied. "If he ever comes back... if we cross paths with him... Erwin Smith is a dead man."

* * *

 

            "That's the place, over there." Eren's voice was fairly low when he spoke. Erwin didn't do anything to try and cheer the boy up, it was impossible really. Erwin had held the boy for a few hours until the pain flaring up in his arm had gone down just a small bit. Eren had been taking a lot of Ibuprofen and even some vodka- if it would ease the pain, Erwin allowed it. It was a while after the pain started to subside that Eren recommended a place out in town, a building made of brick and had a few stops. Eren was sure the place would be a safe place to stay- it didn't seem like anywhere else would be a good idea.

            There was a brick building, attached to rows of other stores. Windows blacked out, and a neon sign pressed outside 'Open 24/7' on it. He had to drive the car around to the back of the place, where the name of the place was displayed. 'The Angel's Nest' with an angel wing symbol next to it. It didn't immediately give the vibe Erwin thought it would.

            "This is where your mom used to work?" Erwin inquired, trying to make sure of this.

            "Mhn." Eren nodded. "Mom made me sit in the car a lot, but sometimes I could come inside and hang out with his friends if I wanted to..."

            "And what is your friends name?" Erwin asked. "I'll see if I can talk to him..."

            "When men came to talk to him and my mom, they called him Lucky. But he said his real name is Marco." Erwin nodded, stopping the car, and exiting. He looked over Eren for a moment, offering out his arms.

            "Do you want me to carry you?" Erwin offered.

            Eren looks to his arms like they are a comfort, but the boy shakes his head, and opens the passenger. "I can walk on my own." he huffed. Erwin watches the boy, staggered, drugged with painkillers and alcohol. He's too young to think he has to prove he's tough, but Erwin doesn't resist. He can imagine Eren's pride is too big. He shifts forward, grabbing the briefcase off the seat, and following the boy as he hobbled to the door, dragging his feet. He's tired out of being numb with pain and sadness, and Erwin doesn't know the cure for that.

            Inside is dark, neon lights glow on the ceiling, and there's some sort of glittery pain mixed with the red on everything. There's a hallway with a bouncer sitting on a metal folding chair. He raises his brow at Eren, and turns to Erwin.

            "Visiting?" the bouncer has a booming voice, and Erwin looks down at Eren.

            "Yes." Erwin replied. The muscular man shifts in his chair, and gives a tense nod. Erwin can see the muscles of his neck bulge when he moves it. Very vaguely, Erwin can see a tattoo on the nape of the man's neck, but he doesn't address it.

            "Don't cause any trouble."

            Erwin returns a nod of thanks. He's not sure what the bouncer was thinking, but he's sure he's probably not familiar with Eren and Levi, assume Eren was just someone else's kid... or perhaps Levi had still worked here? Erwin wasn't so sure anymore, and he did not try to force his way into knowing. He figured it was better to let Eren lead. Music was starting to thud in his ears. Exiting the hall into the door at the end there was quite a large bar filled with assortments of alcohol and exotic drinks. There were some men around, seeing as their day hadn't yet ended they went off to the clubs to try and keep all the workers to themselves... the working man often craved attention. There was a catwalk area with a small wall up to the waist to separate the dancers from the spectators. Erwin figured it'd be a rowdy place. Then again, he'd seen his fair share of prostitute houses and male strip clubs in the military, and he figured it's a bit more mild back home.

            "Where is this... Lucky?" Erwin asked, a little lost, everyone looked like nothing more than an outline of a shadow in the piss poor lighting the place had.

            "Usually he's around the bar... he says the drunk ones are the most honest." Eren replied. "I don't know what that means though."

            "I have a feeling..." Erwin mumbled, but didn't finish the sentence. "What does he look like?"

            "Um..." Eren sat there for a moment. "He's got an eyepatch and he's missing an arm."

            Erwin stared at Eren, lips pressed.

            "Eren, I'm being serious."

            "He does!" Eren snapped back. "He's got a scar all the way down his neck to his shoulder. He's missing some of his hair too. They said that's why the call him 'Lucky'. His real name is Marco, I'm not lying! He knew my mom!"

            "All right all right, calm down." Erwin hisses. One of the drunks who looks like he's had too much to drink five days ago starts to glare at them, and Erwin only glares back. Eren shifts closer to Erwin's leg.

            "He has to be here. I know it." Eren replied. "Can I sit down?" Erwin looks to the other, Eren wobbles a little- the poor thing is exhausted, but he's determined to show he's strong. Erwin takes him over to sit down at the bar before he collapses. Erwin settles the briefcase in his lap, and looks down. For a moment, he sighs, watching Eren wiggle a little to climb up the barstool and sit down. It's hard to see anyone in the little strip club, except for the dancer who had wrapped themselves around the pole at the end of the catwalk. It seemed all the lights were on the catwalk only.

            A few people were hugging the walls, nothing but silhouettes on their heads from dim neon lights. One of the silhouettes removes themselves from the wall, and comes walking forward. Erwin can see them mill around the very few amount of men in the bar, noting how they grab at the stripper's thighs until he yelps. Erwin turns away, looking down at Eren, wondering how long Levi worked in a place like this, wondering if that man was still working here.

            "Never seen you around here before..." the voice is somewhat low, but it sounds almost teasing. Erwin straightens out when he feels the person behind him run a finger down his spine. "What's your name?"

            Erwin turns, and the first thing he notices is a large bandage-esque wrap around the man's head. It looks fake, just some sort of cloth, but it covers where his right eye should be, as well as some of his head- and for good reason. The man has a large red scar travelling down the side of his face, down his neck, disappearing under his collar to where Erwin is sure it meets his shoulder. It's an old scar, but it has hardened his skin up that red color permanently. He wore something like a nurse outfit, though it barely went an inch past his crotch. Glitter decorated his cheeks very lightly, but enough to draw attention to it, and underneath he could see freckles. Where the scar travels, the man's sleeve is pinned back, to keep the empty sleeve from flapping around when he moves.

            "Marco." Erwin remarks.

            "Hm? Are you looking for someone with that name?" Marco inquiers. "My name is L- Eren!" Marco's more seductive face vanishes to relief. He falls a little on his knees and comes to reach forward and hug the child.

            "Mister!" Eren reaches out to hug the man, though Marco catches him with one arm, and hugs him tight. Eren clasps to the man to get a better grip.

            "I haven't seen you in so long!" Marco says. "You've grown a lot."

            "Hey- be careful." Erwin snarls, though he doesn't know why. Marco instead shoots him a look.

            "Eren, who is this man? What are you doing with him? Where's your mom?" Erwin feels irritation flare in his chest when Marco asks questions. And in the glow of the bar light, he notices something else.

            A tattoo, just like Levi's, at the nape of Marco's neck.

            Erwin wraps his hand around the back of Marco's neck, right on the tattoo. Marco yelps, gripping Eren close.

            "Marco... right? I need to talk to you. About the Titans."

            Marco stills, his eye turns back to lock on Erwin, his face screwed up in slight fear and slight confusion.

            And it's gone in an instant.

            "Why don't we have a drink?" Marco suggest. "Just one, on me-"

            "Mar-" Erwin stops when Marco stares at him. His eyes are flickering like a flame, as if he's begging Erwin to stop speaking. Erwin releases the man's neck, and he sets Eren back on the chair, rubbing the back of his neck. Marco sits down in the chair next to Eren, wanting Eren to be the little space between him and Erwin.

            "So... that's how it is." Marco mumbles under his breath. Before Erwin can ask what that means, he waves the bartender down, and orders a drink. Erwin's not sure what it is- he doesn't care.

            "Look what do you-" Marco's gaze nearly cuts him. Erwin swallows, unsure why Marco looks at him that way, but he is sure there is an unspoken rule in the air. For the moments where the bartended prepares some fruity looking drink, Marco takes out a pen from his pocket on the nurse uniform. The man sets the drink in front of Marco, and the man takes the pen cap off with his mouth, writing something on the napkin.

            "You seem interesting... why don't we talk some more in the back?" Flirty-voiced as ever, Marco slides over the drink, and then gets up. "Just enjoy yourself, please." Marco then scoots away, and walks down from the bar, and over to a door that is to the left of the catwalk outlined in lights.

            Erwin turns back to look at the drink. Marco scrawled something along the corner of the napkin that the drink sits on.

            _Their eyes and ears are everywhere._

            Erwin turns back, seeing Marco's silhouette is still there, hiding behind the doorway.

            "Come Eren. Let's go."

            "But we just got here!" Eren retorted.

            "Just follow me." Erwin replied. The two headed toward the back, clinging to the walls, more out of safety than anything. Marco slips back more when they get closer, and Erwin knows where they are now.

            The brick wall that separates suppresses the sound of moaning and beds creaking. There's just a long corridor of doors, and each one, Erwin is sure, a tiny motel-like room, if they're lucky, or a room with a window, bed, and bathroom if they are not. Marco leads him down the hall, places his hand on the door to an empty room and pushes. Erwin follows, beckoning Eren. The inside smells foul, more like musk than anything. There's a creaky looking bed, and a dim light. The bathroom looks as clean as Marco can afford it to be, and there is a desk and chair with a lamp. Marco shuts off the lamp, leaving the dim one on, and walks up to the bathroom door. He then gestures his hand "up" for Erwin to look. Erwin sees a blinking red dot of a camera recording in the corner.

            "They muted the audio a while back, because all the security guards would get bored watching and start jerking off to us fucking clients." That pretty boy persona in Marco is gone, and he just looks at Erwin like he's sick of him, but even more so, afraid.

            "They're still watching, but they don't know what I'm telling you." Marco remarked. "The Titan's are very, very protective of their people. And before you ask, I don't know what's going on, and I don't know them that well... so I don't know what's happened to Levi. But if Eren isn't with him... I assume it's something bad, right?"

            "You must know something. You got the tattoo on the nape of your neck." Erwin replied. "Levi was in the middle of getting his. If I remember correctly it means that they trust you, right?"

            "I..." Marco swallows, he's on edge, fiddling with the folds of his dress. "Annie saved my life, and I swore that I wouldn't go against her. It's part of the Titan's tradition. The tattoo symbolizes a weak spot... But I'm not close to her. I'm not close to them."

            "Annie's dead. I don't care if you're close to her or not." Erwin snapped. "I want information. Eren said you know something. You talked to the Titans with his m- with Levi."

            "I got him into it, that's all!" Marco's voice jumps, he's defensive out of fear, and Erwin resists the temptation to hurt him- it's been a long time since he's tried to be patient with interrogating.  "He said.... He said he was tired of this shit, and I am too. I just told him if he climbed the ladder with the Titan's then maybe he'd have a better shot at life- that's all I said! Reiner is the one who started talking to him, okay?"

            "Reiner... the blond guy, he comes here often?"

            "Every week... just to check on us." Marco explained. "Check the guards, check the tapes, check on any Titans, and of course, if we recruited anyone. That's all I know. Okay? I swear to you."

            "What's his connection to the place?" Erwin hissed.

            Marco furrowed his brow, not as if he was confused, but as if he was shocked and almost dumbfounded at such a question.

            "Reiner... Reiner deals with every prostitute ring in the city. Any pimp tries to make a name for themselves and they winds up dead." Marco replied. "The Titans have heads to their departments... or, as they put it, Reiner's in charge of the prostitutes, Annie's in charge of the organ trafficking and Bertolt is in charge of... drugs, and literally everything else. You must know that huh...?" Erwin only glares.

            "You haven't been in this city very long have you?" Marco asked.

            "Let's say I live a sheltered life." Erwin replied. "Bertolt wanted this briefcase that's in my hands. He told me to hold off on meeting him until I lose any heat I have on me with the feds and the cops. Now I'm confused as to what is in this case because it's somehow simultaneously important but not important. Do you know why?"

            "I... I don't. I don't know what Bertolt would be hiding, okay? I barely met the guy. Just Annie... and... I don't know, okay? I just screw and deal titanite-"

            "Titanite?" Erwin snapped. "What is that?"

            "Titanite?" Marco repeated. "You.. you really don't know? It's a drug. People go crazy for it in this town... A few other towns too, where the Titans have a strong presence, the titanite has a strong presence too. Bertolt said he made it in the army I think... I don't know. I just deal it on the street. I thought that was what Levi would be dealing too but... I don't know what happened. It comes in all sorts of forms, they look like regular prescription pills. Some get you high, some are like cocaine, some are like ecstasy... it depends on what you want. They made a fortune practically overnight on it. It's really addictive."

            "Is any of this going to help me find Levi?" Erwin hissed.

            "I..." Marco choked on his words, looking to Eren. "I don't know... Look, I'm sorry I've said that already, but honest to god, I don't know anything for sure. They don't rely on me... What... what happened to Levi?"

            Erwin looked down at his feet.

            "I... I don't know. I think he tried to kill Reiner, and so those guys are holding him hostage. They're planning on leaving this city, flying out to some other city. I killed Annie when I was looking for him... and they made me get this briefcase, in order for Levi to live. If Levi is still alive..." Erwin can see Eren flinch in the corner. "I can only hope he is."

            "That's... unusual. They kill anything posed as a threat." Marco replied. "And they give you a hell of a warning if you waver... Trust me, I know." Marco brought his head down a bit. "But they've given me everything I have too. Look at me, I'd die if they didn't help me... after the war, after I lost my arm... I couldn't do anything. I started doing this because I didn't have a choice... and I talked with Annie, and I talked with Reiner, and he was the one who started getting me clients... people who got a real fetish for missing limbs and shit like that... There not bad people."

            "Doing a good thing to someone doesn't mean they aren't bad." Erwin replied. "Good means whatever happened in life, the good things you did outweighed all the bad."

            "They're good to me... I wouldn't have survived."

            Erwin pauses for a moment, looking over Marco.

            "You said the war... you're way too young to have been in that war."

            "I know. I was fourteen." Marco hissed. "Some air-strike hit my house... I was trapped under my dining room table for three days... And this godforsaken country..." Marco was curling his hand into a fist. "They we're the ones who did this to me." He hissed. "The people who 'protect and serve' this country turned me into a prostitute and a drug dealer when I was fifteen because I wanted to live. I just wanted to live so badly... It was Annie who found me... well, her dogs..." Marco scoffed, leaning against the wall. "You know... when I saw that dog climbing over the rubble, and came towards me... you know what I thought?"

            Erwin isn't sure there's any correct what to respond other than. "What?"

            Marco looked down at his hand.

            "I wanted to eat it." he hissed.

            "And I tried to grab the dog by the throat, and I tried to kill it. And I realized something... It didn't matter to me. What I had to do at that point. What I had to go through. I just want to survive. I don't give a rats ass about anything else. At that moment, I could care less about my dead family, because I was ready to tear a dogs throat off if that meant I would live. I probably would have killed my family if it meant I would live. That's all I wanted. And Annie found me, and she said that was what she needed in people in this world... people who knew what was important."

            Erwin tightened his jaw.

            "What was Annie doing in that war?"

            Marco looked at him as if he was joking.

            "You really do live a sheltered life." Marco hissed. "The Titan's were the reason the war happened. The everything. The man who took down the revolutionists, that turned that country completely on its head. It was Bertolt. And Reiner... and Annie."

            "Bullshit." Erwin snapped.

            "And do you know for sure?" Marco replied. "If that's bullshit? When it was all happening... we couldn't do a damn thing. They didn't have a name back then. They were just called monsters and foreigners, right? You weren't on my side of the fence."

            Erwin stiffens. "I would have to know... I served in that war for over twelve damn years. That's impossible. Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, they'd have to be kids if that was true. They'd have to be near ten years old."

            Marco only stares.

            "How much do you think a child will obey, if they have no one else to listen to?" Marco simply replied. "How much about the war did they tell you, after they ejected you? Or did you 'Not want to talk about it ever again' like every other soldier in this country? Make sure the people you murdered were just things, and your silence would make sure they never were a living thing in your head. That was what you wanted right?"

            Erwin slams his fist so hard in the table part of the wood chips. Marco flinches, and clings to the wall.

            "Those people went through hell. But don't think for a second I didn't go through fucking hell too. I did my job. That was all I could do."

            "That was what you wanted to believe." Marco is hissing, there's rage in that one eye, flickering like a flame that was supposed to die out a long time ago. Erwin just cannot believe his ears. Why would he not know this? Why would they not tell him this? This had to be a lie, this had to be-

            _"You have no idea what the Titans are, do you?"_

            Armin's words from earlier suddenly start ringing in his head.

            "They knew..." Erwin growled. "They knew and they didn't tell me... They wanted me to kill them." And Erwin realized just why the agency wanted him so badly to move to this city, why they were so sure that Erwin could 'redeem' himself this way. That the agency could find a way to make it all right. If he'd just move into the city...

            "Those motherfuckers..." Erwin breathes, "They knew..." Erwin doesn't know why he can't believe it, he knew they were hiding things, this didn't change anything, this didn't change any damn thing, but they had brought him this close to the precipice without the decency of pushing him off. Anger was flaring in his chest. But it would die. It didn't matter anymore. That was what he had to tell himself. It didn't matter.

            "Why did they come here if their home was the other country?.. Why would they destroy the revolutionists that came from Maria?" Those words left his lips, but Erwin knew the answer in his head.

            "Are you kidding me?" Marco huffed. "Stay there? After what this country did to us? We didn't have houses... we didn't have streets, we didn't have water, or food. What were we supposed to do?" Marco scoffs. "As for the people from Maria... god, everyone just wanted them to die. They were trying to push everything about this country onto us... but when I looked back on it... I was just a kid. I didn't realize that they were taunting us on purpose... They wanted us to strike, so that the war could happen. Politics are always like this... but Bertolt wasn't a politician... it was just his family, and his family friends... We we're supposed to end up this way. And you fell for it. And I fell for it too. "Remember Maria", that was the slogan right? To make everyone lose their minds with anger. It was the excuse... And now, everyone forgot. It's eleven years, and I still have hate inside of me, and Bertolt and Reiner... I bet they do to... And I bet you do too. Huh?"

            Erwin says nothing.

            Marco walks forward, and comes to Eren. Erwin hasn't noticed, but the kid looks dead tired, but is stiff with fear. Eren's eyes waver, there's tears in his eyes. And Erwin's throat tightens. Eren has been silent, and he has been so tough, he has almost forgotten how much he's suffering.

            "It doesn't matter anymore. What's inside me..." Marco offers out his arm, and Eren comes forward and climbs the man, hugging to him and burying his face in the family friend. "What's inside me has to die. But it will die with me, wont it? Until then, my memories will keep it alive, and there's nothing I can do to stop myself. Maybe I'll never forgive this world... I'm too angry... but this world is already moving on." Marco hugs Eren to his chest, the boy wraps his legs around so the hold is a bit better. It seems Eren has known Marco for a long time.

            "There's already a generation of children who never saw the war... never been in it. Not even born during it." Marco looks to Eren when he speaks. "It'll die. What's in us. It has to... for us... who knows. The war will come again, different time, different lives... the Titan's just wanted to find their people. So I went to them. That's all I know. Even if I'm angry enough to get myself killed, I still want to live."

            Erwin still says nothing.

            Marco sighed, and kneels, letting go of Eren.

            "What you find... I don't know what it will be. Levi was the first friend I made that wasn't from my home-country. So I know there's people here, that I can deal with... maybe not good people, but just... people. That's as good as it gets."

            "You can't help me at all." Erwin finally snaps back.

            Marco nods, brushing Eren's face, and adjusting the boy's collar the best he can with one hand. "I know someone that can... I think."

            Erwin twitches.

            "Her name is the Dancer... that's what they called her during the war. She just deals the titanite drug now. Not a very nice woman... close to the Titan's though. Wasn't very active in the war as she was getting people out of it. Fake passports, fake I.D.'s, anything to let us into this country. I can tell you where she is... but she's very finicky. Especially about people. If she's interested, maybe she'll tell you about the Titans... maybe she knows about Levi. All I know, is that I can't tell you anymore than what I've been through."

            "Tell me where she is. I want to talk to her." Erwin realized for a moment, that this was more than just Levi, but he tried to suppress it. "Can you tell me that much?"

            "Yes." Marco replied. "Just follow my instructions... and maybe she won't try to kill you on sight."

* * *

 

The instructions Marco gave were vague. Not Erwin could do anything about that, he just did his best to follow his directions.

            "Go down the express way and take an exit ramp five minutes outside the city. There's a bridge out there, with an old busted pipeline, and the train passes over it every five minutes. The road is barely used. It's for people who made a wrong turn and want to loop back into the city. There's barely any buildings out there. That's where the Dancer tends to be. She comes around at night usually, but if you drive up there, she'll see you. Just get out of your car, and show her you're not armed. You might actually get out alive."

            Erwin wasn't so sure he liked the sound of any of it, and it was only more worrying when he started to get out to the area. It was practically deserted. The little buildings were like a husk of a new town that never was. In the past, the builds were funded by the government to make the city look nicer. Once the war started, the funding was drawn to put into making guns and ammo and everything of the like. Some of the buildings were half-finished. Sky scrapers with rebar pipes and rusted metal frames sticking out like the ribcage of a skeleton. The place was plagued with hidden gang hideouts, homeless people, and the foreigners that were forced to move into the poorly made buildings, because they had nowhere else to go. Years of dirt clings to the place, making it look older and darker than it really was.

            There was a bridge, old and made of brick, where the train station lines came through. Erwin parks the car somewhere down the road. Marco said not to intimidate the woman. He sighs a bit. Nobody wanders the streets. There isn't even a train stop, the train simply passes over them. Erwin gets out, taking the briefcase with him.

            "Stay here Eren." Erwin instructs.

            "No!" Eren jumps up, though his eyes are red and weary.

            "Eren, you're exhausted, you're in a lot of pain... and I don't want you to get hurt again. I don't know what's going to happen with this... 'Dancer' person, but I don't want them to hurt you." Erwin explained.

            "What if they hurt you?" Eren asked.

            Erwin furrows his brow.

            "Eren... I'll be fine."

            "You don't know that for sure."

            "But... I won't mess up again, I promise!"

            Erwin only frowns. He nods, and opens the car door.

            "You stay as close to me as possible. Hold to my shirt if you can. You stay behind me." Erwin remarks. "And you need to rest soon. I'm hoping the woman will be reasonable with us."

            Eren doesn't resist, just gripping Erwin's shirt hard, and staying close. He trips over Erwin's boots a few times, but the taller blond says nothing. He doesn't feel any need to. Erwin holds the briefcase tight in one hand. Marco told him not to enter the bridge, it not very wide, but that small area is dark, and Erwin can't see much in it. A rusted pipe is busted, cracked at the side, and steam pours out of it, a constant hissing noise.

            In a white veil, almost immediately at Erwin's arrival, a figure steps through the steam, a whoosh of air sweeps past them.

            It's hard to see, just a person in a trench coat, dark brown hair tucked in with a clip, and glistening brown eyes. Here skin is tan, freckles splashed over her cheekbones and nose. Skinny- the trench coat almost looks too heavy on her. She has combat boots on as well, and a slender pistol in her hand with a silencer. She brushes some strands of hair behind her ear.

            "Erwin Smith, what a pleasant surprise!" the voice, is a surprise, she seems so joyous, and if not for the dripping sarcasm, it would feel as if she is addressing an old friend.

            "Do I know you?" Erwin asked, hand touching Eren's shoulder in worry.

            "Funny huh? To hear your real name and it not be an agent saying it. Or am I an agent? What do you think?" She has a curious smile, devil-like, as if she wants to play at something.

            "How do you know my name?" Erwin asked.

            She just examines Erwin up and down for a few moments, and pops a grin.

            "You're the guy who killed Annie, how could I not know you're name?"

            "You know about that?"

            "I know everything." she chuckles to herself, finding her words amusing. "I know you're looking for Levi, I know that short-stack clinging to your shirt is Eren, I know that briefcase is Bertolt, and I know you're all in a pretty sticky situation." and she laughs at him. "You fucked up good, huh?"

            "Who the fuck are you?" Erwin barks, unable to resist that anger in him.

            "Nobody special." the woman removes the clip in her hair, letting the brunette hair fall to her shoulders before re-clipping it. "Just a fly on the wall. A little mouse scurrying under the floorboards. What's it matter to you if I know where Levi is and that you two are in some pathetic hero attempt to find him?"

            Erwin realizes what Marco meant when he said don't intimidate the woman. He's finding it very hard not to punch her in the throat. However it wouldn't work. They're still about twenty feet apart, just letting their words echo across the empty street.

            "Hope nobody followed you." she huffs. "I wouldn't want that agency shit on me."

            "How-"

            "It's written all over your goddamn face, okay? That's 'how'." she finally snarls, gritting her teeth. Then she breathes, and relaxes her expression. "Now now, you've got something very interesting there, don't you think?" her eyes lock on the briefcase. Erwin looks down at it, blinking a few times.

            "What does it matter?"

            "Don't ya wanna know what's inside it?" she asked, tilting her head.

            "Not really. I just want to find Levi in one piece."

            She frowns.

            "How romantic. You're dull as a doorknob." she replied. "Well I certainly do. Haven't you thought about it? The Titans have all the drugs, money, bitches and internal organs they need. So what would Bertolt lock in a briefcase that he doesn't want anyone to know about? Doesn't want to be stolen? Doesn't want to be taken by the feds? Or better yet... what can't be replaced? Riddle me that, Smith."

            When she speaks, Erwin realized he never really thought about what was in the briefcase, just that the briefcase could get him Levi, and he needed it. He clutches the handle, looking down at the ground.

            "They call you the dancer." Erwin says. He tries his best to avoid the question.

            "Not much of a dancer." she replies. "Name's Ymir, smart mouth." she huffs, and blinks. "I deal some titanite, but information gathering is a personal specialty. Came during the war, being able to blend in with people was a plus. As for dancer... it was a code name. Sounds stupid when I hear it, but I guess names stick, huh?" Erwin isn't sure why this woman can't seem to stick to one topic, but he has a feeling she wants to get to something else.

            "You're a Titan then?" Erwin replied. "One of the originals."

            Ymir applauds him, even her claps are dripping in sarcasm. "Good job loverboy." she cheers, and drops her head. She tilts her head, and then narrows her eyes. She doesn't move an inch, but something inside her, the way she carries herself, her whole demeanor changes before Erwin's very eyes.

            "You want to talk to me about the war. Right? Eleven fucking years of silence... I can't imagine." Ymir hisses. "Well... of course, I can, given it's been about twenty years. But it's not a competition, right?" Erwin finds the words strange, as he's sure he's older than the woman, but he ignores it, sure that he's not as good at judgments as she is.

            "Come with me. But unload your gun first. We'll take somewhere more comfortable." Ymir walks forward, closing the gap. She stares down at Erwin's gun, waiting for him to do as he's told. Erwin sighs, takes the gun, ejecting the magazine out, and places it in his pocket, putting the empty gun back in its holster.

            "There we go. Good boy." Ymir sneers, and then turns away. She motions for him to follow. The walk down an empty street, just around the corner from where they parked the car. They arrive at an old rundown apartment, the entrance is boarded up, with several eviction notices stapled to it. Ymir brings he small body in a gap that two boards have made. Eren goes the way Ymir does, though Erwin is forced to crawl under. The ground is covered in dirt and dust, and some broken glass of windows and beer bottles. Graffiti is scrawled all over the empty room. Sunlight filters through the broken window panes.

            "Second floor." Ymir says, and starts to walk up a rusting set of stairs. Eren follows, turning around to glance at Erwin. Every step creates a creak, a moan, each footfall on metal announces Erwin's location. As for Ymir, she jumps around in silence, as if she is made of wind. Erwin can see where the name dancer came from. This building was never finished, pass the fifth floor there is not even a ceiling. The place smells of decay and mildew from rain that has fallen. Ymir opens the door to one of the apartments, and gestures for them to go inside.

            "Mi casa es tu casa." she cracks another smile.

            Magazines and dirty clothes have claimed the floor of the place. There is a couch in the corner, near the large window with a small balcony. There's something like a kitchen, but it seems to just be Ymir's little drug storage room. There's bottles of pills all lined up in neat rows, as well as bottles of heroin and liquid cocaine, ready to be made another day. The kitchen has a generator, and the fridge feeds off it. Erwin isn't sure how, but the inside of the house feels colder than outside. Ymir grabs a blanket, sniffing at it, and offers it out to Eren.

            "Here kiddo, go take a nap. We have adult stuff to talk about." she speaks. The blanket smells like mold.

            "I wanna stay." Eren mumbled. "I wanna find my mom."

            "I got nothing but bad news kiddo, so I don't think you wanna stick around." She growls under her breath, and shoves the blanket in Eren's chest. "The beds over there, take a nap."

            Eren is too afraid to object. He takes the blanket, and walks over to the bed in the corner, sitting up, and wrapping the thing around himself.

            Ymir goes to the fridge and grabs a beer, she turns slightly, showing Erwin what's in the fridge, and gestures.

            "Want a drink?" she offers. "No point rejecting. You have to wait until Bertolt is good and ready, right? So you may as well relax."

            Erwin takes her words in.

            "Fine. Just water."

            "Don't have water." she retorts. "Booze or nothing."

            Erwin sighs, and holds his hand out.

            Ymir slides him the glass bottle. It's freezing, which is unfortunate, since it only adds to the cold the city is suffering from. She takes a large gulp of her own beer, and drops down on the couch, placing her hand on Erwin's shoulder like a good friend.

            "You went and fucked a lot of shit up huh?" she huffed. "Heard you cut Annie up into pieces with an ax."

            "How would you know that?" Erwin asked.

            "Bertolt needs someone to get information around... I can't help pry at the little details ya know? He knows I don't tell nobody. I don't have friends." Ymir states. "I'm an 'info gatherer' that's all. Now I deal drugs and live in this mansion. Your turn."

            She takes another sip of beer, and stares at Erwin, as if this is some little get-to-know-you event. Erwin sighs.

            "I guess you're pissed about Annie too-"

            Ymir cuts him off with laughter.

            "You kidding? She had it coming. Cut people up, get cut up? Real poetic justice, right?" Ymir replied. "It's about time people start killing us off..." Erwin feels a chill run up his spine, because those words, he is so sure she means to say them with sarcasm, but it feels... nostalgic. As if she's missed something.

            "I was very impressed." she says, her expression cools ten degrees. "She just... died. Just like that..."

            Silence. The two drink for a bit.

            "She was something else ya know? She should've been called dancer... used to flip around like a ballerina with a knife and a gun. Wouldn't have known she was only twelve... probably cause she would rip your jugular out. That war... shit was crazy, right? You remember..." It's strange, and it makes Erwin feel sick, that Ymir speaks like she was right there with him, like this is all easy to just say.

            "You hold all that inside you ya gonna explode someday Erwin." Ymir states. "Of course, you can always just take the edge off... yeah, a lot of the Titan's like to take the edge off. Titanite got real popular cause of it. The name is just after the gang, but titanite can be anything. It's just a cocktail. A mix of chemicals and shit that'll kill you, but damn, some of them are good. Makes people fuck like they're losing their minds, makes you nuts enough to lift a car and go on a rampage, and some people are so calm they're almost comatose. Just depends which one you get. Do you do one?"

            Erwin looks down at the bottle of beer, thinking for a moment.

            "I think Levi gave me one..." Erwin has no idea why he lets this information go, for some strange reason, he can see no wrong, he's in too far for there to be a wrong. "Don't remember. Woke up fucking him like an animal." Ymir laughs at that.

            "Took the red one huh? It's got some fuckin chemicals in there. He got you to do the little druggie thing and crush the pill with a spoon?"

            Erwin nods.

            Ymir scoffs.

            "Yeah, it's mostly ecstasy... I'm sure you figured that out though." she replied. "Shame on you, grown ass man don't even know a drug from his elbow... You take drugs before?"

            "In the military... just LSD, cocaine, a lot of weed." Erwin replied. "Not all that crazy shit."

            Ymir clicks her tongue at him, and shakes her head.

            "Shame on you." She repeats. "That shit can get you hooked, just one hit and you're done for. Too expensive, and you start wanting stronger shit, and stronger shit each time, cause it gets harder to get the edge off. Start going nuts, and the dependency makes you crazy. A'course, in all my years I've seen people quit faster than smokers an alcoholics, yet smokes and booze and coffee- all addictive, and still legal. Why that's legal and this shit isn't is beyond me."

            Erwin can't help it- he laughs. In the past couple of hours, in the past days, in the past years, he never thought he'd be sitting with a woman he didn't know, with a kid that wasn't his, listening to her rant about drugs. Erwin can't say he disagrees, it's just the sheer fact that such a topic flew right out of nowhere that has caught him off guard.

            "Everything is falling apart..." Erwin huffed. "Isn't it...?"

            "Beats me." Ymir replied. "I figured everything would go to shit eventually around here I just thought it'd be... smoother. You know? Cops and agents and shootouts and chases and shit. Just a single guy taking us all down? You're making us look bad. Titan's were supposed to be strong and shit, that's where the name came from... Old legend in our home country. Didn't really care for it though... Just stories to tell kids. Make them all full of pride, full of hope that they're gonna be heroes..." Ymir drains the beer, and sets the bottle in her kitchen sink- overflowing with dishes and other garbage. She grabs another, twisting the cap.

            "Tell me what you want already." Ymir suddenly whines, and narrows her eyes at Erwin. He realizes he hasn't really said much, or said anything about why he came. Erwin's not too sure why he came anyway.

            "I don't think anywhere is safe..." Erwin replied. "The agency is after me... and they told me if I ever disobey them again... they'll kill me. And so the unfortunate factor is now the Titan's are the only people I can trust to stick around, because if I'm with civilians, someone will recognize me, and turn me into the agency. They already ran into me directly... but my agent is an idiot and let me go. So now I'm hiding with a drug dealer hoping you don't slit my throat when I'm not looking."

            "I wouldn't kill you." Ymir replies. "Cross my heart. I'm too interested in seeing how this will play out. The puzzle pieces are coming together in your head though, isn't it? That it seems we're destined to be enemies." she chuckles. "We both fought on different ends of the war, and now, we're both facing what looks to be our utter destruction, and we can't help but just shrug our shoulders and say 'fuck, I don't even know how I got here' before we die..."

            Erwin looks down at his feet for a long moment.

            "What's the chances Levi is alive? Do you know?"

            "Have they had you speak with Levi?" Ymir asked.

            "Yes... just about a day ago..." Erwin sighs. "I want to speak to him again, but they won't answer if I call them. They said if I give them the briefcase, then they'll give me Levi..."

            "Sounds like they'll go through with the deal then... if they really want that briefcase. Which is why I want to look." Ymir then stretched out her hands and grabbed at the air in front of Erwin. "Gimme. Lemme see what's inside it." she looks as eager as a dog about to be given a treat. Erwin sighed, and handed the thing over.

            "How are you even going to get it open? It's locked." Erwin offered.

            "I'm an info gatherer, Smith, have some faith in me." she hissed. Ymir ran her thumb over the combination locks.

            "Fancy one... no less from Bertolt." she examined. "Looks like it's just the combination locks, but actually, if you get them both right..." she runs her fingers over the plate of metal that is under the handle. "This should pop off and there's a lock that needs a key." Ymir rises, and goes to her kitchen. He kitchen drawer is full of random things, books, scissors, knifes, empty snack packages and bits of paper. She pulls out a small leather thing that looks like a pencil case. She opens it, revealing her lock picking set, and gets to work.

            "Do you know the combination?" Erwin asked.

            "No... but people are predictable, and Bertolt is no less." Ymir replied. "Reiner's birthday is August first..." Ymir spins the first combination to 8-0-1. "Annie's birthday is..." she searches her brain for a moment. "March twenty-second..." she thumbs over the numbers 3-2-2

            _Click_

            The plate over the lock pops open.

            "How simple you are Bertl..." Ymir mumbles. She gets to work, taking out her little instruments, and pushing them in the lock. It takes her some time, but Ymir is patient, and works her way around finding just the right way to pick the lock. Erwin eventually lets his gaze wander.

            Eren is out like a light, laying on his non-injured side on the bed, snores leaving his lips. Erwin gives a small smirk, tugging at the corner of his lips. It fades. He looks down at himself, already stinking of blood and pain, he hasn't felt this way since the military, and Erwin isn't sure what that means.

            "What do you think?" Ymir suddenly asks after about five minutes of silence.

            "Of what?"

            "What do you think is in the case?" Ymir asked. "I asked you earlier. Tell me. What do you think?"

            Erwin blinks, looking down.

            "The thing that will bring Levi back home."

            Ymir rolls her eyes.

            "Not the poetics, fool, I mean, what tangible thing do you think is in it?" Ymir asked. "It's an anomaly, right? Think about it... money? Bertolt doesn't need money he can just pull it out his ass, he's one of the richest men in the world. Jewelry? Doesn't seem likely. Drugs? What's he to do with that? Weapon? What's small enough and important enough? And most of all... why would he have you go get it if only to make you wait around with it? What could it be that makes him want this little box to be so secure?"

            Erwin stares for a long moment. He shrugs.

            "I don't know."

            Ymir growls with her lips pressed.

            "Come on soldier, use your head. What would you put in the box? Think." Ymir hissed. "What's the thing you can't replace... or better yet, what is the thing you and Bertolt don't have in common?"

            Erwin feels the last question is almost out of nowhere. It seems so absurdly different from everything else. Ymir waits, still meticulous and delicate with the lock work.

            "Me and Bertolt have nothing in common." he replied.

            "Oh, right." She replied. "He has brown hair, you're blond. He's got green eyes, you got blue. He's committed war crimes, killed hundreds, has gotten away scot free and is living his miserable life wrapped up in everything he ever wanted or needed and is still a miserable sack of shit- _oh_." Ymir gasps, "Now, doesn't that sound familiar?"

            Erwin grits his teeth. He wants to spit poison back at her, but he realizes that there's nothing about what she has said that he can argue with. He folds back into himself, and crosses his arms.

            "What's the one thing then, Smith? What's the thing he has that you..." Ymir trails off for a second, and looks to Eren. "That you didn't have before."

            Erwin does actually try to think. Think of what he would hide if he was a criminal, something he would want so safe he would let someone protect it with their life. Something he wouldn't want anyone else to get their hands on. He searches his brain.

            "Something personal." He finally replied.

            _Click_

Ymir looks down at the box, the lock popped open only a few milimeter, but Erwin is already ablaze with curiosity.

            "Close." Ymir replies. "Something personal... something you don't have. Right? I know... Bertolt is a very predictable man. Try to think it through, what item?"

            Erwin looks at the case, only frustrated that he can't see the insides.

            "A journal." Erwin huffed, unable to think of an answer.

            "No." Ymir barks back. "You didn't even try... Fine. Here's the answer."

            She opens the case.

            Inside, there are stacks of photos, taken with polaroid, taken with regular camers, taken with digital cameras. There's a little ceramic plate that has an infant's footprint in it. There's birth certificates, adoption papers, the names 'Mina' 'Berik' 'Thomas' 'Hannah' and 'Franz' all appear many times from what Erwin skims over. School papers, report cards, pictures of school science projects, little things the kids have made, poorly shaped origami birds, little birthday cards to Annie and Bertolt and Reiner made out of crayons. A USB marked 'Birthday videos' and things all very much like that.

            "Something they have, that you don't. Something you don't understand... or maybe, you understand it now." Ymir replied.

            Silence. Erwin doesn't utter a word, though it burns inside his throat. He doesn't want to think about it, doesn't want to care. He turns away, as if he was unimpressed or something.

            "Hm." Ymir laughs with her mouth closed.

            Ymir pulls a manila envelope out from under the family photos, pulls the metal tab and dumps the content on her counter. More photos, old ones, look like their faded badly, a sepia tone one some from running out of color. Polaroid pictures. There's two little brunette with a skinny looking woman. She looks very much like Bertolt with sandy skin and curly hair. Another, a little blonde girl next to a fatter tall man, looks like her father. A small blond boy with a mother and a father.

            "I didn't take Bertolt for a nostalgic kind of person.." Ymir remarked. "Ah... there you are. Berik." she looks at a photo of Bertolt when he was younger, being held in the arms of a boy only a little bit bigger than him. Ymir seems to be looking over Berik for a long time. "Was it worth it?" she seems to be mumbling to herself.

            "So tell me, Erwin... you don't have a family." Ymir replied. "Maybe you never did... but you do now. How far are you willing to go? To save them? To avenge them? Would you start a war for them?" Ymir replied. "What would you do if they died?" she looks at the photo of Berik again. "Would you be angry enough to fight for the rest of your life?"

            "I don't have a family, I don't know what I would do." Erwin retorted, leaning back in the couch until he heard the springs creaking.

            "Don't you?"

            Erwin looks to Ymir, but she isn't looking at him anymore, she's looking at Eren. The little boy is fast asleep by now, eyelids twitching, hands curled up in the blanket. He sleeps on his right side, the shoulder that has taken a bullet is visible, some blood seeping through the bandage.

            "I think you know exactly what you'd do... Just to keep them alive." Ymir replied.

            Erwin turns away. He rises from his seat, setting the glass beer bottle on Ymir's counter.

            "I think we're ready to leave." he hisses.

            "Where will you go? Will you go hide somewhere?" Ymir replied. "The kid is exhausted, and I've only just gotten to know you. Don't you have any decency?" she smirks, and packs away the old photos in her hands, and shuts the briefcase, scrambling the combination lock to make it seem like she never touched it.

            "Stay... for tonight. And I promise I won't slit your throat. You look tired." Ymir replied.

            "Why are you offering?" Erwin huffed.

            "I'm interested in how this will play out. I told you. Besides, I won't even bother you no more." Ymir takes the briefcase, and lays it by the couch. "I've got some junkies to meet at a motel tonight. I'm pretty busy on the weekend. If I come back, and you're not here, I understand, just remember... tonight might be our last, soldier. Make use of it."

            She rises, quiet as always, and slips out, doesn't even give Erwin a second glance, doesn't even think that Erwin will do anything bad- he has no reason to do so. He stays there, on the couch, looking around the room.

            _Tonight might be our last, soldier._

            Erwin closes his eyes, and lays his head back on the couch. Part of him is sure Ymir will come in the middle of the night to slit his throat, and he wonders to himself about that for a long moment. Erwin knows he wouldn't exactly want her to slit his throat, but on the other hand, he's not so sure he would want to resist it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos appreciated.


	16. Monsters

Bertolt Hoover was not a foolish man.

            He was often considered a quiet man, a complex thinker. He was protective as he was dangerous. Any distance made between him and his personal belongings would not be far, if he could help it. So there was no doubt the man was on Erwin's tail, eyes on the briefcase, hand on a gun. The time and place would come, but with the assurance that the agency was also on Erwin's backside, Bertolt took to keeping quite a distance. Listening to the echoes, finding the little traces left behind.

            "You're sure Erwin came here?" Reiner repeated, more focused on the strippers dance routine than looking around.

            "You saw the security tapes, not more than three hours ago..." Bertolt hissed. "I would not mistake him."

            "What good would being here do?" Reiner huffed. "What if he sees us?"

            "Unlikely he stayed." Bertolt is quick to analyze. "Levi prostituted here, and our recruiter still works here, right?"

            "Ah... Marco?" Reiner replied. "Yeah, I remember, Marco recommended Levi to us. Levi worked here for a while."

            "Then the little boy had been here too. And he would lead Erwin here." Bertolt replied, explaining his observation. "The camera showed Marco speaking to a tall blond man with a jacket on. I could see his outline."

            "Still... you sure it was him? These camera's are pretty shitty."

            "I will be making sure it was him." Bertolt replied, walking to the back rooms. "And I would not mistake my wife's murderer."

            Bertolt goes to Marco's room, as Reiner informs him. The 'do not disturb' sign is on the door knob, and the sound of voices comes from the other side. The bed creaks at each movement. Bertolt knocks on the door.

            Nothing.

            He knocks again, louder.

            "Busy!" comes a strangled voice, followed by a well-rehearsed moan of approval.

            Bertolt narrows his eyes, and knocks again. "This is important." He replied.

            "Fuck off!" sounds like the clients voice.

            "Mhn." Bertolt pulls out his pistol, fires, pumping two bullets into the lock mechanism. He's got long muscular legs, and even in a suit he kicks the door open easy with one swift snap of his leg.

            Marco was sitting on some man's lap, the same kind of lowlifes that wandered in at such a late hour in the night. Someone whose kinks and fetishes needed to be fulfilled constantly, Bertolt and Reiner knew, they were the ones looking for their prostitutes clients. The client was naked, sweating, clutching Marco by the thigh, and holding him in his lap, connected at the hips. His face was pressed to the stump of Marco's missing limb. Marco's bandage was gone from his eye, there was a rough patch of red skin that healed silver, and dipped into his skull, showing where his eye once was.

            "Out." Bertolt orders. "Now."

            The man pushes Marco away, slipping out of him. Marco is trembling, pulling down the nurse dress that was up to his shoulders. He covers his crotch, searching for his underwear.

            "S-sir." Marco stumbles out, his voice is strangled, as his hands rummage around the bed sheets. The client is still standing naked in disbelief, looking around in shock.

            "What the fu-" the client silences when Bertolt's pistol is a millimeter from his mouth.

            "Get. Out." Bertolt snarled.

            The man stumbled over his feet, rushing into the hallway, standing bare and awkward. Reiner grabbed the pile of clothes he found off the floor, and threw it to the man. He attempted to shut the door, but it didn't want to cooperate anymore with the damage Bertolt had inflicted upon it.

            Bertolt wastes no time.

            There's a dull thud in the back of Marco's head when his body is practically thrown into the wall. Bertolt may be slim and calm, but tonight there's a poison in Bertolt's bones and he's enraged. Marco clutches at his neck, feeling where Bertolt's wrist is, his dull fingernails are digging in at the veins. Marco gasps.

            "I'm going to ask you, what you told that man." Bertolt's voice has dropped low. "Did you tell him about my family? Did you tell him where our safe house is?" Bertolt is livid.

            Marco trembles. He didn't believe that Bertolt had been checking everyone furiously about 'some tattoo guy' like the other hookers had been saying, until Bertolt was wrapping his hands around his throat.

            "Please, I don't even know where your house is!" Marco wheezes. "I promise... I promise. I wouldn't betray you. I have nothing to say.."

            "Annie is dead because of that man, do you understand me?" Bertolt whispered, his clutch is turning Marco's face red, he's stumbling on his feet to stay standing. "Annie. The woman who saved your life, the woman who went walking around through the wreckage after wreckage to find people to save. She died, and all you have to tell me is nothing?" Bertolt uses his other hand to hold a silenced pistol to Marco's gut.

            "Bertolt... this guy isn't worth our time." Reiner's voice came forward, he was standing in front of the broken door, just watching everything unfold, trying not to react.

            "I don't want him anywhere near our family. If you told him anything, I'll make sure you pay for it." Bertolt hisses. "You've been dishonest before, Annie pulled your first eye, do you want me to pull the second one?"

            Marco squeaks, voice leaving him, feeling Bertolt now move to hold the gun at his cheek.

            "I told him about my life, w-why I was in the Titans... and I... I told him I knew Levi. T-that's all. Why is Levi so important to you?"

            "He isn't-" Bertolt seethes. "He's a fucking whore, and he's been a liability like you."

            "Please... I honestly didn't know anything about this!" Marco pleads. "I... I told him to go to Ymir-"

            "You _what_?" flames glint in Bertolt's eyes.

            "I... I just told him where to find her, I don't know if he's there..." Marco replied. "I just... I just didn't want him to be around, he looked like trouble."

            "Did he have a briefcase?" Reiner suddenly pipes up again.

            "Yes... yes, he did." Marco replied.

            "It's safe then." Reiner replied. "We don't need to ask around like this Bertolt... let's just call Ymir."

            Bertolt looks over Marco, and the one-eyed boy seems to be praying under his breath. Bertolt curls his hand, and releases the other's throat.

            "Thank you- thank y-" Before Marco can finish the last 'you' Bertolt fires twice into the man's eye socket. Marco drops on the floor.

            "Bertl!" Reiner jumps forward, but it's far too late.

            "Don't defend him." Bertolt snaps, kicking bits of Marco's brain off his shoes. "Anyone left in this city is a liability. I don't care. Mina and Berik are the most important things right now. Don't think about anything else dammit." Bertolt curses under his breath, and holsters his silenced pistol. Reiner twitches, shifting back in the dark lit hallway of the strip club.

            "All right, fine." Reiner sighs, looking at the Marco's body, there's a wet smear of blood on the wall where the back of his head rubbed against, white bits of his brain are also there. "Where to now?"

            "I'll call Ymir." Bertolt replied. "I'm sure the briefcase is safe with her... Safe enough."

            "We make the drop tomorrow, right Bertl?" Reiner shifts back a bit, blood seeps on the carpet at their feet.

            "I'll call him tomorrow morning..." Bertolt replied. "But I've had a change of heart. I want you and Ymir to do something for me."

            Reiner raises his brow, and looks over Bertolt for a long moment. "Course... I mean, Ymir isn't exactly very easy to work with, but I'll try."

            "Good. Have her bring a car around for you. I don't care where. Just tell her to bring it to the safe house." Bertolt replied. "I want you to take the whore out into that field down the street. That forest area. And I want you to kill him."

            Reiner stiffens his shoulders. He gazes over Bertolt.

            "Bertl... we told the man we'd give Levi back, fair and square."

            "Yes. He'll bring me the briefcase, and if you want, you can bring the whore's carcass. It won't matter. Erwin will be dead as well." Bertolt replied calmly.

            "Why?" Reiner asked.

            "He's a monster. If I don't get rid of him, he'll find me. He'll find us. And he'll destroy our whole family. I don't want that. I want to rid myself of every liability I have. Erwin and that whore are the biggest ones at the moment." Bertolt hissed. "I'll keep the kids safe... but I want to take Erwin on by myself."

            Reiner tightens his jaw, looking around, but only Bertolt is there to look at, and he's got a mad gaze in his eyes.

            "Levi doesn't have to die Bertolt, he's not going to come after us, I'm sure-"

            "He should have died a long time ago. He was just a whore. It was Erwin that forced us to keep him alive!" Bertolt snaps. Reiner can see the darkness around the man's eyes, even in the pitch black Bertolt reeks of exhaustion. "Don't act like he was special. He was like every other whore we used to feed organs to the black market. He's only "special" because he got Annie killed, that's all."

            "Bertolt-"

            "Reiner, please." Bertolt narrows his eyes, pain etched in his features. "Just listen to me this time. This is the only way."

            Reiner wants to retort, wants to believe there's another way, but he cannot think of one. He was never as fast a thinker as Bertolt. Reiner wants so desperately to persuade him out of this, but the idea doesn't come. He cannot resist Bertolt's reasoning. He can't bear to ever resist Bertolt again. Reiner has so little family left. He looks around the dimly lit room, orange lamp-light washes the windows an orange-yellow, and Marco's blood glistens this color as well.

            "Okay Bertolt..." Reiner replied. "I'll do it."

            Bertolt nods, looking to Reiner.

            "Tomorrow... it'll end. We can finally go home." Bertolt sighs.

            And again, Reiner suppresses the wish that tomorrow would never come.

* * *

 

            "I had a feeling you'd call me Bertl." Ymir was settled outside of a payphone next to a motel. She could hear some men mumbling and sniffling in their rooms, the walls were so very thin, and she was sure the drugs their veins were pumped with were kicking in hard, and she couldn't help grin. The moon was out, the clouds cleared enough to show it. She just stared up at the sky, holding the phone under her chin.

            "Where are you?" Bertolt's voice comes through.

            "The usual joint. You know me. Not much for originality." Ymir replies, and chuckles. "Before you ask, yes, the briefcase is with me... well, not with me, it's with 'them'. Back at my apartment. I let them nap there. Seems sweet for the psychopath you made him out to be."

            "Make no mistake, the man sleeping on your couch killed Annie." Bertolt hissed.

            "Oh I know, honey. It's not the first time a murderer step foot in my apartment though, so I'm well equipped." Ymir smirks to herself. "So what? You want something from me. You don't want me to kill them though, you would have already said that... no, you want to kill him yourself right? Wanna see the light leave his eyes, and you want him to suffer for it? Careful not to get your dick too hard thinking about it."

            "I need your help." Bertolt snaps.

            "Ooh, is that so?" Ymir replied. "What could it possibly be?"

            "I just need to borrow your car. Reiner needs a ride." Bertolt replied.

            "I already told you that Erwin probably went to that Angel's Den or whatever the hell, why do you need so many favors? Sudden co-dependence?" Ymir hisses.

            "It's called the Angels Nest... and you were right. They met with Marco." Bertolt sighed. "He told me everything. It doesn't sound like a lot."

            "Mhhn, yes, it wasn't that much, Erwin isn't very knowledgeable. Erwin was in the war, saw a lot of shit. You can see it etched in his face. Definitely had an in with the agency. Shit went down and... hmm, even I'm a little stumped as to why he chose a whore over his own safety. That's love, right? I'm not too sure." Ymir smirks, twirling the payphone's cord around her finger. "We talked about normal shit, drugs, what we did in the war, how fucked up we are. You know. Regular Saturday evening."

            "You didn't give him our location did you?" Bertolt asked.

            "Have some faith in me." Ymir replied. "I'm not going to give your family up to a man who won't pay me anything in return. That man's broke as hell, what good would helping him do for me?"

            "Good... look, I need a favor. I want you to bring the car tonight." Bertolt explained. "We can come around to pick it up if you prefer."

            "Mhn... How about I just take it to your house and stay? I told Erwin and Eren if I'm not home when they wake up, they can just do me a favor and get out. I'm sure he will. Looking forward to getting lover boy back... but I have a feeling you have some other agenda in mind?"

            "The whore dies tomorrow. I want you to be with Reiner when he does it. Just keep an eye out for him. Please. After that I him to drive over to the warehouse and we should be home free."

            "Ah... so you want Erwin to suffer." Ymir smirked. "I like you this way. I'll stay with you guys tonight. I'm sure you can tell Erwin where to meet you in the morning, yes? I have a feeling my chances are better off with you guys. He still has Annie's phone."

            "He showed you?"

            "Ehh... I kind of searched his pockets when he fell asleep." Ymir replied. "Not much on him. He's a strange guy. Interesting. I'm sure you don't care. So I guess we'll be meeting tonight?"

            "Sure." Bertolt replied. "Kill the whore, and you can go on your merry way."

            "Nothing for me?" Ymir clicks her tongue. "Typically you. Just run away and leave me behind? I'm just a poor defenseless drug dealer."

            "You want compensation?" Bertolt hissed. "How about wiping out a murderer that will potentially kill a lot more people if we don't stop him?"

            "That's not really my problem. I'd let him run rampant and have someone else kill him. Social justice so to speak. Someone who actually gives a shit will do it. I'm more of a monetary person."

            "You want money, then name a price." Bertolt replied.

            Ymir chuckled.

            "All right all right, don't be so tense. I owe you one, right? I'll let this be the I owe you." Ymir replied. "So you're really going home? To that shitty little island?"

            "It's gotten better since the war ended... we can start over again. Even if it's just me and Reiner. Times have changed."

            Ymir laughs at that.

            "They certainly have. Damn, you sound like an old man." Ymir hums. "Shit, I guess I sound old too. I can't help it. I can't even wrap my head around it... Fuck, we were public enemy number one. The terror. We were the war, the very personification of it. Now look at us. Scrounging around for a chance at life and pushing drugs on the street. Oh how the mighty sure do fall... And the weapons of war perish... some shit like that, remember?"

            "I didn't call you to reminisce. I'll expect you at the safe house in an hour, no less."

            "Aye aye captain." she grins to herself.

            "See you tomorrow."

            Ymir hangs up, nodding to herself. She looks up to the moon, the light glows white on her skin. She smiles at the moon, as if it will smile back.

            "We will certainly be seeing tomorrow, won't we?" she asks herself, so very amused by her words, and then walks off, feeling if she waits too long, something might actually respond.

* * *

 

Tomorrow comes.

The sun is late, tinges the world indigo to the brief moments that the rays of light creep over the world. Erwin awakes. It's freezing, but it appears Ymir has given him a blanket in the night, as well as a body search. All off his possessions are lined up on the table. Annie's cellphone, his gun and holster, his three magazines. His backpack has been organized. The briefcase is still locked up tight, and on it there is a note.

            _No I didn't steal anything of yours. Just make your way out of my house, I'll be busy today. Figure I should let you know. Maybe we'll see each other again somewhere down the road._

_\- Ymir_

            Erwin reads it over a few times, and tucks it away in his pocket. He doesn't think he'll need it, but it's a security. Ymir doesn't seem the type to leave notes, but he's not so sure he knows what type of person Ymir is at all. Erwin feels stiff, and sore, and tired. Erwin presses on. He's close. So very close.

            Loading his gun, Erwin puts the holster back around his shoulders, and puts his jacket on. He feels a little uncomfortable to think Ymir was able to remove all these things without him even waking, but he doesn't care. He has to move past it. He zips his jacket, rubbing his hands to create some heat. The past days have been freezing, and all he can do is thank the clear skies for letting some sun in. Though by now the sky is tinged purple, and hazes of red-orange start to appear. The sun is coming. Erwin looks to Annie's cellphone.

            _One new message_

_Delivered at 5:00am_

            Erwin flips open the phone.

            _At eight I will be at the warehouse down by the fishing docks. The drop will happen inside. Do not be late._

Erwin shut the phone, heat surging inside him. The warehouse. An answer finally. This could end. He clutched the briefcase tight. He feels his own pulse hammer in his chest. For a moment, Erwin only shuts his eyes, feeling relief was over him for a brief moment.

            Erwin dials the phone to call. One ring, two rings, thr-

            "I've already told you. Do you need the directions?" Bertolt's tone is nothing beneath a snarl.

            "No. Eight o'clock, right? I'll be there."

            "I'll be waiting."

            "Can I speak to Levi?"

            "When I have my briefcase." Bertolt hisses. "Be ready. It's already six o'clock. Come in disarmed. If you don't... I'll be making sure. I get the briefcase first, got it? If anything is missing, Levi will be missing some parts too. Fair exchange."

            "Right..." Erwin sighs sharply. "I'll see you."

            Bertolt hangs up.

            Erwin tucks the phone away, feeling he won't really need it though. He walks over to Eren, setting the briefcase down, and gingerly brushing the boy's wounded shoulder, shifting back, and dragging him forward, keeping the blanket over him. He scoops the boy up in his arms, hugging him to his chest.

            "Wake up Eren." He whispers. "Let's go."

            "Mom..." Eren mumbled.

            "It's Erwin." Erwin replied. "We're going to get your mom, okay? It's going to be okay. Just hold onto me." Erwin grips Eren tight, shifting him a little just to try and wake him. He's tired, Erwin knows the boy would be, even after all that sleep.

            "I had a bad dream again..." Eren mumbled. "I... I'm scared." his voice barely raises from a whisper.

            "It's all right, there's nothing wrong with being scared..." Erwin hugged Eren to his chest. "This should... this should go well. I did everything ordered. We just have to go to a warehouse, okay?" Erwin explained.

            "Okay..." Eren mumbled.

            "Let's go." Erwin replied. Eren nods his head, and buries his face in the crook of Erwin's neck. Erwin grabs the briefcase tight, and walks Eren outside. The climb down the stairs is slow. It's only six, but it feels like time isn't fast enough. Erwin hugs Eren, and he feels the boy squirm, and settle, just trying to be comfortable. Erwin's eyelids are begging for a few hours more sleep, but he knows not to listen. Erwin gets to the boarded up doorway, and the two slip through. Eren goes right back to cling to Erwin. He faces his chest, hugging him tight. Erwin strokes Eren's back, unsure if there is much else he can do.

            Eren stays in his lap when they get in the car. He hugs Eren tight for just a moment. The boy drops his head against Erwin. He doesn't mind anymore, just drives, one hand on the wheel, the other held to Eren's back, rubbing to give him some comfort. Eren tightens his grip around Erwin's neck, hugging him.

            "Why does all this have to happen...?" Eren's voice drifts. Erwin raises his brow. The boy's eyes are shut tight, eyebrows knitted. He looked upset, but tired, so very tired.

            "I... It's..." Erwin can't find a simple answer.

            "Because... because they're scared too Eren, just like you." Erwin replied. "But, you see, people act different when they're scared. They do what they think will make them safe again. Some relax, some struggle to break free. It's complicated, Eren. The people that were stronger than Levi... they thought they could walk all over him. But I'm stronger than them, and so I can walk over them. And they're scared because of it. I don't want it to be this way. I wish your mom didn't have to get hurt in the process. I wish you didn't have to get hurt in the process." Erwin's hand ghosts over Eren's bullet wound.

            "It's okay... You're gonna save my mom. You're a hero." Eren says this with conviction. He's sure of this, as if it's a fact. Eren hugs Erwin's neck tight, settling against his chest. Erwin only feels his chest tighten. His body has been hurting for a while, but for some reason, it feels like it's gotten worse. There's something inside him, sticking to his bones, pumping in his blood. A poison. Erwin feels a sigh leave him, and hesitates, having a hard time breathing back in.

            "Eren." his voice has dropped low. Erwin isn't sure what he's about to say, but it seems the words flow from him before he can think.

            "Eren. You've been really strong." he starts. "You really have, and I'm hoping... wishing, everything will go well." A pause, another hard intake of air. "Eren. I'm nothing special. I'm not a hero. I'm barely a man. I just want you to survive. You need that. You." Erwin stutters. "You deserve that.. and so does your mom. So I want you to survive, even if I cannot."

            "What do you mean?" Eren's eyes are locked on to him.

            "I'm not sure. Maybe I'm talking crazy." Erwin replied. "But Eren, whatever I say, I want you to keep going. When I go into that warehouse to get your mom.. I want you to stay in here. Do _not_ leave this car." Erwin commands. "I don't want you to get hurt again. And these men w _ill_ hurt you. Do you understand?"

            There is resistance in Eren's eyes. He doesn't understand, he can't possibly, and Erwin knows this. He's struggling, trying desperately to wrap his head around it. Erwin knows he won't, but he doesn't resist it. Time passes. Erwin keeps his eyes on the road, Eren still pressed to his chest.

            "Okay." Eren agrees, but his voice is so silent and fragile it's as if a breath will break him.

            "Eren. If I go inside.. and I don't come back, I need you to do something for me." Erwin comes to a stop just on the side of the road for a moment. This time of day is busy, but Erwin isn't in a rush. He pulls out Annie's cellphone, and types in a cellphone number, as well as another landline number. The cellphone number is labeled "Armin" the landline "Agency"

            "I need you to call this man, Armin, in case anything happens. If he doesn't answer, call this one." Erwin points to the agency number with his thumb. "They'll pick up for sure... Armin, is a friend. He'll help you, just tell him that I gave you this number. That Erwin Smith gave you this number."

            "What... do you mean?" Eren stares at the phone for a long time.

            "Just for security. Okay?" Erwin asked. "If I don't come back."

            Eren cannot possibly wrap his head around it. Cannot possibly believe Erwin, a hero, would die. But he tries. He's starting to make sense of it. He reaches out, hand shaking, and takes the phone from Erwin's hands, shutting it, tucks it away into his blue backpack. Erwin nods, pulls out of the parking spot, and Eren slips from his lap. Curls his legs, holding his knees up to his chest, the small boy holds his backpack, gripping the strap tight. His knuckles are white. Eren's eyebrows are furrowed. Erwin can't help thinking how much he looks like Levi when he does that.

            "Erwin..." Eren's voice brings Erwin alert, because Eren rarely calls him anything other than "mister".

            "Yes?" Erwin replies.

            "Please come back."

            Eren's words splinter as he chokes on his last word, and tears are rushing down his face. He cannot possibly wrap his head around it. That Erwin might die. But he has. He has wrapped his head around it. And Eren so desperately doesn't want to believe it. He is so quiet, and the tears fall to his lap. Eren wipes his face, looking down at his backpack. He sobs, rubbing his eyes as if to stop himself from crying any longer. It's too difficult. Erwin drives, unable to stop in the traffic. He pulls over to the side of the road again. Erwin says nothing for a while.

            His hands dart out to Eren, and pulls the boy into his chest. "I'm right here." Erwin breathes. "Eren, Eren.. breathe." The boy shudders out a harsh breath, he is suffering so much, and Erwin cannot do anything to stop that. He holds him tight, keeping their embrace as firm and gentle as it can be. Eren cries. Cries hard. Erwin tightens his grip on him. They stay that way, until Erwin knows the must press on. He cannot afford being late.

            "I'll do what I can." Erwin promises, "I'll do what I can." he tells Eren this over and over, but the two of them both know that even that might not be enough.

* * *

 

It's been only a few days since Levi had been chained under those rusted pipes of an old basement, but the man looks considerably different. Bruises riddle his face where Annie and Bertolt have beaten him. The bruises on his wrists where the handcuffs were had turned dark purple, and Levi had given up tugging days ago. Blood forms on his cracked lips, knees still swollen and red-purple from being beaten. Levi's energy was gone, his ability to walk was completely gone. He was helpless, sitting there in a puddle of cold water on cement, resisting the desire to turn his head down in the water and attempt to drown himself if he could find a way. Levi could hear the child they called "Mina" walking around, talking, so unaware. Berik as well, though Berik had seen Levi, they never spoke. The boy looked disgusted with Levi. Levi could hear their voices echo down the hall, and the squeaking clatter of the screen door opening and shutting.

            Someone opened the basement door, and flicked on the lights.

            "Ew. Gross." came a voice Levi hadn't heard before.

            Standing at the top of the basement stairs was a brunette woman, dark brown eyes, splotches of freckles that looked something like Marco. Levi wondered how his friend was doing for that brief second, before he forgot it. His son, Eren, that was most important.

            "Hate to see how you'd keep a dog." the woman chuckled, turning her head. "It's be dead in two hours."

            "Ymir, just keep walking." Reiner's voice is solemn. Levi's stomach tightens. He shifts back in his chains when the two come down the stairs. Helpless. So very helpless. Levi cannot begin to stand on his own. Reiner kneels before him. Levi's eyes are wet, and he looks to Reiner desperately for some sort of confirmation.

            Reiner's eyes carry despair.

            The man takes to the locks, unshackling Levi from the place, but the small pale man collapses to the floor. There is no will left in him to even try and stand. His chest barely rises and falls. That look. That look plastered on Reiner's face.

            "You sure he's still alive?" Ymir asked, the woman stands over Levi, eyebrow raised. "He looks pretty dead." she lifts her boot over Levi like she's about to stomp. Levi doesn't flinch. He just blinks, hoping this will be quick-

            "No!" Reiner barks, yanking Ymir's foot back enough to almost throw her. She stumbles, but turns around, gaining her balance.

            "I want it... I want it to be painless." Reiner hisses. "Just help me get him to the car."

            "All right all right. I already put all your supplies in the car. Why don't we just do it in the basement?"

            "Bertolt doesn't want to leave traces behind." Reiner is so ginger when he places his hands under Levi's knees, sliding his arms under. He takes his other arm under Levi's shoulders, and holds him up. Levi can't scream, but it's agony to feel his knees bend when he is held, and he makes a groaning wail of pain. Reiner holds him tight at the back, pressed to his chest.

            "It must hurt a lot..." Reiner whispered.

            "So killing him in the forest is a better idea?" Ymir replied. "Bertolt thinks a little too highly of the police here, eh?"

            "The police have been half under our control. When we bail, they'll have a reason to pursue us. More the reason to make sure this is all done as clean and untraceable as possible." Reiner explains, carrying Levi out to the car in the garage of their house. Each step jolts Levi's knees, and it hurts so much to moan, but he must, it hurts far too much. Levi is far too weak to do anything else.

            "I'm... going to die... right?" Levi finally manages to spit out, blood from his lips spatter on Reiner's shirt.

            "I..." Reiner looks to the car as Ymir props open the back seat which has been covered in plastic wrap.

            "I'm so sorry."

            The drive is only a few minutes. Ymir sits in the passenger seat, Reiner drives, and Levi lays flat on the back seat. On the floor, there is a black body bag, a white sheet, as well as a box of matches. Levi would struggle, he would desperately try to escape. There is just no will left in him. Nothing he can do to make anything better. Levi knows he'll die if he struggles. He cannot walk. The pain is too much. His knees have given out. His wrists are cut and bruised and sore. His body aches to die. Levi is so sickeningly afraid of what will happen, but there is nothing he can do. Levi just watches as the lamp posts out the window of the car turns to blue sky, turns to tree branches, turns to shaded forests. They have driven to a very secluded place, as the house was near by the forest anyway. Levi's shaking, feels like he'll vomit but there's nothing in him to vomit. Just fear- horrible, consuming fear.

            "I'll carry him. Just bring out the body bag and the sheet." Reiner explains. He goes to the back seat, and props Levi up in his arms.

            "Why does it have to be this way?" Levi stutters out.

            Reiner holds him still for a moment. His yellow eyes look lost in thought. Finally he drags Levi up into his arms, and starts to carry him to a very remote part of the forest, where no one lives for miles.

            "Because this was how it would have been... anyway." Reiner mumbled. "You're nobody. No one is going to care when you die... And I took advantage of that."

            Levi swallows, his saliva tastes like blood. His head drops against Reiner's chest.

            "I miscalculated. I didn't think there was someone out there that cared about you. Because nobody seems to care about whores..." Reiner's voice is so low, as if he wants only Levi to hear, and nothing else in the world. "This place - this life - has been horrible to me and you both. Nobody was supposed to care about you. You were supposed to be another dead body to give the black market some organs to traffic... that was what the plan always was. Not just for you. For anyone who got sucked into the Titans... who thought they'd do some good. Because we needed to make sure we always came out on top." Reiner places Levi down on a patch of dirt, next to a tree.

            There's wild brush and grass growing. The trees have been dying off since the cold settled, but the leaves were all over the ground, and they were vibrant red and orange and yellow. The sun is strong, but not as strong as the cold wind. Levi shivers, he is still soaked to the bone in water. Reiner stares over Levi for a long time.

            "I'm so so sorry." he whispers.

            "Where should I put these?" Ymir asks, holding the body bag and the white sheet up.

            "Just..." Reiner shuts his eyes. For a long moment he says nothing. He sighs through his nose, and turns to Ymir. "Just place them at your feet. And turn away..."

            "Why? It's not like I've never seen a dead body before." Ymir replied. "Though I got to admit, a lot of shit happened just to get this one whore dead." Ymir smirks. "I hope it was worth it, Reiner."

            "It will be." he snaps back. "Just... turn away. Please. I want to talk to him."

            Ymir rolls her eyes, and does as she is asked. She turns on her heel, dropping the sheet and body bag at her feet. She faces away from Levi and Reiner, back turned to the two men as they speak.

            Reiner comes to his knees, and brings his arms around Levi's neck, hugging him as ginger as he can.

            "I'm so sorry." He apologizes again. "I never meant for this to happen." Reiner whispers to Levi, keeping him close. "I didn't want it to be this way... I didn't want your life to end up this way. I know you were just doing this for your kid... so please understand, that I'm doing this for mine."

            Levi is trembling, it's cold, and Reiner pressed to him feels warm for a moment. Levi sits there for a long time, thinking he wouldn't mind dying in his grasp like this. Warm. A release of pain. Levi takes in Reiner's words, trembles as he digs his nails into the cold dark earth. Pain throbs at every joint. It would be so sweet to not feel this agonizing pain anymore. But Levi cannot be as brave as he wants to be. He shakes, tears form in his eyes.

            "I'm scared." Levi cannot stop his words. He feels like a child. "I don't want to die."

            Reiner pulls away. His eyes are solemn and golden in the pale sunlight. He takes from his pocket, a handgun, and looks over it.

            "I'm sorry." he says, looking over Levi, as he raises his gun. "Is there anything you want me to do?" Reiner isn't sure why he asked, but a last request seemed appropriate.

            Levi looks at him for a long time, there are tears on his pale bruised cheeks. He nods, tears falling to his wet clothes.

            "Yes." Levi breathes.

            "What is it?" Reiner asked, turning the gun safety off. He shoves a magazine cartridge into the gun.

            "Please... please don't hurt my son." Levi whispered. "Please let him live. Please.."

            Reiner's hands tremble.

            "I won't. He'll be okay." Reiner replied, cocking the gun. "He's a tough kid. I told you. He'll be okay."

            Levi seems to relax at that. His eyes focus at the barrel of the gun. His dark grey eyes have glazed over, and his wet skin glistens white in the pale sun. Levi looks up to the sky, and to Ymir, and finally to Reiner. He breathes.

            "Thank you." Levi shuts his eyes.

            "I'm sorry." Reiner whispers. For a moment, he curses himself, wishing he knew what to do, wishing he knew another way out of this. He wants Levi to tell him to stop, to plead for his life, but it's as if they all know this is how nature intended their lives to be. Reiner could not change this. It was impossible. Survival was the only option. And this was the only way. Levi looks at him. Silent. Empty. Reiner's hands tremble.

            "I'm sorry." the whisper leaves his lips, for a final time.

            And Levi replies, quiet, eyes shut.

            "Are you really?"

            There are three gunshots. One for the kill, two to make sure. The forest echoes the three shots, but there are only two people left to hear it. There's a splatter of blood, and the sound of a body dropping to the forest floor.

            In the trees, the birds scatter, and fly off in different directions.

* * *

 

Pigeons land atop the warehouse roof. It's exactly eight o'clock, and despite the warm morning sun, there's a chill running up Erwin's spine. He stares at the looming rusted building. Despite his reservations, Erwin drives in entering the roofed parking beside the warehouse. The morning light is not able to penetrate the dark under the cement pillars. There's an electric light that casts such an eerie glowing color along the cement walls it is more unsettling than the dark that it is supposed to cast away. Erwin grabs the briefcase at the floor of the car.

            In the parking area there is another black car. Erwin doesn't spare it a glance. Instead, parks a stall away so there is a small distance between his car and the other. He looks down at his lap, holding the shiny metal briefcase. His reflection in the metal is blurred, just tired looking eyes stare back at him.

            Erwin leaves, silently, there is nothing to be said. Eren looks on with fear in his gut, and a cellphone clenched tight in his fist. Erwin gives the small boy a small nod, and Eren returns in. Erwin walks to the eerie light, and down the desolated hallway. At the entrance of the building lies a broken metal lock. Erwin swings the door open, the creaking metal announces his position. Bertolt has told him to come unarmed, but he still has a knife tucked away in his jacket. His gun still on him, but the magazine is not inside it. There is a long hallway of small little storage rooms, and at the end, are two large main doors to lead to the factory floor. He pushes forward, and enters.

            It is empty. The factory floor was cleared out long ago. Light filters in from broken windows that are near the roof. Panes of glass have been broken, lay shattered on the cement floor.

            There are ten men, Titans, from what Erwin can see. All look angry, all look amused, some with a devious grin on their face. Just waiting. They stand around. Some lean on the cement pillars, some are twiddling a knife or a gun in their hand, some don't look like they even know how to use one.

            There, in the middle of this barren room, is a singular chair, and a desk. Bertolt is seated on the other side. The lights glow on his skin an illuminating white. He says nothing. He does nothing. The pale light gives a glow to the world around him. The world moves on around them, yet this place seems preserved in a time of emptiness. The stillness grips Erwin's heart, tells him not to breathe, not to move, but he resists it. Erwin takes a step forward.

            Bertolt raises his hand.

            Erwin freezes in place.

            "Search him." Bertolt's order rings out.

            Some of the Titans get up, sprung to life by their orders. The men are mostly burly looking, ugly, fighters, Erwin is sure Bertolt would get nothing less to protect him. Erwin feels the men's hands start to feel at him. Three of them have come forward, so eager to obey Bertolt. They remove his knife and the gun and magazine that he has in his pockets. Erwin stands stiff, briefcase held tight in his hand. They finish searching, and drop their findings on the table in front of Bertolt like proud little dogs performing a trick.

            "I told you not to come armed." Bertolt remarked, looking at the weapons. He brings them forward, and sets them aside to his right. "Never mind. Come. Give me the briefcase."

            Erwin obeys. He strides forward, holding the briefcase. Erwin sits at the small folding chair, and sets down the briefcase on the small table. Bertolt takes it, holding it close. He sets it down, adjusting the briefcase combination locks, and pulls a small key out of his breast pocket. He opens the lock, letting the case pop open. There he gazes over his items, eyes sinking to a gentle composure before disappearing within a split second. Bertolt sighs, running his finger over the birthday pictures of his children. Safe and sound. Not a scratch on them.

            "Is everything in its place?" Erwin asked.

            "Yes." Bertolt replied.

            "Good." Erwin replied.

            "Yes. Good." Bertolt stood, shutting the briefcase.

            "You all may leave." at his order, the Titans in the room disperse, not dare resisting Bertolt. Erwin looks to Bertolt for a long time, blue eyes piercing.

            "Where is he?" Erwin snaps.

            Bertolt waits until the last Titan leaves, and the two of them are alone. His eyes lock on to Erwin, narrow green barely visible.

            "I believe the last I heard of him... he was laying in a forest, with three bullets floating around his skull."

            Erwin's chest tightens.

            "So you lied." he responds. He tries so desperately to be calm, but Bertolt is feeding the fire in him. Bertolt shook his head.

            "No no, if you want the whore's rotting corpse, I'll gladly give it to you." Bertolt replied. "I can even cut his limbs off. Like you did my wife." his voice is low, in a whisper, but it practically echoes.

            "We had a deal." Erwin wants to harp on it, but his chest only feels heavier, like there is a cinder block on it.

            "Yes... yes we did. And you see, Reiner had a deal with Levi long ago. That if he spread his legs and let people treat him like the whore he is, then we wouldn't have a problem. Levi kept prodding at Reiner, and Reiner kept letting the whore get closer and closer to us. Let him know the way we worked, let him into our secrets, trusted him with my most valuable possessions. Because Reiner believed that Levi understood our pain." Bertolt begins to explain, walking around the table, leaving his briefcase in his chair. "And then the whore almost killed Reiner. And then his pushy little apartment neighbor got hell bent on finding him. Why? I don't know. I don't care. We had a deal. That deal was nobody got in our way. That deal, I made with my family. With my friends. Because we lost so much, I thought that moving to this country... making this stupid gang... that it would help me. Help me take something back. Something that I lost..." Bertolt stands before Erwin, only two meters apart.

            "It doesn't work that way. The only thing I can do, is hide, and run, and protect what I have. You can't replace things." Bertolt replied. "Levi threatened my family. And now I've let Reiner correct the issue." he pauses.

            "You lied." Erwin's throat burns. He does not want to believe what he is hearing. That he has come this far. That this is all that will happen.

            "Yes." Bertolt replied. "What's a lie to a monster?" he hisses.

            "You-" Erwin chokes. "You're the one who'd kill a man who just wanted to get by in life. You're the one who'd kill all these people for nothing. And you call me a monster?"

            "At the very least, I am aware of it." Bertolt hisses. "You and I, are like birds of a feather. But I have one difference. I have something worth protecting. You've never had anything. Isn't that right, Commander Smith?"

            Erwin clenches his fist. Bertolt looks down, and begins to pull off his black suit coat. He exposes his white shirt, no tie, and begins to unbutton the sleeve. He holds his hand there for a moment, and looks up.

            "Show me your right arm." he says.

            "What?" Erwin barks.

            "Show me your right arm." Bertolt repeats. Patient. "I want to see it."

            Erwin unzips his jacket, dropping it to the floor. He's still in a tank top, still dark brownish red with blood around his wounds. The tattoos along his body decorate him, stars along his neck down to his collarbone. Barbed wire runs along his collar, at his shoulders are more stars, dice and drawings of women. Something written in a cryptic language. On his left arm is a heart with a ribbon around it, Mike's name rests there. There is a skull with flowers growing within the eyeholes. There are koi fish along his elbow, a galloping horse at forearm. And Eren's tattoo, the "wings of freedom" for the boys hero design. blue and white feathers folding in the shape of wings. And at the very wrist of his right hand, there is a strange tribal-esque tattoo design. It is covered by barbed wire tattoos, and drawing of a stick figure dog. It seems Erwin has tried to alter this one tattoo, but the original design has remained.

            "Birds of  a feather, flock together." Bertolt mumbles under his breath. The man rolls up his sleeve. On Bertolt's arm, there is virtually no blemishes, just the tan of his skin. At his wrist on his right arm however, there is a small mark. A tribal-esque tattoo, exactly like Erwin's, with no alterations.

            "It means nothing to everyone else." Bertolt remarked. "Tattoos. I suppose over eleven years ago, this one meant quite a bit to some people. It was sad when I learned.. the very things they taught me to learn how to kill people... was being learned by the people I was killing. That they even took our tattoo. That they were making us believe that people like you were just like us, so you could kill us from the inside." his voice is seething with rage that far exceeds what Erwin had believed was inside Bertolt. "Oh, after what you did to Annie, I was angry, but I had it coming. That I deserved this. I never thought we'd live to see the end of that horrible massacre. When we came here, we rejoiced, just like the soldiers that got to come home, you'd best believe that. We wanted a second chance." Bertolt replied. "And I realize now. What I've done. There is no going back. I can't change it. And I can't be forgiven."

            "Neither can you." Bertolt continues. "And it was you who drove me to this."

            "You killed Levi because you hated me?" Erwin hissed. His fists are clutched so tight his fingernails dig in his palms, and his knuckles are turning red around the white.

            "I wasn't the one to kill him. But I would have let him die regardless. I made sure he suffered instead." Bertolt replied. "Perhaps you misunderstood."

            Bertolt removes a small straight razor knife from his pocket, and flicks it open with the simple jerk of his wrist.

            "Reiner killed Levi." Bertolt said. "And I'm going to kill you."

            Erwin cannot even turn before Bertolt has struck with the blade- the straight razor was deadly, Erwin knew how easy it was to cut through someone. He cannot defend, there is nothing on him to defend. Erwin just pushes his hands forward, hoping the knife will strike him there. The blade stabs into the palm of his hand. Pain jolts Erwin alive. Blood spills out from the new wound, down onto the ground. Bertolt steps back, breathes, and strikes. Blood welds on Erwin's forearm before he realizes he's been cut. It happens again. Again. Three bright red lines run a mess of red liquid down his arm, coating his hand in blood.

            Why. Why is it so hard to resist?

            Erwin still hasn't come to terms with Levi. Still hasn't come to terms with what he has done in the war. It has all caught up to him here. It's hit him harder than a train could. He's stunned in his spot, and is slow to block Bertolt's next cut.

            Erwin stumbles.

            The knife comes gentle, and when it touches his neck, Bertolt pulls away.

            Erwin is stunned. The man could have killed him right there. He has obviously resisted.

            "You're not putting up much of a fight." Bertolt replies, as if he has to point it out.

            Erwin retaliates.

            His fist lands somewhere on Bertolt's arm, though it was aimed for Bertolt's chest. The tall man can certainly move, and he is powerful, but there is some slowness in him. Erwin can see where the weakness will form. He just has to rely on it. Erwin steps back, looks to his gun and knife on the table. If he could reach it-

            Bertolt slashes at his bicep. It's not a deep cut, but it lands on a particularly painful nerve. Erwin shouts, in shock more than pain. Blood runs to his elbow, decorating the ground red. He darts over to the table. Bertolt follows, and cuts at Erwin's back. Erwin grips his knife by the handle, and snaps his wrist so the sheath will fall off. Bertolt cuts him again, and the pain is intense, a nerve in his back that Erwin has never had cut before. Erwin turns to face him, only to see Bertolt shift back. Not calm nor erratic. Waiting. Bertolt is scanning him, finding a place to strike. Erwin realize how blindly he has been stumbling around. In those past three cuts, Bertolt has taunted him. He realizes. Each one could have been fatal. But Bertolt has not allowed the cuts to sink deep, instead dragging on the sensitive nerves on his skin and making his body flare up in pain. Erwin realizes what he is doing.

            Bertolt is not trying to kill him, not yet, Bertolt is trying to torture him.

            He knows where to cut. Erwin tries to dodge, and Bertolt knows where to adjust. He's done this before, Erwin can tell. It's been a long time since Erwin has been in a fight with no gun. Without a sniper rifle and a large distance, it was a completely different playing field for him. Glad to have his knife, Erwin tried his best to at least block the other. Bertolt was fast. He feels his grip slipping as his fingers are cut. They clash, the knife retaliates against Bertolt's razor. The straight razor is already decorated in red liquid. Erwin stumbles, trying to get his head together. Trying to figure out why it is so hard to move. Why it is so hard to breathe. Why it's so surprising. Erwin knew to assume the worst. Knew he had to plan ahead. Had to survive. That's what he was good at. What he knew how to do. Why was his body still acting this way? Erwin just didn't want to believe it. He was gone. Erwin had done nothing.

            _Why do I still feel this way_? Erwin feels the question hammering the back of his head. He knows the answer. He knows why, he just doesn't want to believe it.

            Bertolt attacks again, Erwin can feel the cut dig into his arm and he stumbles. Erwin retaliates. He's blocked by Bertolt. It's too simple. Bertolt has never seen such resistance to fight in someone, and takes full advantage of it. Stumbling forward, Erwin switches his knife to his left hand, and when Bertolt lunges, he slides the blade right up the brunets forearm. Bertolt stumbles back, removing pressure so the wound is shallow. He breathes. He charges. Erwin clashes. They go at it this way. Erwin's only retaliation is defense. His wounds are draining, and every stumble and step Erwin takes is followed by trails of blood dripping off him. Erwin tries to attack, stabbing downwards at Bertolt, and the man ducks.

            Erwin nearly drops his knife, the pain explodes in his left leg. He had not seen, but Bertolt predicted him to strike down, and followed the attack, cutting at a tendon in his leg. Erwin stumbled back, falling to one knee. He cannot accept that hollow heaviness in his chest. Erwin is not sure what to do. He has never been sure. Never been trained. This is not a soldier's emotion. This is not a monster's emotion. This is a human's emotion. And Erwin is not familiar with being human.

            Despair.

            Levi did not deserve this. Did not deserve to suffer. And yet Levi did. And Erwin thought he could save Levi from that, but he was a fool. That maybe if he could save Levi, he could save someone as lowly as himself. It was hopeless.

            Erwin falls to his knees.

            Bertolt goes for the kill.

            The two can see it. Right at Erwin's jugular vein. To kill. Bertolt seems to be done with his display, sees Erwin throbbing in pain but it is nothing to whatever is inside his chest. Bertolt leans in, razor at the ready.

            Bertolt predicted that despair. It's painted on his face that he knew Erwin would react this way. Because Bertolt knew that. Knew what despair was when he saw Annie torn to pieces. When he had seen her, his friend, his lover, the mother of his children, cut up like livestock. After he saw Annie this way, Bertolt knew it was his job. To get rid of a monster. To get rid of this monster, before it destroyed his family. He had struck Erwin to his core. Had done what he could. But Bertolt had made an error.

            Bertolt believed his despair would be stronger than his rage.

            Bertolt was wrong.

            Erwin lifts his hand brings himself forward, catches the razor in his palm, feels it scrape flesh off the bone of his hand, and he stands. He tightens the grip of his knife, his left hand isn't strong, but it doesn't need to be. Erwin shot forward, extending his arm out to Bertolt. He sinks down, putting all his weight into closing the gap. The razor pushes straight through Erwin's hand, and the blond rushes Bertolt. There's a flash of light in Bertolt's green eyes. It fragments, his vision darkens.

            Erwin shifts his weight. No time to spare. Bertolt is lifting his free hand to block, and Erwin lunges. Slices through the man's shirt, and down his arm. Erwin grabs Bertolt, pushing his bloodied arm down, and takes his knife arm around and swings, hammers down into the side of Bertolt's neck. It sinks in easy. Erwin turns his wrist, and flicks it, ripping the blade forward, and separates Bertolt's jugular, running it over his throat, and pulling the knife out, a little bit of resistance on Bertolt's flesh.

            There's a fine pink mist that coats the side of Erwin's face.

            Bertolt opens his mouth, and blood rushes out.  A cough, more pink mist splatters on the cement. Bertolt's eyes are wide, and his mouth drains blood as he falls to the floor, limp. In a fit of rage, Erwin has gone to stabbing Bertolt's chest over and over, as there is rushes of blood spilling out with air from his lungs. He's sunk his knife in the man's chest and revels at the feel of his knifes edge resisting the pull of the man's flesh. Erwin wants him to suffer, but it's far too late.

            Bertolt had died before he had even hit the floor.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated


	17. Sacrifice

It was quiet. Eren never did like quiet.

            Constantly, Eren looked at the phone number labeled "Armin" on the cellphone. The phone had also started to flicker. _10% Battery Life_ Eren wasn't too sure what to do about that. Erwin didn't leave him a car charger. He sighed. He hoped Erwin would come back soon. He hoped Erwin would come back with Levi.

            Time passes.

            It feels endless. Eren shifts in his seat, staring down that corridor into the warehouse. He looked around the parking lot. Papers swept up from the highway drift into the enclosed parking structure. Eren looks out, around at the cars passing by on the highway. The sun is strong today. It looks like it would feel nice, but Eren is stuck in the dark little parking lot. Gaze shifting, Eren looked to the only other car in the whole parking lot. The one just a car stall away from him. The car is black, and similar to the one he is in. The windows aren't tinted, but Eren squints to see. He stiffened.

            In the other car, he can see a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

            For a long time, Eren doesn't move. He lets his eyes adjust to the darkness, still out of focus from staring at the highway, and starts to see better. It's a girl. A small girl, Eren thinks she must be his age. She's got dark black hair tied in two ponytails that frames her eyes. Once she starts to focus on Eren, she blinks, and sticks her tongue out at him.

            Eren scowls. He sticks his tongue out in response. The girl just makes a face. She laughs, Eren can tell from the expression, but the noise is muffled. She turns a little, and then starts to roll down the window of the car. For a moment, she looks Eren over, and screws up her features, making another face at him. Eren rolls down the window to the car, and sticks out his tongue as well, blowing his tongue at her.

            "Mina!" the two jump at the new voice. Eren leans in, and sees the girl turn away. Sitting next to her in her car is an older looking boy. The boy has blond hair, and narrowed eyes. His eyebrows are small and knitted up angrily. He looks very much like a small Reiner.

            "What?" Mina asked innocently.

            "Dad said not to roll down the windows." he barks.

            "It's boring in here... I'm not hurting anyone." Mina replied. "Don't worry about it. Just calm down."

            Berik doesn't look like he's ever been calm in his life.

            "Just... god, stop being such a little kid." he growls in annoyance.

            "But I am a little kid." Mina argued.

            Eren watches them go back and forth, leaning his arm out the window a bit. The two are sitting in the back seat of their car, while Eren is sitting in the front. Berik waved his arm when he spoke, but it seemed in the other hand, he was holding something. A small oval-shaped thing. The teenage boy looked pretty irritated.

            "Like you can tell me about breaking rules." Mina huffed. "Didn't dad say not to touch those?" Mina points out the thing Berik is holding. "He said 'leave it in the box under the seat with the rest of them'" Mina mimics her father's voice. "He said they'll blow up if you're not careful. Do you want us to blow up?"

            Eren realizes the little oval thing in Berik's hand is a grenade.

            "It's for protection. Something feels off about all of this. I'm keeping it out for our own good. I'm not a baby like you, and I'm not going to play with it!" Berik snarls. "We could need it."

            "Why would we need a little blow-up ball?"

            "It's called a grenade, Mina."

            "That doesn't answer the question! Why would we need it?" Mina retorted.

            "You're such a kid." Berik sighed. "Just leave it alone. This place is dangerous and you wouldn't understand it yet. Dad might be in trouble, I don't care what he says, I'll help him if I can..." Berik sighed, looking down at his feet. There was a whole box full of sawdust and grenades. He wasn't so sure why it was in the car, but he was starting to put together that only a week ago several cops that died had also been attacked with grenades. He feels sick just thinking about it. Berik doesn't want to believe those four dead cops have anything to do with his parents, but he can't deny the connection, nor the fact that there are some spots in the sawdust missing grenades.

            Mina doesn't see a single thing special about a blow-up ball. She turns back to Eren, who is still silent and observing.

            "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. Mina looks a little curious. "Come here." she beckons him to come closer with her hand.

            "I can't leave this car." Eren immediately replied, remembering Erwin's order. He's not sure why he said it, feeling worried about giving too much information to people. Eren doubts Mina will think anything of it though.

            "Just leave him alone." Berik huffed. "He doesn't want to talk to a baby." Berik is busy observing the grenade. He touches the safety clip, and the safety pin. It seems to make the teenager calm.

            Mina opens the car door.

            "Mina!" Berik barks.

            "Dad never said we couldn't leave the car. He just said 'stay here'." Mina retorts before he can get another word out. "I'm right here." she replied. "You're boring. I just want to talk for a little bit." Mina walks the small distance from her car to Eren's. She looks back at Berik, who's watching them both, but he doesn't move. Instead he just shifts back, and moves the box of grenades to the side. Mina turns around, facing Eren, and taps the door a few times.

            "Can I sit with you?" she asks. Eren blinked a few times. Erwin never said not to let anyone in the car, but he did say that he would hope to leave as soon as the deal was over... if that was what would happen. He's not so sure how to answer, but instead of saying anything, he simply scoots over. If Erwin comes out, Eren is sure he can just kick the girl out anyway. Mina sees him move, and opens the door, climbing into the car, and sitting down on the passenger seat, Eren now sitting in the middle seat.

            "Don't worry." Mina says. "Berik is always cranky and tired. He's been this way ever since he went to middle school." She nods firmly. "He won't blow you up, I'm sure. I bet he doesn't even know how to use it outside of a video game."

            Eren doesn't respond, he's not sure how to respond. Mina blinks, looking shy, she glances at her feet, swinging them a bit. Her toes just barely touch the floor of the car when she sits up front. Eren can see she's a bit shorter than him, but they're both about the same size.

            "You're all alone in here." Mina says. "Are you okay?"

            "Yes..." Eren mumbled, and nods. "I'm just waiting for someone."

            Mina lights up at his response.

            "I was getting worried you couldn't talk or something." She replied. "I'm waiting for someone too. My dad. He's always pretty busy, but I think this is the first time he took us with him working... oh- My name is Mina. What's yours?" Mina offers out her hand to Eren for a handshake.

            "Eren." Eren replied, and shakes her hand a bit lame. Mina doesn't mind it. She instead tilts her head, a blank look on her face for a moment.

            "Isn't that a girl's name?"

            "No." Eren retorts.

            "Really? I knew someone at my school named Eren, and she was a girl." Mina explained.

            "Maybe it was her who has a boy's name." Eren replied. "I've never even heard the name Mina."

            "Me neither." Mina replied. "My mom says it's special. An old friend of hers used to have it, but my mom said she's not with us anymore. I think she said it was an old country name. I think that's nice though. Don't you?"

            "I guess.." Eren muttered. "My mom says my real parents named me."

            "Real parents - oh, you're adopted?" Mina asked.

            Eren tensed, looking away.

            "Um... yeah." He mumbled.

            "Two of my brothers and my little sister is too!" Mina replied, beaming again. Eren gave an awkward smile, but he seemed more stunned than anything.

            "You don't... think that's weird?" Eren mumbled.

            "Why would I?"

            "Kids at my school said I'm adopted cause my real parents don't love me. That's why they didn't take care of me."

            "That's awful." Mina huffed. "My mom always said that we're they're real family no matter what. We took care of them, and they're no different. Family is family, that's the most important part, right?"

            "I guess..." Eren thought on that for a bit. "I miss my mom..."

            "Me too." Mina replied. "What happened to your mom?"

            "He got taken away by someone..." Eren sighed. "It'll be okay, my friend will save him."

            "He? Your mom is a boy?" Mina asked, confused.

            "Yeah. So what?" Eren huffed. "He's still my mom."

            "Well.." Mina thought. "I guess mom is a weird word. My dad acts like my mom a lot too sometimes."

            Eren blinked, it was rare that someone didn't fight him on the subject.

            "Where is your mom?" Eren asked.

            "Oh? My adoptive sister gets sick a lot, and for some reason, she must be very sick, because I haven't seen her for a long time... My dad says they had to take her to a special hospital. He says my mom is with them there." Mina explained. "I hope she comes back soon though... but I guess my sister needs her too, and my brothers. My dad said that she has to keep them company... My other dad said she'll be there a long time..."

            "Other dad? You have another dad?"

            "Yup. I have two, and my mom." Mina replied.

            "Family is strange..." Eren mumbled.

            Mina looked over Eren for a while, taking in his features. She sighed, and brought her knees to her chest, kicking off her shoes so she could put her feet on the chair.

            "I'm worried about my family..." she says in a soft voice, but filled with concern. "For some reason... my dad has been making us move a lot. We had a nice house, and then we moved into an apartment... and then my mom left, so we moved to this old house outside of town. It's really creaky and I don't like it... But he says it's really safe so I guess it's okay. He said being in the city is dangerous..." Mina's voice becomes a whisper, and she leans in towards Eren.

            "My dad says there's a monster in this city. He said it's really dangerous and kills things... He won't tell me a lot, but he said to stay away from it. I'm really scared..." Her tone is hushed and shaky. "My dad said he'll deal with it though... so it won't ever hurt someone again. I think my dad must be really brave, cause I'd be scared. I'm worried the monster will hurt him."

            "Maybe you're dad is just making a big deal out of it." Eren replied. "My mom says there's no such thing as monsters. Just humans."

            "My dad said that monster hurt our family, and that's why my mom is going to be gone for so long." Mina retorted. She looked flustered. "No human can be that awful. It has to be a monster."

            Eren doesn't say anything to that.

            "I don't know about that..." He finally mumbled, and dropped his head back on the headrest. "I just want to go home..."

            Mina sighed. She wrapped her arms around her knees.

            "Me too."

            Eren blinks, sighing. He fishes into his pocket for Annie's cellphone, and flips it open, checking the time. It's only been fifteen minutes, but it feels like forever. How long could it possibly take for someone to drop off a briefcase?

            "Hey, my mom has a cellphone just like that one." Mina suddenly says, looking at Annie's cellphone.

            "This is just my friends." Eren replies, assuming the phone was Erwin's.

            "Oh." Mina nodded. "Well... yeah, I guess everything reminds me of my mother."

            "It's okay." Eren replied. "I've been feeling that way too..."

            "I hope you can see your mom soon then." Mina offered

            "Thanks." Eren gave a slight smile. "You too."

            "Hey... how old are you?"

            "I'm eight." Eren answered.

            "Oh? Me too." Mina replied. "You seem really mature."

            "Really?" Eren huffed. "Everyone at school used to tell me the opposite."

            "Maybe they're just weird." Mina suggested. "They don't sound very smart from what I hear you say."

            "I guess I fought with them a lot... they always told me to grow up." Eren replied. "It feels like it's been a long time since I ever got into a fight with someone. But, I think it's only been a few weeks... I haven't been to school in a while."

            "Then you must've gotten mature really fast." Mina added. She smiled.

            "I guess..." Eren nodded. "I don't feel great about it though..."

            "But it's good right?" Mina replied. "My brother always calls me a baby and a little kid. So it's good to be grown up."

            "My mom always said not to grow up too fast."

            "Mhn... My mom said that too I think."

            "Maybe I should've listened..." Eren grabs at his stomach. "I want to talk to him soon..."

            "I'm sure whoever you're waiting for won't take too long." Mina replied. "Say-"

            Whatever Mina was about to say completely left her mind when the two heard the loud screeching of tires on the asphalt. Mina covered her ears for a moment, the parking structure reverberated horribly. The two turned around, seeing a silver vehicle pull in at an alarmingly fast speed. Berik was also on high alert, holding his grenade, and opening the door. The car drives in fast, parking a large distance away from them. Mina's eyes locked on to the driver.

            "Dad?" she asked, seeing a tall muscular blond man in the driver seat.

            Eren watched. He stiffened. The tall blond man, he knew him well. He had sat outside of their apartment, watching over Levi like a hawk, he had convinced Eren to talk about Erwin out of fear. He had nearly died just a few days earlier in Eren's very apartment. Eren knew the man who had very well known the location of his mother.

            Reiner.

            "Dad!" Mina shifted to the door, and opened it, climbing out.

            Reiner was too pre-occupied. He had red liquid smeared along his shirt and his hands. His eyes were wide, pupils narrow. He stumbled exiting the car, nearly landing on his hands. Berik also had exited the car, and walked over to this father, grip tight on the grenade.

            "Dad, what's going on?" Berik asked.

            "Later- later-" Reiner panted, he seemed to be in a hurry as he rose to his feet. "Bertolt!" He suddenly yelled out. "Bertolt!" the man sprinted down the corridor into the warehouse, footsteps echoing on the cement, and turned a corner, immediately out of sight.

            Mina was pale with worry.

            "What was that about?" she asked, shaking.

            Berik looked down the corridor for a long while.

            "I don't know... but I bet it's nothing good."

* * *

 

The body slides against the wall, and settles onto the floor in a slow pace. There, it settles, unmoving. Another corpse. A titan. The face seeps dark rich blood from the eye socket, dripping onto the cement floor of the warehouse. Erwin holds a knife in his hand, soaked in blood, looking around the room. He curses. Erwin realized a second later that the titans that had left the room when he was with Bertolt had not truly left. Bertolt had given them the command not to attack. To watch Erwin die, perhaps. Bertolt truly wanted to kill Erwin, and Erwin realized this soon enough. The Titans, Bertolt's little henchmen, they attacked sporadically, rats without their leader tended to scatter. Erwin had finally killed the last one, cornering him at the wall. Around the warehouse was about ten other bodies, but the most prominent one was still the man with his throat cut into so deeply, his head was almost severed.

            _"Bertolt."_

            Erwin feels so delirious, he is sure that voice came from inside his head.

            _"Bertolt!"_

            No. It echoes off the walls. It is coming closer, as well as the footfall of a human being. Only one person is coming. Erwin waits, looking down at himself. One of the titans had a gun, and was brave enough to shoot. It landed on his torso, and Erwin could see the bright red seeping in his tank top. His whole body was so coated in red there was barely any other color. For that moment, he looks over himself. Numb. No pain or pleasure has come to him from this. It's a first. That Erwin has felt absolutely nothing for killing someone. There is usually a suppressed glee inside of him. Like a child who tears the wings off a bug, and plucks all its legs until it's a wiggling torso, before leaving the bug to die. Empty.

            "Bertol-" the voice finally arises in the short time Erwin has to check himself over. He blinks, blood is sticky, clumped along the ends of his eyelashes. He checks for the source of the voice.

            Reiner stands there, petrified. There's not a lot of blood, the walls aren't coated with it. It seems there's smears around the ten dead bodies in the room, but most of the blood has coated Erwin, and nobody else. He sticks out like a sore thumb.

            "You..." Reiner raises his hand, pointing at Erwin, as if there was someone else left alive who would be mistaken. "You..." he repeates.

            Reiner freezes.

            Bertolt's corpse lays in the middle of the room, where Erwin had killed him. He felt no reason to move the body. Reiner stares dumbly. He can't bring himself to come close, or even think of disturbing the body. He's dead.

            "Bertl..." He breathed. "I.. This wasn't the plan..." his voice breaks.

            Tears form in his eyes. Old memories stuck in his head. They rush forward. Of childhood, of school, of ridicule and jokes on their behalf. That day that they would start a war. That every day afterwards they would spend suffering, children, who were controlled by adults, and had to carry another man's burdens for the rest of their life. The ridicule, the shouting, the lies, the lecturing. And it was Bertolt, who had given him hope. Wished him luck. Told him to carry on. There can be no forgetting of those memories. That emotion, that fleeting beacon of time that could not be taken away. It soon fades from Reiner.

            "This is what I deserve... isn't it?" Reiner's voice breaks. He's so pale and shaken he looks like he'll vomit. He looks so sick, it's as if the very sight of Bertolt's corpse has poisoned him.

            "Where is Levi?" Erwin still refuses to believe it. He would walk the ends of the earth asking that question until he saw Levi again.

            Bertolt's corpse has an expression of pain, but it is nothing compared to Reiner's. Reiner heaves, sucks in a painful breath as if to stop himself from collapsing.

            Erwin watches. Watches Reiner slip away, accepting what is before him. He looks to Erwin.

            "Levi..." Reiner mumbled. "He's right here..." he holds up his right hand. Blood is smeared all over his palms, as well as under his fingernails.

            "He's right here." He repeats, voice at a low whisper. "He was in my hands, when I shoved his body into the trunk of the car..."

            Erwin's eyes focus on the blood in his palm. It's already dry.

            "It was all for nothing... wasn't it?" Reiner gasps for air, exhaling painfully. His gaze falls to Bertolt, pain poisons his skin. "It was all for nothing."

            "Give him back to me. We had a deal." Erwin continues.

            Reiner blinks, his gaze still stuck on Bertolt.

            He knows how easily men die. In his youth, he tried to avoid the truth of it. To his misfortune, he came face to face with it in his youth, the first time he ever killed a man. But now, it is surely not his fault.

            "This is what I deserve..." he stutters. Tears fall but Reiner's mouth has twisted up into a smile. "You want him back?" Reiner seethes, breathing through a smile. He unbuttons his blazer, and fishes in his pocket for a pair of car keys. He shows them to Erwin, before tucking them back in his pocket.

            "He's locked up in the trunk." Reiner hissed. "Fight me for it."

            Erwin freezes up, just for a moment.

            He sees it.

            In Reiner's eyes, something so infectious, so disgusting.

            So nostalgic.

            Erwin knows that look, only people who experienced it could see it in others. Even then, it was still difficult to see. Someone who lost what was dearest to them. Someone whose left their compassion. Someone who felt nothing but rage.

            Someone who had nothing left of themselves anymore.

            Reiner throws the first blow. It's heavy, and huge, Erwin stumbles trying to dodge the impact. Knuckles crack, Erwin's shoulder blossoms in pain. There is such a loud wet noise that Erwin isn't sure if it's just the wetness of the blood on his skin, or the punch was so violent it has broken his flesh. Erwin cries out in pain, it is so heavy, so destructive, his whole body jolts alive.

            The world disappeared. That's what Erwin felt. His hand released, and the knife fell to the floor. It didn't seem necessary anyway. He knew how to kill a man with his bare hands.

            Erwin retaliates. He aims for the face. Where he lacks speed, he takes over in brute force. Reiner is the same. Neither of them dodge. Reiner's nose snaps when Erwin's fists lands on the bridge of it. Reiner's fist hits Erwin's stomach hard. He shudders, lets out a shout, and stumbles back. Erwin clutches his stomach, aching. His body heaves, willing himself not to vomit. Pain expands across every nerve, he's never felt so close to death, and he has never felt so alive.

            Reiner stands square at Erwin's front, and comes forward, palm open, and extends his left hand to Erwin, as if attempting to grip his face in a vice-like grip. Erwin struggles when Reiner's thumb pushes into his temple, shaking the man's hand from him like an animal. Erwin grabs with both his hands, trying to tear Reiner away, but it was just what the man wanted. With Erwin's hands occupied, he brings his right hand, clenching, slamming into Erwin's chest so hard the man staggers back a few steps and crumbles to the floor.

            Air burns his lungs, his stomach churns in his entrails. Erwin breathes, blood running down his forehead where Reiner has clawed his skin. He swallows, saliva tastes like blood and acid. The smallest movement kills. He shivers, a sudden rush of cold as fear settles in the spots that ache the most. It is in every pore in but an instant, under his skin, and has infected his mind. For the first time in Erwin's life, he feels a stirring inside of his body, the desperate last panic of someone who knows they are about to die.

            "I'll kill you-" Reiner's voice is ruined, he is still crying, face red, hands trembling. "I'll kill you." he heaves. His gaze fills Erwin with the desire to kill. Erwin's body moans and screams with pain when he moves, but he's not going to give up. He refuses. He made a promise.

_Eren, I'm going to find Levi if it's the last thing I ever do._

            It seemed strange, looking back.

            Erwin dodges a punch from Reiner, and retaliates with another punch to the face. Erwin feels Reiner's teeth cut into his knuckle. He shifts back, body screaming again in pain, in defeat. Die. It repeats in his head. _Die.Die.Die._

            Erwin is not sure if the voice is speaking to Reiner or himself.

            The burning in Erwin's stomach is unbearable. All he hears is his pulse hammering in his chest, his body shuddering with each movement. His heart pumps blood faster and faster, until all he hears is the thumping reverberating in his head.

            Kill or be killed.

            That is all Erwin has ever known. That has been how Erwin lived life thus far.

            He is the one who has made Reiner this way. He is the one who has hurt Reiner. And he is better than Reiner. Better than all of the titans. That was all it meant to live. In Erwin's mind. That was all he had ever had to be. Better. Kill or be killed. There was no place for him in a world with human beings. How many people did one have to kill before they stopped being a human being? Erwin wondered this often. He wasn't sure what the number was, but he was sure it started somewhere around one.

            In a sudden burst of speed, Erwin jumps forward, alive, and grips and Reiner's throat. Hand around his neck, Erwin brings his other arm in, and anchors himself with his grip. Reiner stumbles, and the two fall to the floor, blood smearing all over. Erwin releases Reiner's throat, arm around his neck as he delivers large heavy punches, breaking his nose, making sure blood pours from Reiner's nose, from his mouth, from his eyes if he's lucky. Erwin growls, snarls for air as he kicks and scratches. Reiner struggles and punches at Erwin's sides, hoping to break his ribs, hoping he will puncture a lung and die, drowned in his own blood. Bruises blossom all along Erwin's skin, but he's determined. Erwin beats, punching, punching, _punching_ , until Reiner has started to go limp.

            Reiner has a last ditch effort to throw Erwin off of him. Erwin struggles around, and keeps his arm in a vice grip around Reiner's neck, twisting, and gets behind Reiner, holding him to his bruising chest. Panting, heart beating the back of his skull. Erwin breathes, his energy is disintegrating. The two are a heap of panting gasping, struggling to live.

            "Why... _why?_ " Reiner's words echo off the walls, blood leaks from his cracked lips. He chokes, blood splatters on Erwin's arm. Erwin only tightens his grip, feeling Reiner's pulse hammering in his throat. "Why are you doing this?" he heaves, his own ribs are bruised and his lungs scream for a breath. "For just a whore and a kid?"

            Erwin blinks, swallows the blood in his mouth. He gasps for air, feeling his saliva stick in his throat.

            "No one deserves this." Erwin finally speaks after a few long moments of breathing. "You shouldn't have- have hurt them." He stutters. "Should have thought of the consequences."

            "I've done it all before." Reiner growled. "Why did it have to be different..?"

            For a moment, Erwin thinks. Yes. Yes he too has done it all before. Has killed for others. Why was it so different this time? Why had it become this way? It was Erwin who wanted so desperately to save Levi. Because Levi was nobody. Because Eren was so weak, and so childish. Because even now, Erwin wasn't sure what he saw in that. He wasn't sure what he saw in those two, in Eren and Levi, in that hallway, just one door away. The apartment next door.

            Erwin is sure that Reiner knows the answer to that. Erwin himself, is not so sure. Not sure the reason can form on his tongue. The two struggle. Reiner is losing energy, losing anger under Erwin's grip, and now he is sure he's done hesitating over killing Reiner.

            "What are you to them?" Reiner wheezes. "What the hell are you? _What are you?_ " Reiner's voice strains in his last question.

            For a moment, all the noises retreat from Erwin's ears, just breathing, hearts beating.

            "I'm their goddamn neighbor." Erwin's thumb falls at the joint of Reiner's skull and his throat, and Erwin twists until a violent snap breaks free, and the bones in Reiner's neck pop. The last look on Reiner's face was one of astonishment, as if he was more surprised by how quickly he had been killed then surprised that he had died at all.

* * *

 

"Wha, what do you think is going on in there?" Mina's voice is quiet as she sits in the car, holding her knees to her chest. Eren has settled next to her, still worried. The car door is opened, and the two are close to it, ready to jump out and run if he ever needs to. Reiner had run inside of the building only moments ago. Berik looked more and more irritated by the second. He hated this. Hated everything about his parents, and what they had done. When he had heard of serial killers on the news, and seen his parents face, he wanted to believe it was a lie.

            Yet now, every step after that day, and been unraveling the truth. They were murderers, and liars, they had cheated people, taken their life, their jobs, their money, their very entrails. Anger and confusion boiled in Berik's stomach. They were monsters. Yet they still had the guts to tell Berik that they were the ones looking for a monster. Looking for the man that had killed Annie, his own mother. They had told Berik everything, and he had suffered over it every day after.

            He was still holding that grenade. Rolling it across his fingers. A while back, Annie had used them to nearly blow up a cop car. She had killed four police on their day off, outside of a tattoo parlor. Cold-blooded killer. That was the title of that newspaper heading. And Berik was forced to balance that which was tearing him apart. Were they evil? Were they monsters? Or was everyone around them just blind? Cars pass on the freeway overhead. Berik hears that, his head beating, finger tracing the metal of the grenade in his hand.

            It didn't matter. It had to end. Berik didn't know much about grenades, but he knew that they did a lot of damage. He knew it was enough for his father to warn him not to touch it. Time had passed. Far too much time. Anxiety arose in Berik's stomach. What if he walked in, and his father was busy killing someone? He wasn't sure he could handle it. His hands tremble.

            "I don't know what's going on..." Berik mumbled. "But... I'm going to put an end to it." He scowls, and starts to walk forward.

            "Berik, no! Dad said wait by the car-"

            "Dad said a lot of things Mina!" Berik snapped, turning to the side. Mina freezes up, hands still on the open car door. "And he didn't tell you!" he spits, teeth grit. "I just want to go home! So I'm going to end this. Don't come any closer to me!" Berik snarled at her, eyes narrow. Mina was stiff with fear. She slinked back into her seat, nodding her head.

            "Please don't get hurt." she mumbled under her breath. It's so silent that it seems Berik wouldn't hear her.

            Berik keeps that grenade tight in his fist. He walks down the corridor, footsteps echoing on the walls.

            "No promises." He finally replied, and turned the corridor, out of sight.

            It was a long hallway, the rafters were broken, the metal cover of the roof was rusted, and open. Speckles of sunlight come through this opening. It is the only light in the dark building. Berik stumbles in his track. Vines grow along the cement walls. He stands still. There is a noise. Footfall and... dragging? Berik focuses down the dark hallway. Yes. It's a long way, but there is a man. A tall blond man. Covered in blood and tattoos. As he passes one of the shafts of light, Berik gets a good look.

            Erwin is stumbling, dragging himself along the wall, and leaving a large bloody smear against the cement. He's slow, so slow, so tired. His body screams in pain, but even he cannot waste time on it. In his left hand, clasped tight, is a small silver object. Berik sees it for a second.

            A pair of car keys.

            Berik tightens his grip, and walks forward. Erwin is so out of it, so injured and in pain, he almost misses the teenager as he comes forward.

            "You-" Erwin raises his head, blood dripping from his lips, and the side of his face. Berik is standing just about three meters away from him.

            "You..." Berik is clutching something, but Erwin's vision is so blurry he cannot tell at the moment.

            "You killed my mother..."

            Erwin's eyes widen. He staggers, and tries to stand on his two feet.

            "Where's my dad...?" Berik hissed.

            Yes, he sees it now. This boy is the spitting image of Annie and Reiner. Dark blue eyes, like his mother, and messy blond hair, like his father. He's seething. For a moment, Erwin swallows, tastes his own blood in his throat again. It's too much. He can't bring himself to fight anymore, let alone a child. But Berik doesn't take a fighting stance. He brings his hands together, and pulls something, there's a little metal tab in his hand, something else in the other.

            Erwin's eyes widen as he realizes it's a grenade.

            "You killed them all didn't you!?" Berik screams, he's tried so hard to keep his cool, but now he rushes forward and is holding the grenade tight in his right hand.

            Erwin for a moment, can't help thinking this is a suicidal family.

            He jumps forward. He won't kill Berik, no, he's lost the strength to kill anymore. He just wants to rest. Erwin reaches forward, gripping Berik in his arms, and grabs the grenade. Erwin shoves the kid away.

            "You-" Erwin tightens his grip on the grenade, he has seconds, and reels back, about to throw it down the hall. He winds up, and brings his hand forward.

            It detonates.

            Berik is thrown back by the force of it.

            Erwin's vision goes black.

* * *

 

_There's a rush of wind that comes with the dawn. The stuttering sputter of a bus that makes it's call. Last stop. The name of the little town rings in the PA, but it fades from Erwin's ears. He's asleep. Suddenly jolted awake by a pain in his side. Erwin shoots forward, grips the assailant, and brings him forward._

_"Relax." the voice is so soothing, Erwin cannot do anything but that._

_Mike looms over him, hair still parted in a way that it covers his eyes with his bangs. He's got that smile on his face. Must be so excited. Erwin only feels tired. So very tired._

_There are only four people on the bus. Mike and Erwin, and their two new agents._

_"You have thirty minutes. Do not contact anyone you know. They are all dead to you. Understand?"_

_Erwin didn't really want to come back to this stupid little town. But Mike did. So that was enough to convince him to go. The war had lasted years, and it had taken it's toll. Erwin looks to the agent sitting at the front of the bus. The bus driver is a part of the agency apparently, but he's nobody special._

_"Yes. We understand." Mike replied. "May we take pictures?"_

_"No one can be inside them other than yourself."_

_"Thank you."_

_It's a miracle that the agents even let them come home. Erwin gives Mike that. He was persuasive, and the agents said this was all very new to them. Playing on that, Mike was able to get what he wanted. Just a little time home._

_They don't go into town. Too risky. It's not like there's much there anyway. Mike and Erwin were farmer boys. Nothing more, nothing less. Went off to die like everyone else did. And now they couldn't come back. Had done too many horrible things under the governments control. They were in too far._

_Dead. The agency had told them that they gave his mom a little jar of ashes and one of his pairs of boots. Said it was all that was left of him. He wondered, if she was close by now. If she could maybe see him._

_Mike and Erwin's feet land on soil. There isn't even a bus stop, just a sign sticking out of the ground with an icon of the bus. Mike takes out his little Polaroid camera._

_"Make the most of it." the agents are right behind them, won't give them too much leeway. Mike only smiles. He always did have that smile. He takes a picture of the sun rising over the town. They head into the fields. There's rows and rows of golden grain. Wheat. Erwin can smell bread for some reason, but there's no houses close by. Memories are fickle that way. Mike takes pictures of that too, and Erwin bundles each one as they come from the camera._

Too valuable to kill. Too dangerous to be set free. That was where the agency came in.

            _That was what they had been told when they said the war was "over" but it wasn't over for the special ops. No, they had to keep fighting. Now to prey on civilians. Erwin was good with the sniper. Hanji was good with the hacking. Mike was good with sabotage._

_Mike's hair glistens gold around the edges. His skin glows white in the sun. There's a blue indigo that tinges everything just before the sun rises, and when it does, the gold covers the wheat, and the trees, and the outline of the buildings._

_"Remember?" Mike doesn't need to say anymore. Erwin remembers. Running through the wheat fields as little children to scare the crows away. Learning how to thrash the wheat and grind it into flour. Making bread and other sweets that Mike's mother was so fond of. Settling on the hill behind his house, and just breathing, staying, there. Yes, Erwin remembers those dream-like days. And they seem so far away now._

_"What's going to happen, Mike?" Erwin asked. "They still want us to kill. They still want us to work for them."_

_"I know." Mike replied. "But we're home. And we survived."_

_"We won't be home for long. Thirty minutes a year isn't exactly grand." Erwin hissed._

_"More than nothing." Mike replied._

_Erwin sighed. He does appreciate it though. Mike was the only thing keeping him alive. Those horrible memories that existed in him, painted in blood and entrails. Those mounds of bodies twisting, turning into dust, and then into nothing. Those screams, those endless, endless screams._

_"There it is." Mike's voice pulls him from an abyss. He's pointing at a little hill where the wheat stops, and there are houses on the other side of it. Familiar houses._

_Yes. There it was._

_"Home." Mike replied._

_Erwin frowns._

_"It's not home." Erwin replied. "It's just the outside."_

_Mike scoffs. "I told you I'd get you home. This is the best I can do." he replied. Mike walks through the wheat. It's so bizarre. As children, the wheat was up to their chest, but now, it just brush along the sides of his hips. Mike holds his arms out, the same way they used to when they ran around to scare the crows away._

_"It's not home..." Erwin repeats under his breath. "We can never go home."_

_It's a cruel joke. That they are meters away from the home Mike grew up in, from the home Erwin visited every day after school, and slept in during the weekends talking about nonsense until they were too tired to keep their eyes open._

_Mike takes his hand, and continues to walk forward. He comes closer to that empty patch of grass on the hillside._

_"We've been advised not to let you pass that hillside, understand?" one of the agents pipe up._

_"I won't." Mike replies with a smile before Erwin can get angry. Mike takes him up to the hillside. The farm was practically Mike's backyard, and they had often taken bed rolls outside and gone "camping" until it was too cold and they rushed inside to the fireplace. Just staring at the sky, feeling so incredibly small. Mike takes him, walks up the hill. The agents warn them again. Warn them of their time limit. Mike lays down on the hillside. Beckons Erwin to join him. When Erwin thinks about it, he was embarrassed, hated having to do things in front of the agents. Hated that Mike wanted to be so open when it felt so personal. He realized how much it should have meant to him. He realized far too late._

_Erwin lays there, the clouds were fading from blue to orange and pink and gold. The sky was shifting to day, and the transition of the rushing of dawn was a remarkable thing in that sense._

_"We're all looking at the same sky." Mike says suddenly. Erwin had heard him say this before. During the war. When the mounds of bodies they had set on fire lay burning before them. Ashes twisting into the dark greyness of the sky. The same sky. This was the same sky. Erwin turns his head to the side._

_"This isn't home." Erwin repeated. "We can't go home Mike. We're dead to everyone."_

_Mike suddenly pulls Erwin into his chest. Erwin shifts, glancing at the agents, but they don't react. Mike holds him, despite the onlookers, and he whispers in Erwin's ear. "Do you hear that?"_

_"No."_

_"Shh."_

_Erwin listens. Mike has always been poetic. For a long time, Erwin hears nothing, just chirping insects, and the howl of the early wind._ Thu-thump.

Thu-thump.

            _Mike's heart is there where Erwin's ear is. A patch of skin, and underneath is a pulse, blood rushing to every part of his body that it leaves tiny echoes in his bloodstream._

Thu-thump.

_"I got it, Mike." Erwin replied. He shifts, but Mike doesn't let him go. Not that Erwin would resist the man. He can't bring himself to._

_"You're living." Mike replied. "You're not a dead thing."_

_"Mike." Erwin replied, glancing back at the agents. At the time, he was just embarrassed. He realizes he should have stayed put. Mike doesn't let him go anyway._

_"I'm happy." Mike whispered. "You're alive."_

_Mike chooses to smile instead of to cry. He always has. It has kept Erwin alive. So he smiles now too. Erwin always wondered why. The sunlight is streaming in the clouds, and Mike's gaze was blocked. Erwin could see his smile, golden sun and everything. Those times they lay as children along the side of the hill, innocence was a blessing, not a curse, and now. Erwin cannot fill that hollow inside him, that place where something has been carved out, and he cannot replace it. Erwin stares at Mike's gaze, still looks at him like he's a lovable thing, like he's a living thing. And Mike's smile, has been the one thing Erwin remembered, unchanging, not flawed by time or their memories._

_"Yes." Erwin finally says, his voice was a breath along Mike's ears. "Yes." He replied, insistent._

_"I'm alive."_

* * *

 

            The sound rattles the warehouse. Echoes through the empty parking lot so violently Eren feels he should cover his ears. The two of them, Eren and Mina, both jump at the noise.

            "What on earth was that?" Mina is shaking in her seat, has been shaking since Berik left. Eren instinctively grabs her tight at the shoulder, as if he would cover her if anything was about to happen.

            "I think... it sounded like an explosion." Eren replied.

            Mina gasped.

            "The grenade." she squeaked. "Berik!" she jumps up, scrambles in her seat before Eren grabs her.

            "Don't! It might not be safe!" Eren shouts. "Erwin said to stay here. You stay too."

            "But it's my brother-" Mina's shaking, but she's stopped trying to leave easily. She's scared, but she doesn't want to be. "My dads... They're in there too. I don't know what's happening."

            "Then please, just stay." Eren replied. "Your dads would be upset if you ran into something bad wouldn't they? I just... don't go by yourself." Eren suppresses what he really wants to say. It seems too honest.

            Mina has a dire look on her face, but she sinks into her seat, wringing her hands.

            "Okay." she agrees.

            The two sit in the silence. The explosion has faded, the dust settles. Minutes pass like hours. It feels like days. The two don't know if they can say anything anymore. They are far too busy just holding their breath.

            Time passes.

            It feels like years.

            Still they say nothing, clinging to some hope that there will be something, someone, left of what happened. Eren swallows tightly.

            "He's not coming..." Eren mumbled. "Is he?" It's been nearly an hour since they arrived, and traffic has died down in the streets.

            "I don't know." Mina replied.

            Eren looks down at his hands.

            _Please come back._

            Why did those words have to be so childish? Eren feels a lump in his throat. Why did those have to be the last thing he said? He shifts back in his seat, holding his backpack, and looks down. He reaches into the pocket, and pulls out Annie's cellphone. He flips it open, looking at the screen. Agency is the first contact. Annie's own name is second. Armin is third. Eren presses the button.

            One ring. Two rings. Three r-

            "Hello? Who is this?" sounds like a male voice, a concerned one.

            "H-hi..." Eren stutters.

            "Uh... hello." the man replied. "Who is this?" He repeats.

            "I'm... I'm Eren." Eren replied. "Mister- I... Um, Erwin Smith, told me to call you. Armin, I think."

            "Erwin... Eren, you said?" Eren can hear the man writing something down, the sound of a pen scratching against paper. "What is your last name?"

            "I... I um..."

            "Never mind, never mind. My name is Armin. Erwin gave you this number, right?" Armin asked.

            "Y-yes..." Eren mumbled. "He said in case he didn't come back... to call you."

            "Didn't come back... from what?" Armin asked.

            "F-from getting my mom."

            Silence.

            "Ah... Eren." Armin replied. "I see. I'm a friend, I know Erwin. That's good. I'm glad he gave you this number. So he hasn't come back... from where?" Armin inquires.

            "F-from the Titans."

            "I see." Armin blinks. "Where are they exactly? Where is Erwin? Do you know? Can you tell me?" Armin is patient, asking these questions in a methodical succession, keeping his voice low.

            "They're... they're in a warehouse. By that fishing dock... I think it's called the Marina district?"

            "Ah.. there... there are a lot of warehouses there, Eren. Can you narrow it down?"

            "It... it looks old. And there's holes in the roof and stuff. And vines and stuff. There's only a few cars around."

            "I see." Armin's voice goes away, but Eren hears him mumble the words _"Send dispatch to the abandon warehouse down in the Marina district. The one near the docks."_ Eren is shaking. Doesn't really want to have this, but the sound of this man's voice reassures him deeply.

            "Okay Eren. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

            "I... I don't know. I think something bad has happened. I think we need one of those doctor truck things."

            "Doctor... truck?" Armin replied.

            "Yes, like the ones with the siren. The red ones."

            "Ah, a ambulance." Armin replied. "Of course. We'll send some over." Armin mumbles behind the phone again. _"Tell the dispatch to bring an ambulance. Perhaps some body bags. Might be DOA."_

            "Is that all?"

            "I think so... I-"

            Eren's words suddenly stop.

             "Eren?" Armin asks. "Eren, are you still there?"

            _"Erwin!"_ Armin jumps a little at how shrill the boys voice is.

            "Eren? What's going on?" Armin asks. Silence, he hears something like a car door opening and shutting. Armin hears another noise the phone in his hand vibrates.

            _Call Dropped._

            Annie's cellphone dies, the battery falling to nothing, and the phone turns itself off. it doesn't matter. Eren has scrambled out of the car, because there, limping, staggered, covered in blood, dragging himself along the concrete walls of the warehouse, alive, is Erwin Smith.

            Eren dashes to Erwin, sees that the man is holding Berik to his chest with only one hand. Berik is bleeding bad from his face and chest. The teenager is heaving, crying out in pain at each step, when Erwin reaches the end of the corridor, he slides to his knees, and lays Berik down.

            "Berik!?" Mina jumps, running forward as her brother is lain on the cold cement. He coughs up a bit of blood on her pants, but she reaches forward and hugs his neck.

            "What happened to you!?" She screams shrilly in his ear.

            "Mina-" Eren stumbles, but looks to Erwin. "Mister-"

            "Mina?" Erwin questions. His voice is so small and low it hardly sounds like Erwin at all. Mina raises her head, shaking in horror at the state of Erwin's body. He's covered in drying and wet blood. It's soaked in his shirt and he's covered in cuts and bruises.

            "Don't do that... go easy on your brother. He's going to need an ambulance."

            "Erwin I..." Eren was about to speak, but his mouth goes numb. He stares down at Erwin for a long time.

            Erwin's body is covered in cuts and bruises and blood, there is fragments of metal sticking out of mostly the right side of his body. In his left hand, there is a pair of car keys, shining silver. And in his right hand, there is nothing, because the skin has been shredded back past his wrist, and has left nothing but a bloodied stump.

            "Erwin! Your hand!" Eren shouted. "It's gone!" tears form in his eyes out of fear, out of shock, the very look of Erwin scares him, but he so desperately wants to come forward. He can see bone sticking out where Erwin's wrist once was, blood and flesh dripping off. Eren is shaking, tearing up at the very idea that Erwin has gone through that much pain.

            "It's okay." Erwin replied, taking his now empty wrist, covering it. "I'm sorry. You didn't have to see that."

            "What happened!?" Eren couldn't bring his voice down from a scared shout.

            "I..." Erwin blinks, he's tired, and out of it, gaze drifting. "I scared them. So they reacted... Berik should be okay. It doesn't seem like any of the fragments got anywhere vital.... He's gonna need an ambulance."

            "But your arm-"

            "Later." Erwin replied. "Eren... I guess I'm going to need to call the agency."

            "I did!" Eren replied. "I even got an a-amubulance!"

            Erwin's eyes widen, blinking.

            "Good." He smiled. It was a warm smile. "I'm proud of you. Did you speak to Armin?"

            "Yeah, he said he'd send a dispatch... I think. Or... something. I told him... I told him you hadn't come back."

            "Ah... It's okay. I'm sorry. Sorry I took so long. I didn't mean for this to happen." Erwin replied. "I just remembered something a little while ago... but.. nevermind." Erwin rises from his knees, back to his feet. In his remaining hand, there is a pair of keys. And something he still must do.

            Berik is wheezing, he's completely immobile with pain, but Erwin is glad, it seems the kid did not take the full of the explosion. Erwin instead has taken it, his right hand now another cost of it all. Mina cuddles her brother, easing up as Erwin instructed. He frowns, looking down at the two children. He turns his head, and looks to Eren. Eren grabs at Erwin, but the blond suddenly pulls back.

            "Ah- sorry..." Eren seems confused, but Erwin remains pulled away. "I don't want... to stain your clothes."

            Tears roll down Eren's cheeks. The boy jumps forward to close the gap, and clings to Erwin's bloodied pant leg. He shakes his head, burying his face against his side.

            "I thought you weren't coming back..." Eren's voice shakes.

            "It's okay... I wasn't so sure either." Erwin replied. "Thank you... for waiting for me. Eren... before the agents come... there's... there's still one last thing I have to do."

            Eren looks up at him, releasing his pants. Erwin places his hand on Eren's shoulder, car keys in his hand. "Eren.." he mumbled. "Eren. I don't want you.. to get your hopes up." he remarked. "Eren... I know, I know I meant to get your mom, but I... I don't know. Reiner said... his body is in his car." Erwin glanced around. There was a silver car, a fair distance away, but Erwin will walk it if he must.

            "Eren." Erwin takes a step forward. Even the children can see Erwin's body is struggling. He looks like each step will bring him to collapse. Eren reaches out, and holds Erwin's left wrist, clasping at his hand where the car keys are.

            "Eren... I don't know what your mom may look like... so... I don't want you to look."

            "What... what do you mean?"

            "Eren... I mean... I mean your mom... I might have been too late. And I'm sorry. Just... just be prepared okay? If you look... I'm not sure you're ready to see it."

            "See what?" Eren's voice splinters. It hurts Erwin. Eren so desperately wants Erwin to mean something else, but it seems Eren does know what Erwin is getting at.

            "Your mom..." Erwin replied. "Just.. let me check... I promised you... I would find him."

            Erwin staggers. Eren reaches out to catch him by the waist. It's only a few meters away, but the pain is so intense.  His right arm is inflamed with pain. Blood still comes from the stump on his right arm. He stills, just for a moment, and breathes. He takes another step.

            "Give me some time." Erwin mumbled. Eren nods, and slow, but sure, releases him. Erwin takes another step. He groans. Breathes a short breath, and continues. He makes his way, dragging his feet, slow. Slow. He had been so slow.

            Erwin's hands fall on the trunk of the car. He smells rot, and blood. Perhaps it is in his own body. He blinks. Eren is there, by the brake lights. Erwin blinks, blood still in his eyelashes.

            "Back up Eren." Erwin instructs. By the licenses plate there is a small keyhole. Erwin pushes the key in. It fits. He turns the lock.

            _Click_

            Erwin breathes in, and shudders an exhale. He takes the popped trunk, and pushes it up, looking down.

            There, amongst a spare tire and extra car battery, is a body, wrapped in a white sheet. It's stained with blood, smeared along itself. Erwin reaches out with his remaining left hand, and pulls the sheet off slow.

            Levi.

            His face is serene, blood smeared down the side of his face, eyes shut, limp. His skin is grey, and bruised around the eye, there are cuts there, and if this is the state of just Levi's face, he worries what the rest looks like. Erwin swallows, clenching his fist for a moment. He fights the urge to brush the man's hair.

            "Mom..."

            Erwin blinks. Eren is staring dead at Levi, his eyes fixed, his hands shaking hard. Tears form in his eyes.

            "M-mommy..." Eren stuttered, tears rush down his face, and he shudders a breath. Eren reaches out for his mother,  grips the side of the trunk, face turning red. "Mommy..." his voice cracks, and he slurs the word as a sob breaks free from his chest.

            _"Eren?"_

            The two freeze. Eren is stiff as a board. They glance to each other, Eren and Erwin, and they both lock on Levi.

            Levi opens his eyes.

            "Eren?" He asks as his eyes adjust to the light. His vision is blurry, but he can see them.

            "Mommy!" Eren's voice is earsplitting. He jumps forward, shaking the car, and climbs into the trunk with Levi. Levi's eyes widen, and he shifts forward, getting up, and cupping the boy's face.

            "Eren, Eren, my baby-" Levi stutters, and he can barely get another word before Eren is clinging to him for dear life. "My baby, you're okay-" Levi sounds as if he'll cry, but he just clutches Eren tight in his arms, shaking in pain, but cannot care, not anymore. "Eren, I'm so happy to see you."

            "I missed you m-mommy-" Eren tries so desperately to keep his voice down, but he cannot help squeaking in happiness. "I didn't think I'd see you..."

            "I didn't think I'd see you either..." Levi replied. He hugs his son tight,  nuzzling into Eren's neck, and kisses the boy soft against the cheek. "You poor little thing... how did you get here?"

            "Erwin helped me." Eren replied.

            "Erwin?" Levi blinked, and finally turned to the side. His body is shaking, he's skinny and pale, but Erwin is no better. The two are outlined in the sunlight reaching through the parking complex.

            "Erwin..." Levi breathed his name. Erwin felt like he could die, and yet he never felt more alive.

            "Levi." Erwin replied.

            "Erwin!" Levi's gaze locks onto his wrist. "Oh god, oh god your hand- What... what happened to you?"

            Erwin looked down at his missing hand.

            "It's nothing." he replied, a small smile on his features.

            "That's not nothing! God- I..." Levi takes the sheet wrapped around his body, an puts it at his teeth, ripping the fabric where he can. There he creates a long strip of fabric, and takes Erwin's right wrist.

            "You need a doctor, I... you need a surgeon damn it!" Levi snapped. "This isn't nothing."

            Yet through the yelling Levi is ginger as he wraps Erwin's wrist the best he can, trying to see how to cover his bare exposed flesh and bone, and does his best to just cover it. The sheets are soaked in red instantly, but Erwin only waits patiently. Levi calms down, looking at Eren, and to Erwin. He holds his son tight to his chest, kissing his forehead.

            "Reiner said... said you died." Erwin mumbled. "Said he stuffed your body in his car..."

            "I... why would he say that?" Levi furrows his brow. "He... at least I think... he saved my life."

            Levi turns around, and Erwin looks. Behind Levi, there is a black body bag, that seems to have an occupant inside it.

            "He... he shot that woman that he was with..." Levi mumbled. "Said... said that he was going to make things right somehow... I don't know. He was talking nonsense. Where is he?"

            Erwin blinked, frowns a small bit.

            "He's dead. So is Bertolt." Erwin explained. "He attacked me... so I retaliated... I... I guess Reiner was angry. So he wanted to kill me too..."

            "We we're looking for you!" Eren says.

            Levi blinks, looking to Eren for a moment, and back to Erwin, bloodied, broken, all beaten to hell, and still looking at Levi like some sort of treasure was before him.

            "You... came here..." Levi mumbled. He seems a little taken aback before he finally looks down at himself. "You came all this way..."

            "Just to save me?"

            Erwin feels something inside his chest. It rises in his throat, and he coughs, as if he expect it to be bile, or blood, but he's not sure. It escapes him in a gasp. All he sees is Levi, blood smeared along his features, bruises on his wrists dark purple and blue, his hands wrapped around his son. Levi holds tight, dumbfounded, at the man before him.

            "Yeah..." Erwin replied.

            Levi is silent for a long moment. Unsure what to say. Unsure how to say it. Nothing he can say will be worth it.

            "Thank you."

            Yet somehow, for Erwin, that is more than enough for him.

            They sit there. Silences between Levi and Erwin. Eren is the one who's is excited. Has to tell Levi about everything they have been through. About the fight, about Annie, about how Erwin was so brave, about how Eren took a bullet. Eren goes on and on, but it just doesn't seem to be enough time. They need more than just these moments. They are so fleeting, but Erwin doesn't mind. He sits at Levi's right, so that Levi can just hold onto his remaining hand. Erwin looks outside the trunk. It seems Berik has gotten up, and Mina clings to him tight. Berik holds her tight as well. The two siblings are silent.

            "I hope they're okay..." Erwin mumbled aloud.

            Levi tightens his grip on his hand.

            "You know damn well they won't be." Levi replied. "And we won't be either, huh?"

            Erwin blinks, and nods.

            "I've done a lot of horrible things. But this time it was actually for something." Erwin replied.

            "You're crazy. I hope you know that." Levi replied. Erwin nods. Levi leans against his shoulder.

            "Does it hurt?" Levi whispered.

            "A lot." Erwin replied. "I feel like screaming."

            Levi laughs, and presses his face to Erwin's chest.

            "What's going to happen?"

            "I don't know." Erwin replied. "The agency will come. I know they won't kill you. They'll help you, I'm sure. They don't like to kill civilians. If they did, they wouldn't have clung to me like they did." Erwin had always been their catalyst for killing in the end.

            In the distance, sirens echo in the street.

            "What will they do to you?"

            "Kill me. Probably. They said I was a dead man if I tried to run from the agency again."

            "Again? You've done this before?" Levi asked.

            "Mh-hm. I'm not very smart. You said so yourself."

            Levi shuts his eyes, shaking his head.

            "I can't believe you..." he whispered. "You did this just for me?" Levi still cannot wrap his head around it.

            "Of course..." Erwin replied. He groans, feeling pain suddenly shoot up in his chest.

            "You're in a lot of pain." Levi said. "Are you... sure they're going to kill you?"

            "Who knows? I think... I have it coming."

            "You did all this... you... you don't deserve that."

            "It's okay... let's not talk about it." Erwin replied. "What happens to me... happens."

            "What happened to you?" Erwin tries to change the subject. "You look awful."

            "You look wonderful yourself." Levi replied. He sighed, shifting back.

            "I don't know. They did a lot to me... Probably a little more stubborn than I should have been. I was hoping I'd die, you know? I thought I wasn't going to see my baby again." Levi hugs Eren close. Eren seems not to be moving.

            "Eren?" Erwin tilts his head forward in concern.

            "Shh." Levi snapped. He scoops up Eren from the back of the head, holds him to his chest. "He's falling asleep."

            Erwin blinks. The poor kid was curled against Levi's chest. Had never felt as safe and happy as he did right then and there. The sirens wail, louder and louder.

            "They'll wake him up anyway." Erwin remarks.

            "I know." Levi replied. "It'll be okay."

            "Will it?"

            "Yeah... I think so."

            It happens in a blur.

            As soon as the first black sedan rolls in, all the other cars follow suit. Cop cars, ambulance cars, and of course, news cars. The agency, while secretive, made sure to keep everything in the news, even practically invited them. The agency knew how to manipulate the media, and it was their main way of screwing with the civilian masses. They come to Erwin and Levi, spotting them first. Two agents in a black sedan. They park next to them, Armin gets out of the car, and Mikasa comes to wave down the ambulance.

            "Arlert." Erwin says as they come forward.

            "Smith..." Armin replied, looking over the man. "You've really done it this time."

            Erwin nods.

            "Take the kid and his parent to the ambulance." Armin orders as he sees the ambulance back door pop open. Two EMT's rush out, and assess the situation.

            "Any injuries we should take on first?" one asks, a surgeon mask on his face as if he knew, or perhaps Armin had warned them.

            "Him." Erwin gestures to Levi. "He's got a lot of bruises."

            The EMT just stares at Erwin in shock for a few moments.

            "My knees are hurting... I don't think I can walk." Levi adds.

            "I- all right- one second-" the EMT rushes back to the van and pulls out a gurney, the other helping him. The two take Levi up into the car, Eren following close behind. The EMT help Eren in as he clambers up the side.

            "You'll have to go in the other car." the EMT informs Erwin.

            "I-"

            "Let him go with them." Armin suddenly cut in.

            "Sir, this man is in critical condition, only one gurney can fit in our cars at a time, and I don't think-"

            "Make it fit." Armin replied.

            "W-what?"

            "Make. It. Fit." Armin replied. "That's an order from the agency and I'll see you don't disobey it."

            "Y-yes sir."

            Erwin watched the paramedics start to scramble around. It seems they had to move equipment and they were really crammed in there. Erwin eventually was walked inside, and they had him lay on the bench on the side. Erwin settled there. Eren was on the other bench, looking over his mom.

            "It's strange. I was sure I was dying..." Levi remarked. "I'm not sure I know what to do."

            "I'm not sure either." Erwin replied, turning his head.

            "-Bone fractures by the looks of it, it seems the knees are broken on both sides." one of the paramedics says aloud.

            "Mister... Smith." one says. "I'll need you to turn on your side if you're going to lay here." The paramedic takes his right arm, and looks over the makeshift bandage Levi has applied.

            "Detonation, Grenade frag by the looks of it." Erwin realizes these people, these EMT's, must also have been in the war. Had seen enough damage and demise to be some of the best medical doctors in the world. And stuck being with the agency. "I'm going to give you an IV. Stay still okay?"

            Erwin does as told, as they push a needle into the vein of his remaining hand. it seems they are trying to do the same for Levi, but his hands and wrists are so bruises his veins collapse at each poke. Levi winces, but for the both of them, it's not much considering what they've dealt with.

            "You know... I never thought I'd know you like this..." Erwin mumbled.

            "Administering morphine-" One of the paramedics pushes a needle into Erwin's IV bag, and holds it over his head before getting room for the metal holder to keep it up. Erwin blinks a few times. His left side is facing Levi, so he reaches out. Levi is situated on the gurney, and so Levi reaches out as well, holding his hand tight, with all the feeling left in his fingers.

            "Thank you." Levi mumbled. "I'm sorry. I can't think of what to say to you... You saved my life."

            The engine starts up.

            On the outside, Armin has kept the paramedics from leaving at the moment.

            There is flashes of camera lights from the news reporters. Mikasa stands there with the man, they talk low, as someone pulls the body bag out of Reiner's car, unzipping it.

            There's a brunette woman, freckles along her face. Blood is smeared all over her face, and her dark eyes are glazed over and half open. Three bullet wounds lay in the back of her head. Nothing but another corpse.

            "That's Ymir, another Titan." Armin breaks his conversation to say that. "Put it in the ambulance with the other bodies." Armin remarked. Mikasa grabs Armin's wrist tight to get his attention.

            "Armin." she finally says, voice lower than a breath. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

            Armin glances up at the ambulance, where Erwin and Levi are holding their hands together. The EMT is still waiting for Armin's call, whether or not they should go.

            "Yes Mikasa. I'm sure of this." Armin replied.

            "I... It's just. Are you sure?"

            "I've made the decision a long time ago." Armin replied. He steps back, so that he isn't facing the door of the ambulance. And he pulls a thin long needle out of his coat. Mikasa puts her hand on him, so that he can slip the covered needle into Mikasa's sleeve.

            "You're sure?" Mikasa replied. "After everything he has done, you want to do this?"

            "I told you. When Erwin returns to the agency, he'll be a dead man." Armin whispers. "So it has to be this way."

            "Sir!" a paramedic yells. "We should be going!"

            "I'm coming!" Mikasa shouts, and runs up, climbing into the car. She glances back at Armin, looking at him.

            "Armin..."

            "You don't have to puncture him directly. Just the IV bag. He'll be out like a light." Armin replied, voices still low.

            "Consider it done." Mikasa replied.

            "Go." Armin orders, and the door closes, the two separated as the ambulance drives away, and Armin is left to tend to the situation at hand.

            Mikasa shifts down, climbing over Eren and trying to get to the back, behind Levi's gurney and next to Erwin's bench.

            "It feels like so long since we've met..." Erwin seemed to have been going on about something for a while, Mikasa isn't sure what.

            "It was only a couple years ago..." Levi replied.

            Levi tightens his grip on Erwin's hand.

            Mikasa takes out the syringe, pulling the cap off it. She shifts around, making sure to be careful. The dosage has only one intended person.

            "Miss Ackerman." one of the paramedic's speak. "What are you-"

            Mikasa covers the paramedics face with her hand.

            They blink, observing what is in her hand.

            "Is that-?"

            "Shh." Mikasa hisses. "Agency orders." she lied. "I must do this."

            Mikasa stares at Erwin, taking the IV holder, and pulling it back, closer to her body. She looks over Erwin and Levi. Levi seems to be smoothly rubbing Erwin's knuckles, a little close to the IV on his hand, but nothing Mikasa cares too much about. It won't affect the dosage. The paramedic knows what will come, and slowly, they stop working on Erwin's wounds. A waste of medicine perhaps.

            Mikasa punctures the IV bag, and sends the dosage into the liquid.

            It drips, filling the tube, and runs into Erwin's blood stream.

            "I'm happy I met you..." Erwin mumbled.

            "Not as happy as me." Levi replied.

            "It's not a competition." Erwin replied. Levi smirked a little.

            "You know, even though it was so long ago..." Erwin's voice suddenly drifts. For a moment, he blinks. The IV bag continues to drip. The dosage already taking hold. Mikasa caps the syringe, and the paramedic gestures for the bin that she can throw it into. Mikasa waits, looking down at Erwin, now sitting beside him. He seems to be relaxing a bit, even his voice goes a bit slow.

            "Even though it was so long ago...?" Levi repeats, looking a little confused at Erwin.

            "I..." Erwin blinked. "I still remember..."

            He heaves, gasping hard for a moment as he lays back down.

            "Remember what?" Levi asked.

            "I..." Erwin swallows, fighting the feeling. He looks up at Mikasa. She only blinks in response. Erwin looks to Levi.

            "I still remember... the first thing you ever said to me..."

            "Really?" Levi chuckled at the thought. He thought for a moment, unable to recall the day that he met Erwin. He wondered for himself, what it was he had uttered that day. "What was that? Something pleasant I'm sure."

            Silence.

            "Erwin?" Levi blinked, turning his head.

            Erwin's eyes have fallen shut, and his body has gone limp.

            "Erwin?" Levi asked. "What did I say?"

            Silence.

            "Erwin... what did I say... when I first met you?" Levi whispered. "I don't remember... tell me."

            Erwin's hand falls from Levi's grip.

            Mikasa sighs. She looks down at herself for a long moment, and leans back in her chair. The ride becomes completely quiet. And the whole time, Levi looks to Erwin, sees him, unblinking, unmoving. Levi asks nothing, just letting the paramedics help him. Nobody helps Erwin. When they get to the hospital, the paramedics pull Levi out, taking Eren with them. Erwin stays behind, nobody comes to tend to him, and only Mikasa remained. Now separated, Mikasa knows what she must do. Erwin will be taken away. The agent pulls out her phone, calling Armin. And when Armin answers, Mikasa has only one thing left to say.

            "It's done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	18. Love Thy Neighbor

Before anyone knew it, a whole week passed since the incident at the warehouse. News made a big deal of what had happened, of one of the largest organized crime gangs in the world, taking a huge blow from the sudden attack. The first newspaper said it was an act of vigilantly justice. Another said it was an undercover cop. The information grew warped and incorrect, even so far as to say that the Titan's no longer existed. Members of the gang still lingered, but it seemed that what had happened, the death of Annie, Bertolt, Reiner, and even Ymir, had caused a time for hiding. The agency only took it in stride, made it out to be that this was in fact their doing, that Erwin was their pride and joy. As if they created him. The week went by peacefully. The city, perhaps the whole country, seemed to breathe a big sigh of relief. By the time the news reached international papers, it was already an old story.

            There's a burning. Snaking along the right arm, and burrowing into the flesh.

            _Perhaps this is hell._

            It aches. For a long time it aches. It subsides. But only sometimes.

            It starts to itch. At the elbow. Reaching, clawing at the itch. It does nothing. There is nothing there. The itch crawls along the right arm, but the arm no longer exists.

            Erwin awoke with a start.

            The first thing he does is reaches out. He grabs at what is beside him, a nightstand. It shakes, he can hear it, but his vision is blurred. His whole face feels uncomfortable, as if it has been dormant for a while. His jaw feels weak when he opens his mouth, and when he speaks, he's sure he's talking normally, but he hears his words slurring. His eyes open. There's a blur of pale white, and the sun in his eyes. He groans. Shifts his arm forward, feeling the nightstand next to him. Something clatters, glass, and he hears it roll and shatter on the floor. Erwin has always been sharp and attentive. Now, however, his whole head feels like it's spinning.

            Blurred in his vision, he sees something coming from his arm. He reaches with his right hand to touch it. But nothing comes. He reaches. Nothing.

            Erwin looks down at his right side. The lines of his vision fall in place. There's a bandage, wrapped all the way around his chest, and anchored at his shoulder. And just a small bit of flesh remains at the stump of what was once his arm.

            It's gone.

            Erwin still feels his elbow is itching in his right arm, but there is nothing to scratch. It itches. It itches. He digs his nails into his own shoulder, trying to find a way to put an end to it. The itch is so frustrating he doesn't notice the mumbling, he doesn't hear the swing of a door and the sound of footsteps.

            The shocked shout calls his attention. Erwin reels back, looking around. He's not able to defend himself in the situation. When his eyes start to focus in, he notices it is a woman. Plain face, dressed head to toe in blue. Scrubs. A nurse. He sinks back. Erwin isn't any less on guard, but his body is shaking. His muscles scream. Everything catches up to him, and he cries out in pain. It hurts. His whole body hurts. Everything feels on fire.

            " _Get the doctor! He's already awake._ " calls the voice, but it feels miles away. Echoing along the walls. Erwin swings his feet off the bed, and plants them on the ground.

            He placed his feet into the broken glass of whatever he knocked on the ground. Erwin glances down, spotting red liquid coming from his feet. Broken glass in the shape of what was once a bottle. There's something else. Yellow flowers. Dandelions. He stands. The glass pierces his feet, but Erwin is sore all over, and he can't give a damn. He has to go. He must. He has to find Levi.

            Blood rushes down from his brain, and everything goes black.

* * *

 

            The curtains flutter in the breeze. Everything in the room, the hospital gown, the sheets, the curtains, the walls, even the floors are all white. The only colors around is the blood seeping from Erwin's reopened wounds onto his bandages. He breathes. The sound of footsteps on the tile, and soft whispers echo around outside the door. The noise is ever-present in a hospital, and Erwin has started to get annoyed by it. From what Erwin knew, he had slept another night in the hospital. He liked his early hours of the day to be quiet, but he's in a private room, so he can't complain.

            "Ah- right this way..." the doctor's voice comes, Erwin doesn't have to wait very long for that. In walks a taller man, glancing over Erwin, and bearing a smile.

            "How we feelin' Mister Smith?" Erwin grimaces a little, it's been a long time since he heard a civilian man say his real name. Of course, it could be an agency doctor... but Erwin didn't feel that vibe. He wasn't sure why.

            Erwin doesn't respond.

            "Ah, they did say you were a man of few words." the doctor simply jokes. "Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

            Erwin glances to the door, the curtain that can surround his bed is pulled back, and it obstructs his vision where it's tied back. He can clearly see someone in a suit standing outside the room, perhaps another, but they don't move.

            "Oh?" the doctor says, as he follows Erwin's gaze. "Do you recognize those two? They said they're visitors."

            "Sir, I think we can take it from here." comes a familiar voice.

            The doctor looks uneasy. Erwin's sure the man feels like he's supposed to be in charge, but the agents wouldn't allow that at all. He steps back a bit, looking around.

            "Perhaps you should leave." comes another familiar voice.

            The doctor twitches. He nods, and walks out of the room. He looks a little upset, not used to being bossed around, Erwin is sure. He scoffed at the thought, that he was so used to being leashed by the agents.

            "Please do send our visitor up if she arrives." adds the agent, as the doctor passes them.

            "Uh, sure." the doctor replied, and goes on the check his other patients.

            Erwin watches two agents appear, black hair and blond.

            "Erwin." Armin speaks, shutting the door to the small room. He comes forward, looking over Erwin with a bit of a concerned expression. "I understand that you're confused-"

            "Where's Levi?"

            The two agents seem stunned for a moment. They don't respond, blinking for a few seconds.

            Armin scoffs. "You've been in a coma for a week and that's the first thing you have to say?"

            "Did you kill him?" Erwin figures making such an accusation will force out some sort of answer.

            Armin raises his brow.

            "Why would we do that?" Armin replied.

            "I don't know, you guys seem to do a lot of fucked up things to me for shits and giggles by the looks of it-"

            "Mister Smith, do relax." Mikasa replied. "You are no longer in any danger. Levi and Eren are safe."

            Erwin can't convince himself to believe that.

            "Where are they?"

            "We'll get to it." Armin replied. "Now relax... we have a lot to talk about."

            Armin is holding some files in his hand, hard copies of information, and what appears to be a newspaper is tucked under his arm. Erwin glances back and forth between them. With nothing but a hospital gown on, and a thin blanket, Erwin feels awfully naked. And now his feet have been wrapped in bandages, so he cannot run. It would be hopeless to even try and do anything.

            "Well, at least you're calmer than yesterday. You did a number on your feet." Armin drags over two chairs by Erwin's bed. Erwin takes the time to pull the blankets up, and sees his feet are bandaged up, still a little sore from the glass cutting into it. Erwin looks around. There's a wheeled table that can come over the bed when Erwin needs to eat. Armin pulls the wheeled table out, and sets his file and newspaper down. He lays the newspaper out to Erwin. There's a headline in big font, and a blurry picture of what appears to be some agents huddled over a couple of body bags.

            _Organized Crime Leaders Killed in Police Sting Operation_

            Erwin skims over the article, sees all the information posted about what happened.

            "You remember what you did, right?" Armin did. "You killed several people in order to get to your friend Levi."

            "Yeah... I remember... this whole newspaper article is wrong." Erwin replied. "I'm not a cop. There was no sting operation to kill off the Titans."

            "Exactly. Everything is wrong. This is the newspaper that was written back home. You can imagine the information got more and more twisted around the longer it went on, and the farther it went. It's only been a week and the story is different." Armin explained. "Open it up to the obituaries."

            Erwin makes a face. Armin only returns a calm blue gaze. Erwin sits up a bit better in his bed, and folds the paper, opening it up and bit, and scanning over the obituary page.

            "What am I looking for?"

            "You'll see it." Armin replied.

            Erwin rests against his pillow propped behind his back, and continues to read, gripping the newspaper tight. A name catches his eye.

            _Erwin Smith_

_Erwin Smith, 47, a tattoo shop owner, a retired military officer. No surviving family. Private services. Cremation to follow._

            More information goes on, and Erwin feels his throat going dry. He glances at the two agents. They don't seem to be happy or upset. It doesn't seem like a joke. He swallows, and sets the paper down.

            "I thought the agency said that my death wouldn't be public, and have my real information unless I was _actually_ dead." Erwin mumbled. "I'm sure this is the third time I've 'died' so... did the rules change?"

            "No. They didn't." Mikasa replied. "You _are_ dead."

            Armin takes the file, pulling a paper out of a manila envelope and handing it to Erwin.

_Certificate of Death_

_Decedent's Name: Erwin Smith_

_Sex: Male_

_Date of Death: -_

            Erwin turns away before he reads anymore. He's shaking his head, his mind runs rampant at sporadic thoughts. It's not true. It doesn't make sense.

            "Relax." Armin remarks, taking the certificate back. "You're dead to this world... but not the real world."

            "What the hell is going on?" Erwin hissed.

            "Are you willing to listen?" Armin asked.

            Erwin isn't sure he has any other choice.

            "Yes..." He mumbled, and lays back in his gatch bed, after he's tilted it up a bit. The two agents wait until he's comfortable, and take their seats in the armchairs beside the bed. Armin stays close to the files, Mikasa settles back.

            "After the stunt you pulled, the agency informed us that you must be... put down." Armin began, crossing one leg atop the other. "Euthanasia by a deadly barbiturate is the most common method. It gives the look that you have died peacefully. In your sleep. Of course, they will write it up as a heart attack or anything that would fit the given situation. We injected the barbiturate into you when you were on your ride to the hospital."

            The corner of Erwin's mouth twitches. The ride to the hospital... Levi. Eren. He bit back his desire to ask about them.

            "I still don't understand."

            "Me and Armin had some arguments about this..." Mikasa piped up. "I was even arguing about it outside the ambulance. But we decided... together." she swallows as if she doesn't mean that entirely. "That it was a good idea, to trick the agency."

            "There is another barbiturate similar to the one the agency uses." Armin goes on. "In fact the chemical compound is similar. I decided to get my hands on it while I was in town. A Titan by the name "Dancer" sold it."

            "Ymir..." Erwin mumbled.

            "She wanted to know some information about the case, specifically about you. So we let her know, and she gave over the barbiturate." Armin explained. "After that we we're able to inject you with the drug- it gave the look that you were dead for about four hours. Plenty of time to fool the agency. They believe you were cremated yesterday."

            Erwin swallows thickly.

            "I... I still don't understand-" Erwin goes on, Armin looks like he's about to speak, so Erwin raises his hand to stop him. "Wait... I... I think I got it about being dead... but." he swallows again, mouth feeling dry. "Why did you... why would you do that?"

            "Mister Smith, you don't seriously believe that all the agents in the agency aren't aware of how stupidly corrupt it has become?" Mikasa piped up. "Once they started private contractors, everything went to shit. And the people that need us, people like you and Hanji, they ended up getting abused horribly for their abilities. Forced to kill civilian people in their own country. Nile Dawk would be a more recent example, yes?"

            "Nile Dawk owned a hospital company, and had a family of three." Armin went on. "He was involved with the Titans, and he slept around with prostitutes, sure he wasn't a good guy, but he didn't deserve to die. You know that. You didn't have a choice though, did you? You just did as you were ordered."

            "We want to put an end to that. It's a bit of an undertaking... and I'm worried for my own sake." Mikasa starts. "But we're doing our best... the thing is, I'm having a hard time believing every person Armin chooses is deserving of such a fate."

            "We both knew that it would be a huge undertaking to try and sneak you out of the country with the injuries you had. We managed to keep you stable, and brought you to this hospital."

            "Out of the country...?" Erwin mumbled. "Where am I?"

            Mikasa rose from her seat, walking to the window. She pulls the white curtains back, and sunlight blinds Erwin for a moment. He narrows his eyes, letting his pupils adjust, and slowly opens them back. The sunlight is strong, and the breeze is gentle and warm. A tropical place. The air smells like salt. In the distance, there is just a very faint sound of the ocean waves. In the distance, Erwin can see a tree line turning out into sand and then ocean.

            "You asked to move here when we had that meeting with you and Hanji." Mikasa replied. "You and your friend, Mike Zacharius, used to come here during the summer."

            "Who would put a hospital this close to the ocean?" Erwin muttered.

            "A navy base. More vaguely, the military." Armin replied. Erwin already knew the answer though. Yes, this was the place, he had gone to in the summer as a young kid. A tropical place by the sea. It was a big island, and the military had a huge presence here. So his father had a huge presence as well. Back then, it didn't seem like much, but Erwin was starting to learn that things were never as seemed. It made sense however, in Erwin's mind, as to why the doctor seemed a little irritated and uncomfortable with Armin and Mikasa, and why nobody seemed to question them, nor did they seem to be eavesdropping or hovering over them. The military knew well of the agency, and were far too afraid of getting into trouble with them, than trying to discover any secrets. Even Erwin was aware of them far before he had to deal with them.

            "You still didn't answer my question. Where's Levi and Eren? Are they alive? Are they safe? Are they here?"

            "Okay, okay, Mister Smith." Armin replied attempting to relax the man. "Look, we went over leaps and bounds to get you here..." his voice fades out at the last word, and Erwin twitches. He doesn't blink, waiting for Armin to say something. Armin takes a breath.

            "How do I put it..." Armin mutters.

            "Levi is at a federal penitentiary hospital." Mikasa finally speaks up. Armin winces, looking to Erwin. The taller blond only looked a little confused for now.

            "Penitentiary? Why the fuck is he there?" the agents look uneasy, Erwin is usually patient, but already his voice betrays him, he sounds enraged.

            "You have to understand... the country we just took you out of, your home, still operated by the laws you were exempted from. Prostitution is illegal. Dealing drugs is illegal, attempting to kill people is illegal. Negligence of a child is illegal."

            "Levi wasn't negligent!" Erwin barked.

            "Relax." Mikasa barked back. "We know that he was in a difficult situation... but agency won't let us intervene. Civilians are no concern."

            "They were a concern to me!"

            "Erwin!" Armin snapped. "Relax. Please. We're sorry. We couldn't do anything about it. We know what you did for them... isn't the fact that they're alive anything to you? Levi is going to be okay. Right now he's still recovering from surgery-"

            "Surgery?" Erwin cut in.

            "Yes." Armin replied. "Levi's knees were broken badly. One was put together, the other had to be replaced. They're thinking of having both replaced anyway. He was really beat up... he probably would've died, if no one found him."

            "Now he's going to die in jail. Right?"

            "We understand you're upset-"

            "No-" Erwin snapped and Mikasa. "I don't think you understand."

            Mikasa shuts her eyes, grimaces, the skin around her eyes gets tight. She breathes a sigh. Armin nods his head, seems to be glad that she did that. He looks at Erwin, and waits for another retaliation. Erwin growls under his breath. His heart is pulsing and not even his missing arm hurts as much as his chest. He brings his left arm up to his heart, trying to calm himself. He closes his eyes tight.

            "Well..." Erwin mumbled. "Tell me." he swallows. "Tell me what Levi might be looking at."

            Armin blinks, looking down at himself.

            "The jury will not likely be kind to him. At the moment they can't prove drug dealing or attempted murder... but negligence is still what the public considered has happened to Eren. And Levi's prostitution is not a secret. If he's lucky... and I mean _lucky_ it might be... around ten years before a possible probation."

            Erwin swallows, but his mouth feels too dry. He nods his head, his skin crawls, and he wants to scratch everywhere. He swears he can feel his right arm scratching, but the itch still remains. His lone hand shook against the table.

            "What about Eren?" Erwin hissed. "What will happen- he's only eight, for fucks sake."

            "Foster home." Armin replied. "It's just how it has to be... Eren is already recovering, but he's staying in the hospital just to make sure he's... mentally sound."

            "There's nothing wrong with that kids head." Erwin snarled. He breathes, trying to calm down, and shifts back in the bed. He twitches, turning to Armin.

            "There has to be something I can do." Erwin starts. "I... I can vouch for Levi. I can bring them here somehow. After I recover I'll keep working- I can bring them here. I can help Eren. I can... I can adopt him!"

            "You've done _enough_." Mikasa's retort rattles Erwin's bones, rage bubbles under the skin. It isn't enough. This isn't enough. He could do more. If it wasn't for his damned arm- if it wasn't for all the damned things that had happened. If he hadn't gotten so angry, so violent-

            "There has to be something." Erwin's last word breaks in his voice. He refuses to let his anger get to best of him again. He clenches and unclenches his fist. His breath is seething, and he sinks into his seat. "You can't fucking do this to them.." his words heave in his chest.

            "Erwin-"

            "Don't speak!" Erwin snapped. He didn't want to hear another word from these idiots. He shut his eyes, and covered his face with his remaining hand. The two sit still.

            There's a quiet squeak of a door, and the rush of air from a breeze. Erwin refuses to uncover his face until he hears the voice.

            "You look _horrible_."

            Erwin stiffens. He slowly removes his hand from his face. There, standing at the foot of his bed, is a tall woman in a sundress. Even if the sun blotted her out completely Erwin would be able to tell the way she walked, the way she stood, and moved, and looked at him with a ridiculous smile. He feels his body relax a bit, and he brings his arm to his right shoulder. She smiles, the same way she always does. It's a sad, half-hearted smile.

            "Hanji..." Erwin mutters.

            "Hey." Hanji replied, smile perking at the corners of her mouth. "Did I come at a bad time?"

            "I don't think there's any good times to come in anyway...." Erwin replied. "I had a feeling you weren't dead."

            "And I had a feeling you really got yourself messed up." Hanji replied. Another smirk. Erwin narrows his eyes, but his expression relaxes. Hanji sits down on the bed, reaching out and petting Erwin's leg. She had done this often when they had been "married" and even in general. Nothing more than just letting him know she was there. He was grateful for that. He couldn't possibly begin to explain.

            "Well. We figured you could fill Erwin in with everything else." Armin remarked. "And... the I.D. and things?"

            "Yes, yes." Hanji waved her hand at them like they were little pests. She took to the purse at her shoulder. Pulling out a passport, and an I.D. card, as well as some papers. "You know forging identities are in my blood."

            "But this isn't a forgery this time around." Mikasa replied. "You get to use your real name. You get to do what you'd like... just don't get in trouble with the law enforcement. Lest someone smart enough puts two and two together about your identity... As long as you remain peaceful-" Mikasa watched Hanji hand over the papers and I.D. to Erwin. "You get to live your life."

            Erwin glanced down at the papers. A new birth certificate. A new I.D. A new passport. A new life. But it was his name. His age. His birthday. It was his real identity, given to him, again, for the first time.

            "Hanji has already been here for a few days, and we've kept her as informed as we could... but it's difficult, seeing as the agency doesn't know she's alive." Armin explained. "Now that you're here, expect to not hear from us. Perhaps... never hear from us again. If everything works out perfectly."

            "Never would be optimal." Mikasa added. "We'll be leaving you now. We'll help with living arrangements, and jobs, but once you're on your own two feet, we won't help anymore. Do you think you can handle yourself?"

            Freedom. Erwin is silent. He looks down at his missing arm. This is what freedom looked like. He looks down at his I.D. Hanji has done a good job, she's never done a bad one. He sighs wistfully. Part of him boils in anger, and part of him is still struggling to accept the injuries, and part of him is simply tired. So very, very tired.

            "It'll have to do. Won't it?" Erwin replied, and laid his new identity down on the nightstand. Hanji gave him another half-smile. The agents take it as their cue, that Erwin hasn't accepted this freedom, but he understands it. They rise, not wanting to waste time.

            "We have to go soon. We need to make sure we don't spend too much vacation time here." Armin remarked. "If you have any more questions, ask us now, or ask Hanji later."

            Erwin says nothing.

            They take it with hesitation, but eventually it is Mikasa who leaves first. Armin follows. Perhaps they know that it is now impossible to have any control of the situation. Hanji just turns on her seat, and crosses her legs, sitting on the bed. It's been only a matter of days, but the woman has bandages under the straps of her sundress, and she seems to be a different person.

            Yes, a different person.

            Erwin glances down at his I.D. It is so hard to think that he is a different person. That is, himself. It has been too long that he has felt this way. In fact, he's stumped. There is no way to return something that had been taken from him over twenty years ago. Too much time had changed him. This Erwin Smith was a different man. And he did not fit the profile. Hanji for the time being, says nothing. Does not tell her story. Does not tell what had happened. Erwin knows she has already heard about Levi and Eren. She has that look in her eye. Erwin blinks.

            _You've done enough_.

            They were alive. Yes. But that wasn't enough. Erwin looks down at himself. His arm, now sewn at the stump of his shoulder. His feet bandaged from broken glass. There are stitches and injuries all over his body. It wasn't enough. But what was left was not for Erwin to do anymore. Human beings were cruel things, they didn't often do things for others. Erwin knew he had nothing to go on. And Levi had nobody to help him now. The only person Erwin could help, was himself, and for a moment, an unsettling grin displays on his features. It is so laughable, to Erwin, that the only person he can help, is himself. The very person Erwin felt deserved nothing at all.

* * *

 

            Six months pass. Or maybe seven. Erwin isn't too sure. He'd lost track of dates a while back. Erwin doesn't really have any reason to keep the dates. Time has definitely passed though, as soon as Erwin was able to walk on his own two feet, they discharged him from the hospital. It only took a week, or maybe two. Erwin really wasn't sure. All he remembered was how uncomfortable it was to sit in bed all day, and how irritating it was to hear military chatter in the hospital. When Hanji took him from the military hospital, Erwin wanted to just be as far away as possible.

            Hanji lived four hours away from the military base. She worked at an orphanage, raising children. Like she and Moblit had dreamed of. The apartment Hanji found for Erwin was about forty minutes away from the orphanage. A little low rise place with barely any other people living. A one room apartment on the ground floor. From the sliding glass door, there's a small walkway, and a view of the ocean. The waves rush to and fro, and the crash of the tide can be heard from that small porch. It turns from grass, to road, to sand, to ocean. There's chairs set up, but Erwin tends to just stand in the sliding glass doorway. The smell of salt and the harsh sun eventually starts to sting, and he'll go back inside. Hanji has tried to convince him the best part about everything is the beach, especially since the apartments are tiny, and the building doesn't look very nice. Tourist tended to avoid it, Hanji said that was the even better part of the apartment.

            From the window over the kitchen sink, there is a view of town. Lots of busy apartments, a convenient store across the street, a bus stop around the block. There's school buses driving around for the kids high school that is on the other side of town. A bakery, and a flower shop. There's superettes and other little shops, even a tattoo parlor that Hanji recommended he go apply for, but Erwin felt a sudden rush of anxiety. He couldn't tattoo well with his left hand, and he didn't know how to draw stencils with his left hand either. Erwin didn't really want to humiliate himself attempting to get a job tattooing anymore. It seemed mostly tourist went to those places anyway, only to get the same tattoos of beach animals and tropical flowers. Erwin preferred a little variety. Only five minutes out of the city and you'd hit rows and rows of green sugar cane plants. Despite it being so rural, it is so lively, and so fast. Erwin is sure if he just laid down and died, nobody would even stop and look at his corpse. Then again, he's not so sure he would stop either, if he was looking.

            Looking for jobs wasn't easy. Not many were looking to hire a man with one arm. And six or seven months wasn't nearly enough time for Erwin to adjust. He's not sure why, but he used to adjust to anything uncomfortable in a matter of days. But his arm, Erwin's arm has been particularly frustrating, not only the emptiness, but the pain would come, and an itch would be there to remind him that there was nothing to scratch. Only the irritation of never being able to stop it. Eventually, and Erwin is sure it's just out of pity, a little general store hired him to work the dead hours of the graveyard shift as a cash register. Erwin hates it, but living has been so detestable as of late that it doesn't feel any different. By the end of this six or seven month, it would mean he'd been working as a cashier three or four months. (Erwin was starting to think he really needed to get a calendar.) Sometimes people would come during the late night to get food, but almost nothing ever happened. Just sitting at a desk, feeling the dry air of the ceiling fan, and the hum of a refrigerator holding drinks. Neon glow burns into his vision. Erwin feels like it's hard to tell if he's alive or not during those hours.

            The only person who starts to speak to him is the landlord. And it's only because Erwin realizes he has become incredibly absentminded. He doesn't know why. Constantly he would bump into things, the corner of the countertop, the bedpost, the coffee table, the sliding glass door. To the point where it was almost humiliating. And he forgot things all the time. Once he worked an entire night shift without his shoes on, and didn't notice till the manager came down and gave him a strange look, asking him why he was in socks. Erwin was constantly forgetting his keys in his apartment, and having to tell the landlord in the extremely early hours that Erwin returned from work that he needed help getting back inside. Eventually it was because of this, they talked.

            Said that they couldn't help being a little suspicious about Erwin's missing arm. About what happened, why he came to such a country.

            "You in the military?" Erwin remember that it's just that shade of blue outside before the sun rises. The landlords shoes click along the brown tile floors outside the apartments.

            "Yeah. Sort of." Erwin would reply, he's barely aware he responded.

            "What side?" the landlord must have a lot of knowledge about the island's history, especially since it once belonged to Erwin's home country before it was given back to its real origin country. That was after the war, and that was far too long ago for Erwin to think.

            "Sir?" the landlord asked.

            "Mhn?" Erwin mumbled.

            "May I ask what side you fought on?"

            "Yes." Erwin replied, watching the man start to push the key into the lock.

            "Well... which side?" the door clicks upon opening.

            "I... I'm not sure."

            The landlord makes a face, but once Erwin stares back they shift back. Not another word. Erwin has a feeling that's for the best. They walk away a little faster than when they walked over. Erwin just searched for his house keys, finds them in the shower- tries not to think why, and eventually just sits at the porch and stares at the ocean until he's sure he can't take being awake anymore. He stumbles his way to the small bed he has. Sleep just comes as an inky blanket over the front of his mind.

            "How's the job going?" Hanji calls him that day, when he wakes up at around nine at night. He doesn't start working until midnight, by then Hanji has tucked in the children she works with, and they should all be asleep. The caregivers live with the children, so she's usually downstairs, outside of her bedroom using the landline phone.

            "It's going." Erwin replied.

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Hanji replied, raising her brow, though Erwin can't see that.

            "I don't know." Erwin returned.

            "All right... well, it's Monday, so it's your day off right?"

            Erwin blinked. He looks around, seeing he has laid out his clothes, and made sure to check that his boots were there for later. Erwin had laid it out for tonight. Erwin looked down at himself, and checked his clock hanging on the wall. There's no date there. Erwin really does need to get a calendar.

            "Is it...?" He mumbled.

            "Christ..." Hanji mutters, just loud enough that she knows Erwin can hear it. "Look, tomorrow one of the girls wants to take the kids to the beach, and everyone else already volunteered to help. I'll be free for a little while. Why don't I visit you? Time's flown by fast. I haven't seen in a few months already."

            "If you like." Erwin replied.

            "If _you_ like, Erwin." Hanji returned. "You don't sound good... are you okay?"

            "I'm good." he rubs his eyes, walking over to his bookshelf, where there's nothing but a few books he picked up at the free bin in the library. Erwin stares at them for a long time. When did he go to the library? Everything that was being done felt like it was stitched together. He stares straight forward, and hears a buzzing followed by silence. The light around his eyes start blurring, and shining.

            Empty.

            "Hello?" Erwin asks into the phone.

            "Erwin. Did you not hear me?" Hanji asked.

            "... No. It must be the connection."

            "You have a landline phone Erwin." Hanji retorted. "Look, why don't we go out for a drink like we used to? Catch up a little bit... I know you gave me the gist of what happened, but maybe we should talk a little more than just on the phone. Does that seem okay?"

            "Yeah." Erwin replied.

            "All right. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

            "Yeah."

            "... Get some sleep Erwin." Hanji sounds worried, and it pains Erwin. Just not enough to correct himself.

            "You too." Erwin hangs up on Hanji, and stumbled back a bit. He stares at his uniform. It's almost ten at night. Erwin cannot drive, he's sure the country wouldn't trust a man who couldn't write his own name with his left hand to be driving a car around with only one hand. Erwin stumbles over to the porch. It's cold at night, and the wind gets strong. The ocean turns pitch black outside, and the water reflects white light. It tosses back and forth, the tide, water churns white by the time it hits the sand. It's quiet at night, just the sound of the waves. Erwin doesn't own a TV, doesn't have the money for it. Nor does he have a dryer for his clothes. He weaves through the slightly damp clothes hanging on the clothesline outside. There's a chair and table on the porch, and Erwin sits there for a long time.

            By the time he wakes, it's almost morning. Erwin can't recall how he fell asleep, but it doesn't matter too much. He uses the bathroom, and takes a long hot shower. Most of it consists of just standing there, in the spray of water, steam drifting around. It's almost twenty minutes but only the last minute of it is actually used to clean himself. When he's cleaned, he puts on a tank top and some black pants. A black jacket to go as well. There's a bloodstain on it, but it's not noticeable unless one looks close enough. It has a tear on it, but Erwin doesn't mind. He finds the pin he uses to clip the empty sleeve back, and sits at the small dining room table for four. Waits for at least a half an hour, doesn't even sit in a comfortable position.

            A knock comes to the door, Erwin jumps up to answer it. He walks forward, twists the door open a little more enthusiastic than he should. Hanji blinks, she's in a sundress, god knows why she loves them now, but Erwin has nothing to say about it. It looks awful, to wear something so thin, but Hanji doesn't seem to mind one bit.

            "You need time to get ready?" Hanji asked, though it doesn't seem she meant it, Erwin answered the door so fast she too thought he must've been waiting.

            "No, I'm ready." Erwin replied.

            She raises a brow. "With a jacket?" she asked. "It's hot out Erwin."

            "Is it?" he seems genuinely confused.

            "It's over thirty degrees." Hanji replied.

            "It doesn't feel too bad." Erwin added. "Are you sure?"

            Hanji blinked, shaking her head and sighed.

            "God, he got you bad, didn't he?" she huffed.

            "Who?" Erwin replied.

            Hanji scrunches her nose, and then turns her frown to a smirk.

            "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

            Erwin blinks. She turns, holding her car keys up. Hanji has a mini-van that she uses with the orphanage, but it is her own. Erwin climbs in the passenger seat, and settles, looking around at the crayon markings and hand smears. There's a weak smile on his face, but it fades easy.

            Hanji turns the air conditioner on and Erwin immediately points it away.

            "Are you really that cold?" she huffed.

            "Just a little." Erwin lied. He felt freezing ever since he got on this island, and he's not sure what to do about it. "Maybe the apartments aren't insulated."

            "I think it's just you, Erwin." Hanji replied, pulling the van out of the small parking stall.

            "How?" Erwin asked.

            "You've been this way before. Don't act like I don't know what's happening." Hanji replied. She looked to Erwin, her eyes bear sympathy that Erwin's never been able to return, and it is so genuine that he cannot help hating himself when she offers it silently.

            "When was I this way?"

            Hanji stares down the road, watching the people pass the crosswalk before going down the street, and turning a corner calm. She shakes her head.

            "You tell me."

            Erwin looks down at himself, and rubs his hands together. It's just cold. Erwin can't really understand why he is this way, but it just feels cold. It's not like he's freezing and can't get warm, it just feels like his toes and fingers are freezing, and they don't want to get warmer. He never feels this way, the only time he'd ever felt this cold was-

            "This isn't about him." Erwin says. "I promise. That was a long time ago."

            "Erwin, you haven't been this way in eleven years-"

            "It's not Mike." Erwin replied. "I promise. Damn it, I just want him to rest. I just... I don't know why. It's okay." He remembers, knows exactly what Hanji is getting at, and he remembers- remembers, and for some reason, this time, it doesn't hurt. A tall blond man with a impish smile and hair that always covered his eyes just barely, and would be right next to Erwin, no matter what.

            "I shouldn't harp on it anymore." Erwin replied. "I can get over it. That's what he would have wanted."

            Hanji looks over Erwin for just a moment, before returning her gaze to the road.

            "Well, took you long enough." she joked, smirking. Erwin nodded, looking down at himself.

            "I know we can talk about them freely now... so it's okay. But I think I just have to get used to the fact that I'm coming to terms with it." Erwin replied.

            "You and I have a lot to talk about I guess." Hanji replied. "We're pretty fucked up."

            "Yeah..." Erwin sighed softly.

            "Have the agents talked with you?"

            "No... have they talked with you?"

            "No." Hanji shakes her head. "I guess that's a good thing... They said that they didn't want to speak with us so we didn't have to worry about going back to the agency... Of course, a couple months ago, this kid came to the orphanage. His parents were killed badly... and he was injured and in the hospital for a while... but all his siblings were there. I've never seen a kid that happy in his life." she looks around, glancing at a little lounge bar parking lot that she has driven into.

            "Do you know what that kids name was?" Hanji asked.

            For a moment, a strange pain hits Erwin, but he doesn't voice what he wants to say.

            "No."

            "Berik Leonhardt."

            Erwin feels his stomach wrench suddenly at that. He stares over Hanji for a few moments, and settles back, looking uncomfortable. It's not at all what he wanted to hear.

            "I never explained why I didn't want you to help at the orphanage... but I have a feeling a little group of kids there may not want to see you."

            "I bet..." He mumbled. Parked, they slip out the car with ease. Erwin hasn't been to any bars as of late, in fact drinking whatever disgusting booze there was at the liquor store down the street seemed like the best treat he had given himself so far. "Did the agents tell you they were coming?"

            "They never called. Sent me a letter." Hanji explained. "Vague letter, but I know it was them. Nobody else would write to me. But... it's been fine. Berik and Mina... they're..."

            "Not doing well, I imagine?"

            "Berik is the worst, but he's been getting over it. Mina was very emotional. But seeing her other brothers and sisters made her happy quickly. Seems the agency kidnapped some of those kids, and sent them here once they weren't able to do their job according to plan..."

            "You think they had it out for us and the Titans before I did all that stupid shit?" Erwin asked, feeling they hadn't really discussed such an idea.

            "I'm starting to think that we didn't do what they planned. That was what pissed them off." Hanji replied. "But they think we're dead, and that's the best thing that's ever happened to us."

            Hanji pushes open a heavy door, it's dim inside. It's got low lights, and nice red leather on their booth couches. There's a nice bar area, and the bartenders are dressed in suits with bowties. It's empty at the moment, and it looks far too classy for two people to walk in for a drink this early in the morning.

            "They got the brand of bourbon you like here." Hanji remarks. She points to a booth where the server simply nods his head, allowing her to sit. Erwin follows, looking around. No windows, just cool air pumped in and recycled through the air conditioning.

            "Got to be a cold place..." Erwin mumbled.

            "Oh shush." Hanji huffed. "It's burning outside. And not too many tourist come by from what I heard, so this place is ideal for some night time drinking."

            "Instead we preferred the classy six in the morning drinking?"

            "Start the day off right." Hanji replied with a smirk. For a moment, the two settle in place. Erwin presses his hand against his neck, feeling how cold his fingers have gotten. Hanji's expression drops from that happy look to a serious one. She presses her lips for a moment, and looks over Erwin.

            "It feels wrong, doesn't it?" she mumbled. "I never thought it'd be like this... and I guess it's kind of sad, that we couldn't even save ourselves... We just got lucky... Being around kids... it feels so strange. I guess I was too busy picturing a perfect happy family all those years ago. That was a little foolish in retrospect."

            Erwin nods in agreement, looking down at himself.

            "What did Mike want again...?" she asked. "He always said he wanted kids-"

            "Two boys, two girls, so they didn't have to be lonely and they had another sibling that understood their boy or girl problems." Erwin explained. "I think he said he didn't want them to be an only child because he was one."

            "That seems like something he'd say." Hanji smirked. "Moblit always was worried about that stuff too. Wanted to take it easy, and make sure everything was planned out before they did all that."

            A waiter comes and for a moment the two break off, bourbon with ice, that seemed ideal. There's a bit of silence waiting for the drink, and when it appears, Erwin takes the glass and drinks almost half in one gulp. It's cold as well, a large round ice cube floating in the amber liquid, but Erwin doesn't care about that. It just feels nice to have the drink. Hanji takes a small sip, enjoying all the paintings around the walls of the lounge. Erwin stares down at his drink for a long moment.

            "So this is how it's going to be?" Erwin asked. "Reminisce until we die?"

            Hanji frowns at that. She sets the drink down, looking over Erwin.

            "You think that?" she asked. "That that's what we're doing?"

            "We're talking about the dead over liquor in the early morning." Erwin replied.

            "They were our friends. And we knew almost every bit of them." Hanji replied. "We're the only ones who know what really happened. I think it would be wrong if we didn't talk about them anymore... Turning over a new leaf doesn't mean we have to forget everything and become something else. You're still the same Erwin Smith I knew."

            Erwin sighed softly, shifting back into the leather cushions.

            "You've just started letting go, so I understand, that maybe it feels weird." Hanji replied. "There's something else still bothering you though, huh?"

            Erwin glanced at her, blinking once, twice.

            "Hanji, I wanted to ask you something." he huffed.

            "Of course."

            "Is it possible that the orphanage you work and can take Eren in?"

            Hanji blinked in surprise for a moment, and sighed, eyes half shut as she looked away.

            "No, unless they tell us the child is coming, we can't do anything. There's no reason for our orphanage to pick and choose. And it would be a little strange for us to just ask for a child out of the country that we heard vaguely was in a foster home. Levi is still technically Eren's father, right?"

            Erwin tightened his jaw.

            "No." Erwin replied. "They... the agents told me about Levi and Eren. Levi found Eren in a dumpster when he was still an infant. Said Levi was never the biological, nor was he a legal father. It was illegal, so they might have dumped an even bigger sentence on him in jail for kidnap. And I..." Erwin tightens his fist, taking a hard breath of air. "I just wanted to know if there was a way- I'm sorry."

            "Don't be." Hanji replied. "I... I didn't know that about Levi. Did the agents tell you a lot?"

            "No... just the gist of the jail sentence. Said that Levi was supposed to be big help to the agency, but they found out Levi knew nothing, so they made him out to be worthless, and they were going to let him rot in jail." Erwin huffed. "After that, I never heard from Armin and Mikasa again."

            "I see." Hanji replied, looking down at her drink. "I guess they're trying to keep us safe then."

            "I wish they'd done less.. I wouldn't mind not being safe if I could have just stayed there with them." Erwin hissed. "I could at least take care of Eren-"

            "You can barely take care of yourself." Hanji snapped. "Don't be ridiculous."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Look at yourself." Hanji replied. "You look awful. You look like you haven't slept in days, and you're pale like a ghost and getting skinny. I'm worry about you. You look close to death." she sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "You think Levi and Eren would like you doing this to yourself?"

            Erwin gives a harsh expression, but it goes with her harsh statements. In all accounts, Hanji is correct. Erwin hadn't had an appetite in a few months, he sometimes just stopped. He couldn't sleep well, especially with his awful sleeping schedule to begin with. He constantly felt cold. He had become absentminded, completely losing things in general. He looked down at himself for a long moment.

            "Can I take your somewhere?" Hanji asked.

            "Like?" Erwin asked.

            "A graveyard downtown. I think there's someone you should see." Hanji replied.

            "If you want." Erwin doesn't try to show any negative emotions towards the idea.

            "Fine. After this, I'll show you something."

            They drink, Erwin is a little too concerned with who's at the graveyard to speak anymore. He just polishes off two glasses of bourbon, and Hanji finishes her one. They don't even hover. Hanji pays, knows Erwin isn't making a lot of money, but she never voices that. Erwin just sighs, getting in the car as Hanji drove him closer to his apartment.  She goes to a flower shop first, and picks up some white roses. Erwin stays in the car, and Hanji says next to nothing, so he follows suit.

            There was a small area between two buildings where a parking lot formed. A path that led down a hill leading to the ocean. The hill was covered in graves, crosses and headstones alike. There is a columbarium. Hanji gets out of the car, and takes the bouquet of white roses. Erwin follows, still a little concerned.

            "You moved their graves...?" Erwin asked in a serious tone. He had told the agents to leave Mike's grave alone, but perhaps Hanji had asked otherwise. It didn't seem right, Hanji said Moblit wanted to get buried in his hometown when he kicked the bucket.

            "No. This is their first grave." Hanji goes to the columbarium, holding the group of roses tightly. "It's not Moblit and Mike you know..." she explained briefly, looking up at the stained glass around the buildings, pigeons flying around in the air. Erwin doesn't ask anymore, has never really liked graveyards.

            Shafts of light reflect stained glass light on the floor in the columbarium. There's small glass plates in front of each box of cremated remains. Hanji looks around, humming to herself before she tightens her grip on the roses and goes. "Oh, there they are." Hanji makes a beeline for what seems to be the empty spaces where the recently deceased would go.

            Erwin sees the names in the distance.

            _Bertolt Leonhardt_

_Reiner Leonhardt_

_Annie Leonhardt_

_Ymir_

His throat tightens. For a moment he just stands there. Hanji is still holding the bouquet, and cleans out dead flowers from the fours little plant holders.

            "I asked the agents, for a favor." Hanji said. "So that their kids could see that it was real... that they were dead." she places three flowers in each pot. "It hurt, I know it did. But pretending that they were going to come back someday would've hurt them more." Hanji starts to wipe the dust off each glass cover. "They can come to terms with it, and they'll hurt, and they'll be upset, and they'll get over it. I know they will. They're strong kids. Stronger than you and I ever will be. And that's what I want. I want to make sure those kids are stronger than me, because I was weak... and I was angry. And I would've let that kill me if I could."

            Erwin feels his throat is dry, and swallows, but it feels like he can't move. He finally feels himself coming closer to the graves, finally convincing himself they're real. Hanji sighed softly.

            "I'm not trying to make you suffer for what you did." she says. "I know you did it out of love... they were bad guys, the Titans, and these four, they hurt a lot of people, and they were awful, and committed horrible crimes, and they-"

            "They were _human_." Erwin almost growls this, and shifts back pressing his side to one of the columns of the building.

            Hanji looks for a long moment, wondering if Erwin will return the gaze. She looked down at herself, brushing dust off her hands onto her sundress.

            "I did something horrible because that was the only way I know how to do things." Erwin goes on, his voice became low, and quiet. Hanji comes a bit closer just to hear him. "I killed them. They had a family. They had children. I don't know why they did what they did until now. But that's too late. I thought I was fixing my country, but I was ruining everything. Drugs are still being pushed, prostitutes are still getting abused, innocent people are still dying, and at the end of the day, I didn't solve a goddamn thing." Erwin clenches his fist and slams it back into the wall behind him. He shuts his eyes tight because he can't bring himself to see, can't bear looking at Hanji or the others. It's quiet for a brief moment, and he feels something brush the back of his hand. Hanji touches his hand, standing in front of him for a moment.

            "You've done horrible things Erwin." she whispered. "So have I. We're not innocent people. And I know you don't want to hear it, but at least hear it from me. You've made people suffer and lose what was dear to them, and now you're suffering, and losing what's dear to you. And you and I both will have to suffer quite a few lifetimes to ever break even. I don't believe in karma, but thinking maybe this is what we deserve seems sensible when I look at it."

            "Levi and Eren didn't deserve all this." Erwin whispered. "I just wanted them to be happy."

            "You're right." Hanji replied. "Maybe they will be happy. Maybe it'll be good for them. I don't know. You won't know either. The way that works... I'm not sure. Eren and Levi, I think they'll be okay... and that's thanks to you."

            "Rotting in prison thanks to me, is more like it." Erwin hisses.

            "You're only thinking of that." Hanji replied. "He's alive Erwin. He's living. And he wouldn't be able to live if you didn't help him. I know, I know prison isn't where you wanted him to end up, but he's alive, he's going to be okay- as far as we know, time will be kind to him. He wasn't a perfect person, but he wasn't a horrible person." She sighed, touching Erwin's shoulder. "You did a lot for them. I know this isn't something I'm an expert at, but... raising children, you have to let them do things on their own. You have to believe eventually that they don't need every little thing done by you. That doesn't mean they don't appreciate it. It just means they're learning. That's all we can do in life sometimes. And that's good. I want them to learn more than I ever could. I don't want them to make the same mistakes... Erwin, I don't know what will happen to us, but maybe in the future there will be something for you. Just don't hurt yourself this way. The way you always do."

            Erwin can't take what she's saying, but he damn well knows he understands it. He doesn't want to understand it. He wants to pity himself, lay in his disgust and pain and allow it to consume him, but it never will. Even that wouldn't devour something as awful as Erwin. He just stands there, shaking, but he cannot bring himself to speak. And a disgusting feeling fills him, a wish that he had never met Levi, a wish that if he had never seen Eren, maybe this all wouldn't have happened, maybe nothing would have had to been this way for them. He knows it isn't their fault, but that terrible thought hits him, guts him deeply. That if only they hadn't given such a small glimpse of hope, that small desire of a life like that, then maybe it would've turned out better for them.

            "Erwin." Hanji whispered. "Do you love them?"

            She had asked this before. A while back. It seems like so long ago. He had answered with hesitation.

            "Yes." he responds. There is no more hesitation, no reason to hesitate anymore.

            "Then it'll hurt you badly." Hanji replied. "Life is that way. Maybe you deserve it. Time's going to pass. And you know what? I bet they loved you too. Do you think they'd be happy.. knowing how much pain you're in right now?"

            Erwin feels a sting in his chest. It comes so suddenly he's sure something has stabbed him, but he knows that it is nothing. It's his mind, tricking him as always. He settles back against the wall, feels Hanji still touching his hand very slight, and he shuts his eyes and swallows, hoping he'll be sucked back into the earth and exist that way as nothing under the dirt forever. But nothing takes him in, and he is stuck there, just feeling how warm Hanji's hands are. She's right, he really is cold.

            "I want to go home." Erwin whispers.

            "You can. Your new home." Hanji replied simply. She looks to him, waiting for a gaze. Erwin looks down at himself, and slowly drifts to her eyes. It's dark, the blue in his iris. It's almost as if color has drained there too. Hanji reaches up, and brushes Erwin's hair back behind his ear.

            "Hey, I know I said it already, but I'll always be thankful for my commander keeping me alive." Hanji whispered. "Now if he could keep himself alive... that'd be great."

            "He'll try." Erwin replied, nodding his head.

            "Is that a promise?"

            "It's something."

            Hanji smiles, and decides "something" is a good start.

* * *

 

It doesn't get easier. But Erwin has found ways of coping. Bourbon is good, but he makes sure it's not too much. Usually it's small things, staring at the beach, doing laundry, practicing writing with his left arm. If it can pass the time, Erwin does it, trying to make sure his thoughts aren't wandering. Fate is not something Erwin can control, he's not so sure it exists though. The work doesn't get better, but the manager is neither cruel nor kind, so Erwin can deal with it. The water bill starts to get higher when Erwin spends far too much time showering. He doesn't know why, but the hot water feels nice, and he doesn't have to think when he's there. Feeding stray cats, walking down the alleyways to the convenient store. Even visiting the columbarium once and a while to clean the glass. Erwin finds ways to keep himself going, though it's not easy, it's something, and that was good enough.

            July comes, and the sun is scorching the earth, people's own shoes stick to the pavement it is so hot. Erwin doesn't wear his jacket, but he really can't feel it. It's hard for him to feel a lot, and he's not so sure why, but he's decided not to figure it out. It's some day when Erwin is free, and he has done all his laundry, and there is simply just nothing to do. He's laying on the floor by his bed, with a little oscillating fan pointed at him when the phone rings. Erwin stumbles forward, standing on his two feet and letting the pain in his ribs subside before he answer the phone.

            "Hanji? What's up?"

            " _Um_..." the voice has a strangely different tone. Erwin blinks shifting back on his feet. For some reason, he recognizes it instantly.

            "Armin?" He asked.

            "Yes, it's me." Armin replied.

            "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Erwin asked, on edge.

            "No, no. We were just in the country this week. You see, we figured we could come by if that was okay." Armin explained. "I don't want you to worry, we'll actually be moving a client of ours in the apartment next to yours. You live in that old low rise apartment by the sea, right? Hanji said something like that a long while back."

            "An agency client? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Erwin replied. "Aren't they still a little suspicious of me?" Erwin's head is flooded with questions, but he resists them, doesn't know if it's the right time.

            "No, not really, I think they were... disappointed in us, but, after the... incident, they seem to have moved on. Really, there was a lot of soldiers to pick from. One or two wasn't a big blow to the agency." Armin suddenly seems to muffle the phone, and shushes someone that must be nearby him.

            "All right... this is just so sudden is all." Erwin replied. "Do you need me to bring anything? Or... I don't know."

            "It's just the apartment next to yours Erwin, I don't think any special arrangements need to be made. I think you'd like to meet our client. That's all." Armin explained. "Is that all right with you?"

            "Of course." Erwin hasn't really met anyone in a while, so he can't help immediately agreeing.

            "Good, we'll be there around three or four hours." Armin explained. "Long drive. See you then?"

            "Of course, yeah.. I uh... Can we talk maybe... about Levi?"

            "When we come, I'm sure we'll have much to talk about." Armin replied. "I'll tell you as much as I can, okay?"

            A rush of warmth hits Erwin's stomach. "Okay."

            "Just... I want you to listen to me, okay? Don't come outside until we knock on the door. Just for safety reasons."

            "I'll do just that." Hell, Erwin was willing to do anything if he could just talk a little more.

            "Good. See you, okay?" Armin asked.

            "Okay, goodbye." Erwin hangs up, feeling a tightness in his stomach. He can't possibly wait three hours like this. He feels like doing so much more. Erwin first wanted to go out and buy something nice- no, he shouldn't leave, Armin had told him just that. He looks over the fridge, just water and soda and beers. In the little shelf by the counter there's his bourbons, a lot of them half empty. Erwin feels strange, something new, it's so interesting he's not sure what to do. He can't help thinking of finally knowing how Eren is doing, how Levi had been, had they been eating well, sleeping well? Had they been healthy?

            Erwin can't seem to pass the time fast enough, he takes down the clothes before they're dry enough, and hangs them in the closet. He adjusts his bed, he cleans the dishes and puts them in the drying rack. He's cleaned the bathroom, as if in some attempt of making them feel comfortable will make it easier for them to share information. Erwin waits, waits far too much, watching the time tick by. A TV still seems unnecessary, but now he starts to wish he had some sort of senseless chatter other than his own mind. It's the last hour that gets to him. Erwin waits, and waits, makes sure not to go outside, to not even glance. Not sure why Armin had asked that of him, but he makes sure that he does as he's told. It's so odd, that something so small can affect him, but Erwin has become this way. He even practices writing his name with his left hand (which he has gotten quite good at) and covers the paper with his impatience.

            He hears bustling around outside in the corridor, and a rush of 'shhh' followed by just the sound of footsteps. Erwin knows it might be some other tenants, but he doesn't care too much. He hears a door swing open and close. Erwin knows he's listening in far too much, and has even turned off his oscillating fan to make sure he can hear good.

            Three knocks. Erwin can't seem to open the door fast enough.

            Standing there is Armin, but he looks different. His hair is tied back as usual, but he's not in a suit like normal, he's in an ugly red flower shirt and khaki shorts. Mikasa is standing beside him, not dare wearing her scarf like normal, instead just a shirt and pants. Erwin blinks, looking over them for a moment, just taking in the sight of them. Knowing that they might have some information, it's the only thing he's worried about.

            "Mister Smith?" Mikasa asked.

            "Oh- hello." Erwin replied.

            "May we speak with you?" Armin asked.

            "Yes." he practically barks, so eager to talk. "About Levi."

            "Oh, yes yes, we'll talk about him if you like." Armin smiled, which was strange, the boy almost never seemed to smile in Erwin's eyes. "But, please, we'd like you to meet your new neighbor first."

            "The client?" Erwin asked. He hesitated for a moment. "Are you... are you sure? The agency... they might find out if I'm close with her."

            "Please, there's no need to worry about that. Right now the agency has put that we are on vacation." Armin explain. To Erwin, that made sense then, why they weren't wearing their suits, but he would think it ridiculous for them to wear their suits in that heat.

            "Relocating out of country is common for the programs, as I'm sure you're aware of Mister Smith." Mikasa explained. "We figured we could vacation here as well, of course, we'll try not to bother you too much."

            "Bother me as much as you like." Erwin replied. "I'd just like to talk about Levi, for a minute, please."

            "Oh..." Armin tilts his head. "Of course. I know you must be eager. If you could though. Right now the moving company is probably bringing boxes in for the apartment next to you. I believe the client is outside on the porch. Why don't you introduce yourself? Then we can talk."

            "Yeah, of course, if they want to." Erwin replied.

            Armin nods, by now they've backed inside the small apartment. There's movers carrying big cardboard boxes down the hall. Erwin shuts the door behind them. He walks over to the sliding glass door, and pulls it open. There's a warm breeze, but it matches the hot air easily. Erwin feels a little strange, he's hesitant to meet another client, but he's sure that he'd do anything that Armin wanted. He steps outside. There's only a small wall that separates one porch from the next. The grass in front of the porch is nice green somehow, so Erwin walks over onto it. He glances back, and can't help thinking the agents look a little strange, they're staring right at him, Mikasa and Armin, neither with giddiness or anger, they just seem curious. Erwin doesn't think anything of it, is willing to just let it slide. He comes forward, sees the other apartment porch-

            There, in the corner of his eye, he sees someone.

            Sitting in a chair- no, it's got silver and black- a wheelchair. But that is not the eye catcher.

            No, it's a slight way their head is tilted.

            It's the way they hold themselves.

            The form of their body.

            Erwin feels his heart stop.

            " _Levi_?" Erwin's voice bends in his throat before he can control himself.

            There, sitting in the wheelchair, a thin dress and shorts on underneath. Is a pale man, with dark eyes and raven hair. His eyes flicker, maybe it's the sun, maybe it's something else but Erwin doesn't care. When his eyes gaze to Erwin, there's no doubt about it.

            Levi gives a small smirk.

            "Levi, Levi I-"

            Levi raises his hand, telling him to be quiet. Erwin shuts up instantly. Levi shifts, touches the wheelchair. And comes forward in his seat. He pushes himself with his hands, and sets his feet on the floor. There, Erwin catches the screw that is clearly in Levi's knee, and the scars that are along there, seems to have healed a while back, but is a silver-white mark on his smooth skin. Levi wobbles, taking his hand and holding it to the wheelchair. He rises, and finally, he stands.

            Erwin comes forward, but Levi raises his hand again, silent, stops him from coming forward. Erwin obeys that. Levi grimaces, but he doesn't seem to want help. He takes a step. Levi looks a little pained, but Erwin can see what he's doing. He's stumbling, and it looks painful, but he's trying desperately to walk on his own. Erwin doesn't even notice Armin and Mikasa up to the sliding glass door now, but they are completely silent. Levi steps forward. Wincing, his knees are red, Erwin's sure they haven't been easy, getting used to it must've been a challenge, and it pains him, but at the same time, a million questions are ringing in his head. Levi seems to just not want to say anything. He takes another step. This one seems easier.

            Erwin makes sure to catch Levi once he's close enough. He feels such a sharp sensation coming to him, and Erwin isn't sure what, but he's sure he's going to explode if he doesn't figure it out. Instead, he just shudders, and squeezes Levi tightly. Yes, yes it's really him, Erwin knows this. Levi gazes over Erwin for a few moments, and reaches up touching his face.

            "Levi..." He shudders like his voice would shatter.

            "Shh." Levi repeats, covering Erwin's mouth. It's strange, Levi is so typically noisy, that this all seems a little odd.

            "Ah, so you two are all acquainted." Armin says suddenly. "Now, the agency has been making us report this to every client we have, so we have to do this to you as well." Armin straightens his back out, looking at Levi and Erwin both.

            "Recently, there was a fire in our offices. We believe it was an act of arson." Armin explained. "We have most of our data on computers, but hard copies of certain files were destroyed. Two files in particular that were under our responsibility. My files for my two deceased clients, Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe."

            "And my files for my clients, Levi and Eren were their name." Mikasa piped up.

            Erwin looks completely dazed by all this, but Levi has a faint smile on his lips like they're telling a bad joke. It's confusing, so Erwin simply clings to Levi, holding him to his chest.

            "Now, because of this, they have no data on record... it seems the agency hadn't gotten the hard copies registered just yet."

            "No birth certificates, no past documents, no criminal records." Mikasa adds. "All went up in smoke during that office fire."

            "Tragic. Really." Armin remarked.

            "Now, of course, we're looking for my two clients." Mikasa explained. "But they weren't high risk individuals. Had something to do with a crime gang known as the Titans, but they weren't as important as we thought. Last papers the agency had on record was that they were on a flight up to the northern region of the country, so there's a bit of a search up there."

            "If those clients never contact the agency again, they'll probably give up soon enough." Armin adds. "But for now, the agency just wants us to let every client know about these two-"

            " _Mister!_ "

            Erwin jumps when Armin is interrupted by a shrill voice. He almost releases Levi when a blur runs from the apartment next door, and clings to Erwin's side. He looks down, sees a mess of brunette hair and his eyes shut tight.

            "Eren." He whispers. Eren opens his eyes and grins big up at Erwin.

            "Mister." He mumbled, but Levi presses a finger to his lip, tells the boy to just stay quiet. Erwin is getting quite concerned as to why Levi is still doing that, but it seems Levi wants Erwin to listen.

            "Well, the agency wants us to let every client know about these two rogues. They don't know much, and aren't considered dangerous, but it's our job to remind you to be on your toes." Armin said. "Like I said - unless they call the agency - or nothing gets reported - then the case will be dropped."

            Armin gives that same awkward smile, he doesn't seem to be good at hiding the vagueness of his words in his expressions. Even Mikasa seems to be holding in a smile as well.

            "Well, if that's all, we best be going." Armin replied. "We'll talk to you some other time, maybe?"

            "We'll leave you to your devices- get to know each other and all." Mikasa and Armin were already leaving on these words, seemed to know exactly how to play it out, and quickly walked inside and out the front door. Levi still says nothing, waits until the agents leave like it's some sort of bad luck to do so beforehand. Eren is still clinging tightly, and Erwin bring his hand down to brush back to boys hair. When the door shuts, Levi breathes a sigh of relief.

            "Eren... can I talk with Erwin private, just for a little while?" Levi asked.

            "Huh?" Eren seems a little confused.

            "It'll be very quick. You should go find the box with all your stuff in it, okay?" Levi asked, his voice calm and patient.

            "Okay!" Eren dashes off as quickly as he came, leaving Erwin and Levi alone.

            For a long moment, Erwin isn't sure what to say. Everything seems to have happened too fast, he feels like everything has turned him on his head, and there's a complete dazed expression on his face. He shakes it off, trying to look as serious as possible, to make sure Levi knows he is there. Levi is still leaning on him a bit, his knees must ache, and Erwin breathes a shaky breath, reminds himself that he can breathe. Levi sighs gently into Erwin's chest, and leans in quiet. He hasn't said anything to Erwin yet, and Erwin waits with baited breath for what Levi will say.

            _"Don't speak to me."_

            For a moment, Erwin is stunned. He looks down at Levi, stomach wrenching as he puts together that Levi did in fact just say those words to him. He finds his throat getting tight, and Erwin can't even begin to think of a response.

            And Levi gives another smile that burns right through Erwin's thoughts.

            "I believe you said that you still remembered the first thing I ever said to you... and I swear to god if that hasn't been the only thing on my mind the past eight months." Levi hissed. "That's not even fair, you know? What kind of last words are that? "I still remember the first thing you said to me." I couldn't even remember for at least three days. It drove me up the fucking wall."

            And Erwin smiles, and laughs. It feels like he hasn't done that in years.

            "Do you remember that?" Levi asked. "Because I can tell it to your verbatim now... You had just moved in, and there was boxes all over the place and they were blocking my door. So I started kicking them away... and you showed up and apologized and said you were moving in." Levi huffed, leaning into his grip on Erwin's shoulders. "And you said, that your wife was named Hanji, and that you were Erwin. And you said "I guess we're going to be neighbors now." to me, and I..." Levi scoffed at the thought. "I looked at you like I was going to kill you and said _"Don't speak to me."_ And you didn't react at all. If I remember correctly, you didn't even say anything... not that I waited."

            Levi looks Erwin over for a long moment, and Erwin reciprocates. He holds Levi close, it feels like if he doesn't, he'll disappear. His heart feels like it's beating out of his chest. There's a way he blinks, flutters his eyelashes a bit. Levi has such long lashes, and Erwin sees his gaze peering up. Levi shifts, takes his grip to Erwin's arms, and feels Levi touching his shoulder, really feeling where his arm has disappeared. For a moment, the limb truly is gone. Erwin can't feel the phantom anymore. Levi shifts back on his toes, face pressed to Erwin's chest.

            "You've been on my mind for a long time." Levi whispered. "Armin said that, he was going to bring me to you, as soon as I was better... Said, that if I didn't go, you might go nuts and try to break into every prison in the country until you found me."

            Speechless, utterly speechless, Erwin wasn't even sure he could form the right thing to say. Levi looks at him, assured that Levi would make a comment about how idiotic he looks, but instead, Levi leans in, presses his cheek to Erwin, and whispers low.

            "I didn't learn how to walk all over again in eight months just for you to gawk at me, fool. Say something." he whispered. "I won't bite. Not this time."

            Erwin blinks, and leans in cupping Levi's face with his hand, and pressing his lips to Levi. A small kiss, and a small intake of air, shaky, for a moment.

            "Why didn't they say anything to me..? They told me you were going to be in prison for years."

            "I don't know if you noticed, but they told me you were dead." Levi hissed. "Only six months ago did they tell me the truth."

            "Only six months ago? Why wouldn't they tell me?"

            "Maybe I wanted to surprise you." Levi replied. Erwin raised his brow, Levi doesn't seem the type to surprise people. "Do you know how hard it was for me to walk this far? Damn it my legs are hurting right now. I feel like shit. I didn't think it would be this difficult."

            "Should I carry you?" Erwin asked.

            Levi turned his head, and brought his arms around Erwin.

            "You may." Levi replied. "Take me to my apartment."

            The two look for a moment, not so sure how to do this. Erwin finally kneels down, and wraps his only arm under Levi's hips. Erwin hugs him tight, and Levi places his hands on Erwin's shoulders. Erwin rises, and Levi wrapped his legs around his waist.

            "Ow- god." Levi hissed. "We're a bunch of old men, aren't we?"

            "At least you still have your charm." Erwin replied. Erwin walks gently, doesn't want to jostle Levi too much, though Levi doesn't seem to mind. For a long moment, Erwin looks around, it doesn't seem like there's a lot of boxes Levi has, and Eren already has pulled out a little handheld game, and is sitting on one of the two beds in the room. Erwin walks over to the empty one, and sits down. It still doesn't feel real. Levi shifts back,  sitting down with his legs out. Erwin can see scars on his knee, and around his body where his wounds have healed.

            "It wasn't fair you know." Levi whispered. "I never got to thank you properly... I mean, I said thank you and all that but... that doesn't cut it. That doesn't even come close... fuck, even now I just don't know what to say..." Levi's hand comes to Erwin's thigh, resting there, smoothing out Erwin's clothing. Levi looks him up and down.

            "If I could ask you something..." Levi mumbled. "I... I just..." A sigh, frustrated, Erwin stays silent, letting Levi collect his words. Levi swallows, and shuts his eyes.

            "Why?" Levi hissed.

            Erwin only looks to Levi in response.

            "Why what?" he asked.

            "You know what I meant." Levi snapped. "Why... Why did you save me? Why did you go looking for me? Through all that bullshit... I didn't... I didn't give you any reason to do that."

            "I didn't need a reason." Erwin replied. "You needed help. I wanted to help you."

            Levi blinks. He sighs slightly, doesn't seem very happy with the answer, but he seemed relieved. It's slow, but he leans in and falls against Erwin's chest, face pressed at shoulder, pressed to his throat.

            "You did all that for me." he mumbled. "I'm never going to be able to repay you."

            Silence. It clings to the air, nothing but the sounds of the ocean, and the small electronic beeps from Eren. The boy looks distracted, but he glances up once the two go silent, and walk up, climbing onto the bed with them. He shifts between Levi and Erwin, and latches himself to Erwin's side.

            "You're a hero, Mister." Eren adds. "Thank you for saving my mommy."

            "Eren." Levi mumbles, and reaches down, petting back to brunette boys hair. "You saved me too."

            "Mhn... but not as much as Mister did." Eren replied.

            Erwin releases Levi for a short moment to pat Eren on the head, brushing his bangs back.

            "You were a big help." Erwin replied. Eren gives a big grin at that. Erwin returned his gaze to Levi, just taking in every inch of him.

            "What... what happens now?"

            "Well, apparently I have to lay low for a while." Levi replied. "Not draw too much attention to myself. Apparently there's an opening at a tattoo shop down the road. I'm not sure if I can do that, but I think I can just work the cash register." Levi scoffs a bit. "Maybe someone I know can give me a few tips on how to do tattoos." Levi leaned in, shifting so he could sit in Erwin's lap. "But... I think it'll take a long time before I start realizing... damn, I'm really free from all that. I really got away from it. Even now I can't believe this. Even when I was stumbling around like an idiot in a rehabilitation center for my stupid knees I just thought 'how did I even survive this?' and why am I still surviving this? I just figure if you were dead and I died then you'd get really pissed."

            Erwin scoffed a laugh, and Levi gives a small laugh himself. He shifts even closer, stomach to stomach, chest to chest. Eren shifts back a bit, and  reaches back, holding to Levi's waist protectively as he has always been of his mom.

            "I haven't been a good person." Levi whispers. "And neither have you. So I'll tell you what, we'll just keep that burden to ourselves. I think we know how to handle it. But I think if I didn't have that horrible beginning, I wouldn't have found out what I know now. And I know this." Levi sits up straight, reaches out and holds Erwin's only hand, squeezing it tightly.

            "I know how I want to live now. I know what I want, it's a little strange and fragile and.. maybe it's stupid. But, for right now, it's all I have. It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

            "And what is that?" Erwin asked.

            Levi's hands come to cup Erwin's face, and he shifts up on his knees a bit, so they're at eye level. And Levi leans in, and presses his forehead right up to Erwin's, until their noses bump. He breathes another laugh against Erwin's lips.

            "I thought maybe, just maybe, I could find this stupid blond man I met, and... well, we wouldn't start over again- no, we've got a lot of things that can't be undone. We can't start over again... So if we just picked up where we left off. Maybe have a shitty little place by the sea, and have these awful little meetings... maybe be neighbors. Maybe be roommates. Go find places to eat at in the middle of the night when we can't sleep. And maybe I can change a little bit. For the better. And maybe... maybe I can tell him..." Levi shifts, pressed so close to his ear Erwin can feel how soft Levi's lips are.

            "I can tell him... I love him."

            Levi's embrace becomes a bit tighter, and he shuts his eyes tight, as if he's nervous. Erwin can't even believe the man is nervous, because his own breath has stopped, and his own heart can't seem to beat, and he's sure this is what dying is like, but it's not true at all. In fact, it's exactly what living is like. Erwin nearly collapses, and brings himself into Levi's arms.

            "I think... he'd like that a lot." Erwin's trying desperately to keep his voice together, and Levi only finds it amusing. He takes a soft breath, maybe he forgot how to breathe for a moment as well.

            "Good." Levi replied. "Because I wasn't going to give him a choice."

            That sentence makes Erwin laugh.

            The breeze blows the curtains up, and the sun is strong and harsh as the day goes by. Levi looks beautiful smiling with the sun in his eyes. Erwin and Levi spend just a few more precious seconds like that, gazing at each other. And the day passes, and the earth turns, and the peace stays, all the same as it was before they ever met. Nothing had ended, nor had anything started. Instead, it continued. And Erwin found himself looking to the days to come with great anticipation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This was quite a big undertaking for me. I haven't ever written a fanfiction this long, but I hope to write more in the future, so if you enjoyed, please follow me at my blog arcadiamahler on tumblr.  
> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read, and if you were to leave a comment or a kudos it would really make my day!


End file.
